Highschool DxD: Strongest Human
by DeathOverLord
Summary: Izayoi Raizel, Half-human, Half-Dragon. also the only son of The Great Red. he, the one who beat his own father, becoming the Strongest being. now thinking for having a normal live, he got dragged to help a certain Redhead and her friends in their journey. Discontinued due to my terrible mistakes. Sorry...
1. OC Profile (Updated)

**Character Profile: (Updated)**

**Basic**

**Name**: Izayoi Raizel

**Nicknames:** The Strongest Being, The Strongest Human, Great Leader of [SLAYER], The Dream Successor, The Supreme Being of Supremacy, Superman.

**Gender**: Male

**Eyes**: Bloody Red

**Hair**: Long in front, spiky in back. (Noctis' Hair from Final Fantasy XV)

**Hair Color**: Black

**Skin**: White

**Height**: 6ft 4in

**Body**: Thin but muscular

**Occupation**: 2nd Year Highschooler

**Species**: Half-Human, Half-Dragon

**Personality**: a little laid back, Kind, and little strange, very protective to his friends. Izayoi is somewhat dense and obvious to others. He becomes serious and calm during battle. When he's mad, he becomes a ruthless person.

**Background and History:  
**Born as an only child of The Great Red, and a human woman, Haruka Raizel. When he was born, many people are afraid of him because of his abnormal power. As a child, Izayoi already has the power that on par with high-class devils, Angel, Fallen Angel, and some gods.  
When he was 3 years old, his mother was murdered by the past "Khaos Brigade". Seeing his mother had been murdered, he gone berserk and used his power to annihilate all of them. That day he swore to become the strongest and most powerful human. When he was 7 years old, he met with his father who left him and didn't do anything to save his mother. Izayoi then challenged his father into a battle, but he loses and was beaten very badly. Great Red, who saw his memory to become the strongest and powerful human, decided to train and made him one.  
Izayoi who gone to many near-death experience, discover his power, [Power of Universe], or (The Origin) came to the past to train and challenge all the Gods, Archangels, Fallen Angels, Maou, Divine Creatures, and Heroes. He beat every single one of them and gained their power. After that he also realizes he has the Lost Longinus [Artifact Creator]. After long training in the past he finally master his power, and came back to present time, and once again challenge his Father. This time Izayoi win and proves that he become the strongest and powerful human. During his time of training, he achieved his True and Final form. After that, Izayoi who was 14 years old was adopted into the Hyoudou family. Later Izayoi enroll in a newly co-ed school, Kuou Academy. His true power, and potential are still unknown, and it is later revealed who Izayoi is.

**Family**: Great Red (Father), Haruka Raizel (Mother), Hyoudou Issei (Adoptive Brother), Hyoudou Jirou and Kagome (Adoptive Parent).

**Skills**

**Intelligence: **Ever since he was a kid, Izayoi can easily learned anything he want, and so his intelligence is high. Izayoi is also an outstanding tactician in the battlefield, even though he rarely uses one. His analyzing skill is also unmatched to the point he can read every movement his opponent made, even his opponent's heartbeats.

**Resistances:** As a human, Izayoi have many inhuman resistances. He is immune to poison, paralyze, and virus (with some virus exception), and such. Even though Izayoi's a part dragon, he managed to create a resistance toward dragon slaying weapon and ability.

**Endurance:** Izayoi had survived many kind of near death battle in the past. This results the inhuman endurance of Izayoi. He is capable to surviving the depth of tartarus, and even the depth of cocytus. His endurance sometimes served as a comic relief.

**Sword Skill:** Izayoi had already achieved the state of master ever since he was young. He mastered every kind of swordsplay and technique that exist in the universe. Izayoi is capable to wield any kind of bladed weapons regarding its condition. For example, Izayoi may wield a holy sword even though he's not a 'pure' human. Izayoi can also slice a mountain using only his wooden sword.

**Weapons Skill**: Izayoi is also a master at using other kind of weapons. Izayoi can swing a very heavy hammer with one hand; Izayoi can destroy a building using his staff, and many others. His mastery of gun and gun-like weapon is also unmatched.

**Magic Skill:** Izayoi is a master at magic using. Izayoi had mastered every kind of magic, that even humans cannot do it. His mastery over magic consists of enhancing, summoning, spells, magical close combat, alchemy, and many others.

**Energy Manipulating Skill**: Izayoi can perfectly manipulate any kind of energy. His manipulations skill is unmatched. He can also manipulate reality, life and death, natural phenomenon, and many others inhuman energy. He can also manipulate a property of a certain element.

**Martial Arts Skill: **Izayoi had achieved an outstanding record in the martial arts world. He is famous as a human that can kill a god with only his martial arts. His martial arts consist of every martial arts combined, and was improved to fit with his fighting style. As a Martial Artist, Izayoi have both the 'Dou' and 'Sei' Ki. This grants him a limitless ability of Ki burst.

**Fighting Skill:** Izayoi is unbeatable when it comes to fighting. Izayoi started fighting when he was young, this results a massive amount of experiences. In his lifetime, he only lost 2 times, first with his father and the second one during his training.

**Surviving Skill:** Izayoi has an outstanding surviving ability ever since he was young. Because of this, he can adapt anywhere and anytime.

**Other Skills**

**Abilities**

**Because of Izayoi's [Power of Universe], He can use every skills, abilities, powers, and such. So yeah… there're too many things to mention. Below are a few examples.**

**[Power of Universe]:** This ability allows Izayoi to learn all the powers, techniques, abilities, abnormalities, and such in every universe (Manga, Anime, Game, Novel, Fanfic), even if that universe was destroyed. He can perfectly uses/gains/learn all thing. This ability is absolute, and exclusive to Izayoi. The effect of this ability comes instantly. Power of Universe is only a fake name to hide this ability true name. Its real name is **[Izayoi's Origin]**. The true meaning of this ability is to regains everything the origin created. It is said that there's another entity that was born even before void, and that entity create the void. Since the Void contains the universes, the entity may use everything that exists and not exists. That entity is in fact Izayoi before he was born as a human child.

**[True Light and True Darkness]:** The ability to uses the True Light and Darkness. Izayoi achieved this ability after he overcame his hatred towards Great Red. This ability let him to create the Forbidden Weapon, **χ-blade.** The true darkness can also consumed any darkness, while The True light can also overcome any light.

**[Corpse Shell]**: The ability to send enemy and the user to another space and time. When Izayoi is in another time or dimension, he got unlimited stamina and power for a short period of time. He gained this power after defeating many Gods of Time.

**[Mystic Eyes of Death Perception]: **allow the user to "perceive death", the conceptual "Death of an Existence", as visual signals in the form of **Lines of Death** and **Points of Death**.

**[Ginryuu no Ouji]:** The ability to unleashed Izayoi's dragon power, and enhance his entire body to extreme state. This ability requires a great amount of energy and stamina. Once activated, logic and law won't affect him.

**[Eternal Silver Scales]:** The ability to summon all of Izayoi's weapons at once. This ability can only be activated when **[Ginryuu no Ou]** is invoked. Izayoi may directly control the entire weapons at once, or makes the weapons protect Izayoi from any harm.

**[Ki Burst]:** The ability to invoke both of Izayoi's "Dou" and "Sei" Ki into their true potential. When invoked a visible strong aura appears around him. This ability grants him extreme senses, fighting ability and regeneration. But Izayoi cannot use any magic when using this ability.

**[Transformation]**: By using **[Power of Universe],** Izayoi can transform into another being. Human Dragon, and Humanoid-dragon form can already he use without **[Power of Universe]**  
**-Human Form:** His base form. Izayoi can use every kind of power effectively.**  
-Devil Form (Maou): **His eyes color changes into amber. His skin becomes slightly tanner, and he can grow 2 devil wings that only Supreme Maou has. His Demonic Aura is much stronger in this form. He can use every kind of Devils and Demons power.  
**-Angel Form (Archangel):** His eyes color changes into sky Blue and His skin changes into a snow white color. He can also grow 2 golden archangel wings. In this form his Angelic and Light power is much stronger. He can use the power of all angels, and Accelerator power.  
**-Fallen Angel Form (Governer): **His eyes color change into purple and he can grows 1 Jet Black fallen angel wing. His arms are covered by spider-like tattoo. In this form his Magic and Darkness is much stronger. Izayoi can use every Fallen Angels, and Dark Knights powers.  
**-Humanoid-Dragon Form (True Dragon): **His hair change color into silver. A large red tattoo appears on the left side of his face shaped like an inverted Eastern Cross. He can grow 2 Great Red dragon wings. In this form his Dragon power becomes very strong. Izayoi can also use every Dragon abilities.  
**-God Form (All Authority): **His hair change into Golden. His Red eyes color becomes Shining. In this form his Divine power is increased. He can use the power of Deus Machina Demonbane, all gods, and being that exceed god.  
**-Dragon Form (True Dragon): **Changeinto the Form of a Silver version of great red. The same power as Humanoid Dragon but more powerful.  
**-Other (Vampire, Werewolf, Grim Reaper, etc.)  
-Forbidden Form**: Black Origin Thresholds, Emperor of Blood, Heartless Warrior, and Demon Magia Erebea.  
**-Supreme Form:** The Final and True form of Izayoi. In this form, Izayoi can use everything with its maximum potential, and may use any exclusive ability. His Power cannot be explained, and a "supreme entity" multi-realities and even higher, time space altering beast that literally exceeds infinity. When using this form, his hair becomes slightly messier and longer, and then the mark from H-D form will also appears but black.

**[State Change]:** The ability to changes Izayoi into a certain state. This ability also helps Izayoi to transform into Sub-forms. Exclusive to Izayoi.  
List of States:  
**-Normal State**  
**-Flame State:** His hair becomes red in color, his left eye is burning (Similar to BRS), and his aura feels fierier.  
**-Earth State:** His hair becomes dark brown in color, His eyes color changes into brown. Many cracks **-**appear around his body. His aura also felt more solid.  
**-Wind State:** A big tornado grows out from his back, and takes the shape of wings. His eyes changes color into green. Winds blowing also accompany him.  
**-Water State:** His hair changes into light blue, and his eyes changes color into deep blue. Water covered his left hand, taking the shape of a gauntlet. His aura also feels calmer.  
**-Ice State:** His hair is covered by snow (His hair now looks like it was white colored), an Icy wings grow out of his back.  
**-Lightning State:** His eyes color changes into bright yellow, his hair grows longer and looks similar into that of a lightning. His hair is also covered by lightning  
**-Darkness State:** His white part of his eyes changes into black, his pupil becomes yellow. A spider-like tattoo appears across his body. A very visible darkness also covers him.  
**-Light **or **Holy State:** His whole body including his clothes change color into white. A pair of wings also grows out from his back. The wings looks like it's made of thousands of little pieces, not connected between themselves, but kept together by an invisible force that makes them organize themselves to take the form of a wing.  
**-Hybrid Element State:** The hybrid of the element states. Its appearance actually depends on the element Izayoi is using. If ALL elements is combined, an elemental wings grows out from his back, and his eyes change into rainbow-like color.  
**-Mass Energy State:** His whole body is covered by the Magia Erebea insignia, and his skin becomes slightly invisible. His eyes are emitting Mass of Energies.  
**-Hero State:** The only thing that changes in this form is his personality, and abnormally MASSIVE amount of blades that float around him. In this form, he acts more hero-like than his usual state.  
**-Anti State:** A skull-like mask appears on the right side of his face, the mask is similar to that of a hollow, but feels much more intimidating. His personality becomes more ruthless in this form.  
**-Cross State:** This state is a unique state; this state can only be used after Izayoi made a strong bond with someone or something. It basically makes Izayoi becomes stronger by receiving power from his friends and families. His appearance and personality change when using this state.  
**-Beast State:** There are 2 categories in this state. The first, **"Beast: Gregar"** which makes Izayoi grows mechanical claws, and fangs, and gained a fierce armor. This beast state greatly increases Izayoi's ability when fighting in the ground, and the Sea. The second one, **"Beast: Falzar"** which makes Izayoi grows mechanical beast wings, and Claws. This beast state greatly increases Izayoi's ability to fight in the sky.  
**-Armageddon State:** In this state, he is the END of everything. His hair becomes Dark Grey in color. There's a Kingdom Hearts insignia in both hands. He can uses many power Armageddon Power such as, Grand Cross, True Armageddon, Ohm, Trimurti, Ragnarok, Shura Slash, and Such.  
**-Overlord State:** Every kind of energy are fused with Izayoi in this form. His hair becomes messier, and his eyes slightly become maroon. His energy can also take the shapes of a black scarf to protect him or something else.  
**-Dream State:** He looks the same as the normal Izayoi, but in this form everything that comes across him, is absorbed and drained. The 'Leftover' of the process will be changed into tiny little fragments of the dream.  
**-Zero State:** The state Izayoi uses to avoid enemies. This state makes all his power and ability formless.  
**-Salvation and Corruption State:** The state when Izayoi is judging someone soul and heart. In this state, he is cladded by an almost-invisible thick Chaos, and Judgment Armor.  
**-Dragon of the End State:** The state when Izayoi assumed a Darkly Silver Dragon Form. In this state everything that came across him will vanish from existent.  
**-Infinity Realities State:** The state when Izayoi only absorbed, and delete everything. He can also create realities. Makes his Cross tattoo spread across his body.  
**-Absolute State:** The state when Izayoi becomes the most Absolute entity. In this state, his left eye becomes Sky blue.  
**-Other States**

**[Athena Aetherum]:** Summon Infinite Power from all the Universes and absorbed it into his own. on the time of 0.00001 second he already collected the power that can Destroy Realms in a split second. The longer he stays in his Supreme Form, the stronger he gets. Again its full power can only be accessed in Supreme Form.

**[Time and Space Alteration]:** Izayoi can alter time, space, and History if he wants to.

**[Omnipresent]:** exist outside of time and space so concept of speed is pointless for Izayoi in His supreme form. He also exists in all realities at once

**[Omniscience]:** Having all Knowledge, meaning He knows everything in this form.

**[Omnipotent]:** can literally do anything he wants. Copy universes, resurrection, and many other.

**[Invulnerable and Immortal]:** He's immortal, and invulnerable in this form.

**[Word of Universe]:** If he talks, every word he says will become a fact. If Izayoi says that Great Red is a human, Great Red will become Human. If he said that Earth never existed, Earth will disappear from existence.

**[Akashic Records Manipulation]:** he can manipulate Akashic Records. Akashic Records are a compendium of mystical knowledge supposedly encoded in a non-physical plane of existence. Meaning he also can decided Life and Death.

**[Infinity x Infinity]:** Create, Destroy, and manipulate everything that related to the term Infinite. Infinite power won't do a damn thing to Izayoi.

**[Reality Destruction Power]:** His destruction powers are able to completely destroy REALITIES with an S, at once. Can be much more powerful and destructive if Izayoi want to

**[Zero]:** The ability to reduce everything to the states of 0. for example he can easily makes Great Red power into that of an newborn flawed human baby.

**[Defy]:** Defy any physical damages, Mental Damages, and any other kind of Damages he receives. This ability also let him to Defy ANYTHING. He'll Defy alteration, destruction, and other stuff. It's the absolute defense that cannot be destroyed

**[Drain]:** The ability to drain or absorbs power form any sources. God, Elder God, omni-guardian, Multidimensional Being, and etc.

**[Imagine Breaker]:** Negate everything Supernatural that targets him. Can also be use to other thing or being.

**[Unlimited Power]:** well... name explains all

**[The One Above All]:** Izayoi is always at the top of everything in his supreme form. The Strongest, The Most Powerful, and even the most ruthless if he want to. If there's a being that exceed him, Izayoi will exceed the being instantly. Meaning he cannot be surpassed. Nothing will ever surpass him. He can easily absorb the foe's power if he want to. Exclusive to him.

**[No Limit]:** There's nothing that can limit him in this form. Only his own will can.

**[Wild Card]:** There's nothing impossible for him. EATING a supreme entity? DONE!

**[States]:** ability which increase Izayoi's supreme form. It basically modified Izayoi's Supreme Form into a stronger one. This ability is exclusive to Izayoi

**[Absolute]:** He is an 'Absolute' entity, cannot be surpassed. If there's an ability that has the same effect, His ability will be much more stronger, effective, and such. His attacks cannot be guarded, his power is the strongest. This is called the Ultimate Offense

**[The End]:** Every skilled he learned with Power of Universe, are much stronger from the original one. If the original power is increased, The end will automatically make his own much more stronger. Exclusive to Izayoi

**[Lemuria Impact Ain Soph Aur]:** Izayoi's signature attack in supreme form. This attack can assume the form of ANYTHING, beam, explosion, mind attack and even formless. This attack caused the deletion of existences. For example, if an immortal was attacked with this ability, they will vanish from existence, cannot regenerate or reincarnate after being attacked by this ability. All the proof that related to that immortal will also vanish from existence, be it physical or mental. This attack cannot be guarded.

**[Unwavering Soul]:** If his opponent gotten stronger, Izayoi automatically became much stronger. Even if he die. Exclusive Skill.

**[The Rise]:** The ability to return beings to existent. It's the opposite of [The Fall].

**[Reverser]:** Basically Reverse ANY kind of power, abilities, and such. This ability is absolute, and exclusive to him.

**[Absolute Will]:** The will of the strongest. The ability to always defeat anything that Izayoi considered "opponent". Exclusive.

**[Shining Trapezohedron]:** also called the 'Supreme Eater'. Absorbed and learned every power, abilities, and such from every Supreme Being. Exclusive to Izayoi and the ability is absolute.

**[Inheritance of the Dream]** He exists outside of Universes, Realms, Realities, and even truth. He is alive but doesn't exist while using this ability. Exclusive to Izayoi.

**Weapon and Sacred Gear**

Sacred Gear: Lost Longinus, [Artifact Creator], create Holy weapon, Demonic Weapon, and Sacred Gears.  
Balance Breaker: [Alpha Omega], Create all kind of weapon, and Top-tier Longinus that can kill Gods, Maou, and Legendary Creature. This may also Re-create, copy, and Destroy artifacts, Sacred Gears or weapons such as "True Excalibur". It has also has another ability called "OWNER", which allow Izayoi to transfer the right to wield a weapon, artifact, Sacred Gears, and such.

**Here are some examples of Izayoi's weapons. I won't mention all since there's way too many… It's every weapon for god sake!**

**Battle Gloves**: A black fighting gloves Izayoi's mother used to wear. This glove serves as a limiter to Izayoi.

**Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi**: or Kusanagi, is a legendary katana that acquired power from hell. Izayoi got this after defeating Susano'o. This katana contain the power of holy, demonic, and cursed power in it. Kusanagi can send Izayoi's directly to hell. It looks the same with any ordinary katana, except there's a taint of Susano'o blood in its steel.

**True Excalibur**: The Holy sword Excalibur before it was shattered. This Excalibur has the power of all the Excalibur pieces. Izayoi re-create this using his sacred gear. This sword was enhanced by Izayoi, now completely surpassing the original one. The sword appearance looks like a big zweihander made of shining blue light.

**Rebellion**: One of the two weapons of the legendary **Sparda**. Izayoi got this after Sparda acknowledged him as a warrior and gave it to him. Rebellion can changes into Spear and Scythe form. This sword is also enhanced by fusing it with Force Edge and the original Satan's blood.

**Yamato:** One of the two weapons of the legendary Sparda. Unlike Rebellion, the Yamato Izayoi owns, is a copy of the original one. Even though it's a mere copy, Izayoi enhanced it by fusing it with Sparda blood and flesh. This Yamato can completely annihilate a dimension by one swing, if Izayoi want to.

**χ-blade**: The sword that represent True Light and Darkness. This Sword was forged when Izayoi used True Light and True Darkness at the same time. This sword power increases every time Izayoi uses a power of Light or Darkness. This sword may also change its appearance and shape into any other bladed weapons.

**The Fusion Swords: **are six-piece god-slaying swords. As a set of six swords, the fusion swords come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are thus suited to a variety of combat situations, and can combine to a single large sword. The sword was made with the strongest steel that can cut through anything. This sword was modified to fight in any condition by Izayoi.

**Lionheart:** This sword is a legendary gunblade that ancient mercenaries used to wield. It consists of a sword blade with a gun action built into the hilt, the barrel running inside the length of the blade. Izayoi enhanced this weapon to fight bigger opponents.

**Aestus Estus:** A scarlet long sword that was once wielded by Nero. Originally was an ordinary legendary sword, it was re-forged by the corpses of Demons and Devils. Now, it is better known as The Flame Hurricane Demon Sword. Izayoi accidently found this sword behind his old house.

**Avalon:** A holy sword that represents the will of the late King Arthur. It was made with gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure than a weapon. It was specially made by High-class fairies back in their prime time. The sword can also use every holy-sword power that related to its background (Caliburn and Excalibur). Avalon main ability is to repel enemy and heal Izayoi. Izayoi gained this after beating King Arthur.

**Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom: **A far stronger version of the mana gun which has the form of a black Magnum Desert Eagle heavy combat pistol. The recoil of this gun may break the hands of many gods. It has the force of 10,000 massive mana bullets being fired at once. This weapon is a gift from Azazel when Izayoi was very young.

**Murasame: **It is a death blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, it injects "death" into the victim, killing them within seconds. However its ability only works on organic things that have a heart. Izayoi stole this sword from the Grim Reapers.

**Twilight Gauntlet: **A bracelet that literally hack living things. This bracelet originally was a forbidden treasure from the Hazelrink Kingdom. Izayoi re-create it and gained it after saving their princess. It is said that it may alter every system, including the "Life and Death" system.

**Blades of Exile: **are set of chained blades wield by a former legendary god-slayer. It was once made by The Greek God, Athena. It consists of horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades, which emit fire. These blades grant Izayoi the magic power, Army of Sparta, as well as the ability to grapple enemies. The Blades of Exile were one of two weapons that weren't destroyed by Zeus in the final battle between its original owner.

**Ten Commandments Sword:** Is the sword that was used once by Izayoi's mother, Haruka Raizel. It has ten forms corresponding to the nature of nature. Only special people may wield this sword. This sword is said to be the most ancient sword. Izayoi got this from Michael sometimes in the story.

**Caladbolg: **A legendary sword that was once used by the hero of Ireland, Fergus mac Roich. The blade of the sword coils into a spiral that can penetrate any target by creating a twisting distortion in space when fired.

**Dáinsleif:** is a copy of the original demonic sword. It is a cursed weapon that contains a powerful curse. It also causes the user enemy to die in ruin. It was reinforced with Izayoi's demonic power to become much stronger than the original.

**Durandal:** The Legendary holy sword that matched Excalibur in the past. The Durandal Izayoi owns is a copy of the original one. Izayoi copy it during the battle against Xenovia. The Durandal was enhanced with the remnant of The Biblical God, making it much stronger than Ex-Durandal.

**Ea, Sword of Rupture:** A legendary sword that was once used and favored by The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. The sword is a copy of the original one; he got it during his battle with Gilgamesh in the past. The rule of Ea, doesn't apply to him, which means that Izayoi can wield it without having Gilgamesh lineage. Like any other swords, Izayoi enhanced and upgraded it to the point that the original one is outmatched.

**Gae Bolg:** is a cursed spear that was once used by Cu Chulainn. It was a rare type weapon that he acquired while fighting the original user. It is an unique type, because it can copy any spear powers, Making it a very crucial weapon in the universal war.

**Arondight:** is a holy sword that was once wielded by Lancelot. This sword is also related to Caliburn and Excalibur. Unlike any other holy sword, Arondight has been corrupted by the original user, making it appearance similar to Excalibur, but black. Izayoi accidently found this sword behind his old home, along with other weapons.

**Balmung: **The two handed, golden greatsword with a magnificence green jewel embedded into the hilt. It is the holy sword that used to slay many dragons. The sword is also a copy of the original one, making it weaker than the original. This sword is the only sword Izayoi own that doesn't surpass the original one. But, Izayoi modified it to have many other purposes.

**Shamshir-e:** The legendary demon-slaying sword that was once used a certain Persian heroes. It was once kept hidden in the lost kingdom. Izayoi founded this sword during his mission in that castle. The blade of the sword can pierce any Devil flesh without any problem.

**Ruyi Jingu Bang:** The legendary iron rod that was once used by the original Monkey King. It shape, and height may change according the user will. The Rod have the ability to pierce both Underworld and Heaven at the same time. Izayoi copy it during his battle against Sun Wukong.

**Trishula:** The legendary weapon that is wielded by Hindu God of Destruction, Shiva. It is said that it can destroy earth with one pierce. The spear is also a copy of the original one, making it much stronger than the original.

**And like every weapons in all universe. With the exception of Balmung, all of Izayoi's weapon are much stronger than the original one.**

**Other**

**Weakness:** Human Body (Human Form only), depend on the form he uses (Other Form), and None (Supreme Form)

**Personality:** Cheerful, Kind, and sometimes strange. very protective to his friends. somewhat dense and obvious. Serious and calm during battle.

**Likes:** His Friends, Music, Basket, Training, Eating, and Playing Games (He's 17)

**Dislikes:** Great Red (before meeting with Issei), Khaos Brigade, And Anyone who harms his Friends and Family,

**Friends Beside Occult Research Club:** Vali Team, Ryoji, Sairaorg, Michael, Azazel, [SLAYER, MDB, DEI, and Sonic

**Familiar:** Kirby, The Lost Great King.

**Harem:** Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Koneko Toujou, Momoyo Kawakami, Medaka Kurokami, Charlotte Hazelrink, and Milia Red

**Quotes:**

_-Don't be upset because of what you can't do. Do what you do best, live as carefree and optimistically as you can, because some people aren't able to do that._

_-I am not the one at fault, the world is._

_-No matter what happens, I'll keep on moving. Until this life runs out of me, I'll keep on walking._

_-From this point on, all you opinions will be rejected_

_-A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well._

_-Let's get this over with_

_-The thing is... I always win_

_-Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path_

_-Me? I'm the strongest being_

_-I'm your end_

* * *

**Alright, that's the updated OC bio! And I don't need any more OC, I have plenty in my hands now. Anyway thanks for checking out this useless OC bio.**

**Thanks!  
Death. **


	2. Chapter 1: New Family

**I realize the original 1****st**** chapter was too forceful, so I decided to make a new Chapter 1, I also decided to make Izayoi more serious. He's still OP though, but he likes to hold back during battle, only releasing his power if necessary. For the sake of the story, Izayoi won't be adopted by the Bernstein family. Instead Issei's Parents will offer him to live with their family. **

**Enjoy, and please tell me which chapter do you think is better.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Revised)**:

**~Dimensional Gap~**

In a place between Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld, there's a place called Dimensional Gap and is also considered a void world. Nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Because of this, many existences prefer to avoid that place.

There's another reason many being avoid that place. This place is being occupied by the strongest and most powerful being in the universe, The Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. Even though He is very powerful, he does not interfere with other being business, so he decided to life peacefully in Dimensional Gap.

One day, when Great Red is flying around peacefully, he sense something. Great Red then land in one of the flying ground. The Dragon sits proudly in the ground. It seems like the dragon is expecting someone to come.

After waiting for a short time, someone finally came. A Human male with a black long in front, spiky in back hair came from a dimension gate. The Boy's pair of bloody red eyes is staring to the strongest being. The boys then says something

"Hello father, it's seems like you already know why I came here. Still, since you are my father I'm going to say it… Father! I, Izayoi Raizel, challenge you in a duel!" The boy who was named Izayoi Raizel says it proudly. After saying that, Izayoi then make a martial art stance and releasing the massive amount of power he has.

**[ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!]** Great Red roared after hearing his only son challenge him in a duel. The Dragon nodded his head and then also releasing his massive power.

1…

2…

3…

*BOOM*

A loud explosion happen after Izayoi and Great Red collides into each other. After the explosion, Raizel attack his father without hesitating.

"_**Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Karyuu Ken!**_"

Fire dragon-type magic circle appear behind Izayoi, and then Blazing flames are covering his hand in the shape of Dragon arms. Izayoi rapidly punches his father, each punch causing a fiery explosion when hitting the dragon.

"_**Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin**_"

After a series of destructive attacks, Izayoi finishes with a torrent of blade shaped flames that strikes his father in a spiral formation. Every time the Great Red hit a blade, it explodes and burns his scale.

**[ROOOOAAAAARRR!] **Great Red roared and then uses his massive power to blown his son.

"Agh!" Izayoi said that and then he cough blood.

"What do I expect from strongest being, that kind of power won't beat him"

Izayoi then attack Great Red again. Because they have the same power, **[Power of Universe]**, it's hard to tell who's losing and who's winning.

2 days has passed after they start fighting, both of them attacked each other with many kinds of Powers such as: Holy, Demonic, Senjutsu and even Divine power. Because of their Massive power, the Dimensional Gap is about to break, there's a few cracks in it.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, both of them are still standing. Izayoi body already leaking many blood, while Great Red body has been burned, stabbed, and many of his scales are destroyed.

**[ROAAAAAAR!] **Great Red roared. After that he uses his **[Power of Universe] **to create a massive amount of Energy Beam.

Izayoi, knowing what kind of power he is using, also did the same thing. He uses his **[Power of Universe] **and creates a same energy beam.

[ROAAAAAAAAAAR!] "Take this!"

Great Red shot his beam from his mouth, while Izayoi from his hands.

Their Beam collides, but this time it doesn't make an explosion. Instead Izayoi beam shot right trough great red. Great Red who understand he lose to his son then Roared once again to tell the universe, his son take his throne as "The Strongest and Most Powerful". After that he collapses to the ground, but his conscious still there. Great Red eyes are telling his son to kill him.

"…why…do I…need to kill you? You're my last blood-related family… besides beating in a duel is enough to take your throne..." Izayoi said that honestly, his eyes are now those of a very kind human being. Izayoi also smiles to his father.

After hearing that, Great Red smiled to Izayoi and then became unconscious.

"Did you see that mother? Did I make you proud?" said Izayoi while smiling.

After that a woman with beautiful hair and figures came out of nowhere. The woman is wearing a white dress. He has the same eyes as Izayoi.

"Mother? Is that you?" Izayoi asked to the woman

The woman nodded and then proceeds to hug his son. Because the warmth he got from his mother, Izayoi is in the verge of crying, but hold it because he's happy he met with his late mother. Suddenly he became unconscious in his mother hug. After hugging her son, his mother then teleport him using some kind of magic

* * *

**~Earth~**

In Earth, at Japan to be more precise, an unconscious Izayoi was laying in a bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and Brown short, rather than his Battle suit. A few time has passed, Izayoi finally became conscious. He got off from the bed he was laying on; he was wondering why his clothes change. He notices the room he's currently in, is full of a Gravure Poster. Izayoi then walks into the mirror in the room and saw himself wrap in bandages.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember, I beat that stupid father and… met my mother again…" said izayoi while remembering his mother hug. He was very happy when he found his late mother, but now he suddenly woke up in a place he didn't know. And then Izayoi heard some voice.

"Fine, I'll go check that boy"

Izayoi heard that voice from the door in this room. Someone open the door, revealing a teenage male around the same age as Izayoi. The boy has a Brown hair, and brown eyes. He has an average looking face, and has this natural pervert aura, but at the same time a nice guy aura.

"Oh, you're awake. Man, how can a people sleep for 2 days straight" said the boy, while making a confused face

"I've been asleep for 2 days?" asked Izayoi,

"Yeah, if you want to ask anything else, ask my parents, they're the one who found and bring you this house. " The boys replied, it seems he was talking the truth.

"Anyways, let's go downstairs, my parents are preparing the dinner now," said the boy leaving to downstairs

*Growl* *growl*

"I guess I should join them for a while" Izayoi said while smiling hearing his stomach growls.

In Downstairs, there was a small dining room, guest room, and others. In the kitchen the boy before and a woman, who seems to be the boy's mom, are cooking some Vegetables and Meats. While a man who is reading a newspaper, is waiting for the food in the dining room. The man then stops reading and close his newspaper. He noticed that the boy he found is awake now.

"Hey, it seems you're awake now" said the man to Izayoi while smiling. The man is currently wearing an office suit. From the look of it, it seems he just finished his work.

"Kaa-san, the boy we found awake already!" said the man to the woman, who seems to be his wife.

The woman then stops cooking, and also notices Izayoi is awake. The woman smile at him

"Oh, you're really awake; please, join our dinner" said the woman while offering Izayoi to a dinner.

Izayoi accepted the woman offer, he really want to decline but his stomach keep getting in his way. Izayoi then sat in front of the man. After a few minutes waiting the dinner is finally ready. The woman then sat besides the man, while the boy sat besides Izayoi.

""Itadakimasu"" all of them said in unison

The Man starts to eats first, and then the woman and the boy also start eating. Seeing all of them start to eat, Izayoi finally proceed to eat. The food is simple yet very delicious. Maybe it's only Izayoi who think the food is great, it's been a long time since he ate a homemade cooking.

""Thanks for the food""

"So, how's your condition kid?" The man asked izayoi

"I'm fine, only a little tired" he replied while scratching his hair.

"Oh and thank you for picking me out and bringing me to this house" Izayoi really appreciate them, they found a stranger who they don't know, but they're still brought him to this house and treat him while he was unconscious for 2 days.

"It's fine; we just couldn't leave an unconscious boy wearing messy clothes" said the woman

"Oh, I see… but still thank you for your kindness"

"You're really polite aren't you?"

"Yeah, my mother taught me to be polite to someone who helps me" said Izayoi. On the past his mother always taught him to be polite, strong, and never betray his friends.

"Oh, what a good mother she is. So, where's your mother?" asked the woman

"She died when I was young…" Izayoi replied with a sad expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't know your mother already die…"

"It's okay; it's not your fault."

The woman then remembers something.

"Where's my manner, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Hyoudou Kagome" the woman introduce herself.

"This's my husband, Hyoudou Jirou, and lastly our only son Hyoudou Issei" she proceeds to introduce her family.

"My name's Izayoi Raizel, it's a pleasure meeting all of you" Izayoi introduces himself.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be 'Raizel Izayoi'?" ask the boy, who was named Issei.

"I'm a quarter Japanese and the rest is British" replied Izayoi. He was telling the truth to Issei. His mother was a half British, while his father was first founded by British mages.

"That's explained everything" said Issei

"So, Raizel-kun, where do you live know?" asked Jirou curiously

"I'm homeless, so I don't have any specific place to lives" replied Izayoi. Before "The Battle", he WAS living with his friends Riku, Silvia, Alex, Nue, Rex, and Dayo in the dorm. But now they don't know each other location.

After Hearing that, Jirou and Kagome discuss something. After a few minutes have passed, they come into a decision.

"Raizel-kun, do you want to live in this house?" Kagome offer Izayoi. Hearing the offer, Izayoi is speechless, he don't what to say, they offer a stranger to LIVE in their house. While Issei who is sitting beside him is Blabbering about something related to "Bishonen"

"… I don't know, both of you already help me once, and now you guys offering me to live in this house. Beside if I live in this house, I'm only becoming a burden to both of you" said Izayoi

"Its fine, raising you and Issei at the same time is easy; we have enough money to raise both of you" Said Jirou still smiling.

"But… how can I repay you if I live in this house?" asked Izayoi

"Just be a good boy in both house and school"

"!"

Hearing what they said Izayoi once again became speechless. There's a familiar feeling he felt when his mother was alive. Maybe, just maybe this is what they called "Family".

"So, do you want to live in here?" offered Kagome again.

After sometimes considering, he finally gave his answer

"Fine, I'll live in this house" answered Izayoi while smiling. Izayoi thought that he could live in this house, while searching for his lost comrades, doing mission, and the most important feeling what a family is.

"Okay then, welcome to our family." said Kagome. After saying that, Kagome hug Izayoi. Izayoi then received the familiar sensation his late mother often gave to him in the past, the feeling of mother love.

"Thank You"

Currently Izayoi and Issei are in the second floor, Issei's parents told him to lead Izayoi to his new room.

"Well, this is your room" said Issei

Izayoi's new room is very messy and little bit dusty, but a few touches can make it clean and a decent room to lives.

"Thanks Hyoudou-kun, I can take it from here" said Izayoi

"You're welcome, oh and one more thing. Just because you live in here now, don't involve me into your business. Also don't get too close to me, I have a few grudge to 'Bishonen'." Said Issei

"Ok… I try to" said Izayoi

After cleaning and tidying the room, Issei go back to his room. Izayoi then lay on his new bed.

'I guess this my new home now; I swear to protect this family from harm.'

Izayoi then closed his eyes, and then sleep.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

The Hyoudou family with their new family member is currently eating breakfast together.

"How's your new room?" asked Kagome

"It's a nice room, me and Hyoudou-kun already cleaned up the room" replied Izayoi

"Oooh, Look's like Issei starting to become useful in this house" said Jirou while smirking

"Hey! So I'm useless before?" asked Issei while making a displeasure face

"Pretty much"

After breakfast Jirou then depart to his workplace. A few hours later, Kagome then asked Issei to accompany Izayoi to buy some clothes for him. Currently Izayoi does not have any Clothes besides the clothes he's wearing now.

Issei and Izayoi are now in a mall called 'JUNES'. They're in the Clothing department.

"Hurry up and pick some clothes" said Issei

"Okay, I'll try as fast as possible" said Izayoi while searching some clothes. He's not picky when it comes to clothing with the exception of clothes colour, so he just takes anything with the color black, red, and white.

"While you're at it, I'm going to do something" said Issei

"Okay" replied Izayoi still searching

Then Issei left the mall and came into a bookstore nearby. He then proceed to go to the Adult Section

"Sweet! This is the premium "Big Breasted Maid and Bunny" Collection!" yelled Issei excitedly. He then takes the magazine and purchases it. The magazine was pretty expensive but because of 'something' he does, Issei can afford it.

"It's a good thing I take some money from that 'Bishonen'… but I feel very wrong right now" said Issei to himself.

"But whatever, I finally got this premium collection. Oh yeah I still need to pick up that 'Bishonen'"

On the way to 'JUNES', Issei accidently crashed a thugs leader.

"Watch where you going brat!" said the thugs leader to issei, the thugs leader is a man wearing a black clothing with many steel decoration. The tugs leader also has very large muscles.

""Yeah, watch where you going"" said the other thugs

"I am very sorry, please forgive me!" said Issei, His feet are shaking right now and his face is making an afraid expression"

"Its fine I forgive you, AS IF I'LL SAY THAT!" said the thug's leader while punching Issei. Issei then was blown to an alleyway. The other thugs then start to beat Issei.

**(Issei POV)**

Right now some thugs are beating the out crap of me. They punched and kicked me without mercy; I deserve to be beaten, maybe because I stole some money from him. I am sorry…

Just before I become unconscious, a figure with black hair came. The figure was Izayoi. He's holding few clothing bags.

"Hey, stop what you are doing now!" said Izayoi. His face is different from the Izayoi I knew, his face become very intimidating and serious.

"Or what?" The thug leader asked Izayoi cockily.

Izayoi then dropped his clothing bag and then clenched his fist.

"I'll beat the crap out of you all" said Izayoi

Hearing this, the thugs became very angry and then change their target to Izayoi

"Damn Brat! Beat him to bloody pulp!" said the thug's leader to the other thugs.

After hearing that, the other thugs proceed to attack Izayoi. The first thug attack Izayoi aiming his Stomach, just before the thugs can land a blow, Izayoi already punched the thug first. The thug who got hit became unconscious immediately.

Then 2 other thugs attack Izayoi from left and right of his side, aiming for his head. Izayoi simply tilt his head, and then the thugs hit each other in the Face, both of them became unconscious. Izayoi still hasn't moved from his position.

I'm wondering how could Izayoi became that strong, this kind of thing only happen in manga and anime you know…

"Told you I'll beat the crap out of you…" said Izayoi still making that expression

The thug's leader then finally enters the battle. He then grab a Knife he have and then proceed to attack Izayoi.

"TAKE THIS, BASTARD!" yelled the thug's leader while attacking Izayoi with a knife. With an incredible speed, Izayoi avoid his attack easily

"STOP AVOIDING, BASTARD!" yelled the thug's leader once again

"Fine…" said Izayoi.

The thug's leader then attacks once again with his knife. This time Izayoi didn't avoid the attack, instead he block the knife with his bare hand. His hand didn't bleed at all.

I was speechless; Izayoi does something that only Manga and Anime character can do again. When I looked closely at his hand, I saw a feint gold aura around his hands. I don't know what the heck that thing is.

"Mo-mo-mo-MONSTER!" screamed the thug's leader. The thug's leader finally senses the aura Izayoi releasing.

Izayoi then punch the thug's leader REAL HARD in his face. The latter was blown for about 4-5 Meters. After I saw that I felt relived and then became unconscious.

* * *

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (NORMAL POV)**

Issei's currently unconscious on his bed. His body is wrapped by bandages just like Izayoi. After a few times have passed Issei's finally woke up.

"Ugh… my back hurts…." said Issei while groaning.

"It looks like I'm at home now…"

Issei then realized something VERY important, at least for him.

"Where's my Precious Magazine!" yelled Issei

"It's in the desk" someone answered. The voice came from the door. The door was opened revealing Izayoi. He then takes Issei's Magazine and gave it to Issei

"Here's your precious magazine" said Izayoi smiling while giving Issei his Magazine.

"Thanks…" said Issei while taking his "Treasure"

"So how's your condition?" asked Izayoi

"My body hurts like hell" replied Issei

"Okay… your parent hasn't come home, so I'll explain what happen to you when they come" said Izayoi while smiling

"Thanks… and Sorry…"

"Thanks and Sorry for what?" asked Izayoi to Issei

"Thanks for Saving me earlier from those thugs, and Sorry for my attitude to you and …for taking your money" said Issei with an apologetic face to Izayoi

"It's Fine, besides that money came from your parents" said Izayoi while smiling

"But, that money is for you to use" said issei

"It's perfectly fine" said Izayoi still smiling

Issei who hear Izayoi answer became very speechless, He use the money of him to buy that kind of thing but Izayoi still forgive him. He's regretting what he has done now.

"Cheer up, Hyoudou-kun"

"You know, you're the first handsome person, who said that such a nice thing to me, many person usually insult me because I'm a pervert" said Issei to izayoi honestly

"Is that so, in my opinion you're not a Perverted boy, but you're a perverted and Friendly person, so I'm perfectly fine befriending with you" said Izayoi honestly

"How could you say that? You just met me yesterday, and now you're thinking I'm friendly"

"Well, I just know it" replied Izayoi

Hearing that Issei laugh really hard, after laughing, he then says something

"You're a strange person you know that" said issei

"I hear that a lot" said Issei smiling.

Issei then leave his Bed to stand in front of Izayoi

"So we're cool now right?" while offering issei a handshake

"I guess" said Izayoi while taking his handshake.

"We're officially a friend now, so I'm gonna call you Izayoi from now on"

"Then I'm gonna call you Issei"

That day, the 2 Human who will make the future change befriend each other.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is it better or not?  
I have enough OC now… so I'm not going to accept more OC. I also decided to increase the amount of the OC I accept.**

**Here's the list of the OC who have been accepted:**

**Alexander Kawa Valentino (Alex) own by **_**Alyoshaman**_

**Nue Fujiwara (Nue) own by **_**DT-Demon-Trigger**_

**Gbolahan Temidayo Kayode (Dayo) own by **_**dad90**_

**Reximatus Celesti CBT Unit-117 (Rex) own by **_**Lucas Bane**_

**Riku Yozora Kresnik (Riku) own by **_**Code-Emperor07**_

**Silvia Lucifuge (Silvia) own by **_**Code-Emperor07**_

**That's it. And all of them are Izayoi's friends and comrade. **

**For the Author who's OC has been Accepted, what kind of Familiar do you want to have for your OC?  
Izayoi is a Wolf.**

**and lastly Sorry for Alyoshaman for not sending this chapter to you first. He's my new BETA by the way.**

**Thank You, Your Rookie Author  
DeathOverLord **


	3. Chapter 2: Salamander and Lolicon

**Thank you all for the review, especially for that anonymous reviewer. His review is very useful for me. Here's the 2****nd**** chapter. And don't blame my BETA Alyoshaman, if there's any Grammar Error. I told him to stop being my BETA. I want to make my writing skill better, that's why.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**~Kuoh Academy~**

It's been a few years Izayoi live at the Hyoudou Residence. Both Issei and Izayoi are 2nd years in High school now. Both of them are enrolled at the newly Co-ed School, Kuoh Academy. Issei and Izayoi also happen to be in the same class.

Currently Issei and his 2 perverted best friends are peeking to some female students, who are currently changing their clothes.

"Hey, look at that _Oppai,_ her oppai is very big and beautiful" said one of Issei's friends excitedly. This student wears a messy Uniform and also wearing glasses.

"Yeah, but look at her, her Oppai is very bouncy" said the other student while blowing his nose, this one is wear a proper uniform of Kuoh, and he's Bald.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Let me take a peek!" said Issei to his friend while pulling them off.

"No way in hell! These are the best scenery I ever looked!" said Matsuda the bald one.

"Ahhhhh! I want to see it!" yelled Issei.

Because of their loud noises, the Girl who is changing their clothes notices that someone is peeking at them.

"Hey! The perverted trio is peeking at us" said one of the girls, to warn everybody,

""Let's get them!"" said all the girls. The girls then change their clothes in the speed of light, and then miraculously appear behind the 'Perverted Trio'.

After a long time of torture, the perverted trio finally came back to their class.

"Man, that's hurt… what a merciless girls…" said Issei frowning.

"Well, we got beaten up Because of YOU" said Motohama, the one who wear glasses.

"Yeah, if only you were quite, we won't get caught…" said Matsuda to Issei

"I can't help it, I wanna see it too" Said Issei.

The student of the class who overheard what they said, then Insult them.

"Eww, The Perverted Trio again…"

"Gross…"

"Trash of Society"

The student, both girls and boys, insulted Issei and his friend continuously. The three of them has already gotten use to it, so they ignore it, and continue to argue.

While Issei and his friends are arguing, someone came to the class. The one who came was Izayoi. Izayoi who is 2nd years student like Issei, wear his uniform neatly. His hair still the same, nothing change about him, only he's became taller and more attractive to girls.

"Hey, everybody" said Izayoi while smiling, his smile made all the girls blush and some of the boys jealous because of this. Izayoi then sit beside Issei.

"You look pretty beaten? You peep at the girls again aren't you?" asked Izayoi to Issei.

"Yeah… the girls torture us again, they become fiercer than the last time" replied Issei while scratching his hair.

The girls who are stalking Izayoi and hearing their conversation insult Issei once again.

"How can that pervert talk to him casually?"

"NO! Issei will corrupt one of our princes at this rate"

And something likes that.

For the past years Izayoi enrolled at this school, he got the nickname "Prince" at this school. There's another student at the same years that also got this nickname.

Izayoi who didn't like their insult to issei, simply glared at them. The girls then close their mouth. It's not the first time Izayoi glared at them, this always happen when someone insult Issei. Izayoi is very protective toward his friends, which are the reason he does it. And for some odd reason, many girls found his glare attractive.

"Thanks bro" said Issei to izayoi

"Its fine" said Izayoi smiling.

After that Issei overheard what the girls are saying,

"Kya~~ Izayoi-kun just glared at me"

"No, he glared at me"

"It's me, stupid"

**~Outside of Kuoh~**

Issei and Izayoi are now walking outside the school ground.

"Man, school suck… I wish something great will happen" said Issei while making a lifeless face.

"Maybe, someone will confess to you" said izayoi with a smile on his face.

"I hope so"

"So, what kind of girlfriend you prefer Issei?" asked izayoi to issei. This is the first time Issei talking about love, usually the topic is something perverted.

"I prefer a girl with big oppai! If my girlfriend has a big Oppai, I can grope them anytime I want!" said Issei excitedly.

"Haha, what do I expect, Issei is Issei after all" said izayoi to himself while sweatdroping.

"You said something?"

"Nothing…"

After a few minutes has passed, izayoi decided to go back home first, while Issei still want to walk around the city, hoping something great will happen.

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

Today something great happened to me. When I was walking around the city, I met a girl who said something really unexpected and blissful to me.

"Please go out with me" said the girl

That day I felt what it was like to be a youth. For a guy like me who recently hoping something great will happen, it was like a dream come true.

"Ok" I said to the girl.

Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty confesses to you?

The name of new girlfriend is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that I fell in love with her at first sight. It won't be weird if someone says "What bisoujo game did you get that from?", but it seriously happen.

I actually thought it was a prank, so I ask her something.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked to Yuuma-chan

"Yeah, I really like you" said Yuuma.

After hearing that, I felt relieved. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace. I wanted to say "I win!" to every guy I walk past. I started to feel sorry for my friends, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. I can't wait to tell this to izayoi.

After a long time chatting we decided that tomorrow will be our first date. Yuuma-chan then left me to return to her house. I waved my hands to her, and she also do that while leaving.

**~Hyoudou Residence~**

As I enter my house, I quickly take off my shoes and then quickly ran into upstairs. Then I knock into izayoi's room.

*Knock**Knock*

"Hey It's me Issei!" I said to izayoi loudly

"Okay, wait a moment"

Izayoi then opened the door; he already changes into his everyday clothing. "Come on in" said izayoi.

I enter izayoi's room, and then sat on his bed. Izayoi's room is clean as always. His room is very ordinary in my opinion. There's no Poster or picture in his wall. He doesn't have a TV or Computer, the only thing in his room is Bed, Shelves, Desk, and something like that. But there's a big treasure chest-like object in his room, even I his best friend don't know what's inside.

"So what's going on?" said izayoi while cleaning his desk.

"Today a great miracle happens, my dream just came true" I said to him excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked izayoi while still cleaning

"I have a girlfriend now!" I said to him with a wide smile on my face

Hearing this news, izayoi then stop all his action. He didn't do anything for about a 5 second, and then tell me something.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's a prank, or she got the wrong person" said izayoi while making a "I don't believe it" expression.

"It's true! The girl confessed to me earlier, and I even ask her if It's true or not!" I said to izayoi loudly, so he can hear it loud and clear

"If that true then, congratulation!" said izayoi while smiling to me.

"Thanks man, and by the way tomorrow will be our first date!"

"You're welcome and good luck"

After telling the news to my best friend, I quickly leaves his room, to make some preparation for tomorrow date with Yuuma-chan. I need to prepare everything for her.

* * *

**(Izayoi POV)**

"It's hard to believe that the Issei I know, already gotten himself a girlfriend. Maybe, I should consider having one… Nah, not now." I said to myself.

After that, I decided to take some 'job' from 'that place'. Then I open the chest-like object in my room, and take the equipment I stored in that thing. Then I change my clothes into my battle uniform. I wear a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering my left leg and arm. I also wear a pauldron on my left side, and my chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a silver dragon. The badge is the proof, that I'm a member of the organization called [SLAYER], An Organization I create in the past. And then I take one of my weapon in the storage, the weapon is the legendary katana "Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi" or shorten as "Kusanagi"

"Alright, that should do it" I said to myself while checking Kusangi condition

After that, I teleport myself using senjutsu to a certain place. The place I went to is a western bar-like place. Since I started to live with the Hyoudou family, sometimes I secretly come to this place. Even though it looks like this, this place is actually a place for supernatural mercenary, Demon slayer, and such, to find some job and money.

I then walk to the bulletin board to take a job. There's many request about delivering, assassinate, and capturing. But what caught my interest in this one

_**Assassinate the strayed Minotaur.  
Location: Japan, central park near a place called 'JUNES'  
Reward: Information about [SLAYER]**_

I decided to take this job, because the Minotaur might hurt some people nearby, and maybe some useful info about my friends. Then, I rip the paper that consist that mission, and take it to the bar owner.

"Old man, I take this one" I said to the bar owner

The bar owner then laughed at me.

"HAHAHA, a little kid like you take this kind of job? Are you serious?" said the Bar Owner while laughing.

Then I released some of my aura. "I'm fucking serious" I said that to him. The Bar Owner then stops laughing after seeing the aura I releasing. His expression became that of a scared old man.

"Whatever you say kid"

After that I left that place and teleport myself again into the central park near "JUNES"

**~Central Park~**

When I arrived at that place, there's barely anyone who's still there.

I notice that there's a loud noise in the center of the park, maybe the Minotaur are in there. Then, I ran to that place, using some lighting enhancement in my feet, so I can get there faster. My prediction was right, there's 3 Minotaur in there.

Minotaur, a species that came from greek are using their destructive body to destroy their surroundings. They have the body of a man, and a head of a bull. All of them have very big and bulky bodies, especially the one in the middle. Minotaur is considered hard to kill for a normal assassin. But since I'm not NORMAL, killing Minotaur is easy as killing ants.

When I looked closely, all of them seem to be in hurt. I realized there's someone fighting them. A woman with crimson hair is fighting them. The girl is wearing my school uniform. The girl isn't a human at all, from what I can see; she's a devil. The devil then uses her power to release a demonic energy into her hands, the demonic energy she's collecting transform into a red-black energy. The devil then shot her Demonic energy toward one of the Minotaur. The Minotaur, who got hit, became injured badly.

"That power isn't it **[Power of Destruction]**" I said to myself

"Wait a sec, Crimson hair, that power, and a devil… she must be someone related to Sirzech" I

Then the Minotaur who got hit, became furious and then decided to kill the Devil. The Minotaur focusing it power into it hand, attack the devil with it, just before the Minotaur hit the devil, I block his attack using only my index finger. Then, I teleport myself into the back of the Minotaur to attack him

"Take this! **SATAN BLAZE!**"

Blazing blue flames appear from my left hand. As I touch the Minotaur, the latter was reduced to ash in a blink of an eye. I learned this during my battle against the past Maou. The other Minotaur, who saw one of them is reduced to ash, became scared of me.

"That's the Flame of Maou how can you use that?! And how can you block that attack with just your finger!" asked the crimson haired devil to me.

"I have my way…" I replied to her question. Then I decided to teleport her to my school gates, since she's wearing the same school uniform.

"Listen, I'm going to teleport you to somewhere else, so be prepared" I warned her.

"Wait, I can figh-"

Before the devil can answered I already teleport her. Since there's no one in here except me and the Minotaur, I decided to use one of my deadly moves. I unsheathe "Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi". The legendary katana is releasing its Massive energy. Then, I make a stance to execute my move.

"_**Meido Zangetsuha!"**_

My katana color then changes into a galaxy-like color. The katana itself is taking the power from Hell, after absorbing some power; I strike one of the Minotaur with it. The slash of the sword is powerful enough to cut the dimension itself, so there's a tiny black hole for each slash. The Minotaur got hit and then was send to hell directly, leaving no trace behind.

"Well, only one left now…"

Just before I want to attack the Minotaur, someone stop me.

"Leave that one for me!" said someone from behind. When I look behind, I saw a man with short auburn spiky hair and light skin tone. This man is a wearing a black t-shirt and pants.

The man then attacks the last Minotaur without any hesitation. He punch the Minotaur, right on it crouch. The Minotaur was blown for about 10 meter because of that punch.

"It's not over yet!" said the man

The man then activated his Sacred Gear

"Activate! **[World Salamander]**!"

His brown eyes change into that of a red dragon eyes, his hair became Lava-like, and his human aura changed into that of dragon, but a little different.

The man than create a Lava surrounding the Minotaur. The Minotaur was engulfed into the Lava.

"Heh, Easy as Pie" said the man while smirking.

I notice he also has the same silver dragon badge as me. When I looked closely I realized that that man is one of my lost comrades and friends.

"Alexander Kawa Valentino… is that your name?" I asked him

"How do you know my name!?" said the man to me. Then he started to analyze me for a second. "Wait a second… a Human with that hair, eyes, and aura… Are you izayoi?!"

I was surprised he knows my name. That confirms that he is Alex, one of my lost friends.

"Yeah, I'm izayoi Raizel" I said to him while showing my Badge to him.

Alex then started to check if my badge is true or not. After a long time checking he finally believe me.

"You really are izayoi!" said Alex while hugging me. He seems to really miss me, knowing the Alex I know.

I hugged him back.

"Man, it's been a long time hasn't it?" I asked him

"Yeah! Besides You and Nue, all of us already met each other." Said Alex while scratching his hair

"Really? So who's leading [SLAYER] now?" I ask him again.

"Well, of course the Vice-leader Riku, but since you've been founded, you're taking over that position"

"I would, but not now…"

"Just take your time" said Alex while smiling to me

"Thanks, you haven't changed one bit aren't you?"

"Well, I became stronger… wanna fight me?" asked Alex, he's already prepared to fight me.

"Maybe later… If we fight now, there will be a commotion in here" I said to him.

"Man, what a letdown" said Alex while cancelling his stance.

"I'll be going first okay" I said to him while leaving

"Leader, Tomorrow come into this park at nighttime, I'm going to search for Nue, so please comw!" He said loudly

"I'll come" I said to him. Then, I use senjutsu to teleport myself into my house so I can rest.

**~Hyoudou Residence~**

After that battle I change my clothes into my usual everyday clothes. After that I immediately go to sleep.

The next day, the Hyoudou family and me are eating Breakfast together. All of us are eating peacefully, except Issei. He's eating very fast. He acts like that probably because of his girlfriend.

"Take it easy Issei" I said to Him

"No way, I need to arrive earlier then my girlfriend" said Issei.

Kagome and Jirou are surprised, that Issei mention about girlfriend. It seems that Issei forget to tell his parent about his girlfriend.

"Issei, what do you mean by girlfriend?" asked Kagome curiously while Jirou is staring to Issei so he answered.

"Oh, I forget to tell you, Kaa-san, Tou-san, I have a girlfriend now" said Issei Proudly

Kagome and Jirou became speechless after hearing this news.

"It is true, izayoi-kun?" asked Jirou to me. While making the 'I-don't-believe-it' Face

"Apparently, it's true" I replied calmly

Jirou and Kagome then became really happy after hearing the news

"Tou-san, our good-for-nothing son, have a girlfriend. I never dreamed that our perverted son will get one." Saod Kagome while crying and hugging Jirou

"Yeah, I also never dreamed of it" said jirou while crying and hugging Kagome.

"Man, what kind of parents you guys are… I'm leaving now" said Issei

When Issei about to leave, I sense something about to happen, but I decided to ignore it.

"Good luck" I said to him while giving a thumps up

"Thanks man" Issei said as he leaves the house.

**~Central Park~**

That day during nighttime, izayoi already equipped with his battle gear is waiting at the very same place Alex told him to come.

"Hey, Leader!" said Alex while running to me. "Sorry for being late, it's hard to secretly leave our base, while both Riku and Silvia are patrolling the base"

"It's fine, so where's Nue location?" I ask him

Alex then take something from his pocket, it seems to be a paper.

"From this information, a green-haired lolicon was detected in Tokyo tower. The Lolicon appear every night in top of Tokyo Tower." Said Alex sarcastically

"Yup, that's him all right" I said

We then teleport ourselves into the top of Tokyo tower, When we arrived we found a green haired male with an 'Ahoge' in his head. The male was protecting some little girl from some flying beasts.

"Hey, that's Nue!" said alex as he point his finger to the green haired male.

"This lolicon aura, there's no mistake, it's him."

Right now, Nue is avoiding all the attack from those flying beasts; his "Lolicon Soul" won't let him to look weak in front of that little girl.

"I won't let you hurt this little girl!" said Nue seriously. There's "Flame of Willpower" burning on his pale green eyes.

"I'll show you my true power! Come forth **[Cyclone Fang]**!" said Nue while activating his Sacred Gear.

A pair of wrist blade appears from his wrist. The wrist blade then produces a tornado and makes him faster. Nue then made 2 clones of himself using the wind he produces.

"Feel the power of a lolicon! _**Triple Tornado Kick**_!"

Nue and his clones then surround the beast in a triangle formation. And then they collect a medium amount of wind power and Senjutsu. The winds then cover Nue and his clones. The three of them then kick the beasts at the same time, causing a massive tornado to appear and destroy the beasts.

Nue then landed on the top of Tokyo tower.

"Farewell, my princess, I hope I'll be seeing you again" said Nue as he teleport the girls using his wind.

"What a pretty girls" said Nue.

"Fujiwara Nue, is that you?" Alex asked loudly

Nue then turned his head toward us. At first he couldn't tell who we are. But as time goes on he finally realized the silver dragon badge we both have.

"Hey, you guys have the same Badge as me. Who are you guys, anyway?" asked Nue. I don't know if he's joking or just plain stupid. But it kinda annoys Alex a little.

"It's me Alex, you don't remember?"

1…

2…

3…

"Alex? Is that you? How I'd missed you" said Nue while running toward Alex. Nue then proceed to hug Alex.

"Yeah, it's me. Please, stop hugging me-" Pleaded Alex to Nue.

"Sorry… I just miss you so much" said Nue to Alex while laughing,

"Meh, its hurt stupid jackass flying boy" said Alex while patting his own chest.

Nue then looked directly into my eyes. He seems to remember something about me.

"Gah! You're izayoi aren't you? Forgive me for my stupidness, o great leader" said Nue when he realized I was here. He seems to remember what I have done to him in the past. I kinda torture him because of his recklessness.

"It's good to see you again Nue" I said that to Nue while smiling, so he can stop his overreacting.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, leader" said Nue to me. His Overreacting has been stopped.

"Now then since all of [SLAYER] member has been founded, let's contact Riku" said Alex as he takes out his phone. Alex then call Riku, to tell him a good news.

[Hello, it's me Riku, what's happening?]

"Yeah, it's me Alex. I have some great news" said Alex

[What do you mean by that?]

"I founded both Nue and izayoi, so all of [SLAYER] members are now completed"

[Really? You're not joking right? Lemme talk to izayoi]

"Okay" Alex then gives his phone to me.

"Hello, it's me izayoi"

[No Way! Is it really you?]

"Yeah"

[That's great news! Is Nue with you too?]

"Yeah, Nue is with me. He's arguing with Alex now"

[Is that so? Anyway, can you come into our new HQ?]

"Sorry, now's not the time"

[Hmm, Take your times then, call us if you're ready to come]

"I will"

*BEEP*

I close the phones.

"Nue, and Alex, both of you return to the HQ! This is an order!" I ordered them as I return Alex phone to him

""Understood"" both of them said at unison. And then, they teleport to somewhere else.

After that I decided to go back to the Hyoudou residence.

In the Hyoudou residence something unexpected happens.

Hyoudou Issei became a Devil…

**That's it for chapter 2,  
for the sake of the story I made some changes for OC's personality. There's too many OC with the same personality.**

**Anyway please Review**

**Your Rookie Author  
DeathOverLord**


	4. Chapter 3: He Became a Devil

**Thanks for the entire reviewer for reviewing my story. And also glad to know, many people follow this story.**

**Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Izayoi POV)**

As soon I entered the Hyoudou residence, I felt something wrong in this house, there's a devil's aura in this place. Sensing the devil presence I quickly ran into its source. The Devil's aura is coming from Issei's room.

*Knock**Knock*

I knock on Issei's door. There was no response from him. Then, I tried to open his door, it turns out that the door isn't locked, so I enter his room. There's nothing wrong in his room, I checked every inch of his room. Then, I realized there's something wrong with Issei. Issei isn't a human anymore; someone or something must change Issei into a Devil.

"How could this happen, I only left him for a few hours" I said to myself as I wondered who changed Issei into a devil.

Then, I looked into Issei memory using a magic that I know. When I looked at his memory, it turn out that Issei's girlfriend killed him, his girlfriend turn out to be a Fallen Angel. Using her **Spear of Lights**, she killed Issei like it was nothing. When Issei is about to die, a crimson-haired devil revived Issei using 8 Pawn pieces of "Evil Pieces". Then, the crimson-haired devil uses her magic to teleport Issei to his home. I realized the Devil is the very same devil I met yesterday.

"I don't know what to say… should I be thankful to that devil or not…" I said

"I'm sorry…" I said to Issei who's sleeping now. I then left his room, and to get some sleep.

**(Issei POV)**

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU….]

"…Uhhh"

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a Tsudere voice. As soon as I heard the alarm, I stopped it, because I'm already awake.

I saw an awful dream again. Lately, I've been seeing that same dream. The dream where I was killed by my girlfriend, Yuuma-chan. But, since I'm here alive, that has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise" said my Mom's from the stairs. Just like every morning

"I know! I'll get up now!" I replied to my mom loudly

Haa….

My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down…

Then I put my uniform while making a deep sigh. After a few minutes of eating, Izayoi and I depart to our school.

"I'm off then" I said to my mom. I yawn as I leave the house.

During our walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight.

"Aaaah, it's so bothersome" I said to myself

Izayoi who notices my strange behavior asks me something.

"What's wrong Ise? It's strange to see you like that" Izayoi asked me

"I don't know. Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun. It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin." I said to him, while frowning.

Hearing my answer Izayoi suddenly mumbling about something related to 'Devil'

"You said anything?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied

On the other hand I became more active at night. There's something inside my body rises up and makes my tension high. I've completely become a _Night _person. I stay up late often, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock. Now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

The feeling I have at night, I think it's something completely different from before. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from my body. At night, the walking paces of my feet were faster, and my heart shook with when I blended in with the darkness of the night. I dashed out at night on of a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed. If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full-marathon as if I'm jogging.

I became over-confident and I tried to sprint now, during the day. It was so horrible that I thought my stamina from the Night was a dream. Izayoi then sprint very fast toward me.

"Is something bothering you, Ise? Just now, you suddenly sprinted and stopped in this place like a madman" asked Izayoi to me as he catching up with me.

"Nah, I just want to try something" I replied as I cover my face, so Izayoi won't see me getting embarrassed.

"Let's just go to school" I said as I leave him to our school.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Normal POV)**

Issei and Izayoi are currently eating in the cafeteria; both of them are talking about their house works for today. As they were talking, 2 student came to them. They are 'The 2 Onee-sama of Kuoh', Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno. They are called like that because of their slender body and beautiful appearance.

As the Crimson-haired Rias Gremory and the Black-haired Himejima Akeno came, the entire students are staring both students. The entire students are in awe seeing the 'Onee-sama'.

"Are you Raizel, Izayoi-kun?" asked Akeno to Izayoi while smiling.

"Yeah, I'm Izayoi." Izayoi replied as he stands from his seat.

"I have something to talk with you" said Rias as she makes a mischievous smile to Izayoi.

"Okay, let's talk now." Said Izayoi

"Not in here, can you follow us?" asked Rias

"Sure"

As they leave the cafeteria, the entire students who saw or heard that, made a ruckus of it.

"Kyaa! Our onee-sama just talked to Izayoi-kun"

"Could it be? They are talking about the love triangle between them."

"I hate to admit these but the three of them are suitable for each other"

"Damn, that Pretty boy, stealing our Onee-sama just likes that"

"JUST DIE BASTARD!"

And something likes that.

Issei who has been left by Izayoi became very speechless. His only non-perverted best friend, is talking to the school 'Onee-sama'

"Damn, that Izayoi. Already made a move to the Onee-sama" said Issei as he curses Izayoi.

As they arrive to the school roof, Izayoi, Rias, and Akeno immediately talk.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" asked Izayoi to both of them

"It's about you actually…" said Rias.

"Hm… what do you mean?" Izayoi asked her while pretending to be confused.

"Izayoi Raizel, do you know me?" Rias asked Izayoi while making a serious face.

"Of course, you're Rias Gremory-senpai"

"I mean, have you ever met me outside this school" Rias asked still having that serious face.

"Nope" said Izayoi. Actually, Izayoi met Rias once, during the mission to assassinate the strayed Minotaur. Izayoi uses his power to beat 2 of the Minotaur, while protecting Rias from it. And then, Izayoi uses his power to teleported Rias during the battle. That time, he doesn't realized that the Devil was Rias

"Don't lie" asked Rias while glaring at Izayoi,

"I'm not; in fact, this is the first time I stand this close to you, senpai" Said Izayoi while smiling

"Ara, Ara, very persistent" said Akeno while smiling. Izayoi then smiled back to her which make her blush a little.

"Hah… if that's the case, I need to use this method" said Rias as she asked another question.

"You're a close friend of Hyoudou Issei right?" Asked Rias with a mischievous smile

"Yeah… is there any problem?" replied Izayoi.

"If you don't answer my question, something bad will happen to Hyoudou-kun" said Rias lying.

Izayoi, who hear her statement, finally decide to stop kidding around.

"I dare you…" said Izayoi in a very intimidating voice, and with a serious expression. Izayoi then, release some of his Aura. His aura is strong enough to make Rias and Akeno feel suffocated. Both Rias and Akeno are afraid of Izayoi for a moment.

Izayoi then realized that he release too many amount of his aura. He then holds back his entire aura again. "I'm sorry; I released too many amount of aura"

Izayoi then let Rias and Akeno to breathe some oxygen.

"I'm just kidding. But, you finally showed your true self…" said Rias

"If it's true self, then you're wrong." Said Izayoi

After a few minutes breathing, both of them finally gained enough fresh air.

"So, will you answer my question honestly now?" said Rias as she smile at him.

"Fine… but make it quick" said Izayoi. He decided to answer her question honestly, so both of them won't drag him again. Besides, if she gives his info to anyone, Izayoi can do something about it.

"Alright then, are you the one who saved me from the Minotaur, 2 days ago?" asked Rias.

"Yeah" said Izayoi

"How can you use the **Flame of Maou**?" asked Rias again. This time, she asked him while making a serious face.

"Like I said before, I have my way" he replied immediately.

"Please be more specific" said Akeno

"Well, I'm not your Ordinary Human. In the past I 'Accidently' learned this power" said Izayoi as he smile

"Is that so… then this is the last Question. Who are you?" said Rias

"Fine, I'm going to tell you who I really am. But, you girls must promise me not to tell ANYONE" said Izayoi seriously.

"Fine, I promise we will never tell anyone, right Akeno?"

"Of course"

After they replied, Izayoi then tell them a very crucial information about him

"I am, Izayoi Raizel, the leader of [SLAYER]"

As soon as they heard that, they become very shocked. Right now, the leader of the legendary [SLAYER] is in front of them. The [SLAYER], an organization with only 5-6 members in it, even with only a small amount of members, The [SLAYER] has done many crucial impact into history. For example, one of its members once annihilated half of the 72 pillars devils. Another one destroyed 1.500.000 amount of shadow beings. There's many thing that the [SLAYER] have done to many factions. But the most infamous act is the interference of 'The Universal Great War' by its leader.

'The Universal Great War', a war that ignored Time, Space and Death. This war occurs before the Great War between Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel. Many being such as Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Heroes, Elves, Divine Creatures, Gods, and Dragons participated in this war. The reason for this war to happen was because of Great Red statement. Great Red promised to give one wish to any being that win this war. But one day during the war, The [SLAYER] came and join 'The Universal Great War'. The leader of [SLAYER] who claimed to be a Human uses his massive power to beat the Original Maou, Governor of Fallen Angel, Biblical God, and every faction's leader like it was nothing. Because of the terror he caused to all the faction, he is called The **[Ultimate Human] **or **[Strongest Human]**.

After the War, [SLAYER] is considered as the most dangerous faction in The Universe. And sometimes later, the leader of [SLAYER] beat the Great Red in a battle, taking his throne as the Strongest and most Powerful. Right now, all Faction knows the existence of [SLAYER].

And right now, the very same person in that War is standing in front of Rias and Akeno.

"You're lying! There's no way you're the leader of the legendary [SLAYER]!" said Rias even though her feet is shaking.

"Should I let you enter my memory? Sister of Sirzech Lucifer" said Izayoi with a serious face.

"How do you know my brother name?" asked Rias nervously.

"I met him a few times, he's a friend of mine." said Izayoi

"So, do you want see my battle with your brother?" Izayoi asked again.

Then, Rias and Akeno nodded.

Izayoi then chant some kind of magic around Rias and Akeno. Silver magic runes appear in their ground. The Runes then start to shines brightly. Then Rias and Akeno consciousness is in Izayoi's Memory.

In Izayoi's Memory, a Devil with a crimson hair is fighting Izayoi. The devil is no other than Rias's brother, Sirzech Lucifer of the Youdai Maou. Sirzech was beaten up by Izayoi. They exchange blows and Strikes, with a god-like speed Sirzech attack Izayoi, but unfortunately were caught and then were blown away by Izayoi. Finally, Sirzech reveal his true power, **Human-Shaped Power of Destruction**. Sirzech then start to beat Izayoi for a short time. After a few times of getting hit, Izayoi do something unexpected, he absorbs Sirzech's **Power of Destruction **that covers his body using his mouth, like a dragon collecting energy from its mouth. Izayoi then launch a beam from his mouth, the beam was powered by Sirzech own power. The beam hit Sirzech and his surrounding; its explosive power is strong enough that it completely destroys some part of Underworld.

After the battle, Izayoi carried Sirzech back to the gate of Gremory household, and then leave Sirzech,

Rias and Akeno who's watching became very speechless. The Very Strongest Maou was defeated like it was nothing.

"No…Way, Onii-sama lost…"

After that, Rias and Akeno consciousness go back to their own body.

"So, how was it" said Izayoi as their consciousness came back.

Rias and Akeno, now fully believe that the man in front of them is the leader of [SLAYER]. Right now, both of them is very scared, it's like they seeing their own Death.

"And not just Sirzech, I also beat Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium" said Izayoi. His statement only made Rias and Akeno more scared. Both of them are trying to run but suddenly said something.

"But, I'm not that Battle Maniac I once was. Right now I'm just a normal human" said Izayoi as he smiles to both of them. His smiles make all the fear go away like it was nothing. There's an innocent aura around him, instead the ruthless aura, he was releasing before.

"Haha, I bet both of you were scared of me just now." Said Izayoi as he smile

Rias and Akeno feeling become at ease again, their usual attitude return to them.

"Anyway, since you're Ise's master, please take care of him. And don't you dare kidding around with people life like that again" said Izayoi as he leaves.

"Wait!" yelled Rias

Izayoi then stop walking and turn his head toward Rias. "What's the matter?" asked Izayoi

Rias then gather her courage to tell Izayoi something outrageous.

"Izayoi Raizel-kun, would you join my peerages" said Rias seriously. Hearing her statement Akeno became speechless. This Devil dares to ask the strongest being to be her peerage.

"Hahahahahahaha" Laughed Izayoi

"What are you laughing about?" said Rias as she makes a cute expression

"Like brother like sister, your brother asked the very same thing in the past." said Izayoi still laughing.

"But the answer is No; I have my own responsibility as the Leader of [SLAYER], and the purpose of [SLAYER] is the complete opposite of the Devil faction purpose." said Izayoi.

"Is that so…" said Rias frowning

"But, since you're brave enough to asked, I'll join the Occult Research Club" said Izayoi.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to class first, bye" said Izayoi while smiling again to Rias and Akeno.

After seeing his smile the both of them blushed.

"Ara, Ara what an interesting man" said Akeno still blushing

"I agree" said Rias.

* * *

**~Park~**

After a long time watching a Porno DVD marathon with Matsuda and Motohama, Issei decided to come to the Park. This Park is the very same place where Issei was killed by his girlfriend.

"This is the place where I was killed by Yuuma-chan in my dream" said Issei as he trying to remember his own dream. "It must be a nightmare, besides I'm still alive…"

"But, why do people don't recognize Yuuma-chan" said Issei. After the first 'Nightmare' he experienced, people suddenly don't know who Yuuma-chan is. It's like she never existed. He asked Matsuda, Motohama, and even His parents, but all of them stated that they don't recognize someone called Yuuma-chan or Issei has a girlfriend.

CHILL

Issei feel chills on his back, someone is behind him. He turns around slowly and a black feather drops in front of him.

"Is this a feather of a crow?" said Issei; his whole body is trembling with fear.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why a lowly being is a pain to handle" said someone's voice from Issei's behind.

A person then appeared in front of Issei, the person is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He seems to wear a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He also has a pair of black wing growing out of him.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… wait, are you a 'Stray'? If you have no Master that explains the worried expression of your face" said the man.

The situation is very serious; Issei suddenly remember how his girlfriend killed him. He was killed in this placed by Yuuma-chan. And after killing Issei, Yuuma-chan also has a pair of Black wings growing out from her back.

Issei then think about something

"_If this is going according to my dream, then the next think that will happen to me is—"_

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master or your comrades. I don't see anything trying to hide its presence either, and there's no magic circle appearing here either. According to the current situation, you're a 'Stray'. Then it won't be a problem if I kill you" said the man to Issei

Issei then run as fast as possible, so he can escape from him. His 'Night' power gave him incredible speed. But, the man uses his wing to fly and catch up with him.

"TAKE THIS!" said the man as he creates a Spear of light. The Spear then pierces Issei on his stomach.

"Agh! It's hurt like hell…" said Issei as he coughed blood. Issei then tried to take the spear out of him, but another pain came into Issei hands when he touched the spell.

Suddenly the man appears in front of him.

"It must hurt. Light are poisonous to beings like you, getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. Then, I will hit you again with, but this time I'll put more strength in it. Now you are done for" said the man as he creates another Spear.

"_Is he trying to finish me off? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!"_

Issei then remember that someone with crimson hair gelped him in his dream.

"_No, there's no way she'll help me. That was a dream. So is this also a dream, then? If it's a dream, then please help me, even if it's a dream, I don't want to be in this situation"_

When Issei thought that he would be killed, an explosion occurs in front of him.

A woman walks past him, a woman with crimson red hair. Issei can tell who it is, even by her back view. It's that person he saw in his dream.

"…Crimson hair… you must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" said the man

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back"

"_Rias Gremory. I know her; she is the senior student at my school. That beauty with crimson hair. She asked Izayoi to follow her to somewhere else this morning."_

"Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you, so this town is also part of your territory then. I'll apologize, but I recommend you to not let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk" said the man, who supposedly to be a Fallen Angel

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance, so if you get in my way, then I won't hold back" said Rias seriously

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name's Dohnaseek, I hope we won't meet again" said Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek then spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

Rias then notices Issei wounds.

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound, it can be helped. Hey where is your house—"

Issei cut her sentences as he became unconscious.

* * *

**~Hyoudou Residence~**

Izayoi who finishes his study then decided to go sleep.

"Is it right to tell them my identity?" Izayoi said as he lies on his bed.

"But sooner or later [SLAYER] identity will be revealed to the world, so maybe it's okay to tell them." Izayoi said to himself.

Just before he wants to go sleeps, a crimson magic circle appears in his room, the magic circle then shines brightly and then Rias and an injured Issei appear in his room.

"Hello Raizel-san. I'm here to return this boy" said Rias as he let Issei lies down in the floor.

"What happen to him?"

"A Fallen Angel pierces him when he was strolling at the park. Luckily, I came just before the Fallen Angel finishes him off" said Rias as she uses her magic to heal Issei.

"Let me help you" said Izayoi as he uses his Senjutsu to make Issei recovery faster.

After a few minutes healing, Issei's body finally fully recovered. Izayoi then carry Issei to his room.

"Thanks for your help" said Izayoi

"It's nothing, besides he's my servant, there's no way I let him get killed" said Rias while smiling.

"Well, now you can go" said Izayoi bluntly.

"I can't" said Rias

"What do you mean by 'I can't'?" asked Izayoi.

"I told my parents that I'm going to sleep in Akeno's house. So I cannot come back today" said Rias as she smiles.

"Then, what are you going to do?" asked Izayoi

"I'm going to sleep in this house for awhile" said Rias cheerfully.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to sleep in this house for awhile" said Rias once again.

"But this house doesn't have any guest room left to use, and where will you sleep?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep in YOUR bed" said Rias.

"Fine then… I'm sure you're going to annoy me if I don't let you sleep in my bed" said Izayoi.

Rias then immediately take off all her clothes

"Why are you stripping yourself?" asked Izayoi bluntly.

"I can't sleep if I'm not naked, so I must take off my clothes" said Rias as she takes off her Bra. Izayoi then turn his head so he cannot see her breast.

Rias then proceed to lies in Izayoi's bed; she then covers her naked body with Izayoi's blanket.

"Come sleep with me" said Rias bluntly.

"N-no, you sleep there. I'm going to sleep in the Futon" said Izayoi as he takes his own futon. Izayoi then proceed to sleep in the Futon.

The next day, Issei wake up because of his 'Yandere' alarm clock. He then found himself naked.

"The hell, why am I naked" said Issei as he search for his clothes. He then put on some clothes.

When he's going to go downstairs, he found a note in front of his room's door.

_**Please come to Raizel-kun's Room.  
Rias Gremory.**_

After a few second processing of his brain, he finally understands what's going on.

Rias and Izayoi are alone in one room.

Issei then quickly came to Izayoi's room, he then open his door while saying something.

"IZAYOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOI—"

Before he completed his sentences, he saw something that makes him jealous of Izayoi. Rias Gremory who's naked is sleeping besides Izayoi. Her Breast is sticking on Izayoi's right hand. Her Slender body is exposed.

"Oh, Hyoudou-kun you're awake?" said Rias as she wakes from his sleep. She then wakes Izayoi from his sleep. "Raizel-kun, wake up"

Izayoi then wakes up from his sleeps. He notices something is strange. A naked girl is sticking her breast to him.

"Wha—how did you do that? Suddenly laying beside me" said Izayoi as he covers his face from embarrassment.

Izayoi then notices that Issei was there.

"Listen Issei, don't misunderstand, I can explain what's going on" said Izayoi panickly.

Because of Jealousy Issei then yells something like this.

"IZAYOI!"

Kagome, who heard Issei's scream, immediately comes to the 2nd floor.

"What happen Ise—" before she can finish her question, Kagome see a naked lady and Izayoi together.

"Wait, I can explain this Kagome-san—"

"Aaaaaaaaa!" screamed Kagome.

"O-o-o-o-Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost? Was Ise doing something perverted in the morning again?" asked Jirou

"Seeeeee, sexxxxxx! Not Ise, but Izayoi did! With a foreigner"

"-!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaaaaal~! Izayoi did!"

"Calm down Okaa-san!"

Izayoi can only cover his face with his hand. He can easily imagine what's going on.

Izayoi then glare at Issei.

Rias then stand even though she's naked. Her Breast is clearly exposed. Izayoi then turn his head while Issei stare at them.

"O-Oppai… I can see everything!" said Issei while finally manage to look away from it.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead" said Rias bluntly.

"How can you say that?" asked Izayoi to Rias as he closes his eyes.

Rias then ignored Izayoi's question, and then proceed to asked Issei some question.

"Is your stomach alright?" asked Rias as she put on her clothes back.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Issei while touching his stomach.

"You were stabbed yesterday"

"By the way all of your 'Fallen Angel' incidents aren't a dream. It was all real"

Rias then explained how Issei was healed.

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by many mystertious thing that you can imagine."

"Who are you?" Issei asked once again.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Izayoi's Harem: Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Gabriel, and possibly a character from other series.  
Issei's Harem: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Koneko, and possibly Ophis.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You, Your Rookie Author  
DeathOverLord**


	5. Chapter 4: His Revelation and a Note

**Thank you all for reviewing my story, and I'm really sorry because of my grammar**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except Izayoi  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Normal POV)**

"Itadakimasu"

The Hyoudou family and Rias were eating breakfast together.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama" said Rias

"Y-yeah, t-thank you very much for that" said Kagome.

Both Kagome and Jirou who were sitting across from the boys had weird expression on their face. Because of the misunderstanding, Izayoi didn't say anything during breakfast. It was very awkward for him. As for Issei, he only stared at Rias during breakfast.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-san made. Eat it" said Rias to Issei

"Y-Yes!" Repiled Issei immediately

Hearing what Rias said, Issei ate the food quickly.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food" said Rias strictly.

All of them ate their food peacefully; Then Rias noticed something on Izayoi's face.

"Raizel-kun, there's something on your mouth" said Rias as she took a handkerchief. Rias then wiped Izayoi's mouth with it.

"Thank you…" said Izayoi while blushing.

"You're welcome Raizel-kun. Or should I call you Izayoi-kun?" asked Rias as she put down the handkerchief.

"Sure" replied Izayoi.

"I-Izayoi…" said Jirou to Izayoi nervously.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?" he asked nervously.

After hearing that, Rias put her chopstick down and bows her head down.

"…Oh my, I apologise for not introducing myself… I made a shame to the house of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same academy as Hyoudou-kun and Izayoi-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Rias elegantly.

Rias then smiled at Jirou.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? You are very good in speaking Japanese" said Jirou.

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time" said Rias.

"Is that so…" said Jirou. It seems he has been convinced, but Kagome isn't.

"Is Rias…-san correct?" said Kagome.

"Yes, Okaa-sama"

"What kind of relationship do you have with Izayoi?" asked Kagome. She's still wondering what happened earlier.

Issei stared to Izayoi. Izayoi was closing his eyes, hoping for Rias to use somekind of magic to hypnotize Kagome. He could use some magic to hypnotize Kagome but, Izayoi just won't hypnotize his family.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other" said Rias as she smiled to Kagome.

"That's a lie!" denied Kagome. Of course she'll reject the immediately, since she saw what happened earlier.

"Yea—"

Before Issei can complete his sentences, Izayoi glared at Issei. Making Issei shut his mouth.

"Be-, be-, bbbbbecause! On the bed!" said Kagome

"Izayoi said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him" said Rias as she lied to Kagome.

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked" said Kagome loudly

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together Okaa-sama" said Rias as she chanted a hypnotize magic.

Issei wanted to say something but Izayoi glared at Him again. Issei wanted to deny that sleeping together naked is what people doing nowadays, but Izayoi's presence was just too overwhelming.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately" said Kagome as she was hypnotized with magic.

'_Okaa-san!? Is that alright! You're okay with that!?' _screamed Issei in his mind

Issei then realized that His mom's eyes look weird. It looks hollow as if she was possessed by something.

Rias then whispered something to Issei

"I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power"

'_Power?'_

Rias then resumes eating her food.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Izayoi, Issei, and Rias were walking together to school. As soon as they arrived at Kuoh, the entire students immediately stared at them. That can't be helped, one of the 'Onee-sama of Kuoh' and 'Prince of Kuoh' were walking together. The entire students who were watching became very speechless seeing Rias and Izayoi walking together.

"Kyaaa!"

"They're very perfect for each other"

"No! Izayoi-kun!"

"Damn that bastard!"

And something likes that. There are also some students who fainted because of the shock.

Issei, who's walking behind them, looked like a servant because he's carrying Rias's bag.

'_Man I'm jealous, walking with Rias-senpai just like that' _said Issei to himself.

After they walked through the school's gate, they split up.

"I will send someone to both of you afterwards. Let's meet again after school" said Rias as she left to another place.

After that, Izayoi and Issei came to their classroom. As soon they enter the classroom, everyone stared at them.

BANG!

Someone hit Issei's head from behind, when Issei turned around, Matsuda and Motohama were standing there.

"Give me an explanation!" shouted Matsuda while crying. "Until yesterday, we were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!"

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happen after we split?" asked Motohama. Unlike Matsuda who was furious, Motohama was calm. While the 'Perverted Trio' was talking, Izayoi quietly left them, so he won't be involve in their perverted talk.

After School.

The girls suddenly screamed. It turn out that the other 'Price of Kuoh' came to Issei and Izayoi class. The one who came was Kiba Yuuto. Kiba then walked toward Issei and Izayoi.

"Hi, how are you both doing?" asked Kiba while smiling.

"What are you doing here, Bishonen?" said Issei as he stood up. Issei replied his question in a negative voice.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai" said Kiba still smiling

—!

Issei and Izayoi understood immediately why he's here with that one sentence.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Izayoi as he stood up.

"I want the both of you to follow me" said Kiba.

The girls who were eavesdropping at them immediately scream.

"NO!"

"At this rate both our Princes will be infected"

They ignore the girls comment and then left the classroom.

Kiba leaded them to the back of the school building. In this place, which was surrounded by trees, there's a building called the old school building. It was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. This place was so creepy that it was listed in one of the seven wonders of school. The appearance of the building was very old yet pretty decent. It's hard to tell if there any part is broken.

"Buchou is here" said Kiba as they arrived to that place.

""Buchou?"" said Izayoi and Issei in unison

Issei then noticed something. In front of the door to the old school building, there's a sign in there.

[Occult Research Club]

"…Occult Research club…?" said Issei as he wondered about something. "Do you know about this club, Izayoi?" asked Issei to Izayoi.

"Of course, asked everyone in this school they'll answer 'Yes'" replied Izayoi as he looked around the place. "But, this is my first time coming here…"

"Buchou, I have brought him" said Kiba as he wait for the approval through the wooden door.

"Yes, come in" said someone from inside.

Kiba then opened the door and Izayoi and Issei followed him to inside, as soon they as they arrived to that place, Issei became very speechless. The interior was a wood-paneled room with Victoria-style coaches and chairs along the walls, and a big magic circle at the centre of the room.

"This is Hyoudou Issei and Izayoi Raizel" said Kiba as he introduced them.

Someone then bows her head. That someone was Toujou Koneko, a 1st year who was very popular because of her Cuteness and "Loliness". Many people describe her to be very emotionless. She's also the mascot of this school.

SHA—

They heard a sound of water flowing from the back of the room. Then Izayoi and Issei realized that there's a girl taking a shower in this club.

KYU

Then the sound of the water stopped.

"Buchou, take this" said someone as she gave something to the girl who was showering.

"Thank you, Akeno" said the girl as she came out of the shower. It turn out that the girl was Rias. She then put on her clothes. Izayoi immediately turn his head while remembering what happen this morning. While Issei was imagining about Rias's breast.

"… What a lecherous face" said Koneko

Izayoi then turned his head to Koneko.

"Ah… not you Raizel-senpai, but Hyoudou-senpai" said Koneko to Izayoi.

"That's hurt…." Said Issei

JYA—

Then the curtain opened. The one who was standing is Rias in her uniform. She looks seductive with her wet hair.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower here"

Issei then noticed someone behind Rias. Akeno was standing behind Rias.

"Ara, Ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Akeno as she introduced herself politely.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei, N-Nice to meet you too!" said Issei

"I'm Izayoi Raizel, nice to meet you all. And please just call me Izayoi" said Izayoi

After introducing each other, Rias started talking

"Looks like everyone is here; Hyoudou Issei-kun, no, please let me call you Ise" Said Rias to Issei

"Yes" replied Issei immediately.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you"

"Eh, ah yes"

"As a Devil" said Rias

—!

Issei become very confused.

"Please sit on the sofa" said Rias

Izayoi and Issei then nodded at her. Then, they sat on the sofa.

"Here's your tea" said Akeno as she placed 2 cups of tea on the table.

""Ah, Thank you"" Izayoi and Issei said in unison.

Both of them then drank their tea quickly.

"It tastes good" said Izayoi

"Ara, ara. Thank you very much"

Akeno then started to laughed happily by saying 'Ufufufu'

Izayoi, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Rias were sitting on the sofa surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well" said Rias to Izayoi.

"Yes, Buchou" said Akeno as she sat on the sofa beside Rias.

Then everyone looked at Issei.

"I will get to the point right away. The Occult Research Club member are all Devils" said Rias as she smirked.

"Y-You definitely get to the point right away" said Issei nervously. While Izayoi sat calmly not surprised, he already knew from the beginning.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man last night, didn't you?" said Rias

"That's a Fallen Angel. They were former Angel who served God, but they are beings whom fell down to hell because of their impure thought. They're also the enemies of us Devils" explained Rias

"We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devils and Fallen Angels. The Devils form a pact with humans and receive their sacrifice and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come in to destroy the two races on God's order, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times" explained Rias again.

"Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Wait? Is this what ORC member do?" said Issei

"Occult Research Club is just a camoflauge. It's my hobby. It's actually are gathering place for us Devils" explained Rias.

Issei then became speechless for awhile until Rias said something

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, Issei opened his eyes wide.

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" asked Rias to Issei

"…If you are joking, can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this in a place like this" said Issei. For him this topic is like a taboo. When he talked about it before, no one believed him. Everyone said that it was a dream or hallucination. Nobody believed him and no one remember about her existence.

"She existed, for certain." Said Rias clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you" said Rias.

Rias then clicked her finger, and Akeno took out a photo. The Photo was none other than a picture of Issei and a girl.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan" said Rias

Issei then checked the picture if it's true or not.

"Yeah, this is her" said Issei seriously

"This girl is a Fallen Angel; she's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night." Said Rias

Rias then continued her explanation

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to complete a certain goal. After she accomplished it she got rid of any records and evidence regarding her"

"Goal" asked Issei.

"Yes, to kill you" said Rias

—!

"W-Why did you have to kill me fot!?" said Issei Loudly.

"Calm down Ise" said Izayoi

"How can I calm down hearing that" said Issei

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed by a **Spear of Light**" said Rias

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why did I have to be hunted for!?" said Issei

"Because of Sacred Gear" said Rias

Issei was familiar with that term. When Yuuma was about to 'Killed' him, she muttered something about Sacred Gear.

"Sacred Gear is an Irragular Power that is bestowed to a certain humans. For example, most of the names are recorded in history are said to possessor of Sacred Gear. They used their sacred gear to record their name in History" explained Kiba

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gear within their body. You know those important people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body" explained Akeno as she continued Kiba explanation.

"Most of the Sacred Gear have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are some that are a threat to Devils, and Fallen Angels; Ise, raise your hand high" said Rias

"Why?" asked Issei

"Just do it" said Izayoi. Then Issei raised his left arm upwards.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest your heart" said Rias.

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball?" asked Issei

"I think that Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is much stronger" said Izayoi jokingly to Issei

"That doesn't matter!" said Issei to Izayoi.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person where he looks the most strongest" said Rias

"…."

Issei then tried to imagine Goku when he's shooting Kamehameha.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up" said Rias to Issei. Issei then stood up from the sofa.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it Strongly, Okay? You cannot hold back" said Rias.

'_Crap! There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!? I'm too emberassed to do it!'_

"Hurry and do it" said Rias

"Kamehameha!" shouted Issei as he mimicked Son Goku from Dragon Ball.

"Now, open your eyes. Under this place which is filled with Demonic Power, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily" said Rias

Issei opened his eyes

FLASH!

Issei's left arm glowed. The light then started to form a shape and cover his left arm. When the light stopped glowing, His left arm was covered in a Red Gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking Green Gem-like object engraved into it.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiiis!?" said Issei loudly.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belong to you" said Rias.

Issei was in awe seeing his new Sacred Gear.

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as threat and therefore killed you" explained Rias.

"So how am I alive?" asked Issei.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper" said Rias as she pulled out a single leaflet.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to a person who looks like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that were disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Explained Rias.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you are a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But the problem starts here. Ise, you were on a brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also would be killed instantly if impaled by Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were also in the same condition. So I decided to save your life."

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." Said Rias

PA!

At that moment, devil wings grew out of the back of everyone besides Issei and Izayoi.

Issei was shocked seeing wing grew out, so he backs away a liitle.

PA!

Issei then turned his head to his back. He also has black wings grown.

"I am a Devil? Did I quit being a human" said Issei to himself.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto" Rias said to Kiba

"My name's Kiba Yuuto. Like you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'm a devil too, nice to meet you" said Kiba as he smiled at Issei.

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too" Said Koneko emotionlessly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in the third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu" Said Akeno as she bows her head.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke, Let's get along Well, Ise" said Rias

"I'm Hyoudou Issei! I hope we can get along well" said Issei.

Everyone then smiled, hearing what he said.

After that, all of them including Issei turned their heads towards Izayoi. It seems they are expecting something from him.

Izayoi then stood up and said something unexpected.

"I'm Izayoi Raizel, and I'm not a Devil, I'm a 'Normal' Human" said Izayoi

Hearing what he said Kiba and Koneko immediately enter a fighting stance. While Issei's speechless hearing that his friend was just a human.

"What! You're a Human!" said Kiba loudly. Kiba then summoned a black sword out of nowhere, and then, started to attack Izayoi with it.

"Slow down there! I'm still a member of this club" said Izayoi. As he dodged all the attack like it was nothing.

"KIBA!" yelled Rias.

Kiba then stopped attacking Izayoi.

"He's a special member of our club, I personally invited him to join this club!" said Rias seriously.

"Is that so…." Said Kiba as he made his sword disappear.

"Izayoi, you're still a human?" asked Issei to Izayoi. Until a few seconds ago, he thought that Izayoi are a Devil.

"Yeah, I'm a Human" replied Izayoi immediately.

"Then how come you're not surprised seeing a devil just now?" asked Issei again.

"Because, I already knew the existence of Devil, Fallen Angel and other since a long time ago" Said Izayoi while smiling.

"It's enough everyone, don't make him uncomfortable" said Akeno as she glared at Kiba and Issei.

"Anyway, welcome to our club!" said Rias excitedly.

"Yeah, Welcome" said Akeno

Issei and Kiba became suspicious toward Izayoi. Why Rias and Akeno became very excited when he joined this club. Anyway, both of them shrugged their thought about Izayoi. Kiba also decided to accept him as a club member.

RING! RING!

A Sound of cellphone ringing from Izayoi's bag

"Sorry, I need to answer this" said Izayoi. He then took his phone out, and left the room.

"Hello, Izayoi speaking"

[Hey, it's me Dayo]

"Dayo! What's the matter?"

[Riku told us that you'll come back sometimes later.]

"Yeah, I will"

[The thing is, I'm gonna need your help for a certain mission, can you help me?]

"Sure"

[Okay then, I'll send you the place and times later, bye]

BEEP

"Hah, Dayo never changes… always go straight to the point" said Izayoi to himself.

* * *

**~The next day, Midnight, Kuoh Academy~ (Izayoi POV)**

I was eating Potato Chips with Koneko. Apparently, my taste of food and Koneko's is about the same.

While I was eating, I suddenly have a bad feeling about Issei.

Issei, who apparently cannot use transportation magic because of his extremely low magical power, was forced to do his mission using a bicycle, and Today he takes over Koneko job.

"Is there something wrong Izayoi-senpai" asked Koneko while eating.

"I have a bad feeling about this… I'm going to find Ise!" I said as I quickly left out the room. I teleported myself into the tallest building in the town, In that place I used my **Dragon Sense** to detect where Issei is.

After founding where he was I immediately teleport myself using my Magic to him.

When I arrived, Issei are currently attacked by 3 fallen angels.. He manages to uses his power to destroy 1 fallen angel. Then one of the Fallen Angel, created a **spear of light **to impale him.

"TAKE THIS BITCH!" said one of the fallen angels.

Just before the **Spear of Light** hit him, I intercept it with my lightning magic.

"Izayoi… That's good… I thought I'm gonna die already… sorry pal, I leave those 2 for you" said Issei to me as he fainted.

"I will…" I replied to him as I make a fighting stance.

"Hah, a mere human challenging us Fallen Angels, I'll show you FEAR!" said The Fallen Angels as they started to attack me.

The Fallen Angels created a few **Spears Of lights **surrounding me. They planning to attacked me from all sides. The Spears then attack me one by one; I just stood there receiving their attacks. The attack they caused was strong enough to destroy the road but it doesn't stand a chance for me. None of the Spears manage to hurt me.

"What! How can it be! A Human should've been killed receiving that kind of attack" yelled the Fallen Angels.

"Well, I'm not your Ordinary Human…" I replied as I chanted something

"_**Sagitta Magica – Series Lucis!"**_

A thousand elemental Missiles appear in front of me. The missiles then shot them self toward The Fallen Angels, making them disappeared without any trace.

"They only talk Big…" I said to myself. Then, I teleport Issei's body to the club room, so he can be healed.

Before I left the place, I found a note falling from above.

**If you interfere with our mission, your friend will end up like your mother…  
-Khaos Brigade**

After I read that note, I burned it with my flames.

Memory of my mother dying came back to me, flowing like water….

"COME ON OUT YOU COWARDS! FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE!"

"Someday… I'll get you…."

**That's it….**

**I know what are you guys thinking, it's too rushed right?  
The thing is, probably all the readers know what happen after Issei know he's a devil…  
Anyway Please Review...**

**Harem Updates:**

**Izayoi: Rias (alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, and Ophis  
Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise**

**I changed the harem, since many people wanted Ophis in Izayoi's Harem.**

**Thank you…**


	6. Side Story: Rise of Raging Supernova

**This Chapter was written by Alyoshaman, I only edit the story format. If any other authors want to write a chapter for this story feels free to do it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, except Izayoi. Alex belong to Alyoshaman**

* * *

**(Alex POV)**

I was playing super spirit 4 arena using my favorite character Akihiko the boxer but it not the same without Izayoi I give a big sigh it been 3 years since he left and went to the universal and defeated great red his old man "sigh" I chose to fight beside him but he chose to fight him alone so I had any more option but to face Ophis to stall some time for him and but that wasn't the worst part I won against it but we got separated around the world somy only option was to go to headquarter,it was hard at first since I was in Mexico for 8 month training in dragon boxing then other 5 in Spain training in speed boxing and 1 year in RussiaI just love Russian boxing I nearly lost my tooth that year that when I finally got too headquarter it was a wild journey but "sigh" I still miss Izayoi my lil bro

"You're playing that shit again" that monotone voice that annoys my whole existence since we met her but I have to tolerate

"Yes, Silvia I'm playing this game again" Silvia Lucifuge just like her older sister she is extremely monotone, the only person who can get her smile would be Riku since she has the hot for him

"It still a piece off useless game and your still lame" and she can make me snap "why the fuck are you here" and she said in the most cold way as possible "it time for dinner and it your turn too cook"

I had to say it "I already cleaned the HQ and the bathroom can you cut me some slack"

"….no….." ….fuck this is just perfect it my turn but can't complain about it since they are my family and they love my cooking "here" I gave her the control

"….why… did….you…gave the controller" I just chuckle and say "you might like that piss of shit game" and walk to the kitchen remembering my past with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

**Flashback **

That night it was raining

"you think that you can defeat me that easily you sick twisted bastards" a grown man with the same look as Alex except his hair was blond and has a lot of injuries facing a group of fallen angels with his 5 year old son behind crying when one of the fallen angel

"you do realize that we out number you if you give us the kid or better yet just end his life there and we will be on our way" the grown man just chuckle

"You really think that you can defeat us all" said the angel with an angered look

"yes I can because I am my sons hero" the grown man said while moving his fist forward and a bright light came and made the heaven open in a bright light making disintegrating all of the fallen angel the boy right beside the grown man crying "daddy please don't die" the grown man just chuckled and said "son remember we don't die we change and I will all ways be there for you my little baby dragon" when another fallen angel appeared behind it was man with 12 black wing wearing a tuxedo

"Inty what happened to you" grabbing the grown man "Azazel glad that you're here I need favor of you" Azazel known as the governor of the fallen angel, the sacred gear researcher and the most calm and lazy person in the world was panicking "don't speak Inty I'm going to heal you now" Inty just shrug him off and chuckled "it too late for that it is my time Azazel"

Azazel begging him "please Inty let me heal yo…." The man just shouted "shut up Azazel! it is my time but promise me… just promise me that you'll let Alex do what he wants and protect him"

Azazel with wide eyes"…but i…." Inty grabbing his old friend shoulder and saying "I know you can do it I trust you farewell both of you I'll see you in the heaven" and Inty Kawa Gonazales died a warrior death with a smile

**1 year later**

Finally the child is now 6 years old and starting walking through the hallway it was Alex "where is it" saying in a small voice "what" said a voice "gyaaaaaaaa!" scream the boy "oh it just you Vali I thought it was another person"

"fufufufu who do you thought it was?" asking vali with a big smile "well I thought it was uncle Baraquiel or Azazel" said without problem "why Aniki?" Alex with a big smile and said "I want to meet somebody"

Lil Vali was now curious for what his older Brother and ask randomly "is it that finally were going to meet Uncle Baraqiel daughter"

"Are you nuts you know what happened too anyone who get near her" Alex saying while Vali nodding "no I want to meet somebody extremely cool" Vali was confused "Somebody extremely cool?"

"Yeah look there he is" Alex pointing a person with dark Latino skin and black hair has four pair of black wing sprouting out of his back with many female fallen angel around trying to seduce him with little success

"aaaaaaniki I don't think we should be here" Vali saying in a panicking tone but Alex was already in front of the person with big twinkle in his eyes saying "your soooo cool" the person just grunted in annoyance saying "What do you want kid" Alex was now nervous and saying in a shy voice and handing out hit pen and paper Asking "would… you….. Please…. Len…..d me…. Your… autograph…?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LOWLY HUMAN" one of the fallen angels hitting the boy and other one did the same while laughing "THAT RIGHT YOU LOWLY HUMAN!" and many other fallen angel hitting saying while he was crying I'm sorry "ANIKI" Vali screaming when he heard a shot of the mysterious person double barrel shotgun while saying "the one who are lowly are you bunch of bitches" taking out his other gun and shot another fallen angel one of the woman was screaming and shot various light spear but out of nowhere a portal open in front of him and close and open in front of the fallen angel that shot it and got skewered to the wall then another fallen angel was going to get close and personal when he just kicked her and made her barf blood when the last one was desperate when she was going directly to Vali to kill him

"NO!" Alex was in front of the fallen angel with his hair extremely long and lava like only to punch the fallen and send her flying to the wall and fell to sleep when he got up he was at the medical bay with the doctor and Azazel talking when he saw him awake and gave him a radiant smile "welcome back champ how you feeling"

"Better and how Vali" Asking Azazel in a disappointed tone "well he is ok and how can I say this… I'm really disappointed in you and jadajadajada I'm really proud of you for proud of you for protecting him"

"heh?" Alex was confused "what you thought I was going too nag you I can do that any time I want I am your legal guardian" Azazel laughing like mad scientist when somebody made a cough sound "oh yeah sorry well is this the cool guy you where mentioning" Alex was with wide eyes when he saw him "so this is shrimp you were telling me about Azazel"

When Azazel nodded "yup Alex meet Reximatus Celesti the best known bounty hunter in the world and one of the few person you can trust with a mission" Alex nodding slowly with wide eyes "well since introduction are done it best if I take my leave oh and here" giving Alex a pair of red glove "huh why are giving this to me?"

Rex just cracked asmile and said "you wanted and autograph so I gave you a souvenir" Rex waving goodbye "well, see ya shrimp get stronger" and left

"Oh yeah I forgot toask what fighting style do you want to start with' asking Azazel curious

"Isn't obvious Azazel its boxing I want to try" saying with a big grin

Azazel just gave a big sigh knowing that he was like his old man

**1 and 1/2 year later**

A kid taking a bite on a cracker wearing military clothes looking at the horizon when Rex went right beside him and asked "are you sure about this Alex?"

Alex gave a sigh "yes Rex I'm surer about it than never before"

"Well, this is where you start kid the hell road is in front of you" said Rex in a monotone jumping down

"…..yeah" looking at the pendant in his

**Flashback inside flashback **

Alex walking with his bag outside

"So you're really leaving huh" said Azazel with a worried look and Baraqiel resisting the urge to cry

"….yeah" said Alex knowing that he must get ready for the worst

"Then take this" Baraqiel giving Alex a pendant

"Huh what is it?"

"it a special pendant giving from my wife"

"I can't have this"

"Its true no you can't"

"Then….." Alex trying to give it back

"Give it to my daughter" Baraquiel pushing it back

"But…."

"I trust you Alex I know you'll find her and this is my only request" Baraqiel Said with a smile

"Ok lightning geezer I'll do it" Both of them laughing at the same time

"Well, Alex we have to go" shouting Rex outside

Flashback inside flashback over

Sigh "are you sure about this Rex" Asking Alex in a discomfort tone

"It's the mission to kill the Bael kid and go back simple" Said Rex in a serious tone

~**Bael clan Castle~**

**Alex Pov**

The mission was simple but it didn't feel right killing a kid just like me, it was different I have trained in every way as possible but this wasn't for I was born to do but…..*bang* *bang*and rex shot two against two devil making a distraction I jumped through one of the window i hid in the shadow when two of the maid were talking

"Did you hear about the Bael-sama Wife?"

"Yeah it really terrible for such a poor woman"

"I still can't imagine how the young master is dealing with this"

That strange I thought that the bael are known cold hearted, prideful and evil that when I started running to the Bael Sairaorg room when I got there I only heard crying like I'm sorry, I'm sorry I opened the door slowly seeing the person crying the on his bed I walk slowly putting my gun in my hand ready to put his life to end when I heard I'm sorry mom that when my heart froze I knew what was happening and I knew that what this kid needed wasn't to end his life but too help him

I put away my gun I screamed "hey kid!"

"Huh" the kid crying "how you doing" saying with a smile "I noticed you need help"

"Who… who are you?" asking the boy shit I didn't see that coming I don't know what to say "im…yo…ur we…ll guardian dragon"

"Yes guardian dragon" I don't think he'll believe it "su..sugoi really" He believe it?!

"But why are you here" he said in a scared tone

"I'm here to help you only once after that you're on your own kid got it"

"waaa"

"Did you hear me kid!"

"Ye.. Yes sir!"

**Normal pov**

Sometime later

Rex waiting outside with a worried look knowing that he would knowing that Alex was out time when a light came with a pentagram with the sign of bael clan Rex ready for combat knowing that facing a Bael is as nasty as facing a bunch of super powered angelic chicken god how he hate those things when it was Alex

"Hey Rex" Alex saying in a happy tone

Rex with a WTF Face. "Alex What the fuck Happened! Did you finish job?"

"I couldn't Rex he needed my help and gave it to him" Alex said

Rex just face palmed "you do realize that this was one of the best bounty we had"

"I know Rex ….Sorry" Said Alex with teary eyes

"welp we can't cry over spilled milk"

"Yeah…"

"So how did you helped him" Asked Rex cracked his best smile

"I sent him to my old sensei" Alex saying with a big smile

Rex just chuckled knowing that the training is as hellish as it was good

"Then let's go, oh and as punishment it's your turn to cook"

"hhhheeeeeeeee but the last time I did it" saying Alex in a startle tone

"Well it your turn again" said Rex Chuckle "and it has to be fish again"

Alex gave a big Sigh "then get ready for a feast fit for a god"

"Fuck yeah!" Rex Sprouting his wing and flying leaving him Alex behind

"Hey wait for me!" Alex running

* * *

**Alex Pov (present)**

Well after that I met Izayoi and the gang had the incredible adventure through time and space everything was incredible but we had our losses like Rex lost part of his body and became a cyborg but that was worst part thank god but now it is time to cook

I opened the cabinet with herbs and took some oregano and some lemons then went to the fridge took butter some tilapia filet, Shrimps and chicken breast since some of us doesn't like chicken or shrimp so took out 3 frying pan and a big metal bowl to boil water then I started too heat all 4 pans then started to put butter on all 3 frying pan and then put each meat in them and boil some fettuccini then took from the cabinet 3 type of sauce double cheese, Marinara and Alfredo then got ready to make the magic I put oregano on the chicken, some lemon on the fish and both on the shrimp.

"Hey Ero-Nue start to make the table I'm nearly finished with the food" I screamed at Nue, god I hate that pervert

"Don't call me that you fucking lizard and it will be ready in 5 minutes!" he was already doing the table when he was screaming me that even thought I hate pervert he one of the few people who I can trust with my life

[Are you ok child?]

"I'm ok Ignis don't worry"

[But I feel that you're a little distressed]

"It just remembering the old day"

If you people are asking that Ignis the legendery [world salamander] he always very nice well me and he became one after using the full power of my sacred gear and now I'm a full dragon more powerful than Ophis herself but at the cost of losing my human body and being more draconic and no I don't lay eggs I'm still human but my body was modified to that of a dragon in endurance, speed, power and life span I'm as immortal as an ordinary dragon I can't complain.

"Done lizard boy, you done"

"ok Ero-Nue here it comes" I put the meal in table while everybody laughing and making joke as usual Dayo still scared of Silvia, Nue and Riku talking about the situation in area near Izayoi is but still I don't care much about it and Rex still sleeping

Then I hear a bip damn it that time now I need to go for a run if not il be bored and my testosterone level will lower and that not good for my ability but don't know where mmmmmmm

"Hey Lame lizard" Said Silvia in her usual monotone voice

"What ice queen"

"Are coming to eat"

"Nah I'm going for a jog"

"Wow you're going for a walk at this time" said Dayo with a confused look

"Well I need to since my body need it so it a good sport" i said with a big smile

"Wow from lame lizard to muscle head is a big feat" she finally said when I finally snap

"Why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP ICE BITCH!"

"Wow you finally had the ball to say it eh lizard boy" said Silvia rolling her eyes bored

"You bitch I'm outa here" I start running to the room

I heard Silvia chuckled as usual ignored it and got ready for my daily run

**Normal pov**

"You shouldn't have said that right Silvi" said Riku with a smile

"You should be apologizing to him Silvia" Said Rex in a serious tone

Silvia just sigh "ill apologize to him when he gets back"

**Alex pov**

Now where should I go for a run underworld nah to risky, heaven …nope to much leaps of faith, Valhalla nope to many Valkyries, Olympus nah to much God of war then why not where Izayoi is maybe there something interesting there I make the summoning calculation and done activation complete ready for dragon jump and the fire took me there

Scene break

The fire consume over then I started jogging like I normally do while I can put on my head phone and played one of my favorite band Fear, and loathing in Las Vegas and one of the song I love ley line I exhale the air of the cold night with vigor it a beautiful night running here I feel izayoi near as usual that one of my ability of my sacred gear once a person touches any soil I can sense them in the area depending on their aura but since he doesn't want to see me or the others yet like he told us and maybe I'll bother him a little later

*Boom*

That explosion wasn't normal it was a combination of fire and holy that usually isn't a good sign I run to the place knowing that I'll be facing an angel, phoenix or worse both

~Scene break~

**Sona pov**

Why is an angel attacking me here or worse yet a fire type annoying one and Tsubaki is having a hard time especially with that stupid bow of his and does damn tengu

"Oh that is just precious the great sona sitri sister of Serafell Leviathan I thought you were a bigger challenge" saying that accursed angel with a smirked and grab me by the neck "why don't you just surrender your outnumber but I love a woman who resist" licking my face that sick bastard when I saw they were grabbing tsubaki "or do you want your friend to suffer" this bastard who the hell do he is when I saw red and black light hitting each and every one of them when I finally saw the person.

How did he grab both of us?

* * *

**Normal pov**

Alex grabbed the two girls in high speed and precision asked worried tone "are you two ok?"

He noticing their clothes he took of his jacket and shirt to the girl "here you'll need it"

"Who are you?" asked sona

"I'm just a friendly person"

"Who are you?" said the angel in front of him

"It rude to ask somebody name without telling yours" Ask Alex with a smile

"Oh how rude of me my name is Apollonios Phenex then will you tell me yours" Apollonios bowing his head

"just that… then that means that you're the son of Apollo and Reina Phenex" Alex said still with the smile in his face

"Then you knew my parent" Apollo saying in happy tone

"Yes I meet them and your sister" Alex said with smile but his eyes darkening "but too bad I'll have to send you in a body bag"

"What…." Before Apollonios could say Anything Alex punch him in the face with a jab

"You…. YOU BASTARD!"Apollonios ordering the tengu to attack when the tengus attacked at the same time Sona screamed "watch out!"

"wow is that all you shitty crow have" Alex already at beside in a boxing stance giving one of the tengu a powerful one two Falling down when the other tengu was going forward with it spear Alex moved to side to hit when he sensed a holy arrow retiring a little "impressive I've never seen somebody who can sensed a holy arrow" said Apollonios with a big grin " can you sense all of this" when suddenly a thousand fire arrow around him "take my ultimate technique **HOLY PUNISHMENT" **

***BOOM ***

The explosion making a big crater with Apollonios laughing like a maniac "you see this what happened to those who cross my path" when they heard a loud clap "wow is that all you got" it was Alex with two or three scratch on him

"But… how that IMPOSIBLE"

"first you dipshit is that I'm immune to light, earth and fire thanks to Azazel and Ignis and second I'm just using 5% percent since I don't feel like shoving my sacred gear up your Hybrid ass"

Everybody freaked out for what they hear this person is just using 5% percent of his power then making shiver run up there spine

"Then if you tengu could leave since you are being who are forced just leave all your spear you are free" Alex gesturing them to leave with all of the tengu leaving with happiness in their eyes

"You coward!" Apollonios screaming at the tengu

"No there not" Apollonios shivering in fear knowing what will happened to him now aiming his arrow at Alex still in boxing stance jumping side to side "then take this **corkscrew shot**" Sending a Arrow in form of drill At Alex hejust smiled knowing that idiot was more stupid than any enemy he faced sending a punch in a form of drill at the attack canceling it.

Alex getting close to Apollonios grabbing his bow and saying "first rule of combat never say your ultimate technique out loud only when you know that you're going to beat him and second corkscrew blow always win against corkscrew shot and you got 10 seconds to get out of here before I kill you"

"Start flying bird boy" Apollonios flying away in panic

10

Alex preparing bow

9

Going for the kill shot

8

Activating [world salamander]

7

Alex turning his in the usual form

6

"Forgot to tell you bird boy my sacred gear amplifies any fire or earth type based weapon tenfold"

5

Bow making itself bigger and awesome

4

Charging the arrow

3

Let go of the arrow

2

"And I lied about the 10 seconds"

1

It pierced Apollonios and the barrier making both disintegrate

Reverting backin his original form and Alex started cleaning his sweat "wow what work out" looking at the two girls while running

"Hey are two okay?" Alex asking and giving them a big smile to the both of them making them both blush

"Yes we are okay, but why were you here and how did you pass the barrier that angel made?"

"Well a hero has it ways maladies" bowing that made them blush

When Alex sensed Izayoi was near "oh shit hr is near well I should get going well it was nice to meet the both of you and good bye" grabbing the bow and one of the spears leaving in a ball of fire

When Rias got there

"Sona, Tsubaki, Are you both okay?"

"Yes we are Rias It was somebody attack us but it alright"

"I'm still asking myself who was that" Tsubaki adding to the conversation

Izayoi, who is hiding, inspecting the area knowing who it was giving a big sigh "I know who is it, is that big idiot come around here and doesn't say hi" Izayoi cracking a big smile

"Who was it?" asked Rias

"He's a very good friend of mine, don't worry about it"

"Oh then do you want to meet my friend Sona and her servant"

"Nah both need rest maybe another time" Izayoi waving goodbye and leaving too his house with big smile and saying in a small voice "Your still playing hero eh Alex"

And Izayoi teleport to somewhere.

~Scene break~

Meanwhile both Sona and tsubaki getting ready for tomorrow school but inside their mind the boy who took their heart's even though Sona want's a man smarter than her but she still can't forget him

* * *

**Pairing update**

**Izayoi: Rias (alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, and Ophis**  
**Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise**  
**Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, Momo and Kalawarner**  
**Riku: Silvia, do you want to add any other from Angel of Dragon?**  
**Other: just PM me if you want.**

**Thanks for Alyoshaman for writing this chapter**


	7. Side Story: The Harbinger of Chaos

**This Chapter was written by Code-Emperor07, all credit goes to him. I only edit the story format…**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi, Riku and Silvia belong to Code-Emperor07**

**Riku POV**

Right now, I was in the training room working hard to hone my abilities as I tore through the simulation fighting against various monsters such as Hydras, Griffons, Minotaurs, Stymphalian Birds, Wyverns, Cerberus, Orthrus, even a few fully grown male Sprite Dragons. It's been Three years since we all last saw Izayoi as he went to defeat his father Great Red, I'm just glad that my best friend and rival is finally back. I could already tell that he has gotten stronger through these past years, so I shouldn't slack off. Silvia and I had to fight off the Khaos Brigade to give Izayoi time, but we won despite the odds of about 500 to 2. Ever since he disappeared, Silvia and I spent about 14 months in the Underworld training with Sirzechs's Peerage and the 4 Maou. I've gotten stronger in using my magic, swords, martial combat, Senjutsu, Eyes of Chaos, and Powers of Darkness. Silvia has also gotten stronger with her Ice magic, Demonic Powers, more skilled in using dual swords like me, using a bow staff, and knives. I can tell she has gotten more skilled with knives since she pinned me to the wall in an outline with them without even looking when I misbehaved once.

I've also gotten better in using the Xenoblade Izayoi gave me. Right now, I've unleashed it's second Liberation. It changed by gaining a lengthened guard in front of the blade's ring where the glass circle is which is built to the fore of the blade, the empty patches along the blade have disappeared, and a silver band running to the tip of the sword(looks like the Monado 2 from Xenoblade Chronicles.) I've also been able to unlock more of its powers.

But training was not the same without Izayoi. Every strike I make to the simulated monsters felt repetitive and empty. When Izayoi was around, we mostly sparred against one another instead of using the training simulator. I respect him as my rival, and my Best Friend.

"You're training really hard again." Said that kind voice which is usually monotone from the woman I love. I ended the training simulation and faced her.

"Hey Silvia." I smiled.

"Hello Riku." She smiled back

."So what's up?"

"I'm just here to tell you to get ready; Alex is making dinner which will be ready soon."

"Alex is cooking again? Sweet! His cooking is even better than mine and maybe even yours."  
She frowned. She then proceeded to pinch my cheek…hard.

"Itai, Itai, Itai! It huwts Silvia!" I cried. After about ten seconds she let go.

"Like I said, dinner is going to be ready soon. So please get ready." She stated.

"Alright." She then left.

"I probably shouldn't have said that Alex's cooking was better than hers." I said to myself. Silvia and I really are great cooks, but Alex out classes all of us. I wiped the sweat from my face with a towel and went to my room to take a shower. Afterwards I wne towards the kitchen. On my way there, I started remembering my past with a mixture of sadness, rage, and happiness.

**Flashback **

That night it was raining, and the ground was drenched not only with water, but with blood. The blood of my mother.  
A few hours ago, family had a reunion with my mother, aunt, uncle, cousins, and grandparents. My father wanted to come with us and meet everyone, but he had some work to finish in the Underworld. But some group of Exorcists claiming they are from the Vatican crashed our reunion and proceeded to attack us. We all fought back, but we were outnumbered. All the Exorcists then proceeded to kill my family. I tried to fight back by firing Arrows of Light at them. A few arrows made their mark, but the wounds were only shallow. They then turned toward me and lunged in. I decided to use some magic like my Black Lightning, but most of them dodged it, while a few became vaporized.

Seeing that the Exorcists aren't going down and as more of our family perished, my mother grabbed my arm and we retreated. We made it to the park, but those Exorcists followed us.

"What do you want?" my mother asked.

"To kill you, that half-breed brat, and your Family." One snarled.

"How could you know?"

"Let's just say, we have a great source of information." another said.  
My mother then frowned. "That information wouldn't happen to be Kokabiel you Rogue Exorcists."  
"Tch That's right," another man replied. "We were ordered by the Grigori to kill you all."

"You'll have to defeat me first." My mother said as she drew her weapon, which was a light sword and her bracelet became a bow.

"Take her down!" the exorcists charged at her, one of them went for a stab to the head, but she parried it and cut the attacker in half using her sword. Another one brought out his gun and went to shoot her, but he was too slow as Mom readied her crossbow and fired a bolt of pure light and it impaled the target straight through the heart. "Why you!" the leader rushed in and brandished two light swords and went for a dual slash. Mom managed to block it and push him away. There were too many of them.

"Just give up. You're out numbered." One said.

"Not quite." My mother said. She swung her sword, and a crescent beam of energy shot forward. The enemy tried to dodge, but some of them failed to get away in time and got cut in half. She repeated this technique with several more slashes, and reduced the number of remaining exorcists to pieces. One of the surviving ones came towards her, but she ignited her hand in fire magic and blasted him to ashes. She then turned and rushed toward the remaining exorcists and executed a move called Omnislash, all of them were cut into tiny little pieces. She then put away her weapons thinking it was over. But another wave of Exorcists appeared.

"Prepare to die!" The leader roared.

"And who are you?"

"I am Glastius Nengala, a former Scientist of the Vatican, but I was kicked out for using members of the Sephiroth for live experiments."

"So it was you who has been abducting our comrades."

"That's right. You all are monsters, but you have powers that will be useful to us. But those idiots in the Church failed to see that and exiled me. I'll show them after I have killed you!"

"Heh, come and try," Okaa-san taunted. The remaining exorcists charged at her, but then she put her weapons away which surprised everyone, then she held up her right gloved hand. The glove was black with white lines that connected with a circle with wings and a cross in the center on the back of the hand. The cross split up and was now glowing brightly.

"W-wait! You're not thinking of-" Glastius cried. But it was too late.

Okaa-san was engulfed in a pillar of white light. When it died down, it showed her in white armor covering a black robe she wore. There was a sword strapped to her side, and a bow in her right hand. What surprised them the most was that she had three white wings made of pure energy on her right side.

"T-this is one the Sephiroth faction's strongest weapon, one that allows them to manipulate holy energy more efficiently into a weapon, the "Nephilim."

"So, you heard of this, but it doesn't matter since you aren't going to live to see tomorrow." Okaa-san then absorbed massive amounts of Holy energy from the surrounding area and her enemies' weapons and created an arrow, which she fired immediately. The exorcists who were in her path were blasted away. They were bleeding from the attack that pierced through them.

"Impressive, but." The Glastius then flashed forward and brandished a strange sword. It looked like a trident with a face and jagged line for a mouth on the guard. He stabbed Akira with it, and she immediately fell to the ground immobilized. "That won't cut it."

"Wha? How?"

"It is thanks to my sword that I created from learning about various types of poisonous monsters and genetic experiments I conducted. This sword contains a special formula of poison I've developed which stops the muscle fibers I cut or made contact with the blade, to stop receiving movement signal from the brain, all while damaging you"

"So, you were so weak that you had to use poison to defeat me?" she coughed.

"No no no. I simply needed to take you down. But since we have orders to kill you, I'll just have to make due with the other members I captured." With that cue, the remaining exorcists rushed in and stabbed her through the chest multiple times.

I was filled with shock, fear, anger, and hatred all at once from witnessing Okaa-san being killed. I collapsed on my knees. Those bastards then proceeded to kick and stomp on her. I was mad. No, that would be an understatement, I was ENRAGED. Those bastards will die. For some reason, I can feel something awaken within me. It was powerful, but felt dark. However, I didn't care. I wanted to kill those bastards right here right now! I didn't even notice the dark aura I was emitting.

"Sir, what about the child?"

"Kill him as well." He sneered.

"You hear that brat? You're dead!" one mocked and he jumped toward me with his sword out, his eyes filled with glee. I was engulfed in a torrent of black energy, causing the Exorcist to stop.

**Normal POV.**

"What the Hell!?"

As the energy subsided. Riku's current appearance was now revealed to them, much to their horror. He was now standing 20 feet tall, covered in black fur and red markings. He also had a red Jewel on his forehead and had a spiked tail. On his head had curved horns similar to that of a ram's. His hands and feet have claws capable of slicing through stone. His teeth became fangs, he now had bat-like wings on his back, and his eyes were glowing brightly, as if they could see straight into one's soul.  
The Exorcists were stunned at first, but Glastius broke them out of their stupor. "What are you waiting for you fools? Attack!" They were all reluctant, but they charged in with the intent to kill.  
Riku moved like a blur, immediately, he had impaled one Exorcist with his claws. He cut through the human's flesh like a hot knife through better. The Exorcist cired in utter agony, but Riku summoned a pale flame known as Dark Firaga and incinerated him to nothingness.  
Seeing this, the remaining Exiled Exorcists pulled out their guns and started shooting. Despite Riku's current size, he was able to dodge all the bullets easily and speared several more exorcists with his claws. He then swung his tail at the Exorcists, cutting them up with the tail spikes. He then summoned more Dark Firaga form his hands and mouth, obliterating the Exorcists he had impaled and smashed. He continued this process for about another minute until Glastius Nengala was left, who looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"W-w-w-what are you!?" He cried in sheer terror. Riku didn't answer. As a last resort, Glastius threw the poison sword at him, but it shattered upon impact. The Exiled Exorcist's face paled in despair. Riku then rushed toward him and He then brought his head down and clamped his mouth down on Glastius. He crushed his bones and tore his flesh as he continued chewing the Exorcist, who was now crying in absolute agony. As a finisher, Riku spit him back out, which showed the bloody chewed up form of Glastius, and RIku shot a massive blast of Dark Firaga at him, completely incinerating his bloody remains.  
Soon, The Dark Power in Riku had run out and he started shrinking, back to his original form.

**Riku POV**

"Wh-what happened? I asked. My mind is drawing a blank, as if I blacked out. Then I remembered.

"OKAA-SAN!" I then ran towards her body. I knelt down beside it and tried to check her breathing.

His mother made no sound..

"No... OKAA-SAN!" Riku cried. The rain fell from the heavens as his tears fell from his eyes.

"R-riku?" Akira croaked out.

"Okaa-san! You're alright! Stay still, I'll use healing magic." Riku was about to create a healing light from his hands, but his mother stopped him.

"Please...Riku, don't. Save your strength."

"B-but."

"Please, I know I won't remain in this world for much longer. But please know this. Don't seek to avenge me. It will only breed more hatred.

"What? But they..."

"Please, I-I don't want revenge, I just want you to be safe."

"O-okaa-san..." Riku was now crying.

"My only regret...is...not...being able...to live on...with you and...your Father..." she said her last words.  
Riku cried for what seemed like hours in the rain. Eventually, he stopped to speak a few words.

"Otou-san, you said you would protect Okaa-san and I no matter what." He said quietly. "Well where are you!? Okaa-san is dead! You let her die! WHY!? You could've done something, but you did nothing! YOU JUST IGNORED ALL OF THIS! YOU COULD'VE PREVENTED THOSE EXORCISTS FROM KILLING OKAA-SAN AND OUR FAMILY, BUT YOU DIDN'T! I can't believe you put your Sacred Gear research above us! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I roared along with the thunder above.

After letting out my frustrations, I proceeded to bring my mother's body to the house, and bury her in the garden. She always did like gardening. I then came into the house and I saw that everyone was dead. My cousins, aunt, uncle, and grandparents are all dead. I decided to bury their bodies in the same way in the backyard. I prayed for them, and decided to leave. I went back into the house to pack everything I would need or would be useful

The only things that I was able to find that were left were some food and water, the book about the Black Heaven and Earth Technique, the Book that holds information about and how to learn Senjutsu, a book that tells us about the history of Sephiroth as well as Chrono Shell, a Book about the powers of my ancestor the original Spehiroth as well as my bloodline's ability, the Eyes of Chaos, a small pendant in the shape of a sword with a cross on it which I recognized to be my grandfather's, the bracelet my mother gave me, and the black demonic sword, Elucidator(looks like Elucidator from Sword Art Online). My Grandfather gained this sword in his younger years when he helped the Anti Maou Faction fight against the Old Maou Faction. He received this blade from his friend, the Current Lucifer Sirzechs as a gift of gratitude.

I then discovered a book that explains how to create a magic circle to take you to the Underworld. I decided to go to the Underworld and meet with Sirzechs Lucifer since I no longer have a place to return to. I made the Magic circle and transported to the Underworld. After about an hour of walking, I came across a creature that is a mix of dragon and horse, a Kirin. It then faced me and was surprised, but then calmed down and spoke.

"Why hello young one, what brings you all the way out here in the Underworld?"

"Hello sir, I'm looking for Sirzechs Lucifer. Do you know where he is? I must speak with him."

"He seemed slightly surprised by my request, but asked. "And why would you like to meet Sirzechs-sama?"

"It's because I must speak to him about my family." I replied sadly.

"…I see. I'm sorry, but I am unable to help you with that."

"It's alright. And might I ask for your name please?"

"Of course, my name is Enku. What is yours?"

"My name is Riku Yozora Kresnik."

"I'm sorry, Kresnik? By any chance, are you related to Shiba Kresnik by any chance?"

"Yes, he is my Grandfather. And this is his sword." I answered as I showed him Elucidator.

"This sword is…I see, you are telling the truth. Your Grandfather and I were comrades in the war between the Anti Maou and Old Maou factions. Tell me, how is he?"  
I frowned. "He is dead, along with everyone else of my family. They were all ambushed by Exiled Exorcists."  
Enku-san was shocked my the news. "I'm sorry, And you said you wanted to meet Sirzechs-sama correct? Let me take you to him."

"Arigatou, Enku-san."

Later, we reached the Gremory Estate, and met with Sirzechs-sama, his wife Grayfia, Sirzechs-sama's peerage, and a girl who looked to be about my age, and a younger version of Grayfia.

"Thank you Enku. And tell me young man, why do you have that sword Elucidator? Did something happen to your grandfather, Shiba?"

I told them the entire entire story, how my mother and family were killed, and the dark power I felt. But I didn't remember what happened after feeling that power rise. I then told them about my story and how I arrived here since I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"…I see. That is a sad story Riku-kun. Shiba and I were great friends long ago. I gave him Elucidator as a symbol of our friendship. But, now that he's gone…I just wished I was able to thank him properly." He replied solemnly.

"By the way, what about your father? What of his story?"  
It was a simple question, but I became enraged. "I don't know, and I have nothing to say about that man, who failed to help us in our time of need."

"And why is that?"

I told them the story of my father being Azazel, They were all shocked, but Sirzechs remained calm. I also told them why I hold disdain against him, which they understood since Sirzechs's little sister Rias has a friend who is her "Queen" who is also a Fallen Angel.

"Don't worry Riku-kun; from now on, you are one of us. So don't worry, you are not alone."

Tears were flowing from my eyes and I hugged him as I cried in joy.

**1 year later**

I was seven years old now. Sirzechs-sama gave me a house nearby his own to live in and he wanted to keep me a secret from his sister Rias for reasons I had no idea why. The girl who is the younger version of Grayfia is Grayfia's little sister who joined them a few months before I had. Her name is Silvia Lucifuge. She and I became great friends when we got to know each other better a few days after my arrival. She visits my house from time to time to make sure I'm well. She also works as a maid in the estate since she prefers taking chores like her sister. Sirzechs-sama's Peerage has also been helping me with my training. Surtr-san and Beowulf-san trained me in Martial Combat, Souji-san and Beowulf-san helped me with my swordsmanship, MacGregors-san and Grayfia-san helped me with Magic. Enku-san helped me with magic as well, but he also taught me how to control my Ki and helped with Senjutsu, he also gave me an Education such as teaching me all types of Math, Reading, Language, Writing, Science, History, And Sirzechs-sama taught me to play the Guitar. Sirzechs-sama also introduced me to the other Maou, Adjuka-san, Falbium-san, and Serafall-san, who proceeded to squeeze the life out of me in a Death hug calling me 'cute'.

Sirzechs-sama also helped me with my training with My Sephiroth Abilities, and my Eyes of Chaos. He also told me about the dark feeling I had earlier, it's called the Power of Darkness. He has been teaching me to control it, but I'm just scared of it. I also told him about another ability of mine called the Power of Chaos, but he told me that we shouldn't train with it until I handled the Power of Darkness. I explained to him my Eyes of Chaos can copy any ability I have observed and makes it permanently mine. The power of Chaos is basically fused the power of Light and Darkness. He had allowed me to copy his Power of Destruction.

Sirzechs-sama's and Grayfia-san's son Millicas was also born a few months prior.

**1 and 1/2 year later**

I've played with Millicas-kun many times. He is like a little brother to me.

I was assigned to kill my first Stray Devil with Silvia. It was easy, but some more stray Devils ambushed us and captured Silvia. I followed them and saw they had sealed her powers with some sort of mana lock were about to kill her. I immediately unsheathed Elucidator and killed them all. I saved Silvia and brought her back to the estate. Later, I went home, and I found Silvia there waiting for me. Apparently, she asked Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san if she could live with me. He said yes right away. while Grayfia-san agreed but more hesitantly. I assured her nothing bad will happen then she agreed. Silvia and I also received our familiars, mine is a Carbuncle, and Hers is a Pegasus with ice blue mane, and tail, and white wings…

**1 year later (Riku POV)**

I heard the explosion and ran outside. I could immediately feel tremendous power, and that someone was fighting. I teleported to that area using Senjutsu, and when I arrived. To say that I was astonished was an understatement. Serafall, Adjuka, Falbium were on the ground badly beaten and unconscious. What could've done this to three of the 4 Maou? I then heard another explosion to my left and quickly flashed toward there.

As I arrived, I saw a kid about my age if not a year older with red eyes and hair that's long in the front but spiky in the back. I was even more surprised to see Sirzechs-sama here, and the fact that he is using Human-Shaped Power of Destruction. But was defeated easily! He collapsed.

"Sirzechs-sama!" I yelled. The boy then looked in my direction; he was staring at me as if he was analyzing my abilities. He then appeared in front of me and swung his sword. I unsheathed Elucidator and blocked it.

"Who are you? What have you done to them!?"

"…My name is Izayoi Raizel, and I was looking for strong opponents to fight. What is your name? I like to know the names of my opponents."

"My name is Riku Yozora Kresnik."

"So, you are a descendant of the Original Sephiroth."

"That is right."

"Let's see how strong you are. [Satan's Blaze]"  
Blue fire was hurling toward me, I countered it with a water spell, but the flames didn't even shrink.

"Nothing can put out Satan's Blaze." He said simply.

"Then let's fight fire with fire." I summoned dark orbs made of sickly black energy, and hurled them toward the blue flames and shouted, "Shadow Flare!" pillars of dark fire erupted and countered Satan's Blaze.

Using this chance, I teleported behind him using Senjutsu and swung my sword at him. But he blocked it. We kept fighting like this for who knows how long. However, every time we clashed blades and attacks, I can tell he isn't evil; he is only looking for strong opponents to fight.

"You are holding back." He stated after a while.

"…"

"I can tell that you have a lot more power than that, you have enough power to surpass all 4 Maou, even at half of your true strength. Why do you keep it sealed?"

"Shut up!"

"…It's because you are afraid aren't you?"

"What?"

"I can tell you hold the power of Darkness within you, you are afraid of being consumed by the darkness and losing control of it, you are scared that it will destroy you and harm the ones that are precious to you."

The image of Silvia passed through my head. I gritted my teeth in frustration. "You are right. I am afraid. I'm afraid of losing control and being consumed. But, I won't let that stop me from protecting those I hold dear!"

"I see…However, I can also sense another power within you."

I flinched.

"Yes, it is the Power of a Fallen Angel, but not just any Fallen Angel, but a leader."  
I clenched my teeth and fists in anger.

"I should've recognized it since they are so similar…you are the son of Az-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT BASTARD'S NAME WHEN I'M HERE!" I roared as I went for an overhead slash with Elucidator. He blocked it with his own sword, but he was also wide open, so I went for an Inner Ki Strike to his face. But he caught my fist with his free hand.

"I knew it; it is because of your hatred you are hesitating. That's what's holding you back."

"Shut up!"

I summoned a magic circle underneath him and fired Black Lightning. He materialized a barrier to protect himself, so I went with plan B. I created several Spheres made of the power of Destruction and fired them at Izayoi. It was Sirzechs-sama's technique, [Rune the Extinct]. But he simply dodged them and activated a black flame.

"[Belphegor]" he stated. My attack was nullified.

"Well then, Take this!" I hardened the Power of Destruction around my arm and infused Ki with it as well. I then shot my arm forward and blasted a beam made of Ki and Power of Destruction. He was engulfed by the blast.  
I was thinking that I won, until he simply swung his arm and dispersed the attack. But he didn't go unscathed. He had some burns, bruises, and cuts from the attack.

"Impressive, no one has damaged me this much in a while. But if that's all you got, then it's my turn." He then opens his mouth and fire a huge blast of energy right at me! I tried using my Touki, but as soon as it made contact, it broke through not even a second later and consumed me in the blast. If I looked behind me, some parts of the Underworld were also destroyed. I guess this is the attack he used to defeat Sirzechs-sama. As the attack dispersed, I was struggling to even stand. That attack really hurt, I'm surprised I'm still intact, let alone still conscious.

"Impressive, there aren't many that can endure this attack and still be standing."

"Thanks, but this attack, will be the last strike." I then concentrated all my remaining energy into my sword as well as infusing it with Holy Energy, Demonic Energy, Power of Destruction, and even a bit of Power of Darkness and teleported in front of him. I swung my sword down diagonally, and an arc of energy erupted from Elucidator. It struck Izayoi, and blew apart the remainder of the forest as well as more of the Underworld. As the attack Died down, I could see that Izayoi had a cut across his torso, but it wasn't that deep, even with all the power the attack had.

"Heh, I guess it's my loss…but…I'll beat you next time." I smiled as I passed out.

"Heh, maybe." He replied. "Wow, that attack actually stung," he said as he grabbed the bleeding wound.

**Later**

I woke up to find myself back in my house covered in bandages. I turned my head and saw Silvia lying down next to me with even more bandages wrapped around her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Hey Silvia, what just happened?"

"Well, I was sweeping the floors when I saw this kid about our age carrying you back here. I attacked him thinking he was a threat, but he defeated me easily. I could only inflict a small amount of wounds on him. After the battle, he told me his name is Izayoi Raizel and explained everything to me about defeating the 4 Maous and you, which I wouldn't have believed if I didn't witness his strength. He then healed both of our wounds and bandaged us up."

"I see. That makes sense. Just where is Izayoi?"

"I'm right here." He said as he walked into the room. He also had some bandages on his wounds, but only a few.

"So what happened?"

He explained to us that he brought the 4 Maous back to their respective homes, and Sirzechs-sama asked if he would be a part of his peerage, which he declined. He then told us about his history of being the son of Great Red, which shocked us to no end, he told us about his Sacred Gear which gave us the same reaction.

"I'm creating my own organization called [SLAYER]. And I would like both you and Silvia to join."

"Really? What for?"

"I've experienced your abilities, and I can tell you two still have a lot of potential to become stronger. And besides, you two are the only ones who have inflicted this much damage to me in a while."

"Hmmm. I accept." I replied.

"I accept as well, I cannot leave Riku alone."

"Good then, here." He handed me a red mechanical sword with a glass circle in the center.

"This is a Sacred Gear I created with Artifact Creator; it's called [Xenoblade]. It houses half the power of the Biblical God. Consider this as a symbol of our friendship Riku. Riku Yozora Kresnik and Silvia Lucifuge, Welcome to [SLAYER]."

**Riku Pov (present)**

Well after that I met we met with Dayo, Alex, Rex, and Nue and had the incredible adventure through time and space everything was incredible but we had our losses like Rex lost part of his body and became a cyborg but fortunately, that was worst part. And surprisingly, Izayoi was a boy with a kind, and nice attitude, he only acted like that if it's necessary. For the past years, we became best friends, and sparring partner.

I entered the Kitchen and sat down with everyone as Alex finished cooking.

"ok Ero-Nue here it comes" Alex put the meal in table while everybody laughing and making joke as usual Dayo still scared of Silvia, Nue and I were talking about the situation in area near Izayoi is, and Rex is still sleeping.

Then I hear a bip it meant it was time for Alex's run.

"Hey Lame lizard" Said Silvia in her usual monotone voice

"What ice queen"

"Are coming to eat"

"Nah I'm going for a jog"

"Wow you're going for a walk at this time" said Dayo with a confused look

"Well I need to since my body need it so it a good sport" Alex said with a big smile

"Wow from lame lizard to muscle head is a big feat" she finally said when Alex finally snapped.  
"Why don't you SHUT THE FUCK UP ICE BITCH!" I crushed my glass in hand. I hate it when people, even my friends, insult Silvia.

"Wow you finally had the ball to say it eh lizard boy" said Silvia rolling her eyes bored

"You bitch I'm outta here" Alex started running to the room. I picked up my chair, and threw it at Alex, who was walking away.

"What the heck!?"

"Please, don't insult Silvia like that." I smiled, but I was unleashing a lot of my aura.

"H-hai. See you guys." He then left.

If Izayoi was in here, Alex wouldn't dare to act that way, Izayoi can beat the crap outta him, if he want to…

Leader…. Where in the hell are you…

**That's it… Thanks for Code-Emperor07. And if you want to know about riku more, Read Angel of Dragon by code-emperor07, it set in another universe though.**

**Pairing update**

**Izayoi: Rias (alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, and Ophis  
Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, Momo and Kalawarner  
Riku: Silvia (alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)  
Other: just PM me if you want.**


	8. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Thank you again for reviewing my story, and again I'm really sorry about my grammar. **

**If I write in 1****st**** person point of view, should I write it in present tense or past tense?**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**~?~ (Izayoi POV)**

I'm currently in somewhere between Earth, Underworld, and Heaven; It's not The Dimensional Gap where's my old man is living, it's similar yet different. This place is called "The Bound", a place that was created after the event of "Universal Great War". The other members of [SLAYER] discovered this place during my absence in [SLAYER]. It's very small compared to Dimensional Gap, but it was good and big enough to make a nation. The Bound is the opposite of Dimensional Gap, many being is able to live in this place, and there 0% of danger in this place, since only [SLAYER] member know this place.

"Where is the place…?" I said to myself as I use my **Sense** to search for [SLAYER] Headquarter.

[SLAYER]'s Headquarter was originally placed in the unused place on the Human World, but during my absence the other members seems to moved our HQ to this place. Because of that, I need to search for our HQ on my own. Alex only gave me a piece of paper to tell me how to enter this place.

After using my **sense**, I finally found our HQ; I immediately use my **Senjutsu** to enhance my speed, and then fly into that place. I fly into a big floating island located in the north of this place; in that place I saw a familiar building on that island, the building is Black-colored, and is shaped like a modern condo. That place is no other than our HQ.

"Heh, it's changed a little" I said as I land in front of it.

Then, a man notices that I was landing in front of the HQ. The man's appearance is that of male with a tan skin and Black hair. His hair has a black ponytail on it, and he looked a little older than me.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here? And how can you enter this place?" asked the man politely as he walks into me. He also releasing some Devil Aura, it's like he's interrogating me, instead of asking me.

I know this man; he's one of my long lost comrades.

"Is that the greeting I get after my absence?" I said jokingly as I smile at him.

He then stares at me for awhile, and finally realizes who I am.

"Who are you?" he asked to confirm something.

Then, I smile at him again. "My name is… Izayoi" I replied his question.

The man then seems to be surprised for awhile until he says something to me.

"Proof it!" said the Man as he increase the aura he's releasing.

"You ask anything, I'll answer it" I said confidently. I know literally EVERYTHING about him.

"Fine then… What is my greatest FEAR?" he asked still releasing his Aura.

I laugh a little before answering his question

"Your weakness… that's easy, your weakness is… WOMAN" I said as I create an illusion of naked women to hug him.

The women then start to hug him in every inch of the man body, their bouncing and soft breast are covering the man body. The man then start to blush madly, it's like his face color change into another color. The man then tries to avoid eyes contact.

"How about this…" I said as I increase the illusion power using my magic.

The women then start to kiss him; the man then tries to escape but failed.

"Stop it! I'm sorry! Forgive ME! Please stop this indecent thing, Leader!" The man said as he pleaded to me. Since he remembered who I am, I dispel the illusion.

The man then walks toward me.

"It's great to see you again, Leader" said the man as he offer a handshake to me.

"Thanks, Dayo" I said to him as I accept his handshake.

This man name is Gbolahan Temidayo Kayode, Dayo for short. He is a member of [SLAYER]. Dayo is one of the older members of [SLAYER], since he born before The Great War, between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. He is a human with many Devils bloodlines in him.

"You look more mature now" Dayo said as he return into his gentleman demeanor.

"Of course, I'm still growing" I said as I smiled at him.

"The last time I saw you, you're a kid that only cares about revenge and fighting" said Dayo sarcastically.

"Hey! I care about [SLAYER] and its member too…" I said

"Hahaha… Anyway, please come in…O great leader…" Dayo said as he smirks. Dayo then lead me to enter our HQ.

**~[SLAYER]'s HQ~**

Our HQ changed a lot; the place became more modern than the last time I came here. In the past, it was a Victorian style building, but now it feels like a modern condo. There's a HUGE LEDTV in the center of the room, a dining room, and such. The interior are all shiny for some reason, probably because someone cleaned this place.

"Well, please sit in the sofa, Leader" said Dayo politely as he leaves me for some reason.

"Okay" I said as I sit in the sofa in the living room.

As I sit in this room, I analyze what changes in this place.

There's a pool outdoor for some reason, I'm confused right now… why they need a pool in this place. Besides the pool there's a gym, the gym is rather expensive-looking.

Besides of this room there's a dining room, and a kitchen. Again, both the dining room and kitchen look expensive. There is also an elevator in the corner of the room; it seems they installed that, instead of the stairs.

"Now that I think about it, how in the world they can afford this…" I said to myself.

After waiting for some times, someone came to me, a female with silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She also has this Strict aura around her.

"It's been a long time, Izayoi-sama" said the female as she bows to me

Then, I stand to greet her back

"Yes, it is Silvia-san" I said as I bow back to her.

"Please, don't call me with '-san', you're the leader of [SLAYER], please don't forget about it." Silvia said to me strictly.

"Haha, you never change do you?" I said to her.

This woman name is Silvia Lucifuge, the only female in [SLAYER]. She joined our organization the last, and in my opinion the weakest. But, don't misunderstand; she's strong enough to be a candidate of Ultimate Class Devil.

"Anyway, please come to the 5th floor, Riku-sama are waiting for you" said Silvia.

"Okay, after I finish walking around this place" I said while smiling.

"Fine then, I'll be going then..." she said as she leaves the room.

After one or two hours walking around this place, I finally go to the 5th floor. Don't blame me, this place is huge. There's many room big enough to contain 10 chimeras. For some reason, there's also weird place such as Games Room, Cinema Room, Spa, and such.

As I arrive to the 5th floor, I noticed a Lab, in the corner of this floor.

"It's not a problem if I go to that place right…" I said to myself as I walk into the lab.

In the Lab, there's many kind of stuff for science and such. There's place that contained mechanical parts, a place where bloods is kept, and many other science-related thing.

Then, I noticed that there's someone is in this place. A male is "Fixing" himself

A man with dark-latino skin and shoulder-length hair is 'Fixing' his own body. The man has 4 black wings on his back, and the left part of the wings is mechanical. There's also see-through core in the left side of his chest. His feet are also mechanical. But there's a natural cat tail behind him.

I then walk toward him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

The man then stops fixing his own body and said something.

"Tch, it's none of your business" he said coldly without even sensing or seeing my face.

"Is that how you talk to me? Rex" I said to him as I release some Aura, so he can recognize me.

The mechanical man then turns his head to see me, and become speechless for awhile.

"Izayoi… is that you?" he asked as he immediately stand In front of me

"Yeah… I am…" I said

This man name is Reximatus Celesti, he is the member of [SLAYER], and also one of the older member besides Dayo. He is a Fallen Angel and Nekomata hybrid, and as you can see he's a Cyborg. He lost some of his body in a mission in the past.

"Hm, the little boy are grown up now" Rex said sarcastically

"Of course" I said simply to him

"You're still a tough guy right?" he asked as he put some cowboy like clothes.

"Maybe…" I said teasingly

"Don't kid with me" he said seriously as he put on a fedora.

"Whatever…" I said

"Tch… let's go!" he said in low tone.

"Where?" I asked him.

"The meeting room" said Rex as he leaves me, like the others.

"Man! People like to leave me, even though I'm the leader" I said as I leave the lab.

Then, I walk toward the Meeting Room. Just before I open the door, someone opened it first.

A man with medium-length messy black hair open the door before me, he has a pair of sky blue eyes. He's slim yet muscular, similar to me. He's a little shorter than me though.

"Come on in, Leader" said the person teasingly.

"Riku!" I shouted

"Long times no see, Izayoi" he said as he friendly hugs me.

"Yeah, it's been a long time!" I said as I teasingly punch him.

This man name is Riku Yozora Kresnik, he is the vice-leader of [SLAYER], and my old friend. He's a half human, half fallen angel. And pretty much the 2nd strongest in [SLAYER]

"Come on in, the meeting going to start" Riku said as he smiles.

"Okay" I said as I enter the room.

The room is medium sized, and very clean. There's a round table and some chairs in this room. Alex, Nue, Dayo, Rex, and Silvia are sitting around the round table.

Riku then also proceed to sit in one of the empty seat.

Seeing Riku take a seat, I also proceed to sit.

Riku then start the conversation.

"I'm sure all of you, already knew about this but, I'm going to announce it again."

"After a long time of Absence, The Leader and Founder of our [SLAYER] finally return! Our leader, Izayoi Raizel has return!" said Riku proudly

The other members then start to give applause.

I immediately stand, hearing their applause.

I'm happy because my long lost comrades and friends are reunited with me. It feels great to see their face and attitude again.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

After the applause the now completed [SLAYER] member sat again.

"Izayoi, is there any news" asked alex

"Well, I got another note from the Khaos Brigade…" said Izayoi as he took out the note he received.

"Khaos Brigade!" said Rex angrily. It can't be helped if he acted like this. The Khaos Brigade is the reason he lost some part of his body.

"Yeah, That Brigade, threaten me if I interfere with their business" said Izayoi seriously his eyes became narrow.

"Hm, they dare to threaten our leader, it seems they don't know about the power of [SLAYER]" said Nue proudly

"I have to agree with the Ero-Nue" said Alex seriously, there's some aura leaking from his body.

"I have some good news though" said Riku as he took out a piece of paper. Riku then gave the paper to Silvia.

"Please read it"

"Alright"

"A group of mages and warriors annihilates some exorcists in South East Asia. The entire exorcists die losing their head, after fighting them" said Silvia

"As you can hear, there's an annihilation of exorcists. The leaders of the bunch of warriors and mages are our target this time" Said Riku seriously, as he used some magic to show who the targets are.

Then a list of targets names and picture appeared.

"They are our new Target, one of the Khaos Brigade's factions, The Eater. Their objective is to attain greater power, by killing and literally eating Human's head"

"Tch! That's just fucking weird!" said Rex as he slammed at the table.

"I know, that's the reason we'll hunt them" said Riku as he turn his head toward Izayoi

"How about it, leader?"

The entire Member then turned their head toward Izayoi

"Why did you asked? We'll definitely kill them… Did all of you forget our objective?" said Izayoi as he stood up from his seat.

"We Protect the Human, we kill the exiled, and we destroy our enemies, we are the [SLAYER]!"

The other members then stood up.

""**We crush the beginning and we are the End. We pursue the ultimate Truth, we are [SLAYER]!""**

Izayoi then smiled at them, he was glad that they did not forget about [SLAYER]'s true purpose.

"Even though it was short, let's Go!" commanded Izayoi as he left the room.

* * *

**~Underworld~**

[SLAYER]'s next targets were located in the forest beneath the Underworld. The organization Eater's HQ was placed in the middle of the forest. The [SLAYER] members came to that place using some kind of big flying Mechanical Ship. The ship is big enough to contain 20 medium rooms in it.

"Let's go!" said Riku as he jumps off from the ship.

"Hey! The leader is Izayoi, not you!" said Alex as jumps off

The other members then proceed to jumps off one by one with the exception of Silvia.

"Alright, we split up here!" said Izayoi.

"Alex, and Nue, both of you go to the south"

"Ok!""Okie-dokie"

"Rex, you're east"

"Fine"

"Dayo, you're going to west"

"Yes, leader"

"Riku, you follow me!"

"Alright"

After hearing [SLAYER]'s leader command. The entire members proceed to go to their direction.

Izayoi and Riku used their senjutsu to teleport themselves to the north.

"I sense something, there's a group of Devils around 2 kilometers in front of us"

"I'll go ahead, you take care of that" said Izayoi as he enhanced his speed and run through the crowd of devils.

Riku then appear in front of the devils.

"Hey, A human!"

"No, it's a Fallen Angel"

"It's doesn't matter, let's kill him"

The devils than started to attack Riku, they summon many kind of Weapons, and enhanced themselves with magic. Some of them even owned Sacred Gear.

Without saying anything Riku attacked the hordes of Devils by himself. He punched the Devils with a ki-infused strike, causing some of the devil to disappear without trace. Riku then used his magic to summon the **Flame of Amaterasu**, the flame of god which burns it targets until it disappear from this world. A large amount of devils was burned to death, making the other surviving Devils became scared.

"Let's increase the training level" said Riku as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Awaken my Sacred Gear! **Xenoblade**"

A red blade with a glass circle on it appeared on Riku's arm. Riku then used his sacred gear, and sliced everything in front of him.

"Take This!"

His sacred gear released a big amount of power and then sent an explosion toward the surviving Devil. The hordes of Strayed Devil from earlier were annihilated by Riku.

"Done" said Riku as he departed to join the other Member.

Meanwhile, at the very same time Rex was fighting a bunch of Headless knights in the East.

"Tch, I got myself weak enemies…. Are they trying to insult me or what" said Rex as he complained.

Rex then summoned two double-barreled holy guns, each with a blessed holy and demon aura around it. He shot the headless Knight with it, with the speed that can rival some Elder Gods. Each shot was infused by magic, and senjutsu, so the shot exploded when it hit ANYTHING.

"I'm going to make this my training session"

He then made his weapon disappear, and fought the headless knight with only physical skill. He is a bounty hunter, so Rex somewhat felt a pleasure during fights. After beating a crapton of headless knight, he finally went to help the other member.

Mean while Dayo is fighting 3 Titans.

One of the titans was annihilated by him, while the other were throwing beam onto Dayo.

"Such a ungraceful fighting style, should I teach you how to do a proper fighting" said Dayo as a Vampiric power appear before him.

The Vampiric power increased every second, after about 1 minute Dayo skin became literally black and then he became fiercer. Dayo absorbs a big amount of Power of Darkness, and made himself like that.

"**TAKE THIS! DISASTER FANG!**" said Dayo in a scary tone.

The titans were engulfed in the Fang-shaped Darkness. The sky became Black for awhile, and returns to normal, until Dayo goes back to his usual Gentleman Demeanor.

Shortly after that, both Riku and Rex came into Dayo.

"You're done?" asked Rex as he fixed his Fedora.

"Of course, that was easy as pie" replied Dayo in a gentleman manner.

"Anyway, let's find Alex and Nu—"

*BOOM*

Before Riku can finish his words, an explosion of Wind and Flame appear behind them.

"Forget what I said" said Riku.

"Hm, don't get in my way Ero-Nue"

"Shut up! Lizard Boy!"

The three of them can hear the yelling between Alex and Nue; their voice was louder than the scream of a monster.

"…"

**~Eater Headquarter~**

Izayoi were punching a bunch of devils that appeared in front of him.

*BOOM*

"What the hell was that" said Izayoi as he punched the remaining Devils

"I got the feeling; I need to beat the crap out of someone or 2"

After destroying his enemies, Izayoi proceed to enter the Main building. In the Main building there's a bald man with a very noticeable brown beard. The bald man was sitting on a man. This man is the Target of [SLAYER]

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Man

"I am your end" replied Izayoi as he appeared in front of the bald man, and then kicked him in the FACE.

The Bald man was thrown away for about 3 kilometer. But the man surprisingly survived.

"Damn Brat!" said the man as he took out a Great Sword, and then ran towards Izayoi

"I'm surprised, you can handle that…" said Izayoi as he evades his attack easily.

The man attacked Izayoi like a madman, but none of the attacked could actually hurt him. The Sword was good enough to hurt some High-class Devils, but it was nothing compared to him.

"It's been a long time, since I use that form… I'm going to use it for you" said Izayoi

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Just See"

Izayoi collected a massive amount of **Holy Energy**, and **Power of Light**. He absorbed the power and combined it with his Soul and Body. A white light then appear covering his body.

"WHAT IS THIS, LIGHT, HOLY!?"

The power Izayoi releasing was detected by the other member of [SLAYER]. All of them smirked sensing his presense.

After a second passed, the light disappear and revealing a Transformed Izayoi. His skin became white as snow, his eye color change from Red into Sky blue, and a 2 GOLDEN angel wing grew behind his back. This is his 'Angel Form'

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?" said the man as he shrunk because of FEAR

"Like I said, I AM YOUR END"

Izayoi then created a HUGE **Spear of Light;** The Spear size was as big as a large Titan. Not only was the size, the Holy energy that resides in the spear very big. Izayoi then shot the Spear toward the man making him exploded, and disappear without any trace.

"Mission Complete" said Izayoi as he returned into his Human Form.

"Phew, I thought I can't use this power anymore" said Izayoi.

Izayoi then noticed a silver haired man around his age was lying on the floor.

"Hey, wake up"

The man remains unconscious.

"I guess I'll take him into our HQ" said Izayoi without any hesitation

* * *

**~[SLAYER]'s HQ~**

Izayoi put the silver-haired man in the vacant room in the HQ. The man was luckily still alive but unconscious.

"Hey leader, that person could be a spy or an enemy. Why in the world you took him here?" asked Rex as he stared at Izayoi's eyes.

"Don't say that Rex. In the past, you were in the same condition like him. Lying in the road" said Izayoi as he smiled to him.

"Tch…"

"Oh, and while I'm gone, please take care of him"

"Why me? And most importantly you're going to leave again"

"I have some business in Earth"

"You still didn't answer my other question…"

"I chose you because, The **Twin Dragon of Light and Darkness** reside in him" said Izayoi

"What!? You're kidding right?" said Rex in shocked

"I'm serious"

"Then, what's that gotta do with me?"

"You're the oldest here, so I chose you"

"bah, I gotta go, my friend just recently recovered" said Izayoi

"Fine then" said Rex.

"Oh, and tell the other I'll return again later, BYE!" said Izayoi as he teleport somewhere.

"Tch… never change"

* * *

**That's it..  
This Chapter was written by ME.**

**Oh and I accepted another OC's. After this I will not accept any other.**

**New OC's:**

**Takeru Asama owned by **_**cloudfarron**_

**Nekron (Antagonist) owned by **_**sonicfanx1**_

**Pairing Updates:  
Izayoi: Rias (alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, and Ophis  
Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, Momo and Kalawarner  
Riku: Silvia (alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)**  
**Takeru: Karasuba  
Other: just PM me if you want.**


	9. Chapter 6: Stained Maiden

**Thank you all for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry about my grammar. It is a glad to see my people review this… Oh, and I'm very sorry if there are some differences in This Story, such as: plot and some OOCness**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter: 6: Stained Maiden**

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Normal POV)**

In the Hyoudou Residence, in Issei's room to be precise, Issei has just awoken from his recovery state. Issei got up from his bed and changed his sweaty clothes.

"Man… What in the hell happen…?" said Issei frowned.

He then checked his whole body, and founded that his body was in a pretty fucked up situation. He was in a near-death situation, TWICE. But luckily he's still alive, and His body was recovering literally FAST. Issei then remembered what happened a few days ago. He met a freaking Fallen Angel, and that was a bad experience for him, considering he is a devil.

After changing his clothes someone came to His room. Izayoi came into Issei's room.

"Hey, don't push yourself" said Izayoi as he smiled to Issei.

"Nah… This was nothing compare to my injury from those thugs" said Issei still frowning.

"Well, Of course. Himejima-senpai, healed you when you're still unconscious"

"How?"

"Using magic, of course"

Since Issei's a devil, he must know the existence of Magic by now. He was healed by one before after all.

"How? Am I naked when Akeno-san was healing me? Did she do 'something' to me? Or, OR—" said Issei as he fantasizing about something perverted.

"NO" said Izayoi immediately, so Issei can stop fantasizing.

For Izayoi, who has been living with Issei for more than 2 years, He can easily deduct what Issei was fantasizing

"Anyway, just rest you're still recovering, Himejima-senpai only healed the external wound, but your internal wound is still healing. After you're healed completely, Buchou want to see you" said Izayoi

"Okay then…" said Issei.

Issei then returned to his bed, and proceed to sleep.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

After 2 days recovering, Issei finally able to returned to his work as a devil. When School's lesson was finished, Issei immediately ran into the Old School Building so he can take another job.

"BUCHOU! I'M READY TO TAKES SOME JOBS!" yelled Issei as he arrived at the Club Room.

"Ara, Ara, What a good determination" said Akeno

"…Welcome Back…..senpai.." said Akeno

"Good day, Issei-kun" said Kiba as he smiled at Issei

"Of course Akeno-san! Thank you Koneko-can! Don't call me that Ikemen (Handsome male?)!" replied Issei quickly.

Rias who was in the middle of her 'Work', stop her action and walked toward Issei.

"Good Morning, Ise" said Rias as she smiled elegantly.

"H-H-HAI, Good morning buchou!" said Issei happily

"Even though you just recovered from you injury, I still needed to review your work as a Devil" said Rias.

"Sure! Go ahead" said Issei

"The truth is…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them. We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?". The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…"

"But?"

"…[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time]… This is the questionnaire filled by the client." Said Rias.

—!

Issei chest became hot for a second

"This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

"To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you…"

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devils for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?" said Rias

"Yes! I'll do my best!" said Issei

"Good boy… Speaking of which, I have some request from a new client, Issei can you do it for me?" asked Rias as she putted her hand to her face.

"Of course" replied Issei immediately

"Then, just go follow this address, the client is waiting" said Rias as she gave a note to Issei.

Issei then left the clubroom, and went to the following address.

"Then, I'll follow him" said Izayoi

"Wait!" said Rias

"Hm, what's wrong? Is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Izayoi as he stops walking

"Actually yes, there's something I want to talk about. Can you stay in here for a moment?" asked Rias as she stared to Izayoi's eyes

"Sure"

"Then, please sit on the sofa" said Rias as she led Izayoi into the sofa

After that, The ORC's members minus Issei are all sitting on the Sofas. Koneko sat with Kiba, Rias sat with Akenom while Izayoi sat alone.

"Okay, so what are you going to talk about?" asked Izayoi

"It's about your identity…." Said Rias. Her mouth is slightly trembled when saying those words.

"What about my identity?" asked Izayoi. Izayoi felt 'displeasure' for a second

The ORC's member became silent for a moment. Kiba was trying to avoid Izayoi eyes, when Izayoi turn his head toward him. Koneko was using her usual Poker Face to hide her fear from Izayoi. The-always-smiling Akeno became too silent, and the dare and bold Rias can't even open her mouth after saying that.

"Hm… What's wrong?"

Izayoi then smiled to them, so they can return to their usual selves.

It's not that effective though, he only managed to made Rias said something,

"I… told all the member of Occult Research Club about your identity…. Not just this club… also the Student Council and my brother and his peerages" said Rias. She usually tends to keep her grace and promises, but her 'Fear' toward Izayoi, made her like that.

Rias want to say that she told other, because of Fear. But in front of the great leader of [SLAYER], that won't changes anything.

"…"

Izayoi became silent for a moment

"Is that so… I trust both of you, you know? Now, the Sitri and Sirzech know about my alias as a student" said Izayoi seriously.

His words made all the people, or to be more precise Devils, became more scared.

…

…

"It's fine actually, sooner or later [SLAYER]'s identity will be exposed to the world. It's only a matter of time before that happen. So, I'm cool with it." said Izayoi

!

"You're not mad? You know this is a very important matter" said Rias as she returned to her usual demeanor

"I'm not, but I don't know about my friends in [SLAYER] thought, they might kill you if they knew about this" said Izayoi as he smiled.

"But still, Rias and I, broke our promise to you" said Akeno

"Mah, its fine… I understand that you and Rias told the other because of Fear." Said Izayoi

"But, in exchange, all of you MUST answer my entire question, and NEVER lie to me" said Izayoi as he smiled.

The 'Fear' that was residing in them, disappears after hearing Izayoi's words.

"Anyway, if that was the topic, then I'll leave, tell Ise that I'm going home first" said Izayoi.

"Wait!" said Rias

"Is there anything else?" asked Izayoi

"… Thank you… and I'm really sorry for broking out promises" said Rias in a low tone voice

"It's fine… Don't worry about that, just don't tell other unless I told you to" said Izayoi as he smiled. Izayoi then left the building.

Izayoi's charming and warming smile, made Rias and Akeno blush madly. They felt a weird unfamiliar feeling happened in their hearts.

"Ara. Ara" said Akeno blushing

"…"

From that moment, Rias and Akeno opinion about Izayoi changed greatly. From the story they was told about, Izayoi was a leader, who always destroyed anything that blocking his way of life. He was described as a ruthless, unbeatable War leader from the story they was told about. So it's a little strange seeing the REAL man personality.

* * *

**~Park~ (Issei POV)**

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

Haa.

I made a sigh.

Even today, Buchou put on a weird expression. My contract became invalid twice in a row. But I got the best feedback. Buchou became confused again because she encountered an incident that she never has experienced twice in a row. I'm sorry for getting involved in a weird situation. I feel bad, but it seems like my road to getting a peerage will be harder than I thought…

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan.

At first I wasn't serious in watching it, but I got hooked to the Mahou Shoujo anime due its hot actions and the story which made me cry, so I ended up watching till morning. Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of hentais?

"Hawaau!"

Hmm? A sudden voice. At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground.

When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

_Fuuuu_

Wind Blows

The sister's veil flies off because of the wind. Her blond hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blond hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly. A blonde hair bishoujo is standing front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

"…"

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

I can't say it. There's no way that I can tell her I was fascinated with her. Rather, this girl is _it_. Yeah, I'm talking about that. Yes, that.

She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde bishoujo version)! Of course I would be attracted to her! It feels like I need to continue talking to her! Is this is a _flag_!? I'm thinking something selfish like that. Then the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one. Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Izayoi told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yeah, it's happening just like Izayoi said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked. Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked. Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only. But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world. Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church. But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute. But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction. Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with. But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over. But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying. I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently. The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. What's that? Demonic-powers? Buchou said that it can only be used by Devils and someone related to Devils so it can't be.

When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

Something appears on my mind.

—Sacred Gear.

A special power which is bestowed upon certain people. I think that's what Kiba said before. I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related. Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it?

When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

It's not the atmosphere where I should say "Actually, I have a Sacred Gear as well!". It's an unusual power, and maybe some people may suffer because of it. Even I didn't feel happy when my Sacred Gear was covering my arm. Instead, I was really shocked. I still didn't know how to use this Sacred Gear, therefore I wasn't happy at all. The only thing I can use it for is to mimic Kamehameha. The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes. Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember. I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

I have chills, and sweats are coming out of my body. It's been like this since before. I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me. Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has.

Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now. It's a waste to say good bye to a beauty like her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun… Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case.

That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking. This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake. No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled.

She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl.

And this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

**~Old School Building~ (Normal POV)**

"Don't ever get close to the church again"

Issei was scolded by Rias in the club room. Rias's expression looked more serious than usual. She seems to be angry.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light." Said Rias seriously.

Issei can't talks back to Rias. He finally remembered what kind of situation he was in earlier.

"Don't get involved with people from the church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." Said Rias, she was serious, she isn't joking in the slightest

"Y-Yes" replied Issei

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes"

Their conversation ended

"Ara Ara, did you finish lecturing him?" asked Akeno as she smiled

"Owaaa"

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno's expression changed after Rias asked her

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke"

* * *

**~Somewhere~**

Stray Devils.

There are being that are called such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed their master.

The powers of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when they were a human. So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests. Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location.

That is a "Stray Devil".

The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook Issei for a Stray Devil. In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels saw them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

The Occult Research Vlub went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town. Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…

No, naturally, Devils are like that. So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law… Yeah, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and they can see the unused building far away from here. It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

"…Smell of Blood" said Koneko as she covered her nose with her uniform.

Issei's legs were shaking, he was scared. If the others weren't here, he'll immediately escaped.

"Ise, since you're a devil, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight" said Izayoi as he summoned a pair of dual handguns to be safe

"I agree" said Rias agreeing

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" said Issei. He's trying to avoid the fight

"Yes, it's still impossible now" said Rias straightly.

"But you can watch what a Devil's battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how they fight. While I'm going to explain traits of devils" said Izayoi

"Explain? Traits the servant have?" asked Issei

"Let me explain it" said Rias

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Said Rias

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies." said Kiba

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble." Said Akeno

Then, Rias speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage." Said Rias

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?" asked Issei

"Yeah." Replied Kiba

"Well… I participated once as a _Special _Player" said Izayoi. His statement made Issei surprised for a moment

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?" asked Issei

"Ise, you are—"

Before Rias can answer, there's a presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There's something approaching them.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" said something with a low voice. The voice was coming from below the ground

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Said Rias

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketak etaketaketaketa…" laughed the Strayed Devil

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. No.

STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic 's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meter tall.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias just laughed with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was near Issei, sprints ahead as soon as Rias gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before" said Izayoi as he stood besides Issei

"Kiba's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

"Kiba's weapon is swords" said Izayoi

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When Issei looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight." Said Rias following the conversation

There was a shadow near the monster's legs… Koneko was the one

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko

But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her." Explained Izayoi

LIFT!

Koneko completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"Lastly, Akeno." Said Rias

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" asked Akeno

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]." Said Rias

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Rias confessed it like if it's nothing.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Said Issei

"…. Somehow, I'm not surprised" said Izayoi

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!" said Akeno with her sadistic smile

After Akeno-san calms down, Rias confirmed it and nods her head. Rias approached the monster that has already lost its will to fight. She then put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Rias asked

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Rias's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Rias said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Rias makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." Asked Issei

"What is it?"

Rias responded with a smile.

"My Piece…more like, what is my role as a servant."

To tell you the truth, he already predicted the worst case. More like he knew it is that. But I still have a naive hope.

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno is a [Queen], Koneko is a [Rook], and Kiba is a [Knight].

The [Bishop] and…the [Pawn].

Issei was hoping for it, but it gets shattered instantly. The crimson-hair beauty smiles at me and says it clearly.

"You are a [Pawn]. Ise, you are a Pawn."

He is the lowest.

…

…

"Is that so…." Said Issei in a disappointed tone

"Oh an another thing" said Issei

"What is it?" asked Rias

"Izayoi identity… It's been bothering me for a while now…" said Issei

"… Actually, he isn't an ordinary Human" said Rias

"What do you mean by that Senpai?"

"[SLAYER]" said Rias

"Sla…..yer…?" said Issei

"He is the leader of [SLAYER], you'll know more in the future…" said Rias as she left Issei.

"…[SLAYER]…"

* * *

**That's it!  
Please rate and Review.**

**Paring Updates: (May change if want to)  
**

**Izayoi: Rias (alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Koneko, and Charlotte (From Princess Lover)  
Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, and Momo  
Riku: Silvia (alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)**  
**Takeru: Karasuba**  
**Nue: Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)**

* * *

**And PLEASE READ THIS**

**For the Pairing besides Izayoi and Issei, it'll happen in the SIDE STORIES. But they will mentioned and maybe appear sometimes in the main stories. Please Understand…. It's for the balance of the story!**

**Thank You!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Black Wings and Devil Bringer…maybe**

**Your Rookie Author**  
**DeathOverLord**


	10. Chapter 7: Black Wings and Devil Bringer

**Thank you all for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry about my grammar. This Chapter is more action-oriented than the other… And all the OC's in this story are much stronger than the one in their own story. Riku and Takeru already surpass the faction leader and Even Ophis while using all their power. Same goes to the others. Only Silvia is weak (If Compared to the other member) in this story**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Black Wings and Devil Bringer**

**~Somewhere~ (Normal POV)**

It's late night, and Issei on his bicycle was heading towards a particular house. While Izayoi was behind him, using his own body to ran.

The place they headed was an ordinary house.

After a few minutes have passed, they finally arrived.

"Ahh….We finally arrived" said Issei as he got off from his bike

"…It's a little weird though.." said Izayoi

"Weird…?" asked Issei

"Ah… just ignore it" said Izayoi

After the conversation ended, both of them proceed to enter the house. There's something weird in this place. There are no light in the hallway, even though it nighttime. There's also a staircase that led to the second floor, but there is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

"Yeah… There's something weird in here!" said Izayoi

"There isn't any human presence and there's an 'Evil' Presence, somewhere in this house"

Hearing what Izayoi said, Issei immediately summon his sacred gear

"Let's go that way" said Issei to Izayoi

In the Living room, there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It's looked like an ordinary living room… but there's something terrifying hanging on the wall of the Living room. There's a corpse nailed to the wall, the body was hanged upside down.

"Gough"

Issei vomited out the thing inside his stomach on the spot. He can't endure seeing the corpse.

The corpse is nailed to the wall with a screw, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws nailed onto both palms of the hand, feet, and at the middle of its torso. There was also a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There's writing on the wall

Before Issei can read the words, Izayoi said something first.

"Come on out… Don't hide from me" said Izayoi. He already sensed someone in here other than Issei and him.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important"

The voice came from behind. A man with white hair said it. From the looks of it he's a foreigner. He's also dressed up like a priest.

The man then made an Evil Smile

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" said the priest. He seems to be happy for some odd reason

The man was a stray exorcist, no doubt about it. Izayoi knew the moment he entered this building

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " The exorcist started to sing

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!" said the exorcist

Issei was cursing himself, how in the world he got involved in this situation

"You killed the man, aren't you" asked Izayoi without hesitating, not even the slightest fear in his word

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." said Freed in a sadistic face

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"And you! You're a human yet you're acting friendly toward that Devil! …OH! I get it! You're the same as this guy!" said Freed as he pointed at the hanging corpse

The silent Issei finally said something

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job." Said Freed still wearing his sadistic face

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" said Issei

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

Freed pulled out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. He then proceed to charged at Issei

BOOOOM

A sound of blades clashing in the air.

The Sword that Freed used was a sword without any blade; instead it was a beam saber. Freed's sword was clashing against Izayoi's Sword. Izayoi's sword take the form of a European sword but for some reason, the sword blade was colored literally shining light blue.

"Wait! Is that a Holy Sword!?" yelled Freed as he backed off from Izayoi

Izayoi charged at the freed in a god like speed and cut one of Freed's arms. But at the same time, Freed managed to hit Issei with his gun.

"Guaaaah!"

Issei fell on his knees while moaning. He was shot on his left calf

"Ise!"

Izayoi immediately return to Issei's Side.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" said Freed hysterically

For a devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body. It's not weird to see Issei was hurt that badly.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" said Freed as he prepared to finish Issei

Izayoi then started to get serious, his target was to only ANNIHILATED Freed. Scary Atmosphere started to appear around Izayoi, His eyes color became a little shining for some reason.

Freed who was watching this became silent, He felt that **'Death' **was in front of him.

"**DIE"**

Izayoi then prepare to charge forward toward Freed, he was about to attack Freed until someone voice interfere.

"Please Stop!" said a woman

Freed froze his posture, and look toward the woman. Issei also turned his head toward the Woman

"Asia" said Issei

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?

"! N-Noooooooo!" screamed Asia after she saw the corpse that was hanging

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Said Freed

"…N-No…" said Asia

Asia then looks at Issei, and she was astonished to saw Issei.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

Asia seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " said Freed still wearing his hysteric face

"**Shut Up**" said Izayoi. He seems ready to kill Freed on anytime

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Said Freed

'_Fallen Angel?'_ thought Issei

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here and that damn brat or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" said Freed

Asia then stood in between Izayoi, Issei, and Freed. Asia spread he arms as if she is protecting Izayoi and Issei

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Issei became speechless after hearing that

"Move, I can handle this…" said Izayoi to Asia. He wasn't asking, he was ordering Asia. Yet, Asia ignore Izayoi's words

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" said Asia

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" said Freed had an anguished expression

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

BAKI!

The bastard priest, Freed hit Asia to the side with his gun. Asia fell to the ground

"Hey, Asia!"

Issei went to Asia, even though he was hurting

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there." Said Freed

Freed pointed his gun toward Issei. Issei was struggling to fight for Asia; He used his will to fight.

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!" said Issei as he made a fighting stance

Freed then whistles and seems really happy

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" said Freed.

"No… I'll fight you" said Izayoi

A big amount of Dark energy then started to cover Izayoi. He was then covered by a pillar of Black Darkness. When it died down, it showed Izayoi covered in a pitch black armor that seems to be made of pure Shadow. This technique is called the "**Thanatos**". This technique is originally exclusive to the Sephiroth Faction, The family of Riku. But, because of Izayoi's abnormal ability, he's able to uses this techinique.

"T-T-THAT'S THANATOS! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU USE THAT!" said Freed in panic

"Don't tell me, are you came from the Sephiroth Faction?"

"**Wrong, I learned this technique from a friend… but enough talking let's fight**" said Izayoi

Just before Izayoi managed to attack him something appear.

FLASH!

The magic-circle of the Gremory household. The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines brightly. Then the people from Occult Research Club appear from it.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at Issei.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Said Akeno

"…Priest." Said Koneko

The Occult Research Club then noticed Izayoi's current appearance.

"…Izayoi-kun… What happen to you?" said Rias

"You guys came at the wrong time, I was about to get some training but… Oh well" said Izayoi smiling

"HEY! Don't ignore me! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" said Freed as he charged toward the Devils plus Izayoi

Freed then starts slashing his sword

KANGIN!

The sound of metals echoes through the room. Izayoi block the priest's attack with his Darkness Blade.

"Hm… You talk big… you cannot even compare to Daemon quarter power…" said Izayoi in a provoking manner. His battle instinct finally came out

"Don't fuck with me! What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" said Freed

They were exchanging swords until Izayoi uses his technique

Izayoi then wrap his whole body in the Shadow and strengthen his blade. The blade then started to grow Scary mouth from it. The mouth then absorbs all the energy that Freed have.

"Damn!" said Freed

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" said Rias

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" replied Freed

Freed than start to laugh hysterically

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Said Akeno. She was smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of hostility towards Freed

"Then disappear" said Rias.

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." Said Rias

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" said Issei as he laughed to try to deceive her

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" said Rias in a serious tone

Izayoi then smirked hearing Rias's words. He remembered that Sirzech also became serious if his friends and family was hurt. Like Brother, like Sister.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." Said Freed

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away. Rias shot out a ball of demonic energy.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Rias gave another stare to Freed

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno started to cast a teleportation magic.

Issei then looked at Asia

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" said Issei pleading

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Said Rias

Asia smiled at Issei

"Asia!"

"Let's meet again" said Asia

Next moment, Akeno finished casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue.

"Like I will let you excape!" said Freed as he tried to interfere the magic

Fortunately, Izayoi blocked the attack with his hand

Then they were teleported.

"Hmm… I'd like to stay, so I can kill you but, my friend's condition is more important than killing you" said Izayoi.

Izayoi used his Senjutsu and teleported himself to the club room.

* * *

**~Park~ (Issei POV)**

"Haa…"

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park while making a sigh. The wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed.

According to Buchou, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light", so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us. With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Buchou. Buchou probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Buchou controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning. I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation? That, I don't know. But I have made my own assumption that she wouldn't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her.

Umm. If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now. There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's a waste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling. Alright. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers. …I'm not happy, but I'm might ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword, and ask Izayoi to teach me how to fight.

Anyway, I have my plans now. I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own. I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that. Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes. When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with. She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

It's a strange sight. A Sister is getting confused in front of the register. Right now, Me and Asia are in a fastfood restaurant.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee didn't know how to handle this situation. Its lunchtime and I took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district. It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal. I offered my help, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so I have been watching her the whole time…

Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese. Seeing the chance, I help her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

We head towards the empty table as soon as we got our meals while I encourage Asia who is feeling down. While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia. It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her. We sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it. Rather, does she even know how to eat it?

Wow, what a strange development.

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia is looking at me eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She takes a small bite of the burger. She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

Asia starts eating it deliciously. But why was she at that park? She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something.

When she saw me, she seemed relieved. I wanted to ask her but that might have been a thoughtless question. I probably should wait till she feels like telling me. I will help her anytime. There is also the thing about Buchou and the others. But I can't tell her that. It's so irritating.

Oh well, since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, I feel bad asking her something that will make her depressed.

Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we should forget about everything.

After that, we were talking, playing, and sightseeing. We had a lot of fun together, seeing her smile makes my heart glad for some reason. When we were walking together, she revealed that she was abandoned by the church because of her Sacred Gear. Her sacred gear let her to heal any being, and that includes us Devils. She was abandoned, exiled, strayed… I wish I could do something about it. The only thing I can do was being her friends.

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all my thoughts. When I look towards the direction of where the voice came from, I become speechless. That's because the person I am familiar with is standing there. A slender girl with silky black hair. Amano Yuuma-chan is standing there.

"Y-Yuuma-chan…?"

She laughs of amusement when she hears my trembling voice.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name. Raynare? Yeah, that's right. I totally forgot. Amano Yuuma is a Fallen Angel. That's right. I almost forgot about that. I see, so it's the Fallen Angel Raynare. So that's her real name.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

Run? What does she mean?

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust. What happened? What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear. I take a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?"

Raynare gathers light in her hand. Is it the spear? I was killed once because of it. I need to make the first move!

"S-Sacred Gear!"

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet. Yeah! It's a success! Looks like secretly practicing on how to make my Sacred Gear appear without making the posture paid off! Seeing my Sacred Gear, Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong!"

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing. What? What's so funny?

"Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

The ability that doubles the possessor's power? Is that the power of my Sacred Gear? And she said it's one of the common… But that's good enough for now.

I need to shake Raynare off somehow, and run away with Asia! But where to? The school? I can't. I can't cause trouble for Buchou and others. My house? How should I explain it to my parents? …Damn it. Even though I'm her friend, I don't know where to take Asia! Damn! I will think about it later! First of all, I need to beat this Fallen Angel in front of me! Shit! It's the worst case that I have to fight my ex-girlfriend! Why do I always get into this mess?

"Sacred Gear! Activate! You can double my power, right!? Then activate!"

Then the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[Boost!]

A sound is made. Next moment, I felt power flowing into me. Is this what it means to double my powers!? Yeah! With this—!

STAB

A nasty sound. Something stabs my stomach. The spear of light. She threw at me, again.

"Even if your power is doubled, you can't even evade this small spear I made. Even if the power of 1 is doubled, it's only 2. You can't narrow the power gap between us. Do you understand now, low-class Devil-kun?"

I fall down. This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is— I prepared myself for the intense pain followed by certain death, but I didn't feel any pain at all. That's because a green light is enveloping around my body. When I looked, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound for me. The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears. I didn't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

Raynare gives a cruel order. I'm the hostage!? Like hell I would!

"S-Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

Without hearing me, Asia accepts the Fallen Angel's order.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed. After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile. Shit! She doesn't look anything like the Yuuma-chan that I know! Also what does she mean by ritual!? It only sounds like something bad!

I then shout towards Asia.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I-I have to protect Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me. I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell.

Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Ise-kun."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia. They disappear into the sky. The only thing left is me, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

I got on my knees and started punching the ground. I bit my teeth hard and I cried with frustration.

Damn it. Damn it.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamit!

"Asia…"

I called out my friend's name towards the sky.

There's no reply.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

For the first time in my life, I cursed myself for being weak.

* * *

**~[SLAYER]'s HQ~ (Izayoi POV)**

Currently, I just recently arrived at The Bound. As soon as I arrive, I immediately flies toward or HQ. As I got closer, I notice that Rex is standing in front of the HQ.

"Hey" said Rex

I landed in front of him

"Hm? What's up?" I said

"The Silver haired man you saved a few days ago… He's awake" said Rex as he fixes his Fedora

"Oh, that's Good!"

"Actually, that bastard is rebelling inside the HQ. The moment he woke up, he immediately attack Silvia. But Riku managed to kept that man down for awhile" said Rex.

"Not only that, Dayo 'accidently' told the man we are [SLAYER], and this place is our HQ. So it will be troublesome."

"Oh, I understand"

What Rex means by troublesome is that the man probably want to reveal our identity to the world. Or he wants to challenge us. Well, I'm not surprised by that, we're [SLAYER] after all. But, I need to keep the man mouth shut for the moment.

"Hah…" I frowned

"I got no choice then…"

Then Rex and I enter the HQ.

Inside, as soon as I enter the building, I instantly hear that Alex and Nue arguing, and Riku is talking with someone. Then, I approach them.

"Good Evening, Leader" said Silvia.

"Good Evening" said Dayo

""HEY, LEADER!"" said Alex and Nue in unison

""STOP COPYING ME!""

"Shut up you two! Hey Izayoi" said Riku as he stopped Alex and Nue

"Hello all"

I simply said that to all of them

Then, a silver haired man stands up from sofa. His hair is brushed down, and his eyes are colored blue. He currently wears a long, blue-and-red coat. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

"… Who are you?" asked the man, or to be précised demanded

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" said Dayo in his gentleman attitude.

"….Why would I?"

"He's the one who saved you!" said Alex angrily

"…Hmph! Don't expect me to say thank you" said the man.

"You're very annoying, y'know that?" said Nue.

"Enough!" said Izayoi. His words made all of them became silent

"Now, Now, what's your name?" I asked him

He ignores my question. Then, Dayo decided to talk

"**Introduce yourself**"

His words were imbued by the aura he's releasing.

"Tch! The name is Takeru. Asama, Takeru"

The man finally introduced himself.

"Now, since he introduced himself, it'll be rude if we don't introduce ourselves" said Silvia

"The man wearing Fedora is Rex, the man with the tan skin is Dayo, the green haired man is Nue, the fiery-auburn haired guy is Alex, and the man with the messy hair is Riku. While my name is Silvia" she introduced the others.

Wait? She didn't introduce me… Oh well…

"And I'm Izayoi" I said introducing myself

"Oh, my apologies Leader… I forgot to introduce you. I'm ashamed…"

"It's fine" I said to her while smiling

"Now, as you know we are [SLAYER]"

Takeru then smirk for a moment. He seems to be happy for some odd reason.

"Heh… [SLAYER] huh? If you guys are really the legendary organization, prove it!" said Takeru smirking.

Since he asked it, I show the Silver Dragon emblem that we all have. He seems to be shocked, again, it's not surprising if he was shocked. The Silver Dragon Emblem of [SLAYER] is a common knowledge in the world of supernatural. The Emblem represents annihilation itself. There are many factions and organizations that were annihilated by [SLAYER], and there some survivor who saw the Silver Dragon Emblem that all the member wears. Those Survivors told the whole world, about the annihilation that [SLAYER] cause, and the emblem they wear. And that's the reason The Emblem was labeled as 'Emblem of The End'

"… it seems that you guys are all the real one…" said Takeru in his usual attitude.

"Then who's the Great Leader?"

Takeru asked once again

"It's me, there's something you want to talk about?" I said to Takeru

Takeru then summoned a double-barreled revolver. The weapon is no doubt a mana-imbued one.

He then point the gun at me

"Fight me…" said Takeru challenging me.

The room became silent for a minute.

"Fwahahahahahahaha!"

I laughed at him.

"…What's so funny?"

Then, I stop laughing.

"Nothing… You're one interesting guy aren't you? Anyway, I'll fight you…" I said seriously.

All of my teammates are all smirking after hearing that. It's like they know who will win the fight.

"Then, came outside if you're ready" said Takeru as he leave the place

I smirk hearing his statement.

**~The Bound~**

**(A/N: This fight takes place at the same time Issei came to save Asia from Raynare. Read the Light Novel or watch the anime, if you want to know the story. I'm too lazy to write it)**

Currently, I and Takeru are standing on top of the flying battlefield in The Bound. While, I asked the other to cast some barrier in case something happen.

"You're ready?" I asked him

He simply nod.

Then at the very same time we summon our own weapon. I summon a pair of mana gun while he summons what it looks like to be a **Devil Arm** and the double-barreled Revolver form before. **Devil Arm **is a category of Demonic Weapon that has their own will. It was created by the Dark Knight Sparda. Only his descendant and disciple can wear this weapon.

"**ALASTOR!"**

The Devil then manifests itself as a demonic European sword that has wing on its tilt. That weapon title is The "Thunder Sword". The user receives lighting speed and aerial capability when in use.

Takeru then charged at me with the speed of lightning. He was aiming straight to my chest. But, for me that was considered Normal. I easily block the Devil Arm with my index finger, and punch him in the chest. He was blown for nearly 2 Km.

"Tch! How about this!"

"**LUCIFER!"**

The Alastor he previously used change itself as an apparatus which appear behind his back. The Devil Arm spawned a countless number of spectral swords to hover around it. Takeru then put his revolver back to its holster, and then dual wield the swords that was summoned. He charges at me in much faster speed than before, and not only that the other swords that was summoned follow Takeru from behind to attack me.

I smirk seeing this. My battle instinct comes to me.

In a god like speed, I point my mana gun toward the charging Takeru. I press the trigger of the gun, and the gun fire a big amount of Mana Blast.

This gun I used is named **Mana Gun Desert Eagle Custom. **This mana gun is the strongest mana gun that existed in the universe. If I want, each shot of the gun can rivaled the power of a nuke. But, to avoid the destruction, I reduced the mana. Of course this gun has it's weakness, one shot can destroy the user arm, if the user can withstand it's power.

The Mana Blast was shot toward Takeru, but He's able to guard using his swords. He then change his Devil Arm again.

"**AGNI! RUDRA!"**

This time his Devil arm changes into that of a uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference that Agni is red-orange, while Rudra is blue. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both are round and plain.

Using his sword, he summon a hurl forth fire and tornado-like gusts toward me. The attack hit me and this time I was blown.

He smirks seeing the effect of his attack

"How's that?" said Takeru still smirking

"Ow, ow, ow, that's actually hurt"

I said that to him as I stand up from the ground.

"You're strong" I said smirking

"Of course"

"Since you're strong, maybe you can with stand this"

A big amount of Dark and Light energy then started to cover me. I was then covered by a pillar of Black Darkness and White Light. When it died down, I was covered in a pitch black and white colored armor that seems to be made of pure Shadow and pure Light. This is a nameless technique that combines "**Thanatos**" and "**Nephilm**" making the combination of Pure Light and Pure Darkness.

"!"

"**It's my turn" **

I said that to him as I charges toward him.

I punch his Devil Arm, and then the latter disappear from Takeru's hand. Then I rapidly punch him on the stomach. Takeru tried to block it but failed miserably. Then I create a sphere of light and darkness in both my hand. Then, shot the spheres in a point blank range.

BOOM!

An explosion occurs, making some smokes appear.

When the smokes disappear it reveals Takeru guarding with a pair of twin swords. A black sword takes the appearance of a black sword with a chain like texture on the blade, a sapphire jewel on the hilt, dragon scale texture on the handle, and a kanji for dark as a keychain. And a white sword takes the appearance of a white sword with a yellow jewel on the hilt and the kanji for light on the end of the sword as a keychain.

I immediately back off after seeing those swords, or rather Sacred Gears

"…If I don't guard using these Sacred Gears, I don't what'll happen" said Takeru

**[GAHAHAHA! Just say thanks to the great me, Shurikan]**

A voice came from the black sacred gear

**[Please be quite, brother…]**

Another voice came from the white Sacred Gear.

**[Enjoy Live Kisara!] **

**[…]**

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" yelled Takeru to the Sacred Gears.

**[Okay, Okay….] **

**[Finally]**

"Hey! Shurikan! Kisara!"

I yelled to the sacred gears

**[Wait, is that Izayoi-kun?]** said the white one

**[Hey, it's Lil Izayoi! What are you doing here?]** asked the black one

"Can you guys see? I'm Fighting Takeru" I replied seriously

**[Is that True, Takeru?]** asked the white one

"…Yeah" he replied

**[MWAHAHAHAHA! You're fighting him? You'll lose!]** said the black one

"Let's see that" said Takeru as he prepared a stance.

Let me explain, his sacred gears are called **Oblivion** and **Oathkeeper**. One of the mysterious **Lost Longinus. **Oblivion sealed Shurikan, the True Darkness Dragon in it, while Oathkeeper sealed Kisara, the True Light Dragon in it. I know this because I once fight the previous wielder.

Takeru then start to attack me. His attack is way stronger than before.

In my current form I might be killed if hit by that.

After avoiding his attack for a few minutes, he stops his attack.

[Hey! Uses juggernaut drive if you want to win against him] said Shurikan

[I have to agree with brother, use it!] said Kisara

"Fine…"

Takeru then started to chant something.

_**I, who is about to awaken,  
am the twin dragon who creates the order of life  
I surpassed the "infinite" and I envy the "dream"  
I shall become the Black and White Dragon of Domination  
And I shall take you to the center of Twilight**_

**[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE! PERFECT!]**

Takeru then was enveloped by Shining Light and Silent Darkness. When it fades, it reveals Takeru wearing a black and white Dragon Armor. There's a pair of metallic Dragon's wing appear from his back. His right arm is covered in a black and white gauntlet with a jewel on it, and a helmet with a bladed horn on top.

"So it seems you're THE Devil Bringer" I said as I smirk

The Takeru in front of me is the legendary dark knight.

Takeru then charge to me once again.

"_**Holy Dragon Art: Lightning Nova!"**_

He creates a blast of White Holy Lightning toward me. It was as big as a fully grown high-tire Dragon.

"_**Darkness Dragon Art: Chaotic Darkness!"**_

He creates a blast of darkness that is able to shake the bound.

The attack is heading toward me.

I got no choice then…

HUUUUU

I absorb the attacks he uses.

"What!" said Takeru in shocked

**[Not surprising]**

**[Yeah…]**

Then a sphere of darkness starts to cover me. I let the darkness devour fuse with my body. Then, jet black darkness appears and covers my whole body with it. when it fades, my appearance changes. My eyes color become purple, there's a spider-like tattoo spreading across my arms, and there's 1 Jet Black fallen angel wing appear from my back. This is my "Fallen Angel Form"

"Riku! Lend me Yamato!" I said to Riku

"Yamato!?" said Takeru in shocked

"Okay!" said Riku as he throws Yamato to me.

I caught Yamato and then summoned another Sword.

"Come Forth! Rebellion!" I said as another blade appear in my right hand.

"That's Rebellion!" said Takeru in shocked

**[Don't let your guard down]**

Then, I makes dual wield sword style stance.

"_**Dark Slayer Style: Slash Dimension FF"**_

I attack Takeru with both Rebellion and Yamato. The weapon of **The Legendary Sparda. **

Every slashes I make cause a cuts through dimension and unleashes a vortex of destruction

The attack hit him and cause him to became unconscious

* * *

**~[SLAYER]'s HQ~ (Takeru's POV)**

I woke up in the same place I woke up before fighting that man.

I remembered I lost… That Person beat me.

**[Don't be like that Takeru…] **said Kisara

**[It's normal of you lost to him kid… Your opponent is the strongest being in the universe, there's no way you're gonna win, with your current power]** said Shurikan

"So I'm weak…." I said

"No, you're not"

A voice came from the door.

Someone opens the door revealing the man earlier, Izayoi.

"You managed to break my left arms" said Izayoi.

But I don't see any part broken.

"It was healed when I transform" said Izayoi as he knows what I'm thinking.

"I'm just too strong…" he said that as he smiles. I don't know if he's joking or not.

"Anyway, how's your condition, Son of Sparda?"

!

"How do you know?" I asked him

"Your right arm" he said

"That's the very same arm, that Sparda have" he said that to me.

"You meet Sparda?" I asked him

"Yeah, during our training when we go to the past. He also the one who gave me and Riku Rebellion and Yamato" said Izayoi

"Wait, the Past? How old are you?"

"Me, I'm roughly 17 in Human ages" he replied calmly

"What! We're the same age!"

I said in shocked. I usually don't get shock easily but… this is something very shocking to me. The Leader of [SLAYER] which I secretly admire when I was a child has the same age as me!

"…"

"Anyway, I'm going to say it"

"Would you join [SLAYER]?" he asked something outrageous

…

I smirk hearing this

"Why?"

"You caught my interest" he said simply

"Fine then…" I replied

"Welcome to the Family" he said as he toss the Silver Dragon Emblem

I caught the emblem and ask another question

"Family?"

"Yeah, we treated each other as a family"

I become speechless hearing this.

"Anyway, meet us at the living room when you're feeling okay" said Izayoi as he leaves

From that moment on, my life become more interesting and more enjoyable.

"Alright Leader"

* * *

**That's it! I usually don't write this much, but oh well….  
Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review **

* * *

**Paring Updates: (May change if I want to)**

**Izayoi: Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Koneko, Charlotte (From Princess Lover), and Milia  
Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, and Momo  
Riku: Silvia (Alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)  
Takeru: Karasuba  
Nue: Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)  
Dayo: Himari (Omamori Himari), Lala (To Love Ru), and Chizuru (Kanokon)**

* * *

**Your Rookie Author  
DeathOverLord**


	11. Chapter 8: Her Sadness and Fried Chicken

**Thank you all for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry about my grammar. This chapter is the Start of Raiser Arc. Please read the Novel or watch the anime, if you want to know about Issei and Raynare fight. By the way, the fallen angels are dead.**

**Please answer this:  
when writing first person point of view, should I use past tense or not?**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Her Sadness and A Fried Chicken**

**~[SLAYER]'s HQ~ (Normal POV)**

In the meeting room of [SLAYER]'s HQ. The entire member of [SLAYER] was gathered to welcome their newest member.

"Ahm! As you may all know, a new member going to join us…" said Izayoi as he stood up from his chair.

"Please Welcome… Asama, Takeru!"

Then, Izayoi pointed his finger toward the newest member, Takeru.

"Congratulation, Asama" said Riku as he smiled to Takeru

"It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance" said Silvia

"Tch, another brat!" said Rex frowning

"Nice to meet you!" said Nue happily

"Izayoi is too nice… He let that annoying person join our organization" said Alex unhappily

While Dayo just smiled to Takeru.

Takeru then stood up from his chair.

"…Even though I join [SLAYER], I don't intend to be friend with all of you. The only one I acknowledge in this organization is Izayoi. I will only obey his order" said Takeru coldly

Takeru who just joined [SLAYER] recently, didn't know what kind of tremendous power that the other member have. He acknowledges Izayoi as his leader, just because Izayoi beat him without breaking a sweat. Other than that he considered the other member "Not worth it"

"Hey! We're trying to be nice here" said Nue

"I don't care, in the slightest" said Rex

"It seems you need some teaching, kid" said Dayo angrily.

"Why only Izayoi?" asked Silvia. She's seems to be very calm in this kind of situation

"…Isn't it obvious? It's because he's strong" said Takeru coldly

"Y'know, with your current strength, all of us can easily beat you in a one on one battle" said Alex.

From Alex's perspective, Takeru was saying that the member of [SLAYER] is Weak. And in this universe, there's nothing more annoying than being called 'Weak'

"I have to agree with that Toasted Lizard" said Nue as he gave a stare to Takeru.

"Proof it…" said Takeru as he released some Aura

"Fine then…" replied Alex as he also released his Aura

The Room was filled by The Aura of Alex and Takeru. The fiery aura from Alex was colliding with The Silent Aura of Takeru. The room was filled by "Suffocating Air". Their Aura was clashing, and colliding. Neither of the two auras wanted to lose. Until, a stronger aura "ate" Alex's and Takeru's aura. This Aura was coming from Izayoi.

"You two, stop fighting now" said an emotionless Izayoi. He was releasing a much stronger Aura.

"O-Okay" said the both of them immediately

RING RING

"Excuse me, I need to answer this phone call" said Izayoi as he left the room

"Phew, that was close…" said Alex as he wiped his sweat

"What was that? I felt that I'm going to be tortured if I continue any longer" said Takeru as he sat again.

"A word of advice kid… Don't make Izayoi angry, or he will enter his 'Super Commander State'" said Dayo to Takeru.

"…"

After 2 minutes has passed, Izayoi entered the room.

"Now, where are we again?"

"Uh… The introduction of Takeru to [SLAYER]" lied Nue

Then, Izayoi explained all the objective of [SLAYER]. It turns out that their goal was the same as Takeru. [SLAYER] protect humanity from the "Supernatural Side" of the world. They also gain money by taking some Bounty Hunter job.

"Oh, I haven't tell you about our position in [SLAYER]" said Izayoi

"Izayoi-sama, Let me explain it" said Silvia.

Silvia then summoned some kind of chart out of nowhere. Izayoi's name was written on the Top. Below him was Riku's name, and below Riku were the other member's names

"As you may know, Izayoi Raizel, is 'The Leader' of [SLAYER]. He's the one who found this organization, and the one that lead us. All the Decision of [SLAYER] is decided by him." said Silvia as he point Izayoi's name

"Below him is Riku Yozora Kresnik. He is Vice Leader of [SLAYER]. He's the one who does the paperwork, and the one that manages the money in here. He's the one who lead us, if Izayoi is not present."

"Now below Riku are all of us. Alexander Kawa Valentino, 'The Guardian' of [SLAYER]. He's the one who always Fight first. Also, He's the chef of [SLAYER]."

"Nue Fujiwara. He usually the one, that buys the grocery. When fighting he has the largest Defense and Speed"

"Reximatus Celesti. He's the one who repair broken thing. Don't mess with him…"

"Gbolahan Temidayo Kanode. He's the one who does the cleaning. He's also our 'Unique' fighter"

"And me. Silvia Lucifuge. I'm the one who maintain thing and the one who take care the entire 'useless' member. I'm the one who uses Healing Magic the most" explained Silvia

"… Wait… All of you here do some household chores…"

"And you our newest member. You will also do some household chores!" yelled Alex

"…What?"

"You're also going to do some household chores! Don't tell me you thought that you're going to lives in this place easily!"

"Now then Silvia, please assign Takeru some work" said Izayoi to Silvia

Takeru couldn't say anything. He was speechless…

"Wait! What about the 'other' job?" asked Takeru

"We'll do it on a special time…" said Riku as he smiled

"Then, I'm going… Bye" said Izayoi as he left the room.

"He's going to where?"

"He live in another place" replied Rex.

**~Residential Area~ (Issei POV)**

"Haaa…haaaa…haaaaa…."

"Hey, don't run miserably. I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I was losing my breath while running in the residential area. Behind me was Buchou, who was on a bicycle firing me up while scolding me without mercy. You are strict like always. About a month ago, I was reincarnated as a Devil from a human. I became Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama's Servant Devil. Devils are summoned by humans, and grant them a wish in exchange for a price. Like that, working has been the main focus of my daily life. Buchou is also no exception. I have been working daily as a Servant Devil of Buchou, and walking towards my goal one step at a time. My goal? That's obvious!

"I'm going to become a Harem-King... haaaa..."

The words slipped out while I was running.

"That's right. For that, you need to do basic training every day. You have to become strong, even if it takes time."

Yes, Buchou. I know that. I'm currently a newborn Devil, but if I am active and get promoted, I can receive a Peerage. If that happens I can have my own Servants. That's right! I'm going to make lots of girls into my personal Servant Devils, and I will be able to make my dream come true! For that, I need to get stronger, just like Buchou said. Strength is absolute in the world of Devils. Simply put, the stronger you are, the easier you rise up. Well, you can rise up with knowledge, trading skills, and other skills, but I have no talent in those things at the moment. That's why I need to increase my stamina. That's why I'm doing this training every day. But Buchou is a Spartan-instructor.

"I won't forgive my Servants for being weak."

Just like that she showed no mercy for my morning training. I am made to run for 20km and after that do dashes for more than 100 laps. I am also made to do various muscles trainings that I lost count of and different types of other training. Devils are night beings that can use their powers at night. I thought that it was better to train at night rather than in the morning, but that was not the case. Training in the morning, which we are weak against, makes us mentally stronger as well. I had been suffering from muscle stretches every day, but getting used to it was a scary thing and it didn't hurt like it had in the beginning. Lately I have been able to do them quite easily. It was proof that I have been improving daily. I was in a good state in physical education class. My short sprint record had shortened, and it was no longer that painful to do a long run as well.

"Haaa...haaa"

When I reached the park that was the goal, I stopped running. I was sweating all over my body...

"Nice job. Now let's do the dashes."

The Devil-Buchou's smile was so dazzling...

A few Minutes Later

"Your ability has a meaning if your basics are high."

"Yes...65."

After I completed the morning marathon and the dashes, I started doing push-ups in the park. Buchou was sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks felt superb, but my arms were getting numb everyday and I had no time to enjoy it. No, the feeling of her buttocks is the best!

WHIP

"Ouch!"

I was slapped in the butt and I let a sound slip out... I'm not an M either...

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is vulgar."

"...That's...68...because...if I think that you are horse riding me...69...it's turning me into a real horse...70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

Buchou said something impossible while smiling. I will die... I will be in a near death state from morning then...

"Ummm. She should be here soon."

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I asked her, I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me."

I looked in the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late...Haaah!"

It was the blond haired girl Asia, who tripped and fell down.

"Ise-san, here's your green tea."

"Yeah. Thanks."

I was taking a break and drinking the green tea Asia gave. After that I did muscles training for my stomach and back so my body was hurting all over.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I asked, the blond beauty's cheeks became red.

"I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san do training every morning... So I wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Today I was only able to prepare green tea though."

Asia... You are such a wonderful girl! I'm deeply moved!

"Sob...Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness! Aaaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!"

I drank the tea in a sip while crying with joy. She is a former nun who has blond hair and green eyes. Former means that she isn't a Sister anymore. Right now she is a Devil in the Gremory household. Last month, she was related to a particular incident and was killed by a Fallen Angel. Asia died, but thanks to Buchou, she was reincarnated as a Devil and is here with us right now. Also, the Fallen Angels are the evil Angels mentioned in the bible and novels. Their trait is their black wings. They are the arch-enemies of Devils and are always fighting with them. Last month, I was also involved in their fight. That time, I realized how weak I was, so I started to train like this to get stronger. I don't want Asia to go through that sadness ever again. Buchou, our master, was thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I asked her, she was surprised and coughed.

"No, it's nothing. But it's good timing. I decided to do it today, so let's head to Ise's home now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

I realized what she meant, 10 minutes later.

"This is...?"

I'm shocked right now because there is a box right in front of my house.

What is this? It doesn't even have the name of the sender either. I had a mysterious feeling about this. There isn't a bomb inside it, right?

"Now Ise, carry these to the room." Said Buhou to me because I was making a confused face.

"Huh? Carry? I am to carry this to...my house!?"

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

A...

"This is Asia's!?"

I was deeply shocked, but Buchou then said something even more shocking.

"Yes. From today on, Asia will be living in your house."

Family meeting. A meeting that is known worldwide. It is also ranked at the top for discussion. Voices of parents, who hold the authority, have the right to decide the outcome. We, the children, have to choose the right words to make the discussion progress smoothly. But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when in front of Buchou. Buchou's eyes having certain powers are possibly making it that way.

"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to stay here as a home stay?"

Buchou said something impossible to my parents. The two of them whispered in each other's ears while looking at Asia.

...What the. They also looked at me. My dad coughed once and asked her a question.

"Asia-san, is it?"

"Yes, Ise's Otou-sama."

Asia responded with a nervous face.

"Otou-sama...ku... A beautiful foreigner girl is calling me Father repeatedly. How should I put it? It rings a bell in my heart, in a good way."

My dad was getting emotional. Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls would obviously make him happy. Even I'm confident that I would fall for it if two beautiful girls called me "Onii-sama".

"Otou-san!"

My mum punched my dad. My dad also came back to reality.

"*A,ahem*! Even if you want to home stay, there is a monster with desires to have sex, our stupid son, in this house. It's unfortunate, but isn't it better for you to stay in a girl's house who is about the same age as you? If something happens I would be too ashamed."

This shitty dad doesn't hold back on his own son. What does he mean, a monster who only desires to have sex?...well he isn't that far off so I won't make any excuses. But just like dad said, if a girl wants to home stay, then it should be in a girl's house. Even my mum is agreeing about it besides him. If a beautiful blond girl stayed with a monster like me, they wouldn't know what might happen. My parents wanted to say that it would become an international problem. But I won't do anything! I have no trust, do I...? I haven't told them that me and Asia are Devils and that Asia was used by a Fallen Angel. Even if I told them, they wouldn't believe me, and I don't want them to get caught up in it. We left a lot of stuff out when we explained the situation, with made up parts in it. Buchou didn't seem affected by my parent's refusal, and she was still talking with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?"

What is that, Buchou...? It sounds very serious...

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Ise does lack a bit of intelligence, but he is not a fool. He has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes! Ise-san saved me by risking his life! He is my life savior. He even helps me a lot at school as well. Even in class, he..."

Then Asia started to explain how I was helping her at school daily. She even told them minor things and over-exaggerated them. Ooooooooh... I'm so embarrassed that I want to flee from this place. My parents were like, "Ummm, our Ise did?" and "To be of help to others?", and they seemed like they were quite proud of it. Then Buchou told them the last conviction.

"How about if this home stay. is also about the bride training, then?"

"Bride!?"

What is that!? Dad, mum and I shouted very loud. Asia was like, "?".

TEARS

Then there were loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He wiped his eyes and said.

"...Because Ise is like this, I was sure that I would never see my grandchildren. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old..."

Wha... Otou-sama suddenly blasted his thoughts... I mean why the hell did he make an irresponsible future like that for me. My mum was wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"Even I thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because it's Ise. He's a stupid son. I tried raising him so he wouldn't become a shame in society, but that all turned out to be a waste and he became like this. If I could go back to the past, I would convince my younger self to throw away Ise's porno DVDs that he hides inside the plastic model box he stores in his locker. "

Oh shittttttt! My secret porn location! My mum knew!? My dad holds Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! He is such a worthless child, but can you take care of him?"

"You are wrong... Ise-san isn't worthless. He's a very amazing person."

Asia didn't realise what my dad was getting at, and smiled. My mum, who saw that, broke down crying even more. What is this? What TV series is this from?

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

Buchou smiled after hearing dad's conclusion.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. So Ise, take care of Asia. Asia you will be staying with Ise and his family from now on. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it...be a burden...if I stay?"

Buchou told the confused Asia:

"To get used to Japanese culture and lifestyle, it is best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you who you wanted to live with the most, you said Ise without a second thought."

Oh, I see… that was the reason. Asia was staying at Rias-buchou's place. She was borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building.

"Yes. I indeed said that, but..."

"It's alright, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently!"

Dad made up his mind to make Asia my wife.

"See? Even Otou-sama says this?"

Asia was confused but after she saw that Buchou was smiling, Asia also smiled back.

"Okay, Buchou-san. If there are things I don't understand, I will be in your care, Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

You've been perfectly deceived, mum and dad... Possibly the thing about my "bride" was a perfect blow to them... Like this it was decided that Asia would be living with us

"Oh, and actually there's another person living in this house." said Mum

"Another person?" asked Asia

"Yeah, He's been living with us for years. For us, He's a part of our family" said Dad

"Is that true, Ise-san?" asked Asia once again

"Yeah"

I answered simply.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked into our house's door.

"Oh please wait for a moment" said mum as he leaves.

Mum then open the door. It turn out that the one who was knocking is Izayoi.

"Good Morning, Kagome-san" said Izayoi politely.

"Oh, come on in, Izayoi-kun" said Mum.

Izayoi then enter our house, and takes off his shoes. After that, he walks toward me.

"Yo, Issei how are you doing?" said Izayoi

"I'm fine"

I replied simply.

"I heard you beat those Fallen Angels, and manage to save that Nun you're talking about"

"Yeah, it took me a long time though, to beat the crap outta her"

Izayoi then notices Asia presence.

"Who's she?" asked Izayoi

"The nun I saved"

I whispered to Izayoi

"Is that so…"

Izayoi then approaches Asia.

"My name is Izayoi Raizel, I've been living in this house for years." Said Izayoi as he offers a handshake

"My name is Asia Argento. Starting today, I will live in this house, It's nice to meet you" said Asia shyly.

"Hm? You're living here?"

"Yeah…" replied Asia shyly

"Okay… I hope we'd get along, Argento-san" said Izayoi as he smiles

"Please, call me Asia"

"Then, just call me Izayoi"

After greeting each other, Izayoi leaves Asia.

"Ise, please lead Asia to her new room" said Mum

"Okay"

I replied immediately

"Follow me, Asia"

"Hai, Ise-san"

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Normal POV)**

It's been a few days since Asia began living with the Hyoudou family.

"It's good weather today, isn't it Ise-san? We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Said Asia

Asia was happily walking towards school, while Issei was walking next to her. Issei never expected to walk to school everyday with a beauty like her. The eyes of the students walking in the same direction as them were intense.

"Why on earth is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou?"

"Absurd...what is happening...?"

"It must be some kind of mistake...First it was Izayoi-sama, then it was Rias-neesama and now Asia-san..."

"And why is Izayoi-sama standing behind them like a bodyguard?"

Just like that, there were students screaming at Issei, only Issei. Some of them were screaming at Issei, because Izayoi was walking behind them. The students were thinking that Issei force him, but actually Izayoi was the one who purposely walks behind them. Izayoi felt a weird atmosphere around them.

"Was there something that looks funny?" asked Asia with a worried look

"No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, Are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?" asked Issei to Asia

Those were the things Issei was most worried about. Asia is a former nun who just transferred to Kuoh Academy. Since she had a lifestyle that was far different from Issei, she might feel lost in school life. At times like that, Issei would definitely help, but it was more important for her to be supported by other girls. She gets along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but Issei was curious about how she got along with girls from our class. He didn't think she was getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle, but... he couldn't stop worrying about it. Nothing like that happened from his viewpoint, but she could have been bullied when Issei wasn't looking. But Asia made a smile from the bottom of her heart which rejected Issei's thoughts.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I can get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"That's good to hear" said Issei as he smiled

"Yeah, if there's anything wrong, just tell Issei or me" said Izayo

"Thank You! Ise-san, Izayoi-san"

Asia thanked them

A few minutes later…

"Good morning, Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blond hair is shiny as always"

As soon as they arrived in the class, the bald-headed Matsuda, and the guy-with-glasses Matsuda, approached Asia.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them got emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by a bishoujo gives life to us."

SMACK!

"Cough!"

Motohama suddenly punched Issei in the stomach

"What was that for baldy!"

Issei objected him but he continued to laugh and kicked me in the leg

"Hahaha. Ise-kun, I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"Apparently, you walk to school with Asia-chan everyday."

"What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you guys come to school from the same direction?"

"Listen Matsuda. Motohama. Right now, I'm in a totally different world from you two" said Issei confidently

"What are you getting all proud of!?"

"Th, that's right Ise. Just because you get along with Asia-chan and Izayoi..."

Then Issei gave a finishing blow. He also made an expression of Victory

"I live with Asia. Under one roof. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-san's house"

"!?"

"!?"

The two of them were quiet after Asia replied with a smile. Apparently they didn't know what to say

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denied it strongly, he was even crying. They were tears of Jealousy.

"Im...impossible...Ise living...under one roof...with a blond bishoujo...? That can't be... It denies logic of this world..."

Motohama fixed the position of his glasses with his shaking hands. He was also trembling even though he was trying to act calm.

"It's the truth! Somehow, my house became a dorm of Bishoujo and Bishounen!" said Issei proudly

"Do you even get woken by Asia-chan!?" asked Matsuda

"Asia, you even woke me up today as well, right?" said Issei to Asia

"Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head. Fuhuhu"

Matsuda dropped to the ground

"Does she even refill the plates for you?"

Now it's Motohama's question.

"Mum said that you are a kind and helpful girl, Asia."

"Oh my...you are making me blush."

Asia blushed while putting her hand on her cheek. Issei looked at her calmly, but with a manly face. Looking at us, Motohama was glaring behind his glasses, it looked like his eyes were about to bleed.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! The "Top 2 Onee-samas" of our school! Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan! Then the blond beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda held his head down and started shouting while crying.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you."

Because of the loudness the made, Izayoi secretly escaped from them. He then proceed to Sit in his chair.

* * *

**~Old School Building~**

Night

All the member of the Occult Research Club are all present except Issei and the new Asia.

Issei and Asia were taking some devil job. Issei was helping Asia, since that was her first time. And Issei just can't let Asia do some Devil jobs alone.

With the exception of Asia and Issei, all of the members were doing their usual thing. Koneko was eating some snacks, Kiba was sharpening his normal sword, Akeno and Rias were doing their usual thing. While Izayoi was hearing some Music with his iPod

The entire members were busy doing their own thing

Rias then sat besides Izayoi

"Izayoi" said Rias to Izayoi

Izayoi then took off his earphones.

"Hm? Is there anything wrong?" asked Izayoi

"If I may ask… What were you doing when we went to rescue Asia" asked Rias

"Oh… I'm visiting some 'friends' of mine"

Answered Izayoi immediately.

"Is there any chance that these 'friends' of yours is the members of [SLAYER]" asked Akeno

"Correct" said Izayoi

"Weird… normal people usually tell a lie, in this kind of Situation" said Akeno

"Why should I? The both of you already knew what my real identity is"

"And besides, I can't possibly lie to my beautiful Senpais"

Izayoi said that as he gave Rias and Akeno his usual smile. They blushed after seeing Izayoi's smiles.

"Ara, Ara" said Akeno

"…"

"Actually, there's something I want to talk abo—"

Before Rias can finish her words, a voice interrupt her

"We are back!" said Issei and Asia in unison

"Oh my. Good work. I will make some green tea"

The first one to welcome them was Akeno.

"How was the date at night?" asked Kiba teasingly

"It's obviously the best."

Issei put his thumbs up towards Kiba.

"...Illicit sexual relationship late at night." Said Koneko expressionless. She is very sensitive in this kind of situation

"Buchou, we have returned" said Issei.

"…."

"Buchou, we have returned!" said Issei in a louder tone

This time Rias heard Issei's voice.

"I…I'm sorry. I was dazed for a second. Good work Ise, Asia"

Rias said that as stood up from the sofa.

Izayoi then noticed that there's a sad expression in her face. Her feeling seemed to be shaky too.

'_What happened?'_ though Izayoi to himself

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Izayoi POV)**

I returned home late at night with Asia and Issei

"I'm sorry. I will take a bath first then" said Asia

"Go ahead" said Issei

Asia goes to the bathroom after saying that. She couldn't stop smiling because she accomplished her first job easily.

"Then, I'm going to my room" said Issei

"Me too"

After that we went our own room. I'm kinda sleepy for some reason, but at the same time I couldn't fell asleep, maybe because of Rias-senpai sad expression earlier. I wonder what happened to her… It's rather weird to saw Rias with that Expression.

FLASH

Then the floor in my room glowed. The floor started to light up and a familiar symbol appeared on it. The Gremory Magic circle.

"Sirzech?"

The light then lit up the whole room, and a person appeared from it. A girl with crimson hair…

"Senpai…?"

The person that appeared from the magic circle was none other than Rias-buchou. But Why? She seemed to have the face of those cornered. The same expression she had back in the club room. She came towards me after seeing me. Then she said a shocking thing to me.

"Make love to me"

….what?

"I want to take my virginity. Right Now"

I was speechless hearing this

"Hurry. Go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Rias-senpai hassles me while taking her uniform off! Ho- hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? My mind can't catch up to Senpai's actions!

STRIP

She took her skirt off and her underwear became visible… Her pure white panties are revealed, Her beautiful long legs are exposed! She still has thighs that many people want to touch a lot… She then reached for her bra…

"S-Senpai! This is….!?"

I said that as I close my eyes

I am very confused right now. Senpai suddenly appears and said something ridiculous.

She takes her Bra off. Her breasts were exposed. Buchou who only had her panties on took a huge breath and walked towards me.

I close my eyes once again

"Izayoi, aren't I good enough?"

"No! But… I just can't"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method of what!? I can't see where is this leading to!?

I've been experiencing many kind of situation… But never in my life, I encountered this kind of situation

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." Said Rias

!

Complain…?

"...Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure, and Ise have Asia in his mind… you're the only one who can do this"

….

"…. I'm sure they will accept it, if it you…"

Senpai's finger touches my cheek… This is weird… Something is definitely wrong in Senpai

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"…."

Senpai approaches me then pushes me down into the bed.  
I'm in a very embarrassing situation. If someone sees this, it might cause a big misunderstanding

SQUEESH

My right hand, which was grasped by Buchou, was put on top of her breast. I could feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers. I want to move but this is not the right time to do so

"Do you realise?"

Buchou said that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also tense. You can tell by my heart beat, right?"

As I feel her heartbeat. I push her down and was stuck in a more embarrassing situation. This time I'm the one in the top.

"There's something right? Something bothering you… You betrayed your feeling just to do this… There's must be something wrong!"

Even though I'm stuck in this embarrassing situation, I said everything that I wanted to says

Rias then turns her head to avoid my eyes. She doesn't want to answer my question.

FLASH

Then the floor of my room flashed again.

"Looks like I was a bit late…"

Then, I release Senpai from that embarrassing situation

Buchou stares at the magic circle. The symbol on the magic is none other than that of the Gremory household. The person who appears was a silver haired woman. I know this woman…

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The woman said it as if she found it childish. Senpai eyes changes after hearing that.

"If I don't do things like this, both otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? And don't call my friend lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

Let me explain. This woman is named Grayfia Lucifuge. She is none other than Silvia big sister, and The wife of the crimson Satan, Sirzech.

"Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then put the bra on Buchou's body. Grayfia then notices my presence.

"You… What are you doing here…" said Grayfia

"I should be the one who asked you that, this is my house"

I said it as I smirk

"Is that so… This house is the place where The Leader of [SLAYER] lives… This is very valuable information…" said Grayfia

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this…"

I said that in a serious tone

"… I wouldn't dare" said Grayfia.

SNITCH

Senpai pinched me because I was ignoring her

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or did you come here because the household sent you...? Or is it onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san made an answer immediately. After hearing that, Buchou made a sigh that seemed like she gave up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's "Queen" came to the human world personally. So it can only be that. I understand."

Buchou picked her clothes up. She put her clothes back on

"I'm sorry, Izayoi. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." Said Rias

"Whatever you say…"

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time."

"Okay. Izayoi"

Senpai called me. She walked towards me and she…

KISS

I felt her lips on my cheeks….

"Please forgive me for today with this kiss. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the club room tomorrow."

She gave me a farewell and disappeared in the magic circle along with Grayfia-san...I was the only one left in the room now. I stood there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"…"

* * *

**~The Next Day, Kuoh Academy~ **

"Senpai's problems? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory Household" I asked Kiba

Kiba told Issei and me that while we were walking towards the Old School Building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the club room along with Asia and Rias. So I asked Kiba about how Senpai was acting strange lately. Kiba also didn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-senpai would know, right?" said Issei

Kiba nodded at Issei's question

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I knew that asking about Senpai's problems would be rude, but I was involved in it last night. But I didn't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it would have caused an uproar if I did. So I will let it be. If there were things I could help her with, then I would. When we arrived in front of the door, Kiba notices something.

"…For me to realize this presence, only when I came here…"

Kiba made a serious face by having sharp eyes. So he only realized his presence by now.

Then I open the door without any concerns. Inside the room were Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, and the Grayfia, She looked cool just like yesterday. Rias-senpai had a very disturbed face. Akeno-san was smiling like usual but you could tell that she was serious. Koneko-chan was sitting in a chair in the corner quietly. She seemed like she didn't want to get involved with the others. The room was dead silent; no one spoke a single word. Kiba quietly said "This is bad", behind me. The four of us went inside the room but it wasn't the type of atmosphere where we could talk to them. That's how tense this room was. Asia also felt uneasy so she held onto my shirt with a worried face. I patted her head to comfort her. Rias-Senpai spoke after looking at everyone.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias-senpai rejected Grayfia-san's offer with her hand.

"The Truth is…."

At the exact same moment Rias-senpai spoke, the magic circle on the floor glowed. This magic circle belongs to to the House of…

"Phenex"

That's what Kiba said.

SPARK

There were flames coming from the magic circle that ignited throughout the whole room, the flames was very weak. There was the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he spread his arm across to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while"

The guy appeared was a man in a red suit. He wore his suit casually so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had his hands inside his pockets. The guy looked around the room, and then smirked after finding Rias-senpai.

For some reason, I don't like this guy

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." Said The guy

Issei was annoyed by this guy attitude. He was blabbering something behind me

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou shook the guy's hand off and said it with a deep and serious voice

Ah… Now I understand…

"Oi, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Do you think that's acceptable?" said Issei without hesitating

The guy turned his head toward Issei

"Huh? Who are you?"

He said it with a displeased voice. It was totally different from the sweet voice he had towards Buchou. He was definitely looking down on Issei

"I am the servant devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay."

"I mean, who the heck are you?" said Issei without thinking

The guy seemed a bit surprised by Issei's question.

"….Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Ararara. Harsh like ..."

The guy started laughing. Then Grayfia came in.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Said Grayfia

"Ye...yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex Household."

Grayfia explained to Issei about that guy. Issei is trying hard to process it to his brain

"And he is the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory."

My prediction was right. Rias was sad because of her engagement with that guy… Raiser

"He is engaged to Rias ojou-sama" said Grayfia

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Issei screamed because of the extreme truth.

One minute later

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praised Akeno-senpai's tea is Raiser. Akeno-san was smiling like usual, but she didn't say the usual "araara" and "ufufufu". Rias-senpai was sitting on the sofa. Raiser sat next to her carelessly and was holding her shoulder. Buchou kept on shaking his hands off, but the bastard kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. This guy really annoys me. I will punch him in the face…

"Uh…. Izayoi… did something happened… your face is really serious right now." Said Issei to me.

"Nothing…"

I said in a serious tone

Then at that time…

"Stop it already!"

Senpai's angered voice echoed through the room. When I looked, Buchou got up from the sofa glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand was smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

They started to argue with their Devil business

"The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house that has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband."

Raiser made a big smile after hearing Rias.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose."

Rias rejected Raiser's speech and said it very clearly. Raiser became very unpleasant after hearing that. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolizes fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There were flames around Raiser. There were small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

That guy was ready to burn the OCR member on anytime.

Just before I want to act, Grayfia took over and says the thing first

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

Buchou and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's intense voice. It seemed like they were scared of her.

Raiser calmed the flames around his body and made a sigh while shaking his head.

"...To be told that by the "Ultimate Queen", even I would be scared... I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters."

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?

"...!?"

Rias lost the words from her mouth. She seemed to be very shocked.

"Rating Game, It's a game that is played by the devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explained it to Issei

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problem, right?"

Senpai continued to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

Senpai was really pissed now. Wow...I can feel her urge to kill! Scary...

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Raiser challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Senpai made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other. They were both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Looks like a low-class devil like myself had no right to get between them!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Sempai and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bowed her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser

"Everyone, with the exception of Izayoi" said Rias-senpai as she points her finger to me.

Raiser started laughing after Senpai answered him, as if he found it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants."

When Raiser said that he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle

"And these are my cute servants."

There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him. There was a person that looked like a "Knight" who was wearing armor.

There was someone that seemed to be a magician who was wearing a hood. He had the maximum number of servants! The servant devils, just like in real chess, can be a maximum number of 15 servants. High-class devils receive 15 "Evil Pieces" from the Maou. Using that to choose who you wish to make your servants forms the master and servant relationship. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption doubles.

That's why there are cases where there is only 1 "Rook" or 1 "Knight". Senpai also had the same case. That is Issei. You can get a maximum of 8 "Pawns", but Buchou used all 8 pieces on me because there is an extremely fiendish thing within me. That's why there is a high-class devil that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser had the maximum number of 15 servants. It's a magnificent view to see all 16 devils including the "King". We only had a "King", 1 "Queen", 1 "Rook", 1 "Bishop", 1 "Knight", and 1 "Pawn". So that made a 6 versus 16… Interesting….

They were all girls! The knight and magician I mentioned before were girls, there was also a girl wearing a Chinese dress! There were two girls who had beast ears, there were two girls who seemed to be twins, Also a loli girl, There were two older girls, There was also a girl wearing a kimono who looked like a "Yamato Nadeshiko". There was also a girl wearing a dress who looked like a European princess, A woman who held a sword on her back, There was also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit, and lastly There was one wearing a mask that hid half of her face

Wait… I turned my head toward Issei. The reaction was expected… He was lusting toward Raiser.

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Issei.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Raiser servants throw many insults toward Issei after hearing that.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! Shit, he's making noise by moving his tongue around! Buchou seemed like she didn't care.

"Ha...Ahhh..."

The girl made a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's.

This guy really annoys me… If there's no one watching I'll probably use **Flame of Asmodeus** to that guy.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! **Boosted Gear**!"

Issei puts his left hand up in the air and shouted. The thing that is possessed in his left arm appeared after it was covered in a red light. A red gauntlet that had a mark of a dragon. "**Boosted Gear**", which is said to be a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.

Wait… **BOOSTED GEAR**!

"What…. The hell happened"

"Issei manage to achive the true form of his sacred gear. And it turned out that his Sacred Gear was not 'Twice Critical', it was The Legendary '**Boosted Gear'**"

Kiba explained it to me.

I smirked hearing this. This is unexpected… My friend Is the next "Red Dragon Emperor"

**[BOOST!]**

Issei power was increased after the Sacred Gear said that.

Issei recklessly charged toward Raiser

"Mira. Do it" said Raiser

"Yes, Raiser-sama"

Raiser ordered his servant. She was smile like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

THUM!

Issei stomach was hit by the girl stick, and was thrown away by her.

"Gahaa!"

For Issei, that must be hurt

"Ise-san!"

Asia came to my side and she put her hands on Issei's stomach. Then there was a green light around my body. He was being healed by Asia.

"You are weak." Said The Girl

"The one who you just fought is my "Pawn" Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh?"

Raiser started knocking on Issei's Sacred Gear and he started laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it you can not only beat me, but also Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect and also the possessors were bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are the same as well! How do you say this in the human world again? ...Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahahaha! Yes, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's "Pawn"-kun!" said Raiser

That's it….

"Shut up, Fried Chicken"

I said that in a serious tone. All of Raiser's servant was shocked hearing my words.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled Raiser

"Fried Chicken!"

"WHY YO—"

"Raiser-sama, he's only a mere Human" said The Girl with the stick.

"… Hey! What are you doing here, you filthy human!" yelled the other servant behind Raiser

Then the Servants started to insult me.

Fool…

"Calm down my beautiful Servant… Rias.. Who is this filthy Human?" asked Raiser

Senpai was unable to answer. If she answered the question, she'd break her promise again.

"He is…"

"Shut up! Fried Chicken!"

I said that again to Raiser.

The Girl with the stick then looked at Raiser's eyes. Raiser then nodded for some reason. The Girl than made a fighting stances, and then charged at me. The girl's speed is very LOW for me.

Without moving my feet, I waited the opponent to get close. When she is close enough, I simply flicked her in the forehead. The girl was blown away in a hypersonic speed. The girl crashed the wall, but the wall couldn't stop her. The wall was destroyed. And the girl was blown more far.

!

Both the Occult Research Club and Raiser peerages were shocked.

"Wha—"

Before Raiser can complete his words, his other servants were blown away like the girl with the Stick.

"!"

Raiser is left shocked once again.

Then, I suddenly appeared behind him. I release some of my aura.

FUUUUSH!

The Room suddenly was filled by my Aura.

"?"

Raiser then remembered something from his past. When Raiser was still a child, His father often told him a story about the legendary leader of [SLAYER]. At the end of the story, his father always said, "Escape, if you meet this person. He has a terrifying massive amount of Aura, and His aura can easily overwhelmed other people presence". This story was told to every generation of all faction. From Kids to even some wise Old man. So Rias and Akeno must know about this.

For Raiser, the Aura that was described in the story was coming from the Human standing behind him.

"W-Who A-Are you?" asked Raiser in fear

"Your opponent… Fried Chicken"

* * *

**That's it…  
Man that was long…**

**Anyway, Please Review**

**Paring Updates: (May change if I want to)**

**Izayoi (Dangerous Harem): **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Medaka (Medaka Box), Koneko, Charlotte (From Princess Lover), and Milia.  
**Issei (Usual Harem): **Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
**Alex (Strict Harem): **Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, and Momo  
**Riku (Ice Harem): **Silvia (Alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)  
**Takeru (Not a Harem): **Karasuba  
**Nue (Loli All-stars): **Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)  
**Dayo (Breast Harem): **Himari (Omamori Himari), Lala (To Love Ru), and Chizuru (Kanokon)

* * *

**And Please Tell me what you think about this title below:  
Izayoi: The Strongest Being (Primary Title), The Leader ([SLAYER]'s Title), and Overpowered Battle Maniac (Title for Insult)  
Alex: The Raging Supernova (Primary), The Guardian ([SLAYER]'s), and Toasted Lizard (Insult)  
Riku: The Harbinger of Chaos (Primary), The Warrior ([SLAYER]'s), and Flawed Fallen Angel (Insult)  
Nue: The Supreme Beast (Primary), The Berserker ([SLAYER]'s), and Lolicon Guru (Insult)  
Dayo: The Nightmare of Underworld (Primary), The Knight ([SLAYER]'s), and Stereotypical Butler (Insult)  
Rex: The Killing Machine (Primary), The Hunter ([SLAYER]'s), and Limbless Cowboy (Insult)  
Takeru: The Devil Bringer (Primary), The Assassin ([SLAYER]'s), and Tsundere Devil (Insult)  
Silvia: The Princess Of Dark Ice (Primary), The Magician ([SLAYER]'s), and Emotionless Maid (Insult)**

* * *

**Your Rookie Author, DeathOverLord  
Thanks!**


	12. Side Story: For a Moment

**I'm sorry for not updating my story, my PC kinda broke for a while… I will make the new chapter as fast as possible, for now please read this Side Story**

* * *

**This Chapter is written by ALYOSHAMAN. I only edit the Story Format**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Except Izayoi. Alex belongs to Alyoshaman**

* * *

**Side Story: **

"So bored"

Alex was on the floor in a sleeping bag moving like the worm from adventure time. Silvia was in front of him and asked "what you doing lizard boy?"

Alex panicked and shouted "OH MY GOD THE ICE BITCH WITCH QUEEN FOUND ME! RUN!"

Shatter of a glass was heard, it was Riku enraged for the insult that Alex said to Silvia.

But Rex stopped him

"Why are you stopping me Rex? I'm going to gut that asshole!"

Rex just sigh when he said "if I where you I wouldn't be in her area of shooting" when Rex point at Silvia When Riku saw Silvia he went pale knowing what will happened to him

Silvia wasn't angry. She was hungry, bored, enraged and Alex hasn't done anything today but worse than that he used the three words she hates bitch, witch and queen. NOT even to Riku to call her that in bed since she didn't like to be pampered only THAT girl inside of her loves that….

"Silvia what are you doing…" Alex asking with Silvia having rope in her hands

"Please stop…." Alex begging

"I don't what are you talking about Alex-kun we haven't started" said Silvia with her raging eyes and a sadistic smile

"SILVIA!" when Izayoi entered

**Rex pov**

As I enter the room, I felt a cold shiver running through my spine.

Alex was tied with rope inside of sleeping bag, looks like Silvia is pissed. She is throwing her ice spear toward Alex. I go toward Nue and Dayo who are drinking some tea

"So that why they say, hell has no fury like a woman scorn" I said cheerily toward Dayo and Nue

Dayo give a big sigh after a sip of his tea

"You know how they are, when both of them are bored"

"OH NO… I WILL NOT SLEEP TODAY!" Screamed Nue with a panic face

"What are you talking about brat?" I asked with a demanding tone

"You don't get it Rex, when you sleep next to their room…."

"You're exaggerating, it can't be that bad… and since when Riku and Silvia did started to sleeping in the same room Dayo" I Asked Dayo

"Since they came back Rex"

"They been having…..you know… that stuff since then and now I have to sleep at the roof top praying to any deity that no harpy take me and use me as their dinner" said Nue that makes me sweatdrop

….. Wait a minute, what does he meant by "That Stuff", they probably plays during night …. I take a deep breath to not voice my thought

"I've been missing for too long…" I said with a chuckle

"Wow Rex you're more composed than ever" Dayo say with a chuckle.

I would scream, but how Silvia current condition is right now; even I don't want to test my luck against her… even though I can beat her easily

**Alex pov**

"Stop it already" I said it while crying. Then I hear my cellphone ring that means its mission time. FUCK YEAH

I set my self-free when Silvia isn't noticing

"I need that, Silvia" I said angrily but Silvia just looks at me with that creepy smile

"Don't worry Alex-kun… you won't need this when you're dead"

Oh no, she dead serious I only have one option to do….

"Please forgive for insulting you Silvia-sama"

I kneel in front of Silvia, and using the only thing that she love, chocolate pancake, is the only way to regain my freedom

"You really think that work on Silvia" I heard Riku

God… I hate how he is, when angry.

Silvia then turn toward him, her mouth is full of pancake, she gives him a thumbs up.

I know my cooking change the mood of anybody

"Time for the missions"

I summons three papers

"Since you're new your pair is… Nue" I tell him

"WHY IT HAVE TO BE ME LIZARD BOY!" Nue

"Because it's an assassination attempt. Ero-Nue and you can make a good team….. I think"

I hear Dayo laughing. He seems to know how things were going to be

"So they call you lizard boy huh….. Hey aren't you the guy who was angry at me and emitted that burning aura" he said with a confused look

"yeah, your new and since izayoi told how things work here and both Nue and you have this compatible combat aura I think I can trust him to show you the basic rules of the group" I smile at him

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE RULES…. I just have to know what to do" he said that blushing… wow he must be really tsundere, Then I hear again Dayo laughing but with Rex and Riku

**[Wow, Takeru I never thought that you would be like that] **said Shirukan, wow never thought that a sacred gear would insult its owner

"Shut up shurikan!" Shouted takeru

**[Don't insult him like that, Shurikan] **said someone from my body

**[Is that you Ignis?] **asked Shurikan

**[Yeah. What are you doing here?] **asked Ignis

**[Just doing my thing as a sealed Dragon, 'Twinkle Dragon']**

**[Nii-sama, don't insult Ignis-san like that, you know how temperamental he is] **said Kisara. that means that she knows how Ignis is when angry, not even the heavenly dragon talk to him like that

**[Hey hey hey, who is that cutie?] **Another Voice appear

Oh no, I thought he was sleeping… that means thing will not go well in this conversation

**[Inty, what are you doing? You've just recently awake now] **said Ignis to my other Dragon, Inty.

**[Nothing… I'm just doing my awesome beats, when I heard a cute female dragon]**

**[Oh my, Thank you] **said Kisara. Wow, I never thought that Inty would be smooth with the ladies, let alone the Holy dragon

**[*sigh* you really don't know when to stop, do you?] **said Ignis

**[Nope and don't give a fuck. Hey Shurikan, add me on skype, my name is pimpmaster2000] **really… wait a minute what the hell is skype?

**[Fuck yeah, will do you wants some fire flacks] **

**[ok send me some and hey wants some vodka I have a whole stack of it] **Then a light passed between them, never thought that sacred gear can transfer stuff

**[oh yeah, one more thing Inty] **said Shurikan

**[Yes, brother from another mother] **said Inty

**[DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER, GOT THAT!] **said Shurikan loudly

**[I just heard something that 'all bark but no bite'] **

**[Why you…]**

**[ENOUGH THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! INTY, GO BACK TO SLEEP AND SHURIKAN STOP TALKING OR I SWEAR TO ANY DEITY, THAT I WILL GO INSIDE TO YOUR SACRED GEAR AND KICK YOUR BEHIND] **Ignis interrupts with a rage fueled roar

**[Yeah right]**

**[I don't think it's a good Idea Shurikan..] **Inty tried to stop him but Shurikan kept going

**[No, stop Inty, he think he's so tough that he can defeat us alone… and I don't like thing like that]**

Then a lava like light passes from my sacred gear to Takeru's

**[Hey, how did you get here…]**

Then everybody hears the sounds of fighting between Shurikan, and Ignis. Everybody sweat drop, even me. Then the lava like light comeback to my sacred gear

**[Sorry about that, I got too carried away] **said Ignis

"No problem… and don't expect a thank you for that. I can do that alone…" Said Takeru with a cold look. Man, I want to punch him so bad.

"Now now. Your Mission is in Roma, Italy. It looks like somebody is trying to kill The Grand Pope, and blames The Devils for that acts. Since right now is night time in Rome, I suggest that both of you wear a Dark colored clothes."

"The Targets are one devil, one vampire, and a Fallen Angel Hybrid" I said in a serious tone

"This will be easy" said Takeru while smirking

"Bah! Why do I have to do this… especially for you lizard boy" said Nue. Can't you just shut up for a moment! I will makes some 'Modification' for his next meal….

"Shut up Ero-Nue! go get ready" I shouted at him

Nue run toward the Supply area to get ready, while Takeru follows

"Then now Silvia and Riku. there has been an incident in Iceland, many Valkyrie's children by the age of six to eight have been kidnapped. your mission is to join one of the member of a special Valkyrie and assist him or her in the mission" I said in a very serious tone. We know who is the leader of the group but I'm just handing out mission just that

"*sigh* why do you even have to tell us Alex" said Riku

"Only you guys can handle it" I said with a smile

"Don't push your luck lizard boy, or I'll make you regret it" Silvia spoke again in her monotone voice

Then, both of them summon a spell circle to Iceland. and now for the best part… Play some Games with Izayoi.

"Hey Dayo, call Izayoi to come to my room. I wanna plays something with him"

"Sorry Alex, Izayoi-San cannot be called for a moment"

Nnnnnnnooooo! I thought it was a good time for brotherly bonding! I Iies on the floor crying, then Dayo put his hand on my head to pat me. He knows how to cheer me up or calm me down

"Now now Alex, It might not be that horrible…. then I shall assist you in this" said Dayo

Wait, is Dayo inviting me to join him on a mission? Or is he Telling me to do a mission?

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Well, what is the mission Alex?" Asked Dayo with a radiant smile

Wwow even though he has many different type of devil blood inside of him, he really is a saint for me

"Well, our mission is much simpler. It's going to be in the underworld. We will escort two daughters of the Deviluke clan. I dunno why but it got something to do with a cargo" I told him cheerfully

"Cargo? what kind?" asked Rex out of nowhere

"I don't know….. But I intend to find out" I said to him with a serious tone

"*sigh* let's hope is nothing illegal" Dayo said worried

"Then… shall we go Alex? " asked Dayo cheerfully while creating a magic circle.

"Ok, Let's go"

"Ah Alex….."

"Yes Dayo"

"Shouldn't you change yourself first" said Dayo seeing I was still in my shorts. I forgot to change my cloths and I said everything like that, god I'm such an idiot

"Don't worry about it, I'll change when we get there" I put myself in the circle to get us there

**Takeru pov**

Rome, Italy. The night time we are heading toward the mission location. We were using FREAKING DRAGON HOVERBOARD to head there. Dragon Hoverboard is a flying board that was created by Izayoi. The board is powered by the Dragonic power of the user. If you don't have one, you cannot use this thing. And this Board is very difficult to use…

"Hey new guy, get ready to land" he shouted. Then I use my dark corridor to soften the impact.

While this guy easily stand. I mean freaking STAND in

"Need help new guy?" he asked in a serious tone

"It's Takeru" I shove his hand away and got up. He just shrug his shoulder

**[You shouldn't be that mean to him, Takeru]**

"_Don't say a word Kisara" _

I was using a black version of my clothes. While this guy has a combined ninja clothes with a combination of that golden hair guy from fate/stay nights as well a bow, a spear and a weird great sword

**[It's Gilgamesh, Takeru]** said Shurikan. I face-palmed hearing that

"Then, what do we do Ero-Nue?" I asked the green haired guy

"IT JUST NUE! YOU TSUNDERE"

"We don't have time for this. Let's do the mission for NOW." I told him calmly

"I like you, new guy. You're interesting" then, he puts his hand in front of me

I ignore this. I'm not that comfortable with shaking hand…

"What? There something with your right Hand? Don't worry" said Nue. He then reveals his Left arm to me. His left arm is an arm that wasn't "Humanly", it was fiercer, similar that of a Beast.

"My left Arm is also different from the other, since there's something happened to me in my childhood" said Nue

He then offers another handshake. This time I accept it

**[Weird arms alliance united!]** said Shurikan

"SHUT UP"

I said that to him as I electrocutes him.

**[GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]**

"It's time for our mission, let's do this" Nue said with a smile as he jumps on one of the rooftops.

Then I enhance myself to catch his speed

**Alex pov**

The underworld the only place that I don't like and make me fear that I might go insane with this area. since it filled with many bad aura such as lust, wrath, gluttony and a lot of pride. god I hate it

"Alex what are you going to do about your clothes" Dayo asked

"_hey Ignis" _I said that to Ignis

**[Yes Alex?] **said Ignis

"_I need you to switch with Inty please " _I asked Ignis

**[Ok Alex, good luck. in this place you will not feel any good aura and you will be confronted with many things be wary] **said Ignis

"_OK thanks Ignis good night" _I said that to him

**[Good night, Alex. better watch out]**

"_Ok thanks" _

Then Ignis changed places with Inty

**[Sup bro! how are you doing]**

"_good Inty, im going to use you today, any complains?"_

**[Nah, It been a long time since you used me. so that mean it something that Ignis can't do]** said Inty with a serious tone

"Activate **[wanderer cloth**]"

Then my sacred gear change form like Akihiko Sanada'ss clothes from persona 4 arena but with the shirt has the sign of the sun

"How did you get that sacred gear Alex?" Dayo asked me.

Oh yeah, i forgot nobody have seen this sacred gear, people only heard its voice

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you" I told him

"try me" Dayo said it with a smirk

"*sigh* god gave it to me" I tell him. he just look at me straight in the eyes and puts a serious face

"Explain fully Alexander?"

welp it official he is mad at me for not telling him or Izayoi. I just wanted to show him this when in combat but I'll have to explain fully now or he will skin me alive

"Well first let's get to the people first then I'll tell you ok" I made an awkward smile

"*sigh* ok Alex but if we get a carriage you have to sit down and tell me" looking at me with a worried look that when we hear an explosion near the vantage point I hope it nothing bad

* * *

**So that's it….**

**Here's a note from ALYOSHAMAN:**

**coming up flashback of Inty ,the wonderer sun dragon, the mission that Alex And Dayo haven't started ,battle between the supernova vs King of Heroes, The black butler vs. The Nightmare of the Underworld, Harbinger of chaos vs. Vastolorde and the black devil, the vampire empress and the Golden Darkness vs the Supreme beast and the Devil Bringer and the awakening of the emperors**

**Izayoi: Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Koneko, Charlotte (From Princess Lover), Medaka (medaka box), and Milia**

**Issei: Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise**

**Alex: Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, Momo (to love ru) **

**Riku: Silvia (Alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)**

**Takeru: Karasuba**

**Nue: Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)**

**Dayo: Himari (Omamori Himari), Lala (To Love Ru), and Chizuru (Kanokon)**


	13. Chapter 9: I Became a Coach

**Thanks all for Reviewing my Story, and again I'm sorry for my BAD grammar. This Chapter is the second part of Raiser Arc, for some reason people wanted to read this chapter so bad. I'm really happy about that**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Became a Coach**

**~Old School Building~ (Normal POV)**

"Your opponent… Fried Chicken" said Izayoi as he smirked.

Izayoi, who was annoyed, attacked Raiser's peerage. He was annoyed because of Raiser's attitude toward Rias, and Issei. Izayoi is a very tolerant person, but he will not hesitate to Attacks someone, if they insult His friends and family. Raiser, who was looking down towards Rias and her peerages, is one of the annoying people that Izayoi want to punch in the Face so bad. Because of that, Raiser's peerage was beaten (Pawned) by Izayoi.

"Anyway, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you escape…" said Izayoi as he stopped releasing his enormous aura.

Raiser couldn't even talk back to Izayoi, Izayoi's frightening presence made him became like that. Never in Raiser's life, had he encountered this situation.

"Now bring all your servants, and get out of here" said Izayoi coldly

Raiser then quickly took all his servants, and summoned his Magic circle.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" said Raiser

Raiser and his peerages then disappear from the room.

""…""

The whole room was silent. The entire people or Devils to be precise were in awe seeing Izayoi easily defeated Raiser's peerages.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Izayoi smiling. He decided to break the silence in the room.

"What was that?" asked Rias or to be précised demanded.

"What do you mean by 'What was that'?" asked Izayoi

"That power… That power you used to defeats Raiser's peerage…" said Rias

"…"

"Please answer my question" demanded Rias

"Do you know the term '**Haki**'?"

"Unfortunately, No" said Rias

"I know what **Haki** is…." said Koneko in her usual speaking attitude.

"Please explain what '**Haki**' is, Koneko-chan" said Kiba to Koneko.

"'**Haki**' is a mysterious power that is found in every being in the world. Haki can only be use if the being is successful to awaken it…" said Koneko

"That's correct, Koneko-chan" said Izayoi as he gave a thumbs up to Koneko

"Koneko-chan, from the knowledge you have know… please tell Rias and the other, what are the types of '**Haki**' that exist" said Izayoi

"Please explains it to us, Koneko" said Rias to Koneko

"…Alright…" said Koneko

"…'**Haki**' is separated into two categories or "colors". The first is called **Kenbunshoku Haki,** The Haki which grants the user a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. And the second one that is called **Busoshoku Haki**, allows the user to use their Aura or spirit as an armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent…. That's all I know…" said Koneko

"Thank you, Koneko" said Rias to Koneko as she smiled.

"That's half-correct" said Izayoi

"…Half…Correct?" asked Koneko

"Yeah, actually there's a third type of **'Haki'**."

"Third?"

"It's called **'Haoshoku Haki'**. This Haki is considered a rare form of Haki, since it cannot be attained through training, and only one in a million being can carry It." explained Izayoi

"So… What is this Haki ability?" asked Akeno

"It's a simple one actually… the ability to dominate the wills of others." Said Izayoi

"But from my perspective, it doesn't looked that way.." said Kiba

"If the user has a massive amount of Aura, the user can use the Haki to physically hurt the other… As you can see, I used **'Haoshoku Haki' **to blown away Raiser's peerages." Said Izayoi

"Is that so…" said Akeno

"Now, I'm gonna ask you guys something." Said Izayoi

"Please, go ahead" said Rias

"The question is directed to all of you. Do all of you believe that you guys can beat Raiser and his peerages?" asked Izayoi

"…"

The room was silent for a moment, all of them were thinking about Izayoi's question. All of them didn't know what to said, until Issei said something.

"I think with our current strength, there's no way we can beat that 'Yakitori'. BUT if we all train hard enough, I'm sure we can beat him!" said Issei confidently.

"I agree! Ise-san is right, If we train we might be able to beat him" said Asia cheerfully. She was very determined.

The other then nodded at Issei and Asia statements. If they train, they can win.

Izayoi then smiled hearing this.

"Is there something?" said Issei

"That's a very good answer Issei." Said Izayoi

"What's the point asking us that question?" asked Kiba seriously.

"At first, I only intended to test your courage and bravery. But now I'm going to do something crazy" said Izayoi

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rias

"I will personally train all of you to defeat that Fried Chicken" said Izayoi

1

2

3

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah" said Izayoi

"Now, prepare to face my Training Menu" said Izayoi once again

All of the members of Occult Research Club were very happy hearing this. The Leader of [SLAYER] himself will train them to fight against Raiser. But Issei and Asia were confused, what is so great about Izayoi that he managed to makes the entire Original member of Occult Research Club became happy.

"Eh… Why is everyone happy after hearing this? Izayoi is an ordinary human right?" asked Issei to everyone.

"I also want to ask that" said Asia.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba then remembered that they haven't told Asia about Izayoi's identity and the explanation of [SLAYER] to Issei.

Rias then turned his head toward Izayoi. She was asking approval to tell Asia about His identity.

"Go ahead" said Izayoi.

"Asia-chan… Do you know the organization [SLAYER]?" asked Rias to Asia.

"Of course! It's a common knowledge of the Church. Everyone from the Vatican knows about the legendary [SLAYER]." Said Asia

"The thing is Izayoi is The Leader of [SLAYER]" said Rias as she smiled

"WHAT!" yelled Asia

"Izayoi-san is the leader of [SLAYER]! That means the strongest being is in front of me!" said Asia panickly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" said Izayoi with a smile.

"O-Okay…" said Asia nervously. Her panic level decreased after seeing Izayoi's smile and hearing his statement.

"Yeah, Buchou told me before about this. But what exactly is [SLAYER]?" asked Issei

"Ise-san, you don't know about [SLAYER]?" asked Asia

"Is it that bad if I don't know?" said Issei

"Well, [SLAYER] existence is a common knowledge to all the Supernatural side of the universe" said Kiba as he smiled.

"I'll explain it. [SLAYER] is—"

Before Asia can continue talking Izayoi interrupted it. Izayoi sends a message to Asia's mind using Magic.

'_Asia-chan, it's not the right time'_

Asia immediately understood after receiving that message.

"is what Asia-chan?" asked asked Issei

"It's N-Nothing" said Asia.

"If you said so…" said Issei.

"Anyway, all of you get some rest before training. I don't want to hear any complain during my training." Said Izayoi

Then the entire member went home to their respective houses.

* * *

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Issei POV)**

I was lying on my bed. My head is full of worries about the Rating Game between Buchou and Raiser.

This will be Buchou's first match. It would be normal to make strategies and even to cancel the club activity. After 10 days, huh. That's too soon. Will that be enough time for gathering the factors to defeat Raiser and his servants?... But it won't change much if a "Pawn" like myself says it. I showed off in front of Buchou and provoked Raiser only to get beaten down by a small girl... Noooooo! Just remembering it makes me embarrassed! ...Haaaa...I'm so weak... and Izayoi will train us isn't helping at all.

I then looked at my left arm. The thing that is possessed in here has absolute power. "Boosted Gear" which increases the power to no limits. But it has many weak points. That's me, who is vulnerable. In other words "Pearl before swine". Just like Raiser said.

Shit! I'm so weak... Harem-king, my dream. The devil who accomplished making a harem, Raiser.

"Ahhh shit!"

I got up from the bed and started messing my hair up. Buchou said she still didn't want to get married. She said she didn't want to if the husband was Raiser. She chose to battle Raiser in order to cancel the engagement.

Engagement between high-class devils. I don't know much about their houses issues because it's too complicated, but I will only fight for Buchou's sake! I have a debt of gratitude towards Buchou. A lot in fact. I want to fight for Buchou. I need to support Buchou! Okay! From tomorrow morning I will start my training again! More like training for the whole day! I can skip school if I tell Buchou.

I'm going to spend my next 10 days on training. I will contact Kiba so I can learn how to use swords. I will ask Akeno-san how to use magic powers. I will learn close combat from Koneko-chan! And maybe I'll ask Izayoi to teach me something cool like earlier. I started to feel a bit at ease after I made my decision. Ummm, I will go and have a bath now. I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath. I went inside the bathroom while fired up and took my clothes off quickly. After I take a bath, I will talk to Asia about tomorrow.

[OPEN]

It was when I opened the door.

"Ah..."

"Huh...?"

Asia and I met inside the bathroom. I was naked and so was Asia! A blond haired bishoujo was fully naked in front of me! What good timing! No, no, I mean accident! She was inside!? I was thinking about a lot of stuff, so I forgot to check who was inside! Asia's body was wet because she just had a shower.

I'm so lucky! But you have nice proportions Asia... Her tight hips. Her small ass is so lovely, damn it! Her thighs aren't too skinny but it isn't too fat, just the right size for me. If I were to see these thighs when she wears a skirt, I would be down on my knees. And her breasts were something I didn't know about since she always had her clothes on. It's not small, but it's a pretty impressive size! Asia... I'm glad you have grown this much...

No, it's not the time for being moved by her growth! Why on earth am I staring at her body!? Shit! Why don't I have a scouter that can read the B-W-H! This is my second time regretting it! Next time I will ask Motohama on how to attain that power! That's the ultimate move! It's probably more impressive than my Sacred Gear! No that's not it! I shouldn't be staring at her anymore! I'm her guardian that needs to protect her! I need to make sure she can live safely! That's what I promised myself! And yet I got excited by looking at her naked body...

N...no...! When I looked, Asia started to look down.

No! It's too early for her to look at...

"..."

I was too late covering my "mini-me".

"Kyaaa!"

And the one who screamed was me! What am I doing!? I accidentally screamed! I mean it's embarrassing to have my "mini-me" exposed to a girl!

"...Ah..."

Asia's whole body started to go red and she looked to the side. Hey, hey Asia. Don't forget to hide your private parts! I can see everything! Was my mini-me so astonishing that you forgot to hide your private parts!? Thinking about it, this would be her first time seeing a guy's thing, since she was a nun. It should have surprised her so much. In the worst case, it might become a trauma for her. Oh my, what have I done to this poor child!

"I...I'm sorry! I will leave now!"

I turned around and tried to leave the bathroom. But...

But Asia grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving. What's going on Asia-chan!?

"...I'm sorry. It was...my first time seeing a boy's... I'm sorry..."

I couldn't hear her say the word for that because she said it while mumbling. Don't push yourself Asia.

"N...no. I'm sorry as well. I came in without checking... I'm sorry. I saw a lot of your..."

I apologised as well. I was the one at fault here. I came in without checking who was inside the bath. I should have checked even if it wasn't locked, since we gained a new family member. But I burnt the image of Asia's naked body within my memory. Forgive me if I ever use it.

"No, I understand... Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, so I'm alright..."

Huh? She was told? Rule? Japanese rule?

"I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together... You get to know each other by having a bath together..."

! Who was it!? Who told Asia this wonderful...! No! Who told Asia this weird information!? No, no. It's not a mistake. There is a thing like that in Japan. But that's only with the same gender! Asia continued while her cheeks went red,

"...I was told to do this with one who is important to me... I don't mind if it's Ise-san... No, I want to know about Ise-san even more... That's why will you have a bath with me...?"

[NOSEBLEED]

So much blood came out from my nose. Lately it has been happening a lot!

...Wait. It would be dangerous if it stays like this any longer, Asia. I'm also a guy. I will lose myself if I hear a magic word like that! She wouldn't know what would happen to me if I did. I mean, Asia believes in me from the bottom of her heart. If I become a beast and push her down... Nooooooooo! I can't do that! No, I want to! No, I can't! I mean this girl! She seems like she'd forgive me even if I do! I can't do something like that to her! Damn it! This is the situation I longed for! It was stopped just before the good stuff with Buchou! This is revenge! I know that! But if Asia is my partner, I would feel really guilty! Pushing her down is easy. I could do it now with this flow. But the problem is after that. I know I would regret it very much. I probably wouldn't forgive myself for the rest of my life. If we were in a serious relationship then it wouldn't be a problem. But Asia and I aren't in that kind of relationship! Last time with Buchou I went along with the flow, but now I have to control myself! Just having a physical relationship will hurt both of us! I need to protect Asia! I can't lose myself! It's endurance, me! I turned around to Asia after I made my mind up. I grabbed on to her shoulders and then opened my mouth. But Asia's skin was so soft and smooth!

"Asia! Listen up! Having a bath together...! No! You are a girl, so if a guy enters the bathroom then you have to make sure you defend..."

I was confused myself but I needed to tell Asia what she had to do at times like this. Then...

[DOOR OPEN]

The door opened.

"Asia-chan. I will leave the towel here..."

My "oka-sama" appeared. She was trying to put the towel on top of the washing machine, but she froze after seeing me and Asia together... Holy shit. I can't make any excuses if we don't have our clothes on! No matter how you look at it, it only looks like a guy and a girl trying to have sex! Mum left the bathroom and her movements were stiff like a robot. Then she shouted.

"Otou-san! We..we are going to have a grandchild!"

I fled the bathroom naked. I hid my face with my hands. There was one thing I was thinking about when I was running towards my room. Someone please kill me!

* * *

**~Somewhere~ **

"Ha...ha..."

I was inhaling a lot of air while carrying a load of bags.

"Yahoooooooooooo!"

[Yahoooooooooooo!]

I could hear someone's echo. Damn it. It must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun. Right now I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train.

Buchou suddenly came to my house this morning, and made me and Asia pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by the magic circle transportation. The sky is so blue. The surrounding is filled with tree's and grass and you can hear the cries of the birds. It would be the best spot for mountain viewing. But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Ise."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She looks at me with a worried expression.

"...I will help as well."

"It's okay. Ise can only get stronger this way."

I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Buchou, you are cruel like always... But carrying this much luggage is too much Buchou... It's too heavy... I have a huge piece of luggage on my back and have other bags on my shoulders. Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says it with a normal expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without sweating. He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs.

"...See you later."

Koneko-chan who has way more luggage than me walks past me! Guhaa! Superhuman girl! Shit I can't lose to them!

"… Is that you've got"

Izayoi says it with a very normal expression. His bag was 3 times bigger than Koneko, but for some reason there wasn't any sweat in his body. What kind of monster is Izayoi!?

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Hahaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die! Like this we reached the mansion.

This mansion, made from wood, is the possession of the house of Gremory. Usually it is hidden from humans by using magical powers, but since we were using it, it had appeared. When I went inside I could smell the scent of wood. I went to the living room to put the bags away and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek"

Kiba said this jokingly

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

"Is the rumor true?" asked Izayoi

"No! it's only some girls crazy imagination!"

Recently the BL pairings of "Me x Kiba" and "Kiba x Me" were getting popular. It was popular because it was the "Beauty and the Beast" pairing. I don't understand what's going on in their heads. Then it means that I'm the beast... I won't forgive them! I got changed in another room after I rested for a short time. The room had a bed and certain equipment used in everyday life. But it didn't have a television. When I finished changing, everyone was already gathered in the living room. Buchou who was wearing a red jersey smiled at me after seeing me.

"Then let's start our training" said Izayoi.

_**SCENE BREAK **_

**Lesson 1: Sword Practice with Kiba and Izayoi.**

"YO-HA."

"Oryaa! Oryaaa!"

I was swinging the bokuto (wooden sword) and was doing sword training with Kiba. Kiba evades my attack smoothly. No matter how much force I apply to my swings, it doesn't seem like it will hit Kiba.

BASH

Kiba hit my bokuto again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but widen your line of vision. You also have to look at the opponent and the surroundings."

Even if you say that, it's not that simple. The more I practiced with Kiba, the more I realise the difference in strength between us. Kiba's ability is splendid. No wonder he has the role of a 'Knight'. He beat me with minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience and talent at using a sword than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

That day I witnessed it again. Kiba's sword technique is superb. He easily beat me.

"You're good"

Izayoi said that to Kiba. He seems to praise Kiba.

"Thanks"

Hey, Hey. Why is everyone respecting Izayoi very much? From the start of our training, he didn't do anything but observing.

"Wanna Spar?"

Izayoi asks Kiba to spar against him.

"Sure, why not?"

Kiba accept the offer.

I then gave the bokuto to Izayoi.

Izayoi and Kiba then prepare themselves.

FUSH!

With very fast speed Kiba charges toward Izayoi. Izayoi then suddenly disappear from my sight.

CLANK!

Izayoi suddenly appeared in front of Kiba and then slash Kiba bokuto into two.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

**Lesson 2: Magic Practice with Akeno-san and Izayoi**

"That's not it. Magical power is gathered from the aura that covers the whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of magical power."

Even if Akeno-san, who was wearing a black jersey, was teaching me, I couldn't even gather magical power into my hand. Gununun... Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to gather the magical power in my hand while imagining something!

"I did it!"

Asia who was wearing a white jersey, gathered the block of magical power in her hands. A light green colored magic. So Asia's magic aura is green. It's beautiful.

"Araara. So Asia-chan is gifted in using magical powers after all."

Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno-san complimented her. Nu... Crap, I suck at this. It didn't even look like magic power at all. I somehow made a really small magical ball, but it was not big like Asia's. If Asia's magical ball had the size of a softball, mine had the size of a rice... Well if Asia can get stronger then that's fine. But I have the ultimate Sacred Gear anyway! Hahahaha!

"Now we will change that magical ball into fire or lightning. You could make this by imagining it. But for a beginner, it will work better if you use it on actual fire or water and make it move by using magic."

Akeno-san sends her magical power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the magical power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan. I want you to do this next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to gather the magical power by concentrating. The source of magic is imagining. Anyway it's important to make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality."

Hmmmm. Imagination, huh. To make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality...

"It's easier to make it into the shape of something you are good at or things you always think about."

That's what you say Akeno-san, but... Nnnn? Something I'm good at? Something I always think about? So is it possible to make "that" into reality?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality... Then I can become invincible! Wow that's awesome! Even I think this will be something great! Akeno-san paused for a second.

"Fufufufu. It's something you would come up with Ise-kun."

She made a chuckle. Oh! So this may be possible? Akeno-san went back to the mansion. She brought something and put it in front of me. She brought loads of carrots, potatoes, and onions. Isn't this the ingredients for curry?

"Then Ise-kun. I want you to strip these off with your magic power during the stay here."

Oh I get it. I understood what Akeno-san wanted me to do and what she was trying to say. Looks like it's a long road ahead.

"But before that please wait in here for a moment."

Akeno said that to me. I thought she was going to showed me her magic, but…

"Izayoi, can you show Issei some example of Destruction Magic?" asked Akeno-san

Wha, I thought that Akeno-san will personally shows me.

"Okay"

Izayoi replies simply

For a split second Izayoi collected a big amount of magic energy in his hand. The magic energy then changes it forms into that of a white lightning. The White Lightning then covered Izayoi's right palm.

"_**Fulguratio Albicans"**_

The White Lightning on Izayoi's palm then was shot to nearby forest. The Forest was destroyed without any trace.

"Don't worry, there isn't any living beings in that forest" said Izayoi

AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

**Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko-chan, and Izayoi.**

"Nugaaaaaa"

BANG!

Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No that's not it. I was blown away by Koneko-chan's punch! Da...damn it!

"...Weak."

A loli shoujo who was wearing a yellow jersey gave me harsh words. Shit, I'm so shocked. I felt it with the incident with Raiser, but getting beaten by a small girl pains me. Koneko-chan is a devil shoujo who is good at martial arts technique including throwing moves and pinning techniques. She's insanely strong with the mix of a "Rooks" traits of super strength and super high defense. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I let my guard down she will immediately be right in front of me. Then I received a blow in my stomach. I'm sure she was holding back, but it still hurt.

"...You have to aim at the middle of the body when you give a blow. You hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body."

Even if she says that, it would be hard for me to hit the opponent because I'm a total newbie. Koneko-chan started to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me.

"...Then here's another round."

Looks like I'll be killed.

Izayoi then told something to me.

"Ise, use your whole body power when punching. Using only you Arm strength won't be enough to make a strong attack!"

Now, he's starting to act like couch

**Lesson 4: With Buchou! **

"Ise! Keep on going!"

"Osu!"

I was currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I had a rock on my back that was tied to my body with rope. And on top of that, Buchou was sitting on the rock. I was walking up the mountain and then down the mountain. I kept on repeating this. The mountain path with no walking path was really exhausting. My legs were getting numb after I did dozens of laps and Buchou finally let me finish this.

"Okay, we are done with this. Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Yea...h."

She's a devil. A devil-buchou! I lack basic stats so I had way more training than the other members. Also "Pawns" are required to run around the battle area the most, so it's essential for us to increase our stamina and power.

"Guwaa!"

Buchou put a rock on my back without any hesitation when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Magic is really useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage...

SIT.

"Unnnnnn..."

Then Buchou sat on top of the rock. Even a slight force pained me...

"Then three-hundred pushups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

If I wasn't a devil, I would have already died hundreds of times.

* * *

**~The Mansion~**

"Uoooooo! Delicious! It's really delicious!"

We were having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We had an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. The meat was made from the boar Buchou hunted earlier. It was my first time eating it and it tasted delicious because it didn't have any nasty taste to it! Buchou also caught some fish. They were just cooked and had some salt on it yet it tasted good as well! There were also different types of food on the table.

"Araara, we still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

Akeno-san gave a refill of rice. And the food was all made by Akeno-san! Oh! It's good! It's really good! Everyone was digging into the food. We were all seriously tired from the training. That's why I could fill my stomach with lots of food. Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth all the hard training if I got to eat delicious food like this. I probably shouldn't say it out loud, but Koneko-chan was eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best!"

"Akeno-senpai, someday you're going to be a great wife. I'm sure of it"

Izayoi said that to Akeno

"Ufufufu. You are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiled while putting her hand on her cheek. Man, Izayoi got some skills!

"...I'm the one who made the soup."

Huh!? Asia who was beside me looked sad. She looked so sulky. Apparently the onion soup on the table was made by Asia. She was probably feeling sad because I was only praising Akeno-san's food. I got the bowl of soup and drank it with one sip. Yes, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can also be with...Ise-san..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N..no, it's nothing!"

Asia waved her hand while her face became red. Huh? What was she trying to say?

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asked me after drinking green tea. I put my chopsticks down and answered her seriously,

"...I am the weakest."

"Yes. That's for sure."

I felt like crying after she answered back quickly.

"Me, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Izayoi have lots of battle experience even though we have not participated in the game, so we can fight if we get used to it. But you and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so, your Boosted Gear and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?"

Buchou nodded at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course Izayoi will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and I replied to Buchou. It was unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory household... I need to have the power to at least protect Asia. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield. That is the resolution I need to have.

"I want to say something." Said Izayoi

The entire members then change all their attention to Izayoi.

"First of all, I want to apologize for not doing anything today. I was observing all of you to adjust the Training menu I'm going to teach to all of you" said Izayoi.

"What I wanted to say is… Tomorrow is the day of the REAL training. That's it" said Izayoi

"Is that so… I understand"

Buchou says that to Izayoi.

"Anyway, let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

! With Buchou's words I started to think about naughty stuff. Bath!? Outdoor bath!? If it's an outdoor bath, then it's a place to peek! Peeking is the right way for an outdoor bath! Yes! It's a sin not to peek if you are born as a man!

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Kiba said it to me smiling.

"Me either."

Izayoi followed

"You dumb-ass!"

"Ise-san, do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looked at me after Asia's question. Shit. I feel awkward… I feel like apologizing for being a pervert.

"Then do you want to take bath together?"

Asia says it nervously. Wha! I am Asia-chan guardian, there's no way I can take a bath together… Maybe, I can….

"Gahahahaha"

Izayoi is laughing to me. Damn you! Don't laugh at this kind of situation.

Kuuu! I want to mock him really bad!

"Izayoi, do you want to take a bath together too? I don't mind."

Buchou boldly says it to Izayoi. Bah! I'm so jealous!

"Wha—No!" denied Izayoi

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Izayoi-kun. Ufufufu. I might want to wash the man's back."

Akeno-san gave Izayoi an Okay smile! I'm JEALOUS!

Izayoi became embarrassed and he was speechless.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

Before Koneko-chan can answer, Izayoi interrupted her words.

"Let's stop, before it'll go out of our hands…"

Izayoi said it with a scary aura. What's that behind him!? A Grim Reaper!?

Everyone nodded after seeing that.

**Training Day 2.**

When I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I also trained at night.

"You also have a special training program"

That's what Izayoi said. I immediately wake up from my bed, and quickly change my clothes.

I realized that I'm the only one who hasn't started my training.

"Hey, Ise! Come here right away!" yelled Izayoi

"Alright!"

As soon as I arrive, Izayoi ordered me to do 1000 pushups. What the hell!

"Really? I need to do this?"

"Yeah, it's for the warming up exercise"

WARMING UP?! 1000 pushups is a warming up!

"What's wrong, tired?" asked Izayoi

"Yeah! I'm dead tired! In the morning they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that I don't even understand, my brain was about to get fried. And now I need to do a 1000 pushups!?"

"I'm not forcing you, if you want to get stronger, you gotta do this." Said Izayoi seriously

Then, I remembered the girl with the stick from Raiser's peerages. I was beaten by her, like I was nothing. Tch! I'm really weal…

Without saying anything, I prepare myself to do the 1000 pushups.

"Heh, good luck with that"

Izayoi smiled at me.

After some time has passed, I finally managed to accomplished the 1000 pushups. My arms were about to break, my feet cannot be moved at all. Not only that, my mind was about to burst, when I remembered this is only the warm up.

"Ah… finally… made it…"

"Good Job, you can rest for awhile…" said Izayoi

"Alright then…"

I then proceeded to lay down in the land.

"For a devil… you're surprisingly weak…"

Izayoi said it to me.

"I am weak… But I won't give up, I WILL ACHIVE MY DREAM TO BE THE HAREM KING"

I said it loudly. Man, I'm embarrassed…

"That's good, you have the willpower" said Izayoi

"Willpower?"

"Yeah. If you don't have one, there's no way you can become strong and achieve your dream. Willpower is the first step to became stronger"

Wow, I didn't know he was so wise. But anyway it's a good step for me!

"Now, it's time for the knowledge training"

"Knowledge Training?"

"Basically, I'm going to ask you some questions related to the three factions, and you must answer it"

"Okay then…"

"The first question. The Devils greatest enemy are the angels led by god. What is the name given to the top angels? Also what are their names?"

"Ummm, it's seraphim, right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Ur...Uriel?"

"Correct."

Fu... So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I remembered them all.

"Next is Your "Maou-sama". What are the names of the "Yondai-Maou-sama (Four Great Satans)"?"

"Alright! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the "female Maou-sama" that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

I heard from Buchou that the person standing at the top of the female devils is "Maou Leviathan-sama". I also heard that she is a beautiful Maou! I was also told that I would get a chance to meet her! Ku! I can't wait! How beautiful will she be? Since she is Maou-sama, she would be very beautiful... Ha... I really want to meet her.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the fallen-angels that you, Ise, totally detest."

Here it comes. The names of those fallen-angels I totally hate... The fallen angels have more leaders than the other factions. But their names are complicated... But I remember the names of the top 2.

"The main group is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. The name of the leaders are ...Armaros, Barakiel, Tamiel... And... ummmmm, huh? Bene-something and Cociane?"

"Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and vice-prime minister of Japan."

How can I!? They have too many leaders! Two is enough! What are the jobs of the other leaders, then!? Man, that's why fallen-angels are such a pain, they are probably scum anyway. Also they survey the "Children of God", the "Sacred Gear" possessors twenty-four seven. That's also the reason why I was attacked and why Asia was killed. The fallen-angels made a group to research about the Sacred Gears. They invite beneficial Sacred Gear possessors to their group or they take their Sacred Gears. If they aren't beneficial then they kill them on the spot. Seriously they are the biggest scum ever. They even kill those possessors that do not know about their own Sacred Gear. That's how I was. They seem to be the greatest enemy of the devils, so I won't hold back on them. I won't hold back on those guys who did such a terrible thing to Asia! Like this I was taught about angels and fallen-angels. It's becoming quite useful to know. I need to remember especially about the relation between the devils and other factions.

"Alright, I suppose that Rias-senpai hasn't explained anything about the basics of exoricists?"

Izayoi asked me.

"No, Buchou hasn't told me that"

"Then now, I will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Izayoi then started to explain

"To make it simple. There were two types of exorcists"

"Two types?"

"The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the devil from the person's body. They are known as the "Usual exorcists". Then the "Other exorcists" would be the ones that are a threat to Devils." Explained Izayoi.

"You have met one of the "Other exorcists", but the greatest threat to devils' are either God or exorcists who received the divine protection from the fallen-angels. The devils have been fighting against them for a very long time. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then I remembered the crazy priest guy from before. He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills devils but also those who have connections to a devil. To tell the truth, I don't want to meet him ever again.

"Alright, enough of the history lessons. Now, let's get back to your usual training" said Izayoi

"Okay!"

"Before that, is there anything you want to say about yourself for the past day?"

Izayoi asked me.

"There were a few things I found out while training like this with everyone for several days. I have no talent in using swords. I have no talent in martial arts. I have no talent in using magic. And the most crucial one is that I am insanely weak. I realised how weak I am the more I trained with the others."

I won't be useful in the game. I don't have a healing ability like Asia. What I'm doing alright is peeling off the vegetables. Well this is also a part of the training. I'm...so weak and useless...

* * *

**(Izayoi POV)**

Hmm? It seems that Issei is thinking how weak he is. Hm… what should I do…

"Issei!"

I yelled Issei's name.

Issei immediately responded.

"What?" said Issei

"Call everyone here"

"Alright…"

Issei then leaves me to call the other members. After 15 minute has passed, Issei finally returned bringing the other members.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were eating for awhile…"

Asia says that to me. She seemed pretty honest to me.

"Asia-chan, don't tell him" said Issei desperately

Oooo, eating huh…? They are really

"Did you guys seriously want me to train you all?"

I asked them as I massage my own forehead.

"Forgive me, it was my fault. All of us were hungry after receiving your Warm-Up." Said Rias

…

It seems that I overestimated their ability…

"Ah… Let's just start our training…"

After hearing my statement, the other ORC member immediately became serious. They really take their training seriously.

"Alright everyone, starting today, I'll be training each and every one of you"

I said that seriously. I'm hoping they can withstand my training…

"Ah, Izayoi. Does this training include Asia-chan as well?"

Issei asked me a question. Huh, It's not surprising seeing him asking a question like that. He is Asia's guardian.

"Don't worry about that. Asia is good enough to become the healer of the group. She won't be training with us."

In my opinion, Asia is good enough to fit my ideal 'Healer' of this group. The only thing she can do is healing. That's why she couldn't join my training menu.

"So Asia, can you help me to train these guys and girls" I said it to Asia

Hearing this, she answers my question nervously.

"S-Sure. But, what I can do to help you?"

"Well… I need a help to observe some people, and such…"

"Okay"

Asia replied cheerfully.

"Now back to the topic. I will train all of you to increase your combat ability, magic ability, and stuff like that. Any question?"

Rias then put her hand in the air

"How's the training going to be like?" asked Rias

"You'll know soon enough. Any other questions?"

"I do, so who's going to train with you first?" asked Akeno smiling.

"The first one I'm going to train is Kiba. The second one is Koneko. The Third one is Akeno. The fourth one is Rias, and the last will be Issei."

For Kiba, I'm planning to train and enhanced Kiba's sword skill and his reaction during attacks. I'm going to train Koneko until she can crushed a diamond with one punch… if possible… While for Akeno, and Rias I'm going to train their magical ability and Rias's **Power of Destruction.**

"Why am I last?" asked Issei

"Issei, you have a special training to awaken your Sacred Gear's second ability and it's Balance Breaker."

Yeah, I'm going to make this guy unlock his Balance Breaker REAL FAST.

"Here's an advice from me, don't waste any single energy you have now, until I trained you."

"Now. Kiba. Let's go."

_**SCENE BREAK**_

**HELL TRAINING NO.1: SWORD**

Me and Kiba are currently standing in the middle of the forest nearby.

"Summon your Sacred Gear"

I commanded him.

Kiba then summoned his Sacred Gear, **[Sword Birth]**

"That's a very unique Sacred Gear"

I said that as I observe his Sacred Gear. From what I know, His Sacred Gear allows him to forge many kind of Demonic Swords. That's a very useful Sacred Gear. Not only that, Kiba is also a Knight that uses Swords. The Sacred Gear and it user are very compatible.

"Kiba. Have you developed any swords to counter Raiser's wind and fire abilities?"

"Yes, I did." Kiba replied simply.

"Let's test those swords…"

Then a crimson–black sword appears in front of me. There's an inscription carved on the blade. The Inscription word is 'The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell'. This sword name is **Aestus Estus**, A demonic sword that carries the elements of Flame and wind in it.

I then took the sword, and made a fighting stance.

"You ready?"

I asked him.

"What is that sword?" asked Kiba

"It's called **Aestus Estus**. A demonic sword"

Kiba then immediately changes his sword into **Holy Eraser**. He then charges at me with an lighting-like speed.

"Oooh. Impressive"

CLANG!

Our swords clashed.

"Your speed is good, but there isn't any strength when you swing the sword to me." I said that to him.

His Speed is quite good, it might be possible for him to rivals the speed of a lightning dragon. Maybe.

"Anyway, this is how you do it!"

I charged towards him with god-like speed.

"Wha—"

"Not good enough"

As I arrived in front of him, I immediately attacked his sword. The sword was destroyed because of the effect of my sword.

Kiba then quickly makes a distance.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said

Kiba then uses his [Sword Birth] to create another sword. A pile of Ice appears on the top of the guard of his sword. As the ice began to finish taking shape, it shattered revealing a new blade made of ice.

After Kiba created that sword, I send him waves of Flames towards him.

Kiba simply slash the flame causing it to disappear.

"Nice"

"I call this sword, Flame Delete."

Kiba said that as he smiles.

Huh, that Sacred Gear is really troublesome. That will be very useful during their Rating Game.

"That's a good name, hope you have another sword that can counter this."

**Aestus Estus** then changes it element to Wind. The blade crimson color then was changed into Dark Green. Then I slash the air once with **Aestus Estus**, causing a medium sized gust to attack Kiba.

Kiba immediately changed his Flame Delete into a new sword. The new sword had a new blade with a unique shape on top of the blade that had a hole. As the attack was coming at Kiba, The Sword literally sucks the wind to the blade.

"That was weird… But good"

"This sword is called, **Replenish Calm**"

Hm… It's good enough…

"Alright, First Training finished!" I said it to him.

"It's finished already?" asked Kiba

"The first one is. Now let's enter the next stage"

"The next stage?"

"Yeah, it's the next stage. Before going to the next training I want to ask you something"

"Sure"

"The next training will risk your life. Do you still want to take the training?"

I asked him. For the next training, I'm going to teach him an original move of mine. But, The training is very intense that it might kill Kiba.

"I…I want to become much more stronger, than I'm currently is. I will take this training, to protect everyone I care!"

I smirked hearing his answer.

"Alright then… Please back of a little"

As Kiba makes a good distance from me, I used my magic to summoned something.

FUUUUSH!

A huge human statue appears in front of us. The statue is a man with 100 arms. And not only that each hand is holding a sword.

"Watch, and learn"

I said that to Kiba. I then prepare myself a fighting stance.

The Statue recognizes my killing intent toward it. Because of that, the statue came alive and then the statue made a fighting position.

"It came alive!"

BOOM!

Then, I charged at the statue with a hypersonic speed. I circled the statue with my speed and then attacks immediately from every direction. The statue was sliced into 100 pieces.

Kiba was speechless after seeing my technique. Then, I approaches Kiba.

"That's what I'm going to teach you. It's called '**Hundred Direction Slash'**"

"Hundred Direction Slash?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. From your point of view what have I done to the statue?"

"First you were charging toward the statue, and then you circled the statue as you've created some clones. And lastly you and your clones attacked the Statue together."

"Wrong"

"Wrong?"

"That wasn't a clone… It was an after image of me."

"What! Then you slashed the statue by yourself!?" said Kiba in awe

"Correct"

Then I summoned another statue.

"Now it's your turn"

I said it to him. Kiba simply nodded at my question.

Then Kiba tried to do the same thing but failed miserably.

"GAAAH!"

Screamed Kiba in pain.

"It's not easy right? Now, what I wanted you to do os to train yourself until you'll be able to execute my technique. I don't care even if it will consume the rest of the week"

I said it to Kiba. This training will increase His Speeds, Reaction, and Swords skill at the same time. If he managed to accomplish this training, he will be much stronger.

"Alright"

"Now, I must leave you to train Koneko."

**HELL(?) TRAINING NO.2: FIST**

In the other side of the forest, I was searching for Koneko. After a few minutes walking I finally saw Koneko.

"There you are Koneko-chan."

I said it to Koneko-chan as I walk toward her.

"Senpai, are you done with Yuuto-senpai's Training?" asked Koneko-chan

"Yep, and It's your turn. How about we do some sparring first?"

Koneko nodded at my offer. She then took a fighting stance.

I then charged at her and attacked.

Koneko crossed her arms preparing to block my punch. When my punch hit her, the force of the attack caused her to blown away for 1 Km. I then teleported myself to catch Koneko.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan, I released too many force in my punch"

"Impressive Senpai. I'm not going to hold back too"

Koneko said it to me. She then proceeded to punch him in the face. But I managed to dodge it.

Alright Izayoi, don't let your guard down.

Then we began to trade blows at one another. Koneko was the one that always do the offensive, while I simply dodged all her attacks.

Then I used my KI to blown Koneko again. This time she was very shocked, she seemed to be surprised seeing me using KI.

"Hey, Koneko-chan?"

"…What…"

"Do you mind telling why didn't you try to use Senjutsu?"

I asked her. From the first time we met, I always sense Senjutsu coming from her. It was very natural, from what I can guess, she is a youkai.

Then, I realized her expression changed after hearing the word, 'Senjutsu'.

"Alright I won't ask anymore. But let me tell you one thing."

"All though using Senjutsu might cause you become corrupted when taking in the malice around you, just remember when you are with your friends there won't be any malice." I said it to Koneko

Then, I realized there are many flower buds nearby. Using my Senjutsu, I made All the Flower buds to bloom.

Koneko then realized that I'm good at Senjutsu.

"Anyway, I'm not going to force you to learn Senjutsu. But, always remember that you have friends that will listen to you if you need some help"

I smiled to her after that.

"Thank you senpai…"

Then I told her to increase her fire power until she can destroy a Huge boulder of Diamonds with one punch, before leaving her.

**HELL(?) TRAINING NO.3: MAGIC**

After comforting Koneko-chan, I decided to return to the Mansion to find Akeno-senpai. As I arrive at the mansion, Akeno-senpai is waiting for me.

"Sorry for making you wait Akeno-senpai"

I said it as I walk to Akeno-senpai

"It's alright, and please calls me Akeno." Senpai said it to me as she smiles

"Alright then Akeno-san…"

"Better than nothing…"

We then decided to train in the mountain nearby.

Currently, I'm waiting Akeno-sen— I mean Akeno-san in the mountain. After few minutes of waiting, Akeno-san finally came. Akeno-san was wearing a Miko outfit. I must admit that outfit fits her really well

"Izayoi-kun! I'm sorry for making you wait~~"

Akeno-san said that to me. She then proceeded to walks toward me. Akeno-san is very sweaty, but her scent are very good. How do I know you asked? Because she was standing VERY CLOSE to me, Her big breasts are pressing themselves against my chess.

"Please makes some distance, Akeno-san"

I said it to her. I was blushing because of this, and really need to keep my cool if I want to train someone like Akeno-san.

"Ara. Ara. Izayoi-kun is surprisingly weak against this kind of thing."

Instead of making a distance, Akeno-san move much closer to me, if I moved a little bit, I might kiss her.

"A-Akeno-san, let's start the training already"

I said that as I backed off a little bit.

Then after a few seconds cooling my head, I finally train Akeno-san.

At first I was asking her to shows some of her magic to me. But for some unknown reason she was making a sadistic face towards me. She was happy every time she hits a target. And to be honest it's kinda attractive.

Then I asked her to spar with me. This time she always moans every time I hit her. What's wrong with this girl… Still if I am a pervert like Issei, I might enjoy this.

"Aaaaah… Izayoi-kun is very dominating…"

Moaned Akeno-san.

"Stop saying things like that!"

I said it loudly to Akeno-san.

"Now, let's get back to the topic. What I'm going to teach you is called **'Manifestation'**"

"Manifestation?"

"Let me show you"

I said that to Akeno-san.

Then I used my magic to summon a lightning from above. As a Thunder appears, I collected the Thunder in my left arm. Then I changed the form into that of a Katana. Now the lightning is katana-shaped.

"This is what I called Manifestation, An ability to change the form of energy into something…Solid, like weapon. You can also changes the form into Spear, Shield, and etc."

I explained it to Akeno-san

After seeing my explanation, Akeno-san immediately enters her 'S Mode'. Her S smiles appear, and she seemed to fantasizing about something.

"Let me try that…"

Akeno-san then used her magic to summon the lightning from above. She collected the thunder and change it forms into a WHIP. Akeno then used the lightning whip to herself. She electrocuted herself

"Aaaaah! It's so good" Moan Akeno.

"Stop it!, at this rate this story rating will change into M" I yelled at her.

"Alright…"

Damn it! If I didn't stop that I might be addicted into S and M! I mean Sausage and Mango.

"What do you think about that?"

Akeno asked me. She finally had gotten into her usual self.

"It was good, but the magical power is not enough. It's very weak."

I said it to her.

But, Akeno-san is a fast learner, she easily copied me, but with some exception

"No, what I meant by that is my Moaning Sound"

"Stop joking!"

I yelled as I blushed madly.

After that I told her to train herself this ability

**HELL (Not anymore) TRAINING NO. 4: POWER**

After training Akeno-san. Rias-senpai came into me and asked me to Train her right away.

"First could you show me your **Power Of Destruction**?"

Rias-senpai was confused at first, but she agreed to do it. Senpai then created an orb of crimson black energy in her hand.

From my observation, her **Power of Destruction** is very weak. Let alone if compared with Sirzech's

"Alright now throw that power at me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it"

Rias then threw the orb to me. As the attack was about to hit him, a crimson-black energy appeared in front of me consuming Rias's attack. The Orb was none other than Power of Destruction

Rias was shocked to see that what I used was the Power of Destruction.

"How can you use Power of Destruction?"

Rias said that to me.

"Because I'm the leader of [SLAYER]"

I simply said that to her.

Everyone know that the leader of [SLAYER] is a human with the ability to use other being powers. He was dubbed as a **'Super Human'** by other being.

"You're Power of Destruction is very wea, even Milicas already surpassed you"

"Wait, you know Milicas?"

"I know Sirzech, why wouldn't I know about his son?"

"Touché"

"Anyway, I'm gonna train you to increase your control over Power of Destruction" I said it to her

For like 1 hour, I teach her how to increase her ability. Rias-senpai has many though about her engagement, and that makes her lose all her concentration. But I managed to make her forget that though.

"Alright, that's it for now… Be sure to train when you got some free time"

I said that to her while smiling.

"Thanks Izayoi… You're really helping me"

"Then I have to leave you for now… I haven't taught Issei anything.

Then I leave her.

* * *

As I was searching for Issei, something happened.

RING RING!

My phones ringing.

*BEEP*

"Hello"

[Hey, it's me. Alex]

"Is there something you want to talk? I can't play games right now"

[It's not about Game! We have a mission, and it's very important]

"Okay, what time should we make a move?"

[Next Week]

"What!?

[Is there something wrong, lil Izayoi?]

Next week is the time when Rias will face Raiser in a rating game…

"Can we do it on another time?" I asked Alex

[Sorry bro, but it's impossible]

"!"

[So, you would join our mission right?]

…

…

"I will"

*BEEP*

* * *

**That's it, a cliffhanger!(?)**

**The next chapter will be all about BATTLES! Please wait for the next chapter!**

Paring Updates: (May change if I want to)

**Izayoi (Dangerous Harem):** Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Medaka (Medaka Box), Koneko, Charlotte (From Princess Lover), and Milia. (I'm considering adding Gabriel)  
**Issei (Usual Harem):** Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise  
**Alex (Strict and Loveable Harem):** Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, and Momo  
**Riku (Ice Harem):** Silvia (Alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)  
**Takeru (Battle Freak Harem):** Miya (Sekirei), Karasuba (Sekirei), and Tifa (FF7)  
**Nue (Loli All-stars):** Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)  
**Dayo (Breast Harem):** Himari (Omamori Himari), Lala (To Love Ru), and Chizuru (Kanokon)

**Please Review, reviewing is my food in this site! I need it!**

**Your Rookie Author, Death  
Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Thanks all for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry for my bad grammar. This chapter is the final Part of Raiser's Arc.**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

**~The Mansion's Backyard~ (Normal POV)**

After receiving the call form Alex, Izayoi went to the Mansion to trains Issei.

'…'

"Heeey! Izayoi, hurry up! It's my turn to train" said Issei loudly. Issei was waiting for Izayoi for a long time. He couldn't wait for his training, his will to become someone strong made him act like that.

"Wha— Okay!" replied Izayoi.

"What's with you? You're acting very weird right now" asked Issei.

"Nothing…" replied Izayoi

Actually, Izayoi was thinking about his decision earlier. He was confused; did he make the right decision? Is it good to leave Rias and her peerages during the fight against Raiser? And many other question appeared in his head.

"Anyway, let's do this"

Issei says that with a big determination.

"Alright… Ise! Summon your Sacred Gear!" commanded Izayoi

Issei then made his Boosted Gear appears on his left arm.

Izayoi then checks Issei's Boosted Gear. The gear was perfectly the same as The Gear he saw in the past, But Issei's Gear is much weaker than the previous bearers Izayoi encountered in the past.

"Did you receive any training for your Boosted Gear from Buchou?" asked Izayoi

"Yes. Now I have learned how to use the Dragon Shot" replied Issei simply

"Show it to me"

Issei then raised his Gauntlet

"Boost!"

**[BOOST!] **

The Sacred Gear made a sound after his words, and Issei felt power going through his body. With this his power was doubled.

**[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Issei's power grown even bigger.

"Izayoi, move out of the way!"

Issei then pointed his gauntled forward as a block of magic appears in his hand. But it was incredibly small; it was the size of rice.

Izayoi then moved to the side.

**[Explosion!]**

The magic ball that had the size of a rice ball got bigger when Issei shot it. It reached the size of a big rock. The velocity was quite fast as well.

The magic ball went towards the mountain next to the one they were on.

BAAAAAAAANG!

The mountain blew up while making a huge sound and blast!

"Wow… Impressive" said Izayoi as he smirked.

**[Reset]**

The gauntlet made a sound and Issei also felt the power leaving his body at the same time.

"Okay, let's take a break" said Izayoi to Issei. He realized that Issei was very exhausted after executing that move.

They both sat on the ground.

"Hey, Do you think that I'll be strong enough to help Buchou in the Rating Game?" asked Issei

"Don't worry about that. You'll be stronger in no time" said Izayoi assuring

"Actually, I have another question"

"What?

"It's about you actually… How strong do you think you are to Raiser?" asked Issei seriously

Izayoi chuckled after hearing that.

"I would instantly beat him. To me, Raiser is just a burning bird that has no live…"

Issei was scared of Izayoi for a second. Izayoi was releasing this very scary atmosphere while saying that. And the memory of Izayoi beating Raiser's peerage like it was nothing, only making Issei more scared.

"But I won't be doing that." Said Izayoi with a bitter smile.

"Huh, Why?" asked Issei

"To tell you the truth, I have a mission during The Rating Game between Rias and Raiser…"

"What!? So, you can't participate or even watch us?" asked Issei

"Yeah. I want to help Rias in her Rating Game, But… this mission is just very important…" said Izayoi

"Is that so…" said Issei

"But that's another reason for me to make you even stronger!" said Izayoi loudly.

"What?" asked Issei

"Listen carefully! I'm going to train you until you become much stronger than right now!" said Izayoi

"Wha?"

"You ready for this, Issei?" asked Izayoi

For a few second thinking about this, Issei then smirks and answer:

"Alright!"

The both of them then smiled at each other.

"Now then, Let's get back to your training" said Izayoi as he stood up

"Okay!" replied Issei excitedly

"Now, I want you to Boost your own power until I tell you to stop. Got it?" said Izayoi

"Got it!"

Issei then started to Boost himself.

2 Minutes later

"Come on Ise! Keep going!" Urged Izayoi

**[BOOST!]**

"Again."

**[BOOST!]**

"C'mon Ise, imagine that one of us were in serious trouble during the game, and you feel useless right now."

Issei then imagined the situation when he was very helpless during the fight against Raiser.

'_No! I don't want to be like that!'_ said Issei to himself

"Boosted Gear! Give me more power to help my friends!" yelled Issei loudly

**[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]**

After that, The Boosted Gear began to takes a new for. Another Jewel was added to the Gear and the size increased covering more of his arm.

A wide grin then appeared in Izayoi's face.

"That's what I want to see"

"Is this my new power?" Issei thought as he stared at the newly transformed Boosted Gear.

Then suddenly the jewel started to transmit new information to Issei's mind to explain him of the new ability.

"…I see"

"So, you got a new ability for your Sacred Gear"

"Yeah" said Issei as he points his Gear to Izayoi

**[Transfer.]**

The energy from the gear entered Izayoi's body.

"So.. It can transfer Power…" said Izayoi as he felt an external energy transferred to him.

"You're starting to get stronger now" said Izayoi

Issei smiled after hearing this, with this power not only he can strengthen himself, he can also strengthen the other member. A surely helpful power

"I think it's a good time to talk to your Dragon" said Izayoi smiling

"Eh? Talk to my Dragon?" asked Issei in surprise

"Yep! If you want more power, you need to talk to the Dragon. Isn't that right, Ddraig?" said Izayoi smiling

**[Maybe its true]** said a new voice from the Boosted Gear.

"What the?" said Issei in surprise.

"Hello, Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig" said Izayoi to Issei's Boosted Gear

"EH!" screamed Issei

**[I'm the Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig. Hyoudou Issei. I'm the one inside your Scared Gear.]**

"Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig…"

"Now that the Introductions are done. Ddraig, why don't you tell Issei about how to use the Balance Breaker" asked Izayoi

**[Hey, Hey. Is that the way you act to your senior?]** said Ddraig in a annoyed tone

"You want me to call you Ddraig-senpai again?" said Izayoi teasingly

**[Gah! Forget it!]**

"Now about the power, what does Ise have to give up?" asked Izayoi

"Wait. I have to give something in return for using the Boosted Gear?" asked Issei with a hint of fear

**[Afraid so, you can use my power if you want to. But you have to give something in return]** explained Ddraig

"And Ddraig won't accept your Porn Collection" said Izayoi in a monotone voice

**[Yeah]**

"Stop joking with me! There's no way I would give my Collection to this Dragon!" yelled Issei

"You're worried about that?"

"What— No! it's about— uh… I give up"

"Now then, What does Ise have to give up in order to use your power?"

**[Well… anything that is labeled 'Precious' for him]** said Ddraig

Issei was uneasy after hearing this.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do it now. If you want to, just tell it to Ddraig" said Izayoi to Issei

"Okay"

"Let's stop training for today." Said Izayoi

**~The Mansion~**

It was nighttime. Izayoi is lying on his Bed.

"…I did a lot today…" said Izayoi as he close his eyes.

'_How should I explain this to Buchou… It'll be matter of time until she knows about that…'_

*Knock**Knock*

Someone knock the doors.

"Please wait for a second" said Izayoi.

He then stood up from his bed, and proceeded to open the door. It turned out that the one who was knocking is Rias.

"Buchou?" asked Izayoi

"Can I enter?" asked Rias

"Sure, come on in…" said Izayoi

Rias then walks toward the window.

"I heard about your mission…" said Rias in a sad tone

!

"It seems that you cannot watch our Rating Game…"

"…"

"I understand. You are the Leader of [SLAYER], it's your job to lead [SLAYER] in their mission. I just want to say Thank you for helping us to train. That's all… I'll leave you here."

After saying that, Rias walks toward the Door.

GRAB!

Izayoi grabbed Rias's hand.

"Wait. I want to say something first." Said Izayoi seriously

Izayoi then let go of Rias hand. He then took of a necklace from his neck. The necklace has a miniature sword in it. The sword is small enough to fit in someone palm, and is silver in color. Embedded on the cross-guard is a round stone bearing a Dragon Emblem

Izayoi then gave the necklace to Rias

"I want you to keep it for me."

"Why?" asked RIas

"It's a proof that I will free you from your engagement" said Izayoi in a serious tone.

"Why do you go this far for me?" asked Rias

"Because you are my friend, Buchou" said Izayoi with a smile.

DRIP

After hearing that, Rias cried. She was very happy. The tear that was flowing wasn't tears of sorrow, but Tears of Happiness.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Izayoi. He was confused. Did he does something wrong?

"Nothing is wrong… Dummy" said Rias.

"Can you help me to wear this necklace?" asked Rias.

"Sure"

Rias then shows her back to Izayoi. She then grabbed her hair upwards. Izayoi then puts His necklace on Rias's Neck.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome"

The both of them smiled at each other.

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

I was looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. It had been a week since we came to the mountains. I had been training and training every day. We also repeated different battle formations and combinations for the upcoming game. I looked at Izayoi who was sleeping. He was sleeping peacefully.

…Izayoi is amazing. I realized the difference between us the more I saw him training and fighting. I would probably not beat Izayoi in a fight ever. It's the skill he attained with his own talent and loads of training where he almost died. I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I be as strong as Izayoi? Meh… That will never happen. With our differences in power, I will never beat him.

I couldn't keep on lying down so I got up from the bed. I then headed towards the kitchen. I drank a cup of water.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I looked, Buchou was sitting where the table was.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The faint light from the candle made the table visible. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle was used probably for looks then. I then sat opposite of Buchou. Buchou was wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou made a chuckle. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful... More like her negligee also looked great! On the table there were loads of paper that looked like a map and battle formation... Was she making a plan by herself at night? Buchou then closed the strategy notebook.

"...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all."

Buchou said it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another high-class devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But the problem isn't that."

"? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the problem is that our opponent is Phenex."

Buchou took out a book after answering me and put it on the table. She then pointed out at an opened page. There was a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world."

But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were the devils that had the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the devils' side.

"The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that."

Immortal!? Wa..wait! Then!

"That's cheating! I mean immortal!? That's basically invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

...Wha... I lost the words from my mouth. I now know what Buchou meant by "problem". It's Raiser! She was thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phenex became more clear. The house of Phenex is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phenex, and once we get tired they will use that as a chance and defeat us. Wow. They would be so insanely strong that it's unfair! And that is our opponent... Even if we defeat Raiser's bishoujo army, it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. Can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it? Buchou made a chuckle after looking at my face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

...Won't both methods need a lot of effort to pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to. In other words we have to fight until he says "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me". Oh yeah. There was one thing that I was wondering about so I will ask Buchou now.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser...? No, why are you against the marriage?"

Buchou made a sigh with my question. Certainly Raiser was a womaniser and seemed like scum. But if you think about Buchou's houses problem it's hard to deny the marriage.

"...I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? Ummm, yeah..."

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a person from the house of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?"

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou had a distant look. She also had very sad eyes. She told me a story that I could never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am "me". I'm just the son of mum and dad. Right now, wherever I go, people look at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou had been spending her life with the name of Gremory on the line. That would be the same from now on.

I cannot say anything in this kind of situation… Maybe because I'm afraid that I'll says something bad. Because of that I made an excuse to return to my room.

On the day of the decisive battle.

"I'm ready."

I was getting fired up in my room. Right now it's 10 o'clock at night. The battle starts after 2 hours. Just from midnight. Today our job as a devil is off. We were told to go home straight after school because we may end up using our stamina unnecessarily. We plan to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so I can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still I feel the most relaxed here. So I want to stay here as long as I can. If I go there I would feel nervous. Whether I like it or not, I feel more nervous than the time I was waiting for my entrance exam results to our academy... I'm heading for the battle in my uniform. I thought this would be the most fitting clothing. Or should I dress up in a battle uniform? I asked that to Buchou.

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be that of our academy. Since we are the members of the occult research club."

Buchou replied like that to me with a smile. Well, if I was doing martial arts I could have prepared a dougi. There are lots of banana peels near me, because I ate all of them. I almost completed "that technique" that I have been practicing. I can do it. I can do it! My new ultimate technique!

*Knock**Knock*

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ise. It's me"

Izayoi says that while standing behind the door.

I then opened the door for him. I was a bit shocked when I saw how Izayoi was dressed when he came in. Izayoi is wearing a weird looking outfit. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He also wears a pauldron on his left side, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a silver dragon.

"What kind of outfit is that?"

I asked him with a curious tone.

"This? It's just my usual 'Battle Outfit'. I wear this when I'm going to a mission.

"Okay… So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I just want to tell you that I'm going now"

"Is that so…"

"Yeah. Before that I just want to remind you to remember all the training you've received. And please tell this to everyone else."

Izayoi says that with a smile on his face.

"Of course I will"

"Oh! And please tell this to Buchou, "Good Luck""

Izayoi then suddenly vanish from my room.

I don't know how he did that, but that was really awesome! Think about all the possibilities that can happen, if I have that technique!

**~Old School Building~**

It was 11.40pm.

The other club members and I were gathered in the old school building. We were waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia was wearing their uniform. Kiba had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan was sitting on the chair and was reading a book. On her hands she wore gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou wore it too and were drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our onee-samas... Asia and I were sitting on the chair waiting quietly. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glowed and Grayfia-san appeared...

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stood up after Grayfia-san confirmed us. Grayfia-san then started explaining about the battle.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battle field with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Haaa... Is that how it is? A battle purpose field, huh. So devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed if we fight in the humans' world or devils' world, we can't avoid destruction and may cause lots of effects. Then it means that we need a place there we won't harm anything no matter what we do. But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about.

"Ummm, I have something to say!"

Everyone then turned their head to me.

"What is it?" asked Buchou

"It's a message from Izayoi… 'Remember all the training you've received'… That's what Izayoi said…"

After hearing that, smiles appeared on everyone face. Izayoi's words made them became more confident.

"And another thing, it's for Buchou"

"What is it?"

Buchou asked me.

"'…Good luck…'"

An image of Izayoi saying that words appeared besides Issei.

"…It seems that we cannot afford to lose. he said that to me, That mean that he want us to win…"

A beautiful smile appeared on Buchou face.

Grayfia-san then spoke in this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast."

Are you serious? So they will be watching us. So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. Seems like their parents are having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching it as well I can't show them an unsightly scene.

"Also the "Maou Lucifer-sama" will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow I'm feeling nervous. Even our king is looking at our match!? Is this match that important? Buchou then made a shocked face.

"Oni-sama is... Is that so... So Oni-sama is also going to view this battle."

Huh...? I think I heard it wrong... What did Buchou just say? O...Oni-sama...? I got confused so I put my hand up and asked.

"Ummm... Just now Buchou called Maou-sama "Oni-sama"... Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answered me straight away.

"No. Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama."

Wha...

"Maou!? Buchou's Oni-sama is Maou-sama!"

"Yes."

Buchou confirmed it straight away.

Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory household" isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name... Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the family names of Maou-samas'?"

Kiba guessed what I was thinking. It's a bummer but he had it correct.

"Yeah, that's it."

Kiba started to explain after I confirmed it.

"In the previous Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why..."

The devils decided to keep the names of the Maou and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current "Yondai-Maou (Four Great Satans)" are successors of the first Maou who inherited their names. So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because Gen-Maou-sama (Current Satan) has a power equal to the Sendai-Maou-sama (Previous Satan)."

...So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh... I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their name in the Bible are already dead...

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class devils then?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's Oni-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama."

Sirzechs Lucifer... Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer"... So he isn't referred by his family name anymore.

"...That's why Buchou has to inherit the house."

Her brother became a Maou. Then it can't be helped, since her brother has to carry the world of the devils on his back. Amazing. Even Buchou's family is amazing...

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle."

We gathered to the magic circle after Grayfia-san urged us to.

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

So we return here only after the outcome. The magic circle's symbol changed to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and glowed. It's also not the symbol of Phenex. Maybe it's the one for the game? While I was thinking about it, the light covered us and the transportation started.

* * *

**~Somewhere in England~ (Izayoi POV)**

After saying goodbye, I immediately transport myself to England. Alex told me to come to England; he said that he'll wait for me around London. But Alex doesn't tell me where his EXACT location is. So I've searched for him with my KI. If I was Ise, It will take 1 hour to find Alex.

"There he is."

Alex was waiting for me on the top of the Big Ben. The other members seemed to follow him as well.

DASH!

I fly toward the Big Ben with a hypersonic speed.

Alex and the others noticed that I was flying toward them. A worried face then appeared in all of them.

"Everyone prepare!"

Alex commanded everyone to take cover.

DOOM!

With a loud noise, I landed in front of them. The pressure that was created from my landing was strong enough to make a few of them to feels nauseous.

"Hi Izayoi! I-Is there something wrong?"

Alex says that in a worried face.

"Nothing… I just felt to do that kind of thing for a while"

Everyone sweatdropped after hearing my words.

"Hah… Very typical"

Riku said that with a smile.

Oh!? What's this? Their new battle suits?

Dayo was wearing a 'Men-in-Black' kind of suit. The words Secret Agent are perfect words to describe his new battle suit. There's also a huge Zweihander and its holder strapped on Dayo's Back. I think the name of the sword is '**Ensis Excesor Zwei'**, a personal magical sword that belongs to him.

Rex was wearing brown, worn boots, a worn pair of blue jeans, a black belt with a simple golden buckle, a blue, button, denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows while the ends stay tucked into brown gloves that go up to his forearms, a dark brown cowboy's hat with a light-brown, sleeveless duster jacket with the back end split halfway up the middle. He also carried his Shotgun-styled holy&demonic guns into holsters on his outer-thighs that are modified to contain the blessed and cursed sword-bayonets that go along the bottom of the guns.

Riku was wearing armored boots and black and silver colored metal fingerless gloves. He also had His trench coat with metal plating on the shoulders. It also had a silver cross within a black circle with three silver dots in each quarter section, and three silver spikes protruding from the corners of the cross. The circle was none other than the Sephiroth Emblem.

Nue was wearing a Robe with some light metal armor. The metal portions of the armor appeared to have a gold tint, while the leather portions were black or dark brown. Unlike most chest plates, which are usually made up of a single piece, the chest plate of the Armor appeared to be made up of several overlapping metal guards. A black cloak accompanied his armor.

Silvia and Takeru were wearing the same outfit I've seen before.

As for Alex… He was shirtless and he only wears a Jet Black jean with a brown sneaker.

"Nice outfit…"

I complimented all of them.

"Anyway, let's just do our mission… Silvia! Please explain the mission objective to me"

I commanded Silvia

Silvia then nodded at me.

"The Princess of The Hazelrink Kingdom was kidnapped by some **'Kishin'**. The Kishins want him to trade The **Legendary Gauntlet, Twilight Gauntlet**. The kidnappers threaten King Hazelrink to kill his daughter if the King doesn't fulfill it." explained Silvia.

"But there's another problem…"

"Problem?"

"Yes. The **Twilight Gauntlet** doesn't exist anymore…"

What!? To be honest, I was shocked after hearing this.

"Yeah… But, The Gauntlet can be revived if there's someone strong enough to combine 'Pure Light' and 'Pure Darkness' together."

Everyone then turned their head toward me. I get it…

"So… you want me to re-forge this Artifact…"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright…."

I then activated my Sacred Gear.

"**[Artifact Creator]!"**

A huge rune appeared below me. My hand then started to shine, the light that was coming from my hand then slowly changed it shape. Then, I released the power of 'Pure Light and Darkness', and combine it on my Hand. The Light shine even brighter now.

After a few second, the light fades revealing a fierce-looking metallic grey-colored Gauntlet. This Gauntlet was none other than the **Twilight Gauntlet.**

"It's done."

I said that to everyone.

"Good job" said Alex with a smile

Let me explain about this…

I actually have a Sacred Gear that I rarely use. It's the strongest Lost Loginus, [Artifact Creator]. It's called the strongest because this Sacred Gear can create or re-create legendary artifact, Create, and Copy Sacred Gear, and such. This Gear is considered useless to me since it's not a battle-type.

"Now, let's go!"

I commanded all of them.

* * *

**~Rating Game Arena~ (Issei POV)**

...When I opened my eyes...Huh? I twitched my neck when I saw the view. Obviously. Because we were in the club room. Huh? Did the transport fail? But everyone besides me and Asia were composed and weren't even shocked about this situation. Also Grayfia-san was gone. Did she transport just by herself? Then...

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.]

School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice.

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".}

What! Then this club room is a replica? It's exactly the same! It has exactly the same objects and the scratches on the wall! Oh but if I look out of the window, the sky is white. It has to be very dark since it's midnight. Did they make a replica in a world of white? But making a replica of our school in a different space... How extraordinary can the power of devils be...!?

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. My "Pawns" trait, "promotion" is absolutely necessary. Similar to the actual chess, it's a special move you are able to do if the "Pawn" reaches the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides "King". So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student council, huh. It's in the corner of the highest floor in the school building. I have to head there! Like the opposite, Raiser's "Pawn" can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only "Pawn", they have 8 "Pawns". If they all turn into "Queen" then we are in deep shit!? "Queen" is the ultimate piece. We would be in danger if they were to promote. It's usual that they send the "Pawns" so they can take down each other. Then that means I have to take down 8 bishoujo "Pawns" by myself... Man that's totally not good...

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gave everyone an earphone type transceiver. Buchou said that while outing it in her ears,

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we receive the orders through this transceiver. It's an important equipment so I have to make sure I don't break it.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. Then, Game start."

[RING]

The school bell rang. So this is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, our first "Rating Game" started!

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen"."

Buchou said it while sitting on the sofa. She was quite confident. Akeno-san started to prepare tea. Ummm, we are in a middle of a match you know...?

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm..."

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Is that how it's played? I thought it would be like those battle you see in films... I thought of those "Ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spread a map after Buucho urged him to. Wow, the whole map of our school. It was divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on it. Oh I get it. It's broken in the same grid as in chess. Buchou circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. Oh I see. She marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. Its likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

She was right, since the school field is visible from the new school building. Once we enter the battlefield it's impossible to transport by magic circle. So it was impossible to transport from the old school building to the new school building. So we had to use our feet to move around then. Well we could use our wings to fly but we would become sitting ducks. Also I can't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckled at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

Then Kiba said his thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

Buchou nodded at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

...Wow. They started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W...well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them.

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirmed. The strategy had already begun. I didn't know what Asia and I were supposed to do.

"Ummm... Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I thought it was bad that I didn't do anything. I needed to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a "Pawn" so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

Then I left Buchou.

"Osu!"

I raised my spirit in front of the old school building. Next to me was Koneko-chan. She was my partner for the next plan.

"Alright Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nodded at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Our target was the gym. We needed to win the battle that was waiting for us there. The only pieces moving was me and Koneko-chan. We were not allowed to fail. Yeah we couldn't lose. I couldn't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba put his sword into its sheath and got ready to go.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y...yes!"

Asia replied energetically even though she was nervous. Because of her ability we could move recklessly in our strategy. Our winning factor was to protect our "King"(Buchou), and Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The ultimate servant, Akeno-san. Buchou said the outcome will be decided with her move. I will be relying on your ultimate move hidden behind that smiling face! Buchou stepped forward after she confirmed the plan.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phenex with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"[Yes!]"

All of us replied together and headed off! Me, Koneko-chan and Kiba left the old school building!

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I could hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raised our hand and waved at her. Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead! We ran towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba left us to go in a different direction. It was in the plan that Kiba would leave us at that part.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah. You just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine! I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan. The main entrance is connected to the new school building so we couldn't enter from there. That's because we would have been caught coming in. We needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and grabbed the door knob. It was open. It was not locked. But this gym...it looked exactly the same as the actual thing. It was the same with the old school building. Even if they had told us that we were fighting in the actual Kuou academy, I would have believed it. We came into the back platform when we entered from the back door. Since the curtain wasn't down, the inside was visible. I tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, and Koneko-chan spoke:

"...Presence. Enemy."

! I heard a loud voice before I got shocked.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside."

The voice of a woman. Raiser's servant! So they saw us coming inside! Then there was no point hiding. Koneko-chan and I showed ourselves to them. In the court there were four female devils. The woman with a china dress, the twins and... the loli-shoujo who knocked me down with a stick. I never expected to see her this early... If I remember, the woman with the china dress is "Rook". The twins are "Pawn". And the stick girl is also "Pawn". Before I came here, we were shown the photos of the enemy at the club room. 3 "Pawns" and 1 "Rook"... We also had the same pieces here, but their number was the double of ours. But because of the plan, we couldn't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

The doubling power began. Yeah! I'm going to do it!

"...Ise-senpai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook"."

"Yeah!"

Koneko-chan and I stood in front of our opponents. The china dress woman made a kung-fun stance and the small girl made a stance with her stick. Lastly the twin girls grabbed their chainsaws and... Huh, chainsaw!?

DRIL! DRIL! DRIL! DRIL!

The chainsaws started while making a dangerous sound.

Oi! Are you serious! Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time."

Both of the twins said that happily! Hey! You can't say things like that with a happy face! More like I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if I get hit by the chainsaws!

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and china dress woman had already begun their fight a bit further from us. It looked like a martial arts match because of all the punches! Each hits looked powerful because both of them were "Rooks". I though Koneko-chan was at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman was also moving a lot with tricky attacks.

SWISH

The girl with the stick cut the wind making a sound. I think her name was Mira. Then I had a nasty flashback. I acted all mighty and ended up getting hit by that stick without doing anything... I didn't want to lose again!

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins came right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws were making sparkles and they swung them at me!

[DRILL]!

I heard a nasty sound near my ear. Wow! That was dangerous! I was able to barely dodge it! I shoulder tackled one of the twins and put some distance between us. If it was a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear wouldn't be reset. If I got too cocky and attacked too much, the power would go back to the beginning again!

[SWISH].

I heard a sound behind me.

"Wow!"

I also barely dodged this attack. The stick passed through my armpit! It was an attack from the girl called Mira! This time I dodged it! My body could move more than I thought! It was because of the training and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the "Pawn" pieces inside me! I could do it! I could do this! I had confidence in my own power. When I showed confidence, the chainsaw touched my cheek! From the pain I felt, it was certainly bleeding. When I looked, my uniform was cut in different places. Uuu...looks like I'm in a pretty dangerous situation.

[Boost!]

The second power up.

The girls didn't hesitate to attack me during the boost! But... Yo! Haa! I dodged the attack from the air by moving my body to the side and I was jumping or bending down when there were attacks coming from the side! I guarded from the attacks of the stick, which were coming directly from the front! Yeah! I evaded their attacks! How's this damn it!?

"Ahhh! I'm mad!"

"Why isn't it hitting!?"

The twins seemed pissed.

"...I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl was also irritated that her attacks weren't hitting me. Too bad. I trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose in a place like this!

[Boost!]

Here comes my third boost! Here it is!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! I felt power going through my body! A boost for a limited time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"First of all!"

I ran towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but my dash was quite fast! The target couldn't react to my movements even for a moment. She swung her chainsaw after she understood the situation, but my fist had already reached her!

[BANG!]

One of the twins went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you! To my onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit put her chainsaw towards me, but I twisted my body and hit the girl! The little sister of the twins fell down on the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with loli face thrust her stick towards me! It's here!

"Daa!"

[BREAK!]

I cut down her stick with my hand. Ouch! It was harder than I thought! I hit the girl who just lost her weapon!

"Kyaaa!"

The shoujo rolled on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When I looked, the china dress woman had her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan was still maintaining her fighting stance. Wow. Even from the looks of it, it was obvious that Koneko-chan was at an advantage.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment.

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!"

The twins turned on their chainsaws again. Fufufu. Now is the only time where you can be so energetic. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

[CLICK]

I clicked my fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed right in front of me. Wow. All three of them still needed to grow a bit more, but this was also quite...! Buhaa! I was grinning widely but lots of blood were flowing out of my nose.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!"

Their screams echoed inside the gym. All three of them bended down to the floor and hid their private parts.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my magic talent into making all of the girls naked!"

Yes, I spent all of my efforts on magic training for this technique. I never had talent at using magic in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality. I spent all my efforts into this. This was all for the image I was currently seeing! Hahaha, look! I stripped the girls naked! That's why I peeled all the fruits and vegetables with not my hands or a knife but with magic only! I stripped the fruits skin till I would lose my mind. The activation requirement is that I have to touch them. Then I send them my magical power after I think about it. Then this is the result.

"You are really low! Enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins started to bad mouth me with teary eyes. I will accept those words.

"...I misjudged you."

I heard Koneko-chan, who was away from me, saying that. Her words stabbed my heart... Then I heard a sound from the transceiver.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Buchou's voice. It seemed like Koneko-chan had also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are in a good situation right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno is also ready! I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!]

Buchou's order! I nodded after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

[DASH].

Koneko-chan and I went to the central entrance, ignoring the girls.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be an important place!"

Raiser's servants became shocked by our actions. Yeah, you are right. This is an important place. A location that connects the old school building and the new school building. In chess, it would be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both of the groups sent their pieces here! To take this place! That's why there is a meaning to this! That's why we made this place the decoy! Koneko-chan and I left from the central entrance.

FLASH

Then there was a lightning flash.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A big lightning fell down onto the gym with a big noise. When the lightning stopped, the gym was totally wiped out.

"Take this."

Akeno-san's voice. When I turned around a smiley faced Akeno-san was flying through the air with her black wings spread.

What's that!? A-A Lightning Whip!?

Akeno-san then started to attacks the enemy.

BOOM!

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]

The arbiter, Grayfia-san's voice echoed through the battlefield. Wait, so with that attack the enemies Koneko-chan and I were fighting were defeated!? Are you serious!? With that one attack!? What kind of training that she had received from Izayoi!

"The "Lightning Priestess". That's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people."

Kiba Explained it to me

Li...lightning priestess... Scary! If she were to give me a spanking, I would definitely die! Yes... I should never anger Akeno-san...

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she dodged it.

"...Please don't touch me."

She said it with a cold voice. She also had a funny expression. Uu...that reaction saddened me. Well it couldn't be helped. Any girl would be alarmed at me if they saw a technique like that.

"Hahahaha. Don't worry. I won't use it on comrades."

"...Even so, it is a very low technique."

Oh my. Looks like I'm totally hated by her...

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

I heard Buchou's voice from the transceiver I had on my ears. She seemed really happy. Buchou's plan. That was to destroy the location that was thought to be an important point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's "Pawn". Koneko-chan and I went through the back door of the gym to enter. We knew that we were being watched so it was all an act. We needed to make them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. After that Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning. We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey. Buchou's plan was superb! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack! Defeating 1 "Rook" and 3 "Pawn" was a big advantage. We still hadn't lost any of our members, so we had a good start!

[That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia were heading out. Me and Koneko-chan's next move was... To regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court! Then it happened.

BANG!

Then I heard the sound of an explosion near me. When I looked at where the sound came from...

"...Ko...Koneko-chan!"

Koneko-chan was lying on the floor a bit away from me. I went to her quickly and held her! Koneko-chan's uniform was torn as if it had been bombed. There were parts of her uniform that were gone. Was the previous sound of explosion...

"Take this."

An unknown voice. When I looked up there was a shadow up in the air flying with its wings. It was a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Raiser's servant! Did Raiser's servant do this to Koneko-chan!? I was sure that was Raiser's "Queen"! The sudden appearance of the ultimate servant!

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

The magician woman laughed as if she found it funny.

"...Ise-senpai...Akeno-senpai..."

Koneko-chan spoke with a voice that was about to disappear.

"...I'm sorry...I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone..."

"Y...you don't have to apologise! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait! If Asia comes, then she can heal you...!

"….I'm sorry… Raizel-senpai…"

Koneko-chan's body was covered with light. The body started to fade and then it disappeared from here...

[Rias Gremory-sama's "Rook" defeated.]

I heard an unemotional announcement. Buchou explained it to me before. When we take a certain amount of damage and get into a non-fightable condition, we retire and get transported automatically. The destination is a place with medical equipment. That's why its alright if we're hurt badly. It's not like we would die. So the servants that Akeno-san defeated and Koneko-chan were transported there. I know. I know that in my head. This is a match. But still I...I... I felt the weight disappear from my arms... Damn it. Damn it! My body was shaking out of anger.

"Come down here! I'll be your opponent!"

I totally forgot about my next move and was provoking my enemy. Even I knew it was a stupid thing to do. But still I couldn't forgive her. Koneko-chan was crying just before she disappeared. She was crying because of regrets! She was still able to fight! Shit! If I had realised it much quicker, I may have been able to save Koneko-chan! I forgot about the battle because I had accomplished my mission!

"Fufufu. What a noisy "Pawn" boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

The magician put her hands towards me! She was going to shoot!

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san came between us as if she was trying to protect me.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Lightning Priestess". I wanted to fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B...but!"

I tried to convince her but Akeno-san showed a serious face to me for the first time. My heart raced. She had an extreme intensity.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role. Go. This is my job."

That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I needed to do what I had to do. I was bitting my teeth, then Akeno-san smiled at me.

"It's okay. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I will defeat this "Queen" with everything I have!"

! A golden aura covered Akeno-san's body! Just by looking at it I knew how powerful she is. Akeno-san's magical powers. The strongest person in our group, our "Queen".

"Akeno-san! I will leave it to you!"

After I said that, I turned around and headed towards the sports court where Kiba awaited. Soon after that, I heard a roar of lightning and explosions. The match went from the start to the mid-game.

It happened when I was on my way to the sports court where Kiba was waiting for me.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire]

It was the announcement! Three of Raiser's "Pawns" were defeated!? Who did it? Akeno-san was battling the "Queen", Buchou and Asia were on their way here... It was Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces were defeated. With this, they had 9 pieces left including Raiser. We only had 5 members left with Koneko-chan gone. We still couldn't let our guard down yet!

! Someone grabbed my arm while I was on my way to the court! Enemy!? I made my stance, but it was Kiba who was holding my arm. He had a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Kiba was looking at the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"Sorry, Kiba. Koneko-chan..."

"I heard the announcement so I know it as well. She must be regretting it. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but for this match she showed lots of concern. She also was working hard when we were setting a trap in the forest."

"...Let's win."

"Of course, Ise-kun."

We hit our knuckles together. At school I didn't like Kiba for being a good looking guy, but in terms of battle he is the most dependable ally. Occult research club's male pair! If we didn't show guts, then we would look totally uncool in front of the girls.

"Also was it you who defeated the enemy's "Pawns"?"

Kiba nodded at my question.

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba's mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defense."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place we needed to guard was this sports court. So it would be obvious that they would increase the strength here. Because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their "Queen" come to the front lines... Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym. Uuu...I'm getting a bit nervous!

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asked me with a smile. It made my face red.

"O...of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

I have the powerful Boosted Gear. That would be enough for me to be a threat. But the wielder, me, is still a newbie. It's like a waste of a treasure. But still I want to fight for Buchou. I want to do something for Buchou. Even if I'm a weakling on this battlefield, I won't go down without a fight. If I was to fall, I would at least take many opponents down along with me.

"See."

While I was trying to make my determination strong, Kiba showed me his hand.

...! Kiba's hands were shaking.

"Ise-kun. You said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere. I want to feel everything and make it my experience. Let's become strong together, Ise-kun."

Kiba... He had been thinking that much about this match... Like I thought, in battle he's...

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "Behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean no! Die Casanova!"

Crap. I totally got dragged into his pace! Uuu...what am I doing? Then I heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Fu Fu. Kiba laughed next to me.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman."

After he said that, he took off. He then went straight to the baseball court directly.

"That idiot."

Even I was complaining, I also followed Kiba. He's cool. That's what I thought after watching Kiba's back.

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei!"

Kiba and I named ourselves to Raiser's "Knight", Carlamaine. The female knight then made a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew her sword out from her sheath. Kiba also got ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words. Oh. Kiba is making a really lively smile!

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"."

Carlamaine started to cut as if she was dancing.

[KATCHIN]

The swords hit each other making sparks! They had god speed because they were both "Knights"! They started! Exchanges of swords that I couldn't follow with my eyes. They both kept on appearing and disappearing! So what should I do? Hmmmm... I would be a jerk if I helped out Kiba. No matter how you looked at it, it was a one on one fight. Or should I give him cheers like, "Go Kiba!" or "You can do it Kiba"?

"You seem bored."

When I looked at the direction where the voice came from, there was a woman wearing a mask that just covered her face. If I remember, this woman is a "Rook". Then another person came complaining.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck."

There was also a bishoujo wearing a dress like the western princesses wear. I think she was Raiser's "Bishop". She had a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the pieces in charge of this place! The "Bishop" princess looked at me with weird eyes. W...what is it?

"Ummm. So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then started to say rude things. Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face! I took a jump from where I was standing and made a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up started. I had to leave the "Knight" to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the "Bishop" girl just made a sigh.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and was looking at us from a distance. Huh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored."

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?"

I questioned her. Because this was supposed to be an important fight. Even I didn't know how to react if she decided to withdraw from a fight... The mask woman, Isabella, put her hand on her forehead and made a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"W..what the hell is that!?"

I slipped my words. I mean, "watching"!? This is an important battle!

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

...Huh? That bishoujo-chan? That bird guy's? Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! The bird bastard's sister waved her hand with a smile at me as if she realised I was shocked to find her identity. ...Oi, oi... You can do that? He put his sister in his group and made her participate in the battle!?

"Well according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"That's what he said."

...That bird guy was actually a perv and also a dumbass!? But I think I know the feeling of having your little sister in your harem! Little sisters are good! I also wanted one! No, that's not it! Then that's how it is! So that girl is his sister, and she won't fight me!

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Pawn"!"

SWIFT

When I thought that the "Rook", Isabella, came forward, a really sharp punch passed through my cheek! Wow! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!

"Yes. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear...no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella made a suspicious move while moving her body. But...

SWISH! SWISH!

She started to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack, it came back again like a whip! Is this one of those boxing punches!? If I get hit, it will definitely hurt! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I was dodging the attacks like mad and...

[KICK]!

"...Gah!"

I felt an intense pain in my stomach. It was a kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs...! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face! Lots of her punches hit my face! It hurts! This is seriously bad!

[Boost!]

Ku! I'm sure that was my 5th boost! It would be enough if my opponent was a "Pawn", but it was not enough to defeat a "Rook"! In terms of piece value, it was the next highest after "Queen"! Half-assed attacks won't work! I crossed my arms and guarded her punches. Her punches were heavy even with my guard on! If I continued to get hit by these attacks, I would "retire" immediately! I stepped back when she withdrew her punch! The enemy's attack stopped. But she was still moving. I wouldn't know when she would attack again. I was glad that I sparred with Kiba and Koneko-chan. That proved to be very useful because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the "Rook", Isabella, smiled.

"I was taking you lightly... To tell you the truth I thought I got you when my kick hit you... Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

Stamina...? Did I do something magnificent?

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

...My heart became full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a devil. I was forced to run from the morning, and even had to carry rocks on my back in the mountain path. I thought I was going to die. I even thought that it wasn't necessary. But Buchou stayed by my side from morning to dawn. Then my eyes got teary. I started to shed some tears pathetically in front of the enemy. Buchou! Buchou! I am able to fight! I am standing! Everything that you have done for me is showing results! I can't lose. I won't lose! I will definitely make Buchou win! This woman! I will defeat this "Rook" who is right in front of me!

"...Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"Rook, Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It was when I made my resolve.

[BUZZ!]

I heard the sound of the wind getting cut. When I looked, I saw Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

Holy Eraser. A darkness sword that devours light. A Sacred Gear. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy "Knight".

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword was covered in flame. A flame sword? So the Holy Eraser was beaten by that. But Kiba didn't seem bothered, and instead made a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze."

When Kiba said it with a small voice, there was something gathering in the blade-less sword. Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold... I felt chills around here. When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword started to freeze. The ice started to pile up and it took the shape of a sword.

[BREAK!]

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword formed into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

The ice sword!? Hey, hey, hey! The darkness sword wasn't the only weapon of Kiba's!? Everyone except Kiba had a shocked expression. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swung her flame sword to the side! She had an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK...

The instant Carlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, the flame sword started to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it made a sound and broke. Then it disappeared. But she didn't stop attacking. As soon as she threw away her sword, she took a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouted.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phenex, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

Guuuuuuu!

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind was burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so Kiba still didn't seem to be bothered.

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then said with a strong voice,

"...Stop."

[SUCK!]

The wind was getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stopped, and the baseball ground became silent.

"..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There was a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there? He can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shook his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appeared from the ground when he put his hand downwards! They were all of different shapes. Even the blades were different! From Kiba's words, they were all demonic swords!

[Boost!]

Here it comes! 150 seconds exact! Now I'm also ready!

[When you form a block of magic, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most.]

I remembered what Buchou said. The easiest way for shooting a block of power for me is how the main character of "Dragon Ball", Son Goku, shoots "Kamehameha"!

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathered on both my hands. I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagined how I would shoot it, and shot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me! But I needed to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. If I destroyed the school building, it might affect Buchou's strategy. I shot it as much as I could hold back the power. My special move "Dragon shot"! I screamed the name of my special move within my body because they would know what I was about to do.

DON!

A block of magical energy shot out from my hands.

"Guwaa!"

I was pushed back because of its power. I kept on looking at the "Dragon shot" even though I was pushed back! It was huge! Even if you compared it to my body, it was about 5 times the size of my height. And that was heading towards my opponent really fast. My target was Raiser's "Rook". Buchou told me that in a "Rating Game", "Rooks" are the most troublesome ones. The attack and defense get higher. These are the "Rooks" traits and that is what's the most scary. It's normal to give the role of "Rook" to someone with high attack and defense, but it is also used in a different way. You can also give a role of "Rook" to someone with high speed or high magic. People who fight using magic tends to have weak physical builds. So they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of "Rook" to someone with fast legs, they will turn into a person with fast legs, high defense and high attack. All-rounder type. Furthermore, "Rook" has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of "Pawn". "Castling". They can change the position of themselves with the "King". Buchou told me this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the "King" and "Rook" is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the master. There are so many ways of using the pieces. That's why I will take on the "Rook" Isabella.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's "Knight", Carlamaine shouted. Isabella who was trying to take the attack before moved to evade the attack.

PASS

Isabella just dodged my attack. My dragon-shot that missed the target went far away. It was heading for the tennis court.

The next moment.

[BANNNNG!]

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us! I looked at the dragon-shot that hit the tennis court and couldn't believe what I saw. It was gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports ground was gone! Did it get blown away!? With my attack!? Even if it was a replica, the school looked totally different from before! There was not even a trace left of the tennis court! Instead there was a crater! I held back yet this destructive power!? I realised it again. My Sacred Gear is abnormal!

"Isabella! Defeat that "Pawn"! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Carlamaine, Raiser's "Rook" Isabella locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a high-class devil! The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guarded them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabella. She crossed her arms and guarded but...

BANG!

My heavy blow broke the guard and sent the masked "Rook" flying! Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

[POP!]

That moment, Isabella's clothes were blown away. Her naked body became visible. Wow, it's huge breasts! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"Wha! What is this!?"

Isabella reacted by hiding her private parts. Well of course you would react that way! Here it is! I didn't waste any time and put forward the small block of magic that I created with my right hand! I imagined a block of magic launching from my hand! I shot it towards the enemy!

"Go!"

[SHOOOOOT!]

The block of magic that had been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of magic covered the naked Isabella's body.

[BANG!]

A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calmed down, Isabella who was on the ground started to get covered with light. She started to fade away and disappeared from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear ran out. Then...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Rook", retires.]

I heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

I shouted with joy because I defeated a "Rook". I can fight! I can fight because of you, Izayoi!

But my happiness only last for a while.

**~Rooftop (Arena)~**

After 20 minutes had passed, Akeno-san, and Kiba were defeated. Now it's only me, Asia, and Rias.

"Alright, I'm your opponent now!"

I said that loudly

"Okay Ddraig! I'm giving up my right arm for the Balance Breaker!"

**[Heh. As you wish.]**

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The jewel in the gauntlet released a red light. The red light shinned throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covered me.

-The power...

-Your power is flowing into me...

[Yeah. Use it. But only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]

I know that, Red Dragon-san. It will be finished in 10 seconds!

[That's right. But if you have 10 seconds then you will...]

Yeah. If I have 10 seconds I can...

"I can beat the crap out of him!"

I stepped forward while emitting a red aura. My body was covered with a red armor. A plate-armor that had the motif of a dragon. The whole armor had a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also was equipped to my right arm. The jewel that was present appeared in both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there was something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"Armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei into a real form!?"

**[10]**

I charged at Raiser.

I made a little gap between my hand and made a block of magic between my hands. I shot it to Raiser immediately. The magic that left my hand got enormous and went towards Raiser! Wow, look at the size of this thing! It's about half the size of this hall. Even I who shot it was shocked.

"It's big!'

It was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, so he chose to evade it instead of taking it. It's here!

**[9]**

The countdown has already started. I know. Don't rush me! I jumped towards the place Raiser ran to. The propeller released a magic power. Instantly it released an explosive speed! Because of the G force, I couldn't handle my body but it reduced the distance between me and Raiser. Since I went at an insane speed to where he ran to, Raiser made a shocked face. He made a stance at me since he couldn't counter measure it. I will attack here! Well that's what I like to say, but without doing anything I...

BANNNNG!

I crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance! When I crashed, I guarded with both my arms so there were no damages. But there was a huge hole in the wall. Wow amazing! If I crashed into the opponents, wouldn't they have received a critical damage?

**[8]**

8 seconds left! I got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted Raiser again. Raiser became more vigilant than before after seeing my attacks. His body was covered in a rainbow colored aura. I could feel the enormous magical power with my skin.

"Shit Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die right in front of your master, Riassss!"

A pair of fire wings appeared on Raiser's back after he howled. There was a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall was surrounded by an intense fire. Even the devils who were in the hall created a barrier to protect themselves. It meant that there wouldn't be a bone left if you got hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! And the flame of our house, which is admired as the immortal bird of phoenix! Receive the fire with your body and perish!"

Raiser who was covered in flames rushed towards me fast. There was an insane amount of flames right in front of me. The silhouette resembled a gigantic fire bird. The intense fire from the wings. Would it be bad if I touched it?

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to keep on taking it.]

Is that so Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that while Buchou is looking at me!

"I won't perish with a crappy fire like yours!"

I ran towards him while making a howl! The propeller on my back released fire made up of magic!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shook the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. Guu! I felt a heavy blow for every hit I received! Then a hot flame attacked me! Hot! Shit! It's so freaking hot! The temperature of the flame I feel from Raiser's fist. If I didn't have this armor on, then it probably wouldn't have left a bone. I'm scared! I want to leave here! I don't want to die! The more fists I exchanged with Raiser, the more I realised the difference between us. When I remove this armor, the power difference between me and Raiser is that of an ant and an elephant. After all, I am a lower-class devil and he's an upper-class devil. Raiser smirked as if he realised I was feeling scared.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! If you didn't have a Boosted Gear, then you would just be trash! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! Yes! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He was saying whatever he felt like! But he was right! If you take this gauntlet away from me, then I will be nothing!

FUUS!

My armor suddenly disappears!

"Hey dragon-emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait...are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?"

**[No. The price you paid to attain my power is enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training in using the Scale Mail.]** explained Ddraig.

Raiser use this chance to charged at me

Guhaa!"

Intense pain attacked me. I lost count of how many times I received this intense pain today... I went down on the ground countless of times. I looked so uncool... Buchou... Let's win... I will definitely win... Buchou was already on her knees and wasn't trying to stand up... Buchou ran out of her magical energy. She hit away Raiser countless of time, but Raiser kept on resurrecting while spreading his fire. As if nothing happened. I need to protect Buchou and Asia... I... need to keep my promise….

BANG!

Raiser's fist went deep into my stomach, and gouged at me by twisting his fist.

BANG!

Another fist went in to my face... When it hit, it was like slow motion... I can still fight... I will keep the promise... I will win...

…

…

…

I hear buchou says something…

"It's my loss. I resign."

My first Rating Game. It started with a bitter and painful loss. I will never forget this loss.

* * *

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Izayoi POV)**

It's been a few days since I left Rias. I finally finished my mission…

When I arrived at home, I immediately went to Issei's room to ask him about the result. When I knocked on Issei's door, he didn't reply. I realized that his room wasn't locked, so I entered his room. In his room the woman, or to be precise the devil that I never expect to meet in Issei's room, was waiting for me.

The silver devouring queen, Grayfia.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the result of the game… Raiser-sama won, because Rias-ojousama resigned…"

!

I became speechless. They lose… so Rias is going to marry that fried chicken…?

"Right now there is an engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"...Where are Issei and the others?"

"They went to escort the two. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are you"

"...Do you not agree with it?"

That's how Grayfia asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over I can't accept it."

"Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision."

"...I don't care… if I need to reveal my identity to save her… I will do it!"

I promised her that I would save Rias from her engagement. And I WILL fulfill it! there's nothing that will stand in my WAY!

"Fufufu."

Grayfia started to laugh quietly

"You are a very interesting person."

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She paused for a second and gave me a letter.

**TO IZAYOI-KUN **

Ya~h, Izayoi-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it? It is I, your old friend, Sirzech Lucifer

I believe you already knew about Ria-tan's engagement. But, you see, I don't want to have someone like Raiser Phenex as brother-in-law.

I mean, I don't want my adorable Ria-tan to get married to some random flamboyant womanizer.

It's s given that a princess should marry a hero, right? Fuhahahahaha~.

So, in accordance to mine and Ria-tan's selfish wish, I've devised a plan that could cancel her engagement.

But, you see, you are central to this plan.

I mean, it will hold no meaning if you were not the one who do this.

**Izayoi-kun.**

**I'm entrusting Rias to you.**

**FIN.**

**P.S. I'll bring something special with me~. Look forward to it.**

**Your friend**

**Sirzechs Lucifer.**

I stared at the letter for a moment, before I let out an audible sigh.

"Hey, Grayfia. Tell Sirzech that I will rescue her, even if he didn't sent me this letter"

"Understood"

Grayfia then vanished to thin air.

After that, I took out my cell phones, and proceeded to call someone

[Hello, It's me Riku, is there anything you want, leader?]

"Tell the other to gather at the underworld RIGHT NOW… we have some party to crash…"

*BEEP*

**~Gremory Castle – Ballroom~** **(Normal POV)**

The rest of OCR club were talking about the engagement between Rias and Raiser. The members were also wearing Tuxedos and Dresses.

"Gah! Why are we not doing anything for Buchou!" yelled Issei.

"Akeno-san. Why are we not doing anything for Buchou-san?" Asia worriedly asked.

"Because, Grayfia-sama told us not to do anything." Akeno explained with a smile on her face.

"But…everyone wants to save Buchou-san. So, why did Grayfia-san…." Asia trailed off with sadness marred her face. Suddenly, Koneko pinched her hand. "Ouch! It hurts, Koneko-chan~." Asia cried painfully, her eyes brimming with tears.

"….Don't worry, Asia-senpai…." Koneko passively said her own way of encouraging someone.

"...Ah… Koneko-chan…." Asia felt like she's going to cry, but then Koneko patted her head, which unfortunately increased her urge to cry. "Hau…."

Akeno simply smile while looking at the interaction between her two juniors, however, her mind actually went to recall what Grayfia told them earlier.

Flashback, 3 minutes earlier

You are not allowed to do anything." Grayfia sternly ordered to the occult research club.

"But why, Grayfia-san! Buchou is…" Issei could not finish his complaint, because Grayfia's intense glare stop him from saying anymore. He even sweating profusely, because of the pressure that Grayfia emitted.

"You are allowed to attend the celebration; however, you are not allowed to do anything unnecessary that might spark unwanted problems." Grayfia told them once more. Issei only gritted his teeth in annoyance, while Asia quickly went to his side, and starts worrying about him. Meanwhile, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto simply stay silent. However, it was all over when Issei starts yelling at them.

"Akeno-san! You couldn't accept this either, right? Kiba! Koneko-chan! You two also, right?!" Issei yelled. They remained silent, however, which further enraged Issei.

"Fine! If that's how it is, I'm going to save Buchou myself!" Issei yelled as he prepared to run out from the room, but was immediately stopped by Grayfia.

"I never said that she's not going to be helped." Grayfia said, as she blocked Issei's path. Issei stop on his tracks, and look at her with confusion visible on his face. On the other hand, everyone else's heads perked up after hearing that.

"Grayfia-sama, what do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"Everything has already been taken care of." Grayfia enigmatically explained which incites puzzled expressions on all residents of the room.

"If you truly wish to know, then go and see it for yourself." Grayfia said before they could ask for any explanation. She then disappeared into a magic circle, but not before flashing a small smile to Akeno and Koneko.

**End Flashback**

Akeno was brought out from her musing, when she felt someone pulling her right sleeve. She looks to the right, and noticed the usual expressionless face of Koneko.

"…..Time…." Koneko told her. Akeno averts her eyes to the front, and noticed Raizer Phenex entering the room with Rias following behind him.

"Buchou!"

"Buchou-san!"

Issei and Asia yelled at the same time. Rias turns her eyes towards them, and simply flashes them a smile of resignation.

"Rias…." Akeno, Sona, and The others simultaneously thought. Koneko, on the other hand, is clenching her fists so hard that it's a wonder her fists hasn't broke yet, while Yuuto calmly, yet grimly stares at the scene in front of him.

"Today…" Raiser began with a full blown smirk. "…is a truly wonderful day. Not only today we celebrate the opportunity to gather here and deepened the bonds between our clans.…" Rias closed her eyes and wait for the inevitable. "But, today, is also the day that we will remember as the day when I, Raiser Phenex, and Rias Gremory, are officially betro…."

"Unfortunately, I have to say…. I refuse that arrangement." A sudden voice cut through Raiser's voice like a very sharp knife, despite its volume being lowered than his. Rias eyes shot open, for she recognized that voice, and quickly she looks at the audience.

"Who's that?" Raiser yelled, angry that someone dared to interrupt his speech.

"There he is!" someone yelled and pointed their hand to above.

A man with bloody-red eyes that pierce everything it saw appeared in the highest pillar of the Ballroom. The man had a black long in front and spiky in back hair and he's wearing a very scary battle outfit. But the most striking point he showed, is the [SLAYER]'s emblem he wore on his left chest. This man is no other than Izayoi Raizel, the leader of [SLAYER].

"T-That's the emblem of the end!"

"What!"

"No way!"

Izayoi then jumped off from the pillar and landed perfectly on the ground. His mere presence made some devils devoured by fear. All the characteristic that was mentioned in the story of 'The Leader of [SLAYER]' were all completed.

"D-Don't tell me… He's the leader of [SLAYER]!"

"He's a fake! Guards!"

"…It's futile. The others had already 'taken care' of the Guard…"

Izayoi simply says that.

Then, 7 more people appeared behind Izayoi. The people were Alex, Riku, Nue, Dayo, Rex, Takeru, and Silvia.

"That's the Nightmare of Underworld!"

"T-The Devil Bringer!"

".. T-They're the real deal! It's the real [SLAYER]!"

All the devils, including High-class and ultimate-class became panic after knowing that [SLAYER] have come.

"Buchooooou!"

Izayoi called out Rias in a prideful manner. Issei and the other ORC member were shocked after hearing this. It's very different from the Izayoi they know.

"To all the Devils here! And even Sirzech! My name is Izayoi Raizel! I'm the Leader of [SLAYER]! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory!

"Hey you! Do you know where this…."

A person seemed to be a guard dares to stop him. And there are also some guards that didn't believe in Izayoi's words, so they decided to catch Izayoi.

"Izayoi. Leave this to us! These guards are a very good training dummy…"

Rex says that as he appeared in front of Izayoi. The other members seem to agreed on Rex.

"Thank you"

Izayoi thanked them and went towards Raiser confidently. When he faced him upfront, he said it straight at him,

"Buchou, Rias Gremory belongs to me!"

"….!"

Raiser made a face that you can't explain with words.

"What's going on, Raiser?"

"Hey, Rias-dono. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people were making unsettled faces and they were panicking. Devils, just like humans, become confused when they face unexpected things

"It's an event that I organised."

Then a man with crimson-hair who was at the far back walked towards them. It was the person who Izayoi know very much.

"Sirzech…"

Izayoi called him that. He called THE Maou, Sirzech, without any honorific.

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED SIRZECH-SAMA LIKE THAT!"

"Shut the fuck up, Fried Chicken"

"That's enough Raiser… I'm the one that is responsible for this. I wanted to see his power again…

"Si...Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

A servant of Sirzech suddenly became panicked.

"Who cares. The "Rating Game" from last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Raiser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou such as myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the high-class devils is important."

Sirzech said it with a smile.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asked Sirzech. Judging from his hair, he must be Sirzech's and Rias's father.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. The Super Human vs Phoenix. A battle that is worth to watch. And besides Izayoi-kun won't give up until he achieved his objective.

Everyone in the hall became silent with Sirzech's words. Sirzechs then looked at Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun. You have my permission."

"I don't like your attitude now… I prefer your usual attitude, Sirzech."

"Ahaha. I need to keep my image during my little sister engagement party… Anyway, Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?"

Raiser smirked after hearing Sirzech's wish.

"Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down!"

He was set for the fight. With this, the stage for the battle between Raiser and Izayoi was ready

"Izayoi-kun. What prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives started criticizing after Sirzech's offer.

"He's a legend, I need to give him something great for asking him to do something. Now Izayoi-kun. I will give you anything. A power? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Sirzech asked Izayoi while ignoring the voices of others around him. But Izayoi had already decided what he would wish for.

"Rias. I want you to give me Rias Gremory back."

Sirzech made a very happy face when Izayoi answered him without any pause.

"Okay then. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this, the battle between Raiser and Izayoi was about to commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bowed my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The devils in the hall were looking at the space with interested eyes. The club members were sitting in the same place as Buchou. While the [SLAYER] members were sitting besides the ORC club, so they can told them about Izayoi.

Izayoi and Raiser were confronting each other. Raiser had a confident face, while Izayoi had a smirk on his face.

The person in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts.

Raiser let his fire wings out and pointed at Izayoi

"I won't be beaten by you! You're just a mere human! There's no way that you can defeat me!"

Raiser said it confidently

"To be honest, I can beat you in my Human form… But, it will be much more embarrassing, if you were defeated by a devil."

"….What kinds of crap are you talking about!?"

Izayoi then made a 'Wait-and-see' smile

"**Transform, Devil!"**

FUUUSH!

A massive demonic aura appeared from Izayoi. The demonic aura then started to wrap Izayoi in it. Izayoi let himself being devoured by the Demonic aura. The room became dark after that. No one couldn't even use their Demonic energy during that time.

Little by little, the light returned to their sight. When the audience looked to Izayoi, they were shocked. He was no longer a human. His eye color changed into amber, his skin became slightly tanner, and there's an unusually oversized Devil wings behind him, the wing that only 'Supreme Maou' have. This was Izayoi's Devil form.

"!"

All the devils were shocked, from Low-class until Ultimate-class. All of them were scared of him, a human that possessed the power that even Maou couldn't have.

They suddenly remembered about Transformation of the Leader of [SLAYER]. The leader can changes his form into any being without any exception. Seeing the real deal done this, they finally believed about izayoi's identity.

"It's said isn't it… You were smiling confidently until you've realized that I am the leader of [SLAYER]. Now look at you… your face is priceless!"

Izayoi stated his opinion right into his face.

"What's wrong? Scared? I'll let you attack first then…"

"Damn you!"

Raiser charged toward Izayoi. He was planning to punch Izayoi on the face but failed miserably… Izayoi simply stopped him using his finger and then uppercut him to the sky. Raiser was blown for 3 km to the sky. But the attack hasn't finished, Izayoi flied toward Raiser, and then punched him on the stomach real hard. He was blown again, but this time, he was blown to the ground.

"GAAHHHHHHH!"

Raiser screamed so hard. The audience can easily imagine how hurt it must be.

"No way! My regeneration isn't working!"

It's true, Raiser's wound that was supposed to be healed by his regeneration, wasn't regenerating.

Izayoi then showed his fist to Raiser. It turned out that Izayoi used **The Satan Blaze** and **The Blaze of Limbo** on his fist. Those flames are the flames that the original Maou possessed, the flame that will always destroy its target and the flame that protect its user.

Raiser then collapsed to the ground, but he still had his consciousness.

Izayoi slowly walked toward Raiser. Izayoi that was still using his Devil Form, summoned every demonic magical circles. The house of Gremory, Sitri, Phenex, Bael, Belial, and every 72 pillars family power were gathering around Izayoi's right hand.

Izayoi is ready to annihilate Raiser at anytime. But Raiser's sister, Ravel Phenex protects him.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!"

Ravel stood up in front of her brother, Raiser. Even though she knew about Raiser's annoying attitude, She decided to protect her dearest.

FUUS!

Izayoi's attack was negated by himself. Because he understood Ravel will to protect her family.

"…You're lucky Raiser… To have a little sister that will protect you to this extent. After this battle, be sure to thank her. If your sister didn't protect you, you'd be a dead chicken by now"

Izayoi said that with his prideful manner. He then left Raiser to his sister.

"…I win"

Hearing his words, the Occult Research Club screamed because of happiness. The [SLAYER] member simply smirked, since they knew the outcome of the battle earlier. The Devil that were watching were in awe, seeing how strong Izayoi is.

"Izayoi Raizel win!"

A certain servant of Sirzech declared Izayoi's victory. Knowing this, Izayoi reverted back to his Human form.

After that, Izayoi walked toward Rias. He then said something while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home"

"…Izayoi…."

Izayoi then looked at the person next to Buchou. It was a man with crimson hair. It's Rias's father. Izayoi walked in front of him, and then he said something.

"I will take back Senpai, Rias Gremory. I'm very sorry for my actions. But _From this point on, all your opinions will be rejected."_

_Rias's father didn't say anything and close his eyes. Sirzech who was supposed to be sitting next to him wasn't there and was gone. _

_Izayoi then took out a paper, which was given to him by Grayfia. That was supposed to be a magic circle_

_FLASH!_

_What appeared from the magic circle was a four legged beast, it was a combination of Lion, and Eagle, it also had a wing._

_"A Griffon huh?"_

ROAR

Griffon made a roar and then started to move towards Izayoi and Rias. Izayoi said it to Issei, and the others.

"I'll be waiting at the club room"

With his words, everyone smiled at him and waved their hands.

* * *

**(Izayoi POV)**

Unlike the humans' world, the color of the underworld's sky is purple.

TOUCH

Senpai's hand touched my cheek while I was looking at the sky.

"Thank you…."

She said it with a smile. Senpai seemed to have a relieved expression.

She then proceeds to took off the necklace that I entrusted to her.

"…here, It's your…"

Rias-senpai then helped me to wear the necklace.

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know?"

I answered with a smile on my face to Senpai who had a sad expression.

"Then I will always come to you, and protect you. No matter how far it is, or how difficult it is…"

...! After I said that my lips were blocked. The thing that was blocking my lips was... Rias put her hands around my neck and put her lips on top of mine. It wasn't something that happened just for a moment.

Kiss.

The soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze my brain. After about a minute, Buchou's lips left mine. Then Buchou laughed. ...

Wha…what was that… I kissed someone….

"My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure right?"

"Eh...? Ye...yes! Huh!? First kiss!?"

I was really surprised! It was my first kiss too

"Ummmmm...are you sure!? That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth a kiss. It's a reward."

She said it while smiling at me

"Speaking of first kisses. Do you also want my virginity?"

"Wha— Don't say something like that so easily!"

I answered her straight away

"….Mou~"

Rias then smiled at me.

"Once again, Thank you"

**That's it!  
That;s one hell chapter for me… To be honest I purposely made this chapter this long, because I will be in a Hiatus for like 2 or 3 weeks. I have something important to do… But the story wont end… Maybe I will post some Side story during those weeks.**

**Paring Updates: (May change if I want to)**

**Izayoi (Dangerous Harem): Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Xenovia, Momoyo (From Majikoi), Medaka (Medaka Box), Koneko, Charlotte (From Princess Lover), Gabriel and Milia.**  
**Issei (Usual Harem): Asia (Alpha), Irina, Ravel, Kuroka, and Rossweise**  
**Alex (Strict and Loveable Harem): Sona(Alpha), Tsubaki, Serafell, and Momo**  
**Riku (Ice Harem): Silvia (Alpha), Asuna (From SAO), Miyuki (From Mahouka Kokou no rettosei)**  
**Takeru (Battle Freak Harem): Miya (Sekirei), Karasuba (Sekirei), and Tifa (FF7)**  
**Nue (Loli All-stars): Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Evangeline (Negima), and Yami (To Love ru)**  
**Dayo (Breast Harem): Himari (Omamori Himari), Lala (To Love Ru), and Chizuru (Kanokon)**

**Please Review!**

**Your Rookie Author, Death!**


	15. Side Story: The Nightmare of Underworld

**Hello again all~! It's been a while hasn't it? My business in real life has been completed, I can write this story again! Before starting a new arc, I will make some side stories first, Such as The meeting of someone with Izayoi.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi, all the other OCs belong to their respective owner**

* * *

**Side Stories: The Nightmare of Underworld**

**(Normal POV)**

Dayo and Alex were playing video games in the HQ.

"Hey Dayo… I've been wondering about something…" Alex said as he continuously pressed his game controller.

"Hmm? What is it?" Dayo replied still playing his game.

Alex then putted down his controller. He then turned his head towards Dayo.

"…Your past… I heard that you were a ruthless killer in past…"

Dayo then putted down his controller, and then said something to Alex.

"…Yes, I was a ruthless killer in the past… I killed many people, destroys the innocent, and do whatever I wanted…"

Dayo replied with a bitter smile on his face. He doesn't want to remember his past… he wanted to escape… but there is no way, someone can escape from their life.

"I was like that… Until I met Izayoi…" said Dayo, now with his usual smile.

"Oh yeah… You joined [SLAYER] before I do."

"This might be rude, but can you tell me your story about how you met with Izayoi?"

Alex asked that. He want to know the reason his role model joined [SLAYER].

"I don't mind, but this might be very long"

Alex merely nodded.

"Well, it's all began a few years ago…"

* * *

**Flashback (Dayo POV)**

A few years ago, I was a human with demon blood. People despised me for this; they always cursed me even though I've tried to be a good kid. Because of my hatred toward everything, that led me to join the [Secret Palace]. An organization that believes power is everything. That time I was the most feared member of the [Secret Palace]. They scared of me, because I've annihilated almost 36 pillars member of the Devils. Even the ruthless leader of the group didn't dare to do that to Devils. That is also the reason of my title, "The Nightmare of Underworld"

"Tch, weakling!"

I said that, as I punched a titan head to the ground. The titan Diamond Head was destroyed with only one punch.

"GAHAHAAHAAHAHA!"

I laughed hysterically. I was happy; I felt the pleasure of killing people once again.

"S-Spare me!" pleaded a demon who watched that.

Dayo then turned his head toward the demon. He then walked toward the demon while grinning.

"…DIE!"

Dayo then summoned a very large Zweihander, and then swung the sword toward the demon.

BURST!

The Demon's blood was bursting.

"…I think that should be enough for today…" said Dayo as he smirked

Dayo then used his magic to transport to somewhere else.

**~[Secret Palace]'s HQ~**

The Secret Palace HQ was an European themed castle which was placed in the highest mountain in the underworld. Not only that, to get up there, one must possessed a strong power and ability. There are many Traps, and high-level beasts in the way. Once you arrived in that place, the guardian of the place will examine you.

"Ah! My precious Dayo… Please come in"

A man with blonde hair said that to me.

"I know about that." I replied in an annoyed tone.

This man here is Professor John. He may look like a human, but he is in fact a devil. John gave me 666 different devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and even Dragon bloods and DNA, and fused it with my body and soul. Did I mention that he is the leader of the secret palace? Well he is.

"Just follow me, my dear Dayo"

John then led me to his secret room.

When is the last time I've gone to this place? 1 Years? Or perhaps 2? I don't know… the only thing I remember from this place is the fact that this place was once my 'Bedroom'. Tch… I don't care anymore.

As I look around I noticed this place changed. The last time I'm here, there aren't any Tubes, and that many computers.

John then started to talk.

"My precious Dayo… I've got a mission that only you can do it"

"What? Only me?"

"Yes. Only you, our strongest member can do this mission"

John said that as he grinned.

"…Interesting!"

I replied as I grinned back to him. Only me? My blood is boiling by hearing this. I can't wait to this!

"As Expected! Before that, Do you know about the new orginaztion [SLAYER]?"

John asked as he out his hand on his forehead.

"You mean that newbie group?"

I asked him.

"Yes. Even though it's a small organization, the members are abnormally very powerful."

"What's so powerful about them?"

I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just say that [SLAYER]'s leader easily defeated all the Youndai-Maou in a battle. Very few witnesses saw that the leader easily beat all of them without breaking a sweat…."

John then putted his hand on his forehead. He seemed very frustrated about this.

"What! Defeated the Youndai-Maou!?"

Now that's interesting! Someone who easily defeated them!

"How is [SLAYER] related to this mission?"

John then putted his hands down, and then stood up.

"Your mission is to annihilate the entire [SLAYER] member. There was another demon who took this job, but he was defeated."

John said that in a serious tone.

"What?"

"Yeah, his corpse was founded in a horrible state. His head was crushed, his bones are all cracked, and there's a big hole in his corpse. We also found a Silver Dragon emblem, and a note near his corpse."

John then took a note from his right pocket. He then gave the note to me.

_**You're all next…  
-[SLAYER]**_

"HAH! WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE!?"

"Calm down Dayo."

After a few second, I managed to calm myself down.

"Let's go back to the topic shall we?" said John

I simply nodded.

"Judging from the note we have found, the sender of the note must have known about our identity as [Secret Palace]" deduced John.

"So?"

"It's a high chance that [SLAYER] will make a move to annihilate us"

John said seriously.

"You scared of him? Hahahahaha! What a lame joke!" I teased him

"I'm. Not. Joking."

John said it seriously

"Alright, alright. So my mission is to annihilate [SLAYER] first, before they annihilate us?"

I asked seriously. A grin appeared in my face

"You could say that."

"Alright then… Let's start this!"

I said as I teleport myself away.

* * *

**~A Certain Forest in the Underworld~ (Normal POV)**

"What are we doing here again, Riku?" asked a certain silver haired maid.

"We're preparing for an ambush"

A man with messy hair replied the maid question.

The maid and the black haired man are currently in a position that's very uncomfortable. They were hiding in a certain tree.

"Ah…"

The silver haired woman sighed.

"Haha, be patience Silvia…" said the black haired guy to the maid, Silvia.

"I'm sorry for that Silvia"

Another voice appeared before them. It came from a black haired man with bloody red eyes. The man was sitting on the ground. He didn't try to even hide his presence.

"…It's alright leader, I'm used to it" replied Silvia.

The supposedly Leader of the group then stood up, and then said something.

"Get ready, there's someone dangerous charging toward us"

The Leader said that seriously.

"Understood" replied the both of them in unison.

The three of them then readied their stance.

BOOM!

A man with hypersonic speed attacked The Leader.

"…Found you, bitch"

The man is tall in height, and looked very strong. He also has a tan skin. This man was no other than Dayo

"Nice punch" said The Leader complimenting the tan man.

It was revealed that the Leader caught the punch easily. Dayo's fist was captured like a baseball.

"Wha-!"

The leader threw Dayo easily. Dayo was thrown away for at least 1 Km. Fortunately he managed to get himself standing again.

"INTERESTING!"

Dayo charged Izayoi once again, this time on a much faster speed. Dayo's fist is also infused with Demonic, and Magical power.

BOOM!

The leader once again captured Dayo's punch. But the collision was strong enough to make a big crater behind Dayo.

"…"

Riku and Silvia were speechless after seeing that.

"Who are you?" asked The leader still holding Dayo's hand.

Instead of answering The Leader's question, Dayo summoned a big amount of darkness to The Leader.

GRAH!

The sound of countless skeletons screaming appeared before The leader. The Skeletons were trying to take him to the deepest abyss of 'Death'. But The Leader easily punched all the skeleton. The skeletons were destroyed just by receiving the Leader's punches.

"Alright then… I won't force you to introduce yourself"

The leader said that as he cracked his fist.

"But for your information, My name is Izayoi." Said the Leader, introducing himself

"Like I'd care"

Dayo then started to release a very powerful dark magic, the magic itself was emitting FEAR. Even the legendary Grim Reaper Pluto is nothing if compared to this power.

"_**SOULFIRE!"**_

A massive amount of black flames started to consume Izayoi. The flame was very powerful, that even Izayoi could not escape from the flame easily.

"DIE!"

Dayo yelled at Izayoi. Hearing that, Izayoi simply smirked.

"I didn't think that I need to use 'That'"

FUSH!

"_**Appear before me, Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld, Mammon!"**_

A hot blue flame appeared on Izayoi's left hand, and a cold yellow flame appeared on his Right hand. The flames slowly changed it forms into that of a twin blade. Izayoi then swung the flames at the same time, creating another flame that ate the Black flame.

"What!? Is that?"

"Yup. This is **Mammon**, one of the Maou's flames."

Izayoi replied with a scary smirk on his face.

"No way! Only the original Maou can use those flames!" yelled Dayo to Izayoi.

"I don't know about that…"

Izayoi then ran toward Dayo, he was trying to execute something to Dayo. Izayoi swung the flames to Dayo, as expected the flames caused Dayo to be blown by its power.

"Arg!"

"Are you Ready?"

Izayoi said with a smirk.

**Meanwhile with Riku and Silvia**

"So, are we going to watch this till the end or what?"

Riku asked Silvia with a goofy expression.

"…Riku, rather than watching this, let's ambush Secret Palace's headquarter"

Silvia said that as she putted her hand on her forehead. She was used to it, the attitude of Riku, and her leader attitude, Izayoi. She has been living with the both of them for a while now, it's a miracle that she managed to 'maintain' both of them.

"I wonder what will happen, if I let them go wild…"

Silvia said that in low tone.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Riku said that to Silvia.

"Nothing. Let's just go"

Riku and Silvia then ran toward [Secret Palace]'s HQ.

**(Dayo's POV)**

Tch, what's with this person? My entire attacks are useless against this person! Even **Soulfire**, Damn it!

"You're interesting kid…" The man, who introduced himself as Izayoi grinned.

"You know, you haven't introduced yourself." Izayoi muttered quietly.

"…Tch! It's Dayo…" I introduced myself

"What's this? I thought that you'd never introduced yourself" Izayoi said that as smiled.

Now's the time!

I ran toward him with a speed of light, he didn't noticed that it was a distraction to attack him. Fool!  
My enhanced fist collide right into his face, receiving that he was blown 5 Km,

"Fool!"

I said that to him as I pursue him. Before Izayoi can land, I landed a kick in his stomach.

"Arg!"

He coughed blood. Tch… As expected, he's weak as well.

After that, I walked toward him.

"Very disappointing… I thought that you were better…"

Izayoi simply grinned after hearing my statement. He then stood up, and summon The flame of **Mammon** back.

"Well, I was holding back." Izayoi said that in a serious tone. His tone was very different from before. It's not an exaggeration if I felt that that wasn't a normal teenager.

This time he charged at me in an unbelievable speed, even my eyes cannot see his movement. Then, I realized that Izayoi impaled me with Mammon. I didn't even realize it. The second I looked my stomach, there was a big hole in it.

He didn't stop attacking me, after creating a hole in my body He summoned another gun that felt very powerful, I know what that was. That gun was a mana gun that looked very similar to Desert Eagle. It was silver-colored, and there's a very big amount of magical energy coming from it. That's the legendary Mana-gun…

SHOT!

He pulled the trigger of the gun like it was very natural. Ordinary being, probably will be destroyed just by pulling its trigger. That gun recoil is very powerful that it can destroy some god's arm. Yet this guy, Izayoi pulled it without any trouble.

Oh yeah, that fucking mana bullet managed to hit me once again.

Words cannot describe the wound I have right now… I will lose at this rate…

"**I'LL HELP YOU!"**

A dark voice came from my mind. This guy is **my Darker Self**.

"…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Fine…"

**(Normal POV)**

"…"

Izayoi simply de-summoned his Mana gun, and walk away from Dayo's body. He thought that the battle has ended, but unfortunately it hasn't.

FUSH!

"!"

Izayoi turned his head to Dayo's body. Something terrifying happened to Dayo's body. His body was consumed by a mass amount of Shadow. Slowly, the shadow started to fuse with Dayo, and what came out is something… scary. Dayo's body is covered by shadow; his clothes are also covered by shadow. Only His eyes can be seen by Izayoi.

"…Is he going to become a heartless or what?"

Dayo, now covered by Shadow charged toward Izayoi with an amazing speed. First, he kicked Izayoi ankle, and then he punched Izayoi's stomach.

"!"

Izayoi feet gave up on him, as Izayoi was trying to stand Dayo create a mass of dark energy and shot it to Izayoi in a point blank range.

DUAR!

Izayoi then punched Dayo on the stomach. This time Izayoi used KI on his fist, each blows that was delivered create a massive sonic boom. He then summons Mammon for the third time, and immediately attacked Dayo with it.

But, the heat that was created by Mammon have no chance against Dayo. Dayo simply drain it and shot it back to Izayoi.

"**ROAAAAAR!"**

Dayo roared to Izayoi.

Without saying anything Izayoi collect a massive amount of 'Beast Inner energy'. Unexpectedly, he uses the Beast energy into his own body, and soul.

"**Beast State! Gregar!"**

Izayoi said that without any hesitation. Right now, he is equipped by a fierce beast looking armor. Mechanical claws, and normal Fangs also grew from Izayoi's body.

"ROAR!"

Izayoi roared.

The now beastly Izayoi charged Dayo without any second thought. He shot an energy blast from his mouth. Yet, Dayo easily dodged it.

"ROAR!" **"ROAR!"**

The both of them roared together.

Izayoi and Dayo focused all their energy in their own fist. This strike will decide the winner of the battle. Then, the both of them executed their move at the same time.

BOOM!

Their Power was strong enough to easily destroyed many area into a big crater.

After that, the one who emerged as the victorious is Izayoi. Dayo's body was in its critical state, while Izayoi only broke a few bones on his hand.

"Looks like I won…"

Izayoi said that as he smiled to Dayo.

**Flashback End**

**(Dayo POV)**

"And that's what happened!"

I said that to Alex with a big smile.

"Wait! Is that it! There's many thing you need to explain! Like what happen after that, and that Person John!"

Alex said that with a curious face, yet with a loud voice.

"Well… John is dead, [Secret Palace] was destroyed, and Izayoi convinced me to join [SLAYER]"

"Gah!"

"What is it?"

"Just forget it… I don't want to argue with you right now… Let's just play this game"

Alex said that as he picked up his game controller.

Dayo simply smile.

**That's it! It's very short… I know about that..  
I still haven't regain my usual "Writing Mood"… Anyway this chapter was made to promote dad90's (Dayo Owner) new story. It's called "The Legend of The Living Nightmare", you guys can read it on the DxD crossover section!**

**Anyway Peace!**


	16. Chapter 11: Just Like That

**Thanks again for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry for my bad grammar. I like to thanks to all the reviewers of this story, without you guys I won't be able to make it to 100! Never in my life, that I would think that my story will get 100 reviews! And there's some fanservice for you guys! I might change this into M rating, because of this…**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi. All the Characters belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just Like That…**

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Izayoi POV)**

Hello Everyone, It's Izayoi Raizel.

It's been a few days since I revealed my identity to the underworld. I gotta say that rumor spread really fast, the universe pretty much knows about my existence. Underworld, Heaven, Asgard, The Vatican, and every "Supernatural" being know me.

It felt weird though. Unlike the other members of [SLAYER], I'm the only one who hid my identity. I thought that revealing yourself to the universe was pretty much pointless. Yet, I revealed myself just to save a certain crimson-haired devil from her 'Trouble'. Nevertheless, I don't regret it.

But right now, I have another problem… That Devil I mentioned earlier is currently sleeping besides me.

"Unnn…."

I can hear her voice.

When I looked next to me, the person who was there was the crimson-haired Devil, Rias Gremory. Since a few days ago, she has been forcing herself into the Hyoudou Residence and has started to live with us.

She came here when I was sleeping. To be honest, I knew about this. But for some reason, I let her be… What's happening? Did I've grown to be like Issei too!? I hope it is not the case….

Then, I heard her voice.

"….Ara, you're awake?"

"Yeah…"

I've got nothing to say… I'll just answer anything that I can think of….

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow."

Rias-senpai then hugged me tightly.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my hero~"

CHU

Rias-senpai then kissed my cheek. What's this? Is it me or Does she grown more affectionate toward me? Meh…

"Senpai…. I really don't understand what you are talking about…"

Those words slipped out from my lips. But to be honest… I really don't understand.

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Rias-senpai replies with a naughty voice. Is she trying to stimulate me?

"It's Okay. I'll do anything that will please you."

"…."

If only I haven't met "her". If compared to "Her", Rias-senpai is way too normal.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone is knocking the door.

"Izayoi. It's time for training!"

The voice I heard from the other side was Asia's

…

Oh yeah, I haven't mention that Issei started to takes my training class. I don't know what made him to be like that.

"Izayoi-san, Are you awake?"

Another voice came out. Is it Asia-chan?

"I'm awake! Can you wait downstairs!?"

I said that in panic. I can't let Issei and Asia see this situation! There will be a big misunderstand, if that happened!

Then….

"Issei, Asia, wait a bit. Both Izayoi-kun and I need to get ready"

"…!"

Rias-senpai said that to Issei and Asia who're on the other side of the door. Oh no!

GACHA!

My bedroom door was opened violently. Issei and Asia saw me, still being hugged by the naked Rias.

"Good morning"

Rias-senpai smiled.

"IZAYOI!" "IZAYOI-SAN!"

The both of them yelled at me….

After that, the three of us went to downstairs, while I'm trying to clear the misunderstanding….

"Itadikamasu"

Breakfast time. Rias-senpai, Asia, and Issei sat beside me. Currently, I felt very awkward…. But in spite of that, Issei and Asia chatted like it was nothing. And of course, Rias-senpai doesn't seem bothered at all, and is eating while talking to Jirou and Kagome.

"Hmmmm, so Rias-san can make delicious Japanese food as well."

"Thank you, Otou-sama. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Yes. As for this breakfast we are eating now, Rias-senpai made some of it. I have to admit that her cooking taste very good!

"Izayoi-kun, there's more, so eat slowly"

"Yes…"

I didn't realize that I ate too fast… Anyway, I found out that Rias-senpai is good at cooking Japanese, Western, and Chinese Food. Indeed, She has a wide variety of cooking skills. It is not surprising if she can cooks the finest quality food.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a princess. From what I've been through, Princesses usually was served by many people, like it was on many fairy tales… But Rias is the opposite.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I can do."

That's what she told me before. Really interesting! I am truly admired by her action! It's very rare to see that kind of personality. At least for me….

I then drank some miso soup. Aaah, it's very delicious.

"Oh that's right. Izayoi, Ise, today the club members are coming here."

Rias-senpai told me and Ise.

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

Ise asked Rias-senpai.

"Yes. I'm thinking about doing the club activity here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Remember, I said it before. It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Rias-senpai then bowed her head down to Kagome and Jirou

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's alright Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise, and Izayoi. I'm also happy that Ise and Izayoi have more girl friends."

Jirou nodded at Kagome's words.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Ise, Izayoi."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

A few hours later…

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary."

"Ara ara. So he went into the beach naked."

"Hahaahhahahaha, that's priceless"

"Hey Izayoi! Akeno-san! Mom!? What are you showing them!?"

"...Ise-senpai's naked past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan !"

Currently, the occult research club was looking at Issei's old pictures. Kagome showed them numbers of embarrassing pictures of Issei. It was a really fun time for them.

"…Ano, Is there any picture of Izayoi?"

The crimson haired devil asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, we don't have it." said Kagome as she smiled to Rias.

"Is that so…." Said Rias quietly. She was hoping to find a few pictures of Izayoi. She intended to keep it with her forever, but it turned out like that

Then

"...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child...Ise when he was a child..."

Almost everyone can hear what was Asia muttering. She was looking to every picture of Issei when he was a child.

Kiba then started to look at the album with a smile. Unlike Asia, Kiba was curious about his friend's past.

"Oi, Kiba! Don't look!" said Issei as he tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodged it smoothly

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Kiba then started to look at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, Kiba's eyes widen at this one. He seemed to be rather serious.

There was a picture of Issei and another boy who looked like to be the same age as Issei.

Issei then walked toward Kiba.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asked seriously. He was pointing at a sword.

"Ummmmmmmm, no. Since I was really small back then…."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place."

Kiba laughed by himself. But his eyes were filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver. This photo was what started a particular incident.

Izayoi then looked at the picture.

"That's a Holy Sword"

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Izayoi's POV)**

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Izayoi"

Rias-senpai smiled and gave me a thumb up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Senpai with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practicing sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sport.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well, It is natural for Koneko-chan, to be the fourth batter.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Rias-senpai said that loudly. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things."

Said Akeno-san while giggling.

"I think I understand. Rias-senpai hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

Devils were supposedly much stronger than human. It wont be that difficult for the rest of OCR. But for the past years, many humans that exceed the Devils and other being started to appear in this world, For example, me. But, like my mom always said 'Don't underestimate anyone'.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

KLANG!

Rias-senpai hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Rias-senpai started to show a lot of concern about matches. She seemed to really regret that loss to Raiser.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

KLANG!

Senpai hit the ball to Kiba. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba, he's the fastest runner in Rias's peerage.

"..."

SMACK!

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. What the hell?

"Kiba! Get a hold for yourself!"

Issei yelled at Kiba. He was very furious for this.

Kiba then looked at Issei with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias-senpai. she caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologized. Rias-senpai was right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom. But I won't talk about that.

"Hmmmm..."

Oh, Rias-senpai picked up a baseball manual. She tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Izayoi-kun, did you know?"

Asked Akeno-san.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual?"

It's weird… For Senpai to be reading a book about love… She likes someone maybe? I really don't understand…

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

Time SKIP!

Lunch time, the next day.

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. We were informed to go to the club room after lunch. Apparently, this would be our last meeting. Buchou sure is serious.

"Club-room today as well?" Asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practicing to play ball. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"Yeah."

We're devils after all. Compared to humans, we're strong. Wait! I take back what I said! I forgot that Izayoi is a SUPER human.

"Ise. You should be careful. There're bad rumors about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"There's a rumor that you and Kiba being a gay couple."

"The beasts lust for sex finally reached the school prince! We spread that."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!"

They are the worst friends possible! Shit! If I didn't know them for so long, I would have beaten the crap out of them already! Seriously these guys! Hah...

"Is there any other rumor?"

I asked with a depressed face.

"We were thinking to spread rumor about you, and that Raizel. But after remembering what punishment we would take from him, we gave up."

"Of course…"

Did I ever mention why Izayoi is crowned as the school's prince? Well, when we were in 1st year of high-school there was this kind of gang that terrorized Kuoh's student. Izayoi who was can't stand that kind of thing, boldly challenges every member of that certain gang. Yet, he managed to beat them real easy, there isn't any wound or injury on his body. The news started to spread, and tada! He became a 'prince'. Yeah, forgot to mention that Izayoi has a really good looking face, and that kind of supports him.

Then I decided to go back to the club's room.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?"

Flustered. I've never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson. If you say something like that in a classroom, everyone will look at you... And I'll get embarrassed!

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Asia...? I'd never seen her face so red before... Her eyes were watery as well. Does Kiryuu hold some secret that Asia doesn't want me to know? Hmmmm... it's probably girls' talk so it's hard for me to intrude.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Even I would feel embarrassed if I were told that she were my girlfriend... But, if Asia were my girlfriend, then I would live a happy life. However, right now, I have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. I couldn't consider my life without Asia anymore. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about my happy life, we neared the club room.

~Old School Building~

When we entered the room, the other members were already there….and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well.

! I got shocked when I saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Seito-kaichou…."

Yes the person sitting on the sofa is our schools, Kuou Academy's seito-kaichou-sama. Kaichou is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna-senpai. She is my senior who is in grade 12. At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is Rias-buchou, followed by Akeno-san. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias-buchou and Akeno-san with girls. If I looked carefully, there was one other male student besides Kaichou who is from the student council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are devils as well."

Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council? Kaichou then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a devil. Hyodou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

…..Wh…..what!? By the way she just explained, then that means that the people of the student council are also…? So there were other devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!? Akeno-san explained to me who got really shocked,

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a top-class devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

To….top-class devil!? And the house of Sitri!? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's an important house just like Buchou's and the house of Phoenix! Wha…. I became speechless. I became really shocked to find out that there was another top-class devil in this school! Akeno-san then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

Is that so….. Then the members of the student council are… The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in 11th grade, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

"Oooh, the same grade as me and also the same "Pawn" as me!"

What an unexpected meeting! I was a bit happy. For there to be another "Pawn" besides me and also in the same grade as me! The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to me and made a sigh.

"Actually it you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same "Pawn" as me…."

"Wh….what did you say!?"

This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him!

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against me.

Then, the previously silent Izayoi stared at Saji.

"What are you looking at!?"

Saji yelled that. He is one of the students that were very jealous of Izayoi.

"You have something very interesting" said Izayoi calmly.

"What do you mean by that!?"

Saji yelled once again. He was about to 'teach' something to Izayoi until Kaichou glared at him.

"Saji, stop that"

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow top-class devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….."

Kaichou then looked at me.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He has consumed 8 "Pawm" pieces, as for Izayoi…"

Kaichou then stared at Izayoi. On the other hand Izayoi was very calm in this situation.

"He is the legendary "Izayoi Raizel" that you recently learned. The very same person who beats the third son of the house of Phenex." Said Kaichou seriously.

"What! He is THE Izayoi Raizel, The Strongest Being!? That human that won the legendary war by himself!?"

Saji said that loudly. Ah… What was that? The Strongest Being? And what legendary war? I don't know if this person is exaggerating or not…

"I thought that person was just a human with the same name! I apologize for my behavior!"

Saji then bowed down to Izayoi. He seemed really afraid after knowing this.

"Its fine" said Izayoi calmly.

"Anyway, I am sorry Rias; my servant hasn't experienced as much battle as yours, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can your "Pawn" please get along with him?"

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….."

Saji also bowed his head down at me reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave me. Thi….this bastard! I took Saji's hands off Asia's, and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

I said it with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held my hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a sadist-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

We made negative comments against each other. It must have looked weird. But I couldn't forgive this guy! He was different than Kiba but I couldn't stand guys like him! Actually, I seriously wanted to hit him! I seriously won't let him walk alive if he touches Asia!

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at us.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

I understood immediately that those words were directed to us the new devils which are me, Asia and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuou Academy, that much. No wonder she is the kaichou.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Kaichou got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-san…..sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

I bowed my head towards Kaichou and greeted her, and Asia did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie devil. She is a top-class devil and also Buchou's acquaintance. Even if her servant is "that", I think it's an obvious thing to do as a new devil of the Gremory household. As for Izayoi, he didn't do anything. Well, I supposed that Izayoi is really a very powerful person, but he didn't say anything is just weird.

"Yes, let's get along."

Kaichou replied and smiled at us.

"Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Oh. I understood immediately that these two are really close. Then she could have helped us in the quarrel between the old houses from the previous incident. But then I thought that it's not that simple to put your head inside the problems between top-class devils. Or did she believe that Buchou would be able to clear the problem herself? Kaichou left the room after saying that.

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to us while smiling.

"Yes!"

If Buchou says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight even though that guy is a jerk! But for there to be devils besides us at this school….. Seems like there are more secrets within this school…

"Oh, and Izayoi. I'm very sorry for that, I even forced you to participate in the tournament."

Buchou said that quietly. And a thin blush appeared on her face.

"Like I said before, It's fine."

Izayoi smiled at Rias.

What's this? I can see a very weird atmosphere around them, there's many pink and flowers in it… Is this!? Love!?

* * *

**(Izayoi's POV)**

RAIN!

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. It was Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Rias-senpai was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Issei, Asia and Koneko-chan went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias-senpai got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care.

Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

Issei asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Oh man… I feel trouble coming up….

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades." Said Issei bravely.

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. Yup, This is going to be very troublesome.

**(Normal POV)**

"Holy-sword Project?"

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was Issei's question. He made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it." explained Buchou.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at Issei's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Explained Rias.

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. All of them can imagine what it means. Rias's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Rias said it with sad eyes.

"I agree with you." Said Izayoi agreeing with Rias. Even though, he is part human he understand the intention of Human that never thinks twice about other beings.

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

"The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterward, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. " said Rias carefully.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

Izayoi and Rias then left the room.

* * *

**~Izayoi's room~ (Izayoi's POV)**

"What are you doing here?"

I asked Rias who came to my room. For some odd reason, Rias came into my room rather than her own. I thought that she wanted to ask for my advice, but…

"I want to sleep."

Rias-senpai said that boldly. Senpai then started to strip her clothes… wait what!

"S-Senpai, Why are you stripping, and why do you want to sleep in my room!"

I said that as I blushed madly. Man… This Devil is very daring…

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, and I want to sleep with you."

Again, she said those words very boldly.

"Hah, Whatever…."

.In the end, Rias-senpai ended up sleeping with me. No, don't take it on the wrong way, she only sleep BESIDES me. It's still awkward though.

Then…

DADUM!

My heartbeat suddenly became faster.

Tch! It's coming again!

I left the sleeping Rias and went downstairs. I hurriedly ran to the fridge and drank some water.

GULP GULP

"Man… It's been awhile since this happened…"

I said it to myself. I actually have a secret that I never told to anyone before, even [SLAYER]'s members don't know about this. Since, I am a part dragon; I actually need a special food to consume. A few dragon race need to consume a special fruit to live on, and there's a dragon that doesn't need anything special. But in my case, I need to consume 'Energy' to live on, any kind of energy are edible.

Why do I need it? Well, it's because I decided to stay on human form. A human with dragon blood usually gone berserk, that's because the Dragon blood in them doesn't like their Human body. In my case, I have the blood of the Great Red, The strongest and Powerful Dragon, and that only make it harder for me. If I don't consume any energy, I'll subconsciously transform into my Humanoid-dragon form or my Dragon Form.

Luckily, I managed to find a way to make water into that energy, so I'm safe.

I have another problem now… The water is empty! And I still needed more energy to consume!

"Ara, Ara. Did something happen?"

Akeno-san suddenly appeared. She was wearing a white cloth on, and her usual ponytail was untied.

"Nothing."

I replied hastily. I didn't want to let Akeno-san know about my current condition.

"You're lying. I felt a violent aura around you earlier."

Akeno-san said that daringly.

"Like I said, Nothing happened…"

I tried to persuade her to believe me.

"Did you need any energy?"

She said that while smiling. It's like she knew about my current condition.

What should I do? Should I keep it as a secret and transform into dragon? Or Should I let her know?

Akeno-san then walked toward me.

"Just tell me…" she said it with a very seductive expression and voice. It's a good thing that I'm trained in this kind of situation.

…

…

"Actually, I do need some energy for something important."

"Well, what is it? If it's possible I want to help _you_."

"It's for my own body… The process would be very embarrassing…"

I said that to Akeno. But, It's the truth! To transfer energy to someone else IS very awkward and embarrassing, unless you have been trained to do it "Indirectly".

"Ara. Ara. You should have said that from the start. I will help you~!"

Akeno-san then told me to wait in the living room for awhile. She'd actually forced me to wait.

After a while of waiting, Akeno-san finally came. But there was something really weird! Her body was soaked for some reason, and her breasts were visible! What the hell! I know that soaking yourself made the process much easier, but what's the point of not wearing any bra!

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose.

"…No comment…"

I turned my head toward my left side, so I can't see her chest. It's just that her see-through clothes are too… stimulating…. Gah!

Just then I noticed another thing, Akeno-san doesn't wear anything below! She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!

"Let's start, Izayoi-kun." said Akeno seductively.

"….Yes…" I muttered quietly.

Now, the way to transfer energy directly. That is….

"To transfer my energy to you, we need to do a "Physical Intercourse""

Yup. That's what I meant by embarrassing…

HUG

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno-san hugged me tightly.

It's a weird sensation that I can't describe with words. It felt very good for some reason. Akeno-san hugged me tightly. It's very embarrassing! But, I felt that the energy was being transferred. Still, its way too slow.

"Let's finish this as fast as possible"

Little did I know, something more embarrassing came up.

"Okay!"

Akeno-san stopped hugging me, and then…

CHUP…

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno-san put my index finger into her mouth.

It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my finger is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds. But this is more embarrassing!

CHUPI-CHUPA-CHURU

While sucking my finger, Akeno-san was making obscene sounds on purpose. It's as if she was enjoying my reaction! As for me, I could only tremble slightly, with my face completely red, trying to avoid getting 'that'. And then a surge of energy flowed into me. My condition was getting better.

LICK.

"Uheee."

I accidentally slipped my voice. That's because Akeno-san suddenly licked my finger! She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue! Wai…wait Akeno-san! When I looked, Akeno-san had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. My finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno-san's saliva.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service." Said that seductively.

"Se...service?"

I asked as I tried to calm myself down.

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai(junior). Even though you're the great leader…"

Again, she said that seductively!

Akeno-san started to suck my finger again and put her body closer towards me. Eeeeeeeeh!? A…Akeno-san!? Wait a second! What's going on!? By ignoring my confused reaction, she put a smile on and hugged me! I can smell the nice smell of her silky black hair! No, I can smell a fragrance from Akeno-san's body that insanely shakes my manhood! Since I had nothing on my upper body and Akeno-san was wearing a really thin cloth, I could feel her body directly! It felt cold because her cloth was wet, but I could feel the warmth from her body temperature! And her body temperature felt so erotic that my head was about to go crazy!

But I need to hold all of this!

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you."

Akeno said that to me.

"Why?"

"First time we met, I thought of you as a threat to us… and then when you joined the club, which feelings started to change. And it completely changed when you saved Buchou from the Phenex house. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting like that."

Wait, that last sentence was weird! What does she meant by 'aroused'!?

"Aroused?"

Akenos-san looked directly at me and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

What? I will never understand women….

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Izayoi-kun."

…I'd admit that I am a sinful person, but I think it's not the sinful man Akeno-san was talking about.

Then Akeno-san put her arms around my neck! And she purposely exposed her body! I could see the peach colored nipple on her right boob! I could see it clearly! She was even exposing most of her legs!

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

Akeno-san boldly asked that question.

"Affair?"

What did she meant by "affair". I don't have any lover at all.

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou. A secret between us…"

Calm down… I've experienced a worse situation than this one. This is very easy to handle... You know this!

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

GUH! Another critical strike! And what's with her!? She said that like it was nothing!

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Izayoi-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

I think she got the wrong idea

"What do you mean? I don't have any experience."

Well, I certainly don't have it, but I almost did it with "Her"

Akeno-san made a shocked expression at my confession.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't!"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with other person"

"Like I said, I haven't done it…"

I said that to Akeno-san. This is not a laughing matter, but I was almost rape by "Her"…

"If it's Ise-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

What is that "big treat" you are talking about?

"Izayoi-kun, Do you want to do it with Buchou or me?"

"…"

I turned my head away, so I can avoid her question.

"Ara ara. The both of you are slow at these things… I'm sure you could do it if you were willing to do it… Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

Suddenly the door opened. When I looked in that direction… Rias-senpai was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Senpai approached us with an unpleasant voice. Not good, She's angry…

"Ufufu. I was just transferring my energy to Izayoi."

Akeno-san answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…"

They weren't glaring at each other but Buchou and Akeno-san were looking at each other in the eyes. Somehow I could feel the intensity. U..uuummm. I don't know how to describe this situation. But I got the feeling that this situation involved me a lot.

"Izayoi. It seems like you were having fun. Did you prefer Akeno more than me?"

"…uh..I"

I couldn't speak properly. Why? Because I don't know what to answer.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Rias-senpai made an angry face and left the room.

BANG!

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Izayoi-kun, it seems like you are making progress in your relationship."

What do you mean? Hmmmmm. I don't understand what she means by progress. Did she think that I would be taken by Akeno-san?

* * *

**~The Next Day, On the way to the Hyoudou Residence~**

Issei, Asia and I were on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Usually Rias would be with us, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Akeno-san was the cause.

"Rias-senpai aren't you going home?"

I asked earnestly to her.

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

She didn't look at my eyes, she didn't even face me.

I don't know why, but It seemed that the Occult Research Club seemed to forgot about my identity as The Great Leader of [SLAYER]. They completely forgot about that, and now act like I was an ordinary person. Not that I dislike it or anything, it's just felt weird.

"Isn't Buchou going home with us? " asked Issei.

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Rias-senpai angry…"

"…Did you do something?"

Asia asked me with a worried face, but I couldn't tell her about the incident with Akeno-san here. It would get even more complicated.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologize to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…"

Asia said it with an apologetic voice. The cause is definitely the thing with me and Akeno-san…

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia. Right Ise?"

"Yup!"

Then the three of us were talking until we finally arrived at the Hyoudou Residence. When I open the door, Issei and Asia felt something unpleasant. It's harmless to me though.

GRIP

Asia grabbed Issei's hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia felt something unpleasant.

Issei then quickly opened the door. He quickly took off his shoes and ran to the living room. Asia and I followed him.

Kagome-san wasn't in the kitchen. But I heard laughter from the living room. We went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and Kagome laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Kagome looked at Issei when she realized he was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

"I worried for nothing…"

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After he found out that his mom was safe, Issei took a deep breath.

But there's something bothering me. There were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved I could easily tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. No doubt about it, they came from the Church…

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at Ise. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's that sword.

"Nice to meet you."

Ise greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. Ise seemed like he doesn't remember her. Kagome then gave a photo to Ise because he looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Kagome pointed at the boy who Ise was friends with when he was small.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…Excuse me? This girl…is the guy in the photo?

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realized Issei's identity.

She and the blue-haired girl then stared at me for awhile.

"Who might you be?"

The brown haired girl, Shidou Irina asked me.

"Izayoi Raizel"

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

"I'm glad that both of you are safe."

Asia and I were hugged by Buchou.

Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and I tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to my mum. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened. After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us. For some odd reason, Buchou seemed like he doesn't care about Izayoi.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Buchou hugged me and Asia even tighter and held us like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Souna and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou. When she got close to my house, she realised the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

Izayoi then decided to leave the room. What's with him? He definitely hides something from us.

"Wait!"

Buchou said that loudly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I just want to apologize… Akeno told me what happened."

"What? You meant that "Incident", its okay."

Huh? Incident?

Then the weird atmosphere came again. After sensing this for the second time, the aura felt much weirder.

"Then, I'm going to sleep in my room…"

After saying that, Izayoi simply head upstairs.

Buchou then started to talk with us again.

"According to Souna, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Buchou nodded at my question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. It certainly was scary… Even that shit priest Freed who sided with the fallen-angel detests us. If it's a true believer of God, then the way they look at us is even worse. Something was going to happen. Even I, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

**~Old School Building~**

We, the members of Gremory group plus Izayoi, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Yet, Izayoi acted like it was nothing.

Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered my doubt was Buchou.

"Is it true, Izayoi"

I asked Izayoi who was sitting beside me. Ever since I joined the new 'world' I realized that Izayoi has a big amount of knowledge inside his head.

"Maybe…" said Izayoi

What the hell! I thought you knew this kind of thing!

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did? Even if it's a super famous sword?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

CHILLS

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy-sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here! Wow! Isn't this a serious situation!? Then I realised the presence coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur. I hadn't even dreamed that I would witness an Excalibur in a place like this. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Calm down. Don't go jumping at them Kiba. Buchou is talking professionally with the enemy. If you jump in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs. It's a good thing that Izayoi is nearby, earlier I saw Izayoi told Kiba to hold himself.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—I think her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels!? Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels? Th…then what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…. What, You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is really weird."

The silent Izayoi finally said something. But, he said something provoking instead.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Izayoi Raizel. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

The both of them replied with much confident.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Izayoi's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

…I couldn't stop something within me from burning. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

Izayoi and I said it in unison. It seemed that the both us were thinking the same thing.

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

Izayoi said that with his trademark serious state.

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…this bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm me, but Kiba and Izayoi stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

"Me too"

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

* * *

**That's it~~~! I welcome to the new Arc!**

**Now, I want to tell you guys, why are the OCs are far too OP. It's for the story! Izayoi is very overpowered. The entire canon characters don't stand a chance when fighting Izayoi. You guys get it? The OCs is intended to make this fic much better.**

**Anyway, Harem still the same, and Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Your Rookie Author  
DeathOverLord**


	17. Chapter 12: Holy Swords

**Thanks again for reviewing my story, and again I'm sorry for my bad grammar. This chapter is the second part of the Excalibur arc. Oh, and Issei had already became partner with Ddraig. It happened the same time with the 10****th**** chapter.**

**Anyway Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi. All the OCs belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Holy Swords**

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Issei's POV)**

Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this?

I was standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me, and Izayoi was standing beside me. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Ummmm, both of them have nice curves and tight hips!

Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

I will explain how it turned out like this.

While I was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba and Izayoi came in and it got worse. Buchou also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was us, her servants who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai, and that person."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life. The location was the place we practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno-san put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly.

And I was also participating in the battle… Why? Is this the battle for the extra time after the quarrel? That's absurd… I was certainly pissed because they were talking shit about Asia. But I never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. I was actually going to stop when Buchou came in to stop me… It turned out like this because Kiba came into the argument…

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords…"

Izayoi's warned beforehand.

For your information, Izayoi would not participate in this fight until later on. We didn't know when Izayoi will fight though.

"Yes!"

I replied to him, but I was trembling because I remembered the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection" that we watched before the battle. It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. And did you know that the part where it was cut vanished? Just like the word means, it actually vanished. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish.

Scary. It's really scary! I really don't want to be cut by it! Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile he usually has. That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon. So this happened because of me…and Ddraig? No, it can't be…

"…"**Sword Birth"**, huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between devils and God? Maou Sirzechs-sama will also be troubled.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The one standing in front of me was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut colored hair. I thought she was a guy when I was little, but no matter how much I looked at her now she is a girl. I barely remember the time when I played with her. More like she's a bishoujo. She has a nice body, so she's my type.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed. Well, even I never thought that I would turn into a devil. But I'm enjoying my life.

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

It was my opinion. There were things I wanted to say to the people from the church regarding Asia. There was a part of me that felt relieved saying it today. Well, if they said anything bad about Asia again then I would fight them. I don't take other people talking ill about my family. But Irina looked at me with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this **Excalibur**! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me. Huh!? Huuuuh!? Th…this girl kept on saying something hard to understand! Oooh! Her eyes were sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Was she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!?

"… This is the reason I don't like hanging out with the Church or the angels…"

Izayoi said that as he scratched his hair. He seemed a little annoyed just by hearing Irina words.

"Ise! Hurry up and activate your Bossted Gear!"

"Hai!"

**[BOOST!]**

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…**Longinus.**"

"Is that a **"Boosted Gear"**? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear **"Sword Rebirth"** and **"Boosted Gear".** And also the **"Twilight Healing"** that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

**[BOOST!]**

The power went through my body. Now my power was doubled again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use it! If I don't I can't calm myself! No, if I don't it will be a waste of this battle! I will use "Dress Break" if I see a chance. One of my ultimate techniques. A power to blow away clothes, girls limited, by using the magical power that I increased. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for being horny!

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

Self sacrifice! Just to be expected from a former Christian, Asia-san! But aren't you saying something bold out of the blue.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at me with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry."

I don't know why but Kiba and Izayoi apologized to her. There's no need for both of you to apologize! Why am I the only one being treated like this? Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! **"Flare Brand"** and **"Freeze Mist"**!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy-sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"**Excalibur Destruction"**. So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered! Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the color of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

Kiba then readied his stance once more. His demonic swords were emitting a strange aura. Kiba then charged at Xenovia with an unbelievable speed. He began to circle Xenovia while summoning some kind of magic circles.

"What are you doing!?"

I asked Kiba loudly.

"Just wait and see."

Izayoi simply said that as he smirked at this. Uhhh… His serious side appeared again.

Then, Kiba attacked Xenovia as his swords were emitting that aura.

"_**Hundred Direction Slashes: Flame Blizzard!" **_

Kiba's slashed Xenovia countless time. Each slashes created what it looked to be a combination of Flame and Ice.

"Aaah!"

Xenovia screamed loudly.

That must be very hurt! I could tell that Kiba slashed more than 50 times….

"Not so confident again, aren't you?"

Kiba provoked Xenovia as he smirked. Damn! I really want to slap him!

"Why you…!"

Then I realized that I'm currently fighting against someone else.

"Mou~! Don't forget about me!"

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks! I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! And another strong _person_ also trained me using Sparta's training menu!"

I said that as I remembered the hellish training Izayoi have been giving me for the past days. My training won't become useless! I'll show you!

**[BOOST!]**

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

**[Explosion!]**

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

HEARTBEAT!

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that was the case then I would blow her clothes away! Yeah, I don't care if it's a lowly technique! I haven't gone through the training of hell for nothing!

I mean I am definitely going to strip her down! I think that I definitely need to use "Dress Break". I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape to because of my desire of wanting to use my technique!

"Ise is moving much better than usual. I can believe that the lust inside him increase his stats this much."

Izayoi said that while smiling. Yes! I don't know why, but being acknowledged by him really made me very happy!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving! Itadakimasu!

But… Before I reached Irina she ducked down. Wh…what… I couldn't stop my body and I went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia was.

Here, touch. My hand touched both of their shoulders. Then…

STRIP…

Asia's uniform blew off. Yes, even her underwear. She became fully naked. Dress Break was a success. Asia's breasts that were still growing became fully exposed in front of me.

DRIP.

There was blood coming out of my nose. Thank you very much! No, that's not what I mean! This is…!

"No!"

Asia hid her body because she became too embarrassed. I'm sorry Asia! But you have nice proportions like always. Onii-chan is looking forward to it because your oppai looks like it's still growing!

Koneko-chan then gripped her fist. Oh crap…

"Ko…Koneko-chan! You have it wrong! This is a mistake! Well it did work! But I still think that even small oppai are important! Huh? What am I saying? That's not it! It's because Shidou Irina dodged it! I wasn't aiming for you and Asia! B…But thank you very much! I will just thank you just in case…"

"…You super lecher!"

BANG!

"Gufuuuu!"

I received a heavy blow to my stomach and my body felt weird. Uwaaaaa! My body was flying! When I violently landed on the ground, I continued to roll on the ground… Cough! It's a critical damage… I'm so hurt that I can't get up.

POKE POKE.

Irina poked me.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

I made a stance against Irina while slowly getting up.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

I raised my spirit and went towards her!

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards me. I lowered myself so I could kick Irina to make her fall from below as she was slashing towards me. Irina noticed it and did a small jump. I kicked the ground so I could get up fast! Here's my uppercut!

SWING!

My uppercut missed Irina's chin. Irina made sharp eyes. She swung her katana to the side, but I avoided it by jumping backwards. Irina looked at me with a shocked face.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Irina made a serious face. Oh, can I win this? That's what I thought, but… I fell down onto the ground… What the… I felt power leaving out of my body. I can still move while enduring certain pains. But this was different. I seriously have no strength left… Shit…what's happening…

When I looked at my stomach, there was smoke emitting from it! Is this the damage caused by the holy-sword!? When on earth!? Did I get cut from the attack just now!? It just grazed me and I turn out like this…

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

It was just a graze! Does it take that much power from me that I get down on my knees!?

**[Reset!]**

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished. I also lost the boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal. How could this be!

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

…Damn it. It was no use. My body couldn't move at all… I lost? Did I make a fool of myself in front of Buchou and Asia? Miserable!

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised his spirit up and tried to make something in his hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at me.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

…What did she just say?

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Buchou closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Kiba and I were ultimately defeated.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Hmph, As I though the both of them are weak!"

Xenovia said that. She was disappointed. Her expectation toward her 'senpai' was crushed like it was nothing. She didn't even get the chance to show them, her secret weapon.

"Well, They _are_ Devils… The God protects us from them; it's natural for us to win this."

Irina said that as she smiled. Like Xenovia, her expectation was also crushed. But not only that, Irina was also sad because her childhood friend turned out to change into a Devil. Yet, she hides it with a smile.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The sound of someone's claps can be heard by everyone in this room. It was Izayoi's. He was watching the fights from the very beginning. Izayoi knows full well that Issei and Kiba couldn't win against them with their current strength. Still, he decided to just merely watch the fight to let Issei and Kiba increased their experience and personal strength. Now, since they have been defeated, he decided to join the 'Party'.

"As expected from the members of the church… They really trained the both of you well, aren't they?"

Izayoi asked them with his usual serious face.

"Of course!" replied Irina cheerfully.

"…Wait a minute! You're a human…" said Xenovia with her straight face.

"I am."

"Then, why are you hanging out with Devils?"

Xenovia said it with a very serious face. She felt that there's something unusual from Izayoi. He is a _Human_, yet during the fight between the four of them, He simply observe their fight like it's very… natural.

"Oh Yeah…"

Izayoi simply smirked at Xenovia's question.

"Because, I want to."

Irina and Xenovia were shocked hearing his answer. There's nothing more unreasonable than that!

"What kind of ridiculous reason is that!? Because you want to!?"

Irina who was very furious yelled at Izayoi.

"Is there any good reason to hang out with Devils?"

Izayoi asked it as he smiled. This is the start of Izayoi's messing with people mind session.

"Rias-senpai! Take the others to another place. I have something to do." Said Izayoi with his attractive smile to Rias.

"A-Alright."

Rias then used her magic to forcefully teleport all the entire members of the Occult Research Club except Izayoi.

FUUSH!

The Magic circles shone brightly and the next second, they disappeared.

…

"So… What?"

"Earlier we said that we won't report anything about the Devils. But your case is different. We might have to eliminate you…"

Xenovia said that as she released an enormous amount of Aura. She was trying to intimidate Izayoi. But if only she'd realized that the Strongest Being was in front of her…

"I'd like to see you try…"

Izayoi said that with his serious expression. For him, being treated like that is very uncomfortable. It's not weird for him to treat them the same way.

"Is that a challenge toward us?"

Irina asked Izayoi.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

Xenovia was annoyed. She realized that the person in front of him was mimicking her!

"Why you!"

Xenovia then readied her stance.

"If you want to fight, let's fight in another place."

Izayoi then summoned a massive amount of magical energy and concentrated it to everyone in that place.

FUUSH!

Izayoi, irina, and Xenovia were teleported to somewhere else.

* * *

**~Somewhere Else~ (Izayoi's POV)**

There was a certain place near the city. The place was wide, flowers were blooming, and wind was calm. It is a certainly a good place to do Picnic and stuff. But for me, it's a good place to fight! There isn't a single obstacle in this place, which made fighting more intense.

"We're going to fight in this beautiful place? Aww, what a waste…"

The chestnut-colored hair female, Irina said that with a disappointed expression.

"…Let's get this over with.."

The Blue-haired female, Xenovia said that as she readied her stance.

Judging from their fighting ability earlier, this fight will be a breeze for me. I'll play with them first then. It's been awhile since I've experience a thrilling duel.

The next thing I knew, Xenovia charged at me bare handed. She's clearly underestimating me.

Xenovia tried to land a blow in my stomach, but I caught her fist and threw her body. She was thrown for about 200 meter. It's not that farm since I was holding back.

"Ah!"

Xenovia yelled in pain.

"Xenovia!"

Irina then ran toward Xenovia.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Irina asked Xenovia. She seemed to be a person that really cares about her teammate, a typical personality for an exorcist…

"Ugh… I'm fine, don't worry about me."

After hearing that, Irina charged at me with much faster speed than Xenovia. She was trying to execute a roundhouse kick to my head, but before she can do that, I punched her first.

"Tch!"

Irina then charged me again, this time Xenovia followed her. Irina was aiming for my left leg, and Xenovia was aiming for my neck. They charged at me with a serious killing intent. Ordinary human would probably gotten hit by this one but…

CAUGHT!

I caught Xenovia's hand and stopped Irina's kick.

"The both of you are really underestimating me…"

I said it as I quickly readied my stance, and immediately punch the both of them real hard. I can tell that the both of them were feeling intense pain. Xenovia and Irina were holding their stomach. Well, It's natural for a mere human to receive that kind of pain after receiving my punches. Still, it's very rare to see humans that didn't faint after being punched by me. The Church really taught them well….

"Hm? What's wrong? Where's the high and mighty attitude the both of you showed earlier? Is this the strength of The Warriors from the Church?"

Then, I immediately ran quickly to Irina and landed a mana-fused punch on her stomach.

"Gah!"

Irina screamed.

"Irina!"

After that, I appeared behind Xenovia, and punched her again.

"Argh!"

…It's their fault to underestimate _me_. If only they're smart enough to recall the name "Izayoi Raizel"… But whatever, I dislike being underestimated.

"W-What exactly are you?"

The now in pain blue haired girl asked me. But still… How in the world that they still standing after receiving my abnormal punches!?

"Me? I'm just your extraordinary human."

I said it with a big smirk on my face.

Xenovia then forcefully made herself stood up. Her expression was different… Somehow, I got the feeling that she considered me as strong as her. She really didn't know who I am…

"I advise both of you to use those Excaliburs of yours."

Xenovia and Irina then finally grab the swords. Finally! I want to test the power of the "Excalibur Fragments".

"We'll show you the power of Holy Swords!"

"Yeah!"

The both of them said that to me. Xenovia and Irina then readied their stance.

"Let's test it out!"

Xenovia and Irina then charged at me with their abnormal speed. I have to be careful now. With my current state, being hit by those swords equals heavy injury! After all, this is a human body. Still… I can block it with my Touki or magic. And even If I was injured, I can heal myself.

Anyway, let's do this!

Xenovia then tried to vertically slash me with her Excalibur. I simply evade it. But, the impact that was caused by that sword managed to create a big crater besides me. A split second after that, Irina tried to impale me with her sword but failed miserably.

But, Irina hasn't given up. She changed her weapon form into a whip, and managed to capture me with it. Irina immediately threw me into Xenovia. As for Xenovia, she was preparing herself to chop me down…

"Raa!"

Irina threw me without any hesitation. Hey! Did the church teach them to hurt a human!?

Anyway, I used my magic to bounce myself to Irina. Then, I hit her on the freaking face. Sorry.

"Aaaaa!"

Irina was blown away quite far…. I wonder how many times she was blown away by me… as a human, I'm sorry.

"Irina!"

Xenovia then quickly ran to Irina.

"Are you okay?"

Xenovia asked her as she hugged the chestnut-haired girl.

"I-I'm fine… But, don't let him get away…."

Irina forced herself to talk. Maybe, I should learn how to hold back the right way….

"Okay… Just rest…."

"I will."

After saying that Irina died, I meant collapsed!

Xenovia then quietly putted down the-now-collapsed Irina. She then stood up, and turned her head towards me. I can sense the killing intent she was sending to me.

"You'll pay!"

She said that as she pointed her sword to me.

"I will."

Using my magic, I created a high-level Holy Sword. It was shaped similar to a European Sword, it was blue in color. I made it using my own holy energy combined with my **True Light** ability. So yeah, it is stronger than normal Holy Swords.

"What is that?"

Xenovia asked me after sensing the high amount of Holy energy in it.

"This? I don't know… Let's just call it… Common Holy Sword."

Without hesitation, I suddenly appeared in front of Xenovia, and tried to slash vertically. But…

CLANK!

Xenovia managed to block my attack using her Excalibur Destruction. I'm impressed…

After successfully blocking my attack, Xenovia kicked my left feet.

"Take this!"

For a moment, I let my guard down. Xenovia immediately attacked me once again using her Excalibur. That Holy-sword managed to land a heavy slash in my right hand.

BOOM!

An explosion occurred in my right hand.

"Heh…"

I said that as I showed her my right hand. There isn't any injury, not even a bruise. It's a good thing that I used my Touki earlier…

"How is that possible!? A human must have already been destroyed by that attack!"

Xenovia asked me with a very loud voice. She was shocked, The Excalibur that the Vatican was very proud of, have nothing against me. It's a shame, that The Vatican's warrior across their path with me…

"I told you earlier, I'm not your ordinary human."

"Then WHAT are you!?"

…

There was a silence for a moment.

The question that I really hate to hear…

The question that may mentally damage me…

The question that changed my whole life…

…

"I'm a human… part human to be exact…"

I said that with a bitter smile.

"Then what's the other part?"

"I have no reason to tell you that…"

After that, I decided to end this fight quickly. I ran quickly toward Xenovia and executed **Quick Blitz**, a jumping attack that I learned when I was a kid. Unfortunately, she managed to avoid it. But, my attacks still haven't finished, I perform another technique called **Meteor Crash**. I leapt high into the air and bring my sword down on Xenovia.

"Argh!"

Xenovia screamed in pain after receiving my hit. I'm sorry… I'm not in the mood to do a long fight…

"What's wrong?"

I asked Xenovia as I de-summoned my sword.

The bluenett didn't answer my question. She instead showed a shocked expression once again.

"You…. You're holding back…"

Xenovia glared at me with her killing intent. I can tell, that she was annoyed being underestimated… That's what I felt earlier...

"I am… I have a rule to only use my true power when necessary. Besides, there's barely any being that can withstand my attacks."

Xenovia laughed at my words. She probably didn't believe my words… I really don't care though…

"You are really a confident person… What's your name again?"

She asked my name. Man, Is my name that hard to remember?

"Izayoi. Izayoi Raizel."

Suddenly, Xenovia expression changed. It seemed that she remember something really important.

"R-Raizel… are you related to Haruka Raizel!?"

I know her… The person that was very close to me. The person that raised me since I was a child. The person that loved me the most. The person that taught me many important thing. The person that always protects me when I'm in trouble. The person that I cared the most…

"Yeah. She's my mother."

Xenovia was shocked once again. After all, the only son of **"The Crying Paladin"** was in front of her.

"How did you know about mother?."

I asked her calmly. No. I _demanded_ an answer.

"What do you mean? The information of **"The Crying Paladin"**, Haruka Raizel is a very well known history for both the Exorcist and the Paladin order. If I remember correctly, Haruka Raizel was a high-ranked paladin that was very famous in the past. She was once the pride of the Christian religion, but it changed after she fell in love with a being that God hates. Because of her love toward that certain being, the church annihilated all of her relatives. Haruka Raizel cried for 3 days straight, giving her that nickname."

Xenovia made me remember my mom painful past. Dammit!

"A few days later, she suddenly disappeared… and now it is revealed that she has a son… This is a very important information that I must report."

...

"I won't let you…"

I said as I released my darker aura… The atmosphere changed drastically. The place itself now feels like a graveyard.

"Use your secret weapon now or you'd be a dead meat!"

Xenovia smirked after hearing that.

"So you know about my secret weapon? Impressive. Even my higher up cannot see through it."

Xenovia then started do her thing.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. The space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. **Durandal**!"

It's the sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. In term of slashing, it's the ultimate sword. **Durandal.**

"Finally… I want to test that sword power… I wonder if it's strong enough to deal a heavy injury on my body…"

I said it with my usual serious expression.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it."

Xenovia started to boast her famous sword.

"Is that so? I'm sure that I can wield it easily."

"Don't get too cocky!"

"I'll show you!"

I activated my sacred gear, **[Artifact Creator]**. A huge rune appeared below me then started to shine, the light in my hand that changed it shape slowly. I used my holy energy and Pure light power in it, and combined it on my hand. Then, I activated its Balance Breaker, **[Alpha Omega]**, the next thing I know I was holding a familiar sword. The very same sword that Xenovia was holding. **Durandal.**

"N-No way! T-that's Durandal"

"I'll tell you something. It's very unfortunate for you to encounter me!"

I charged at her with a speed of light. First, I punched her in the stomach, and then I kicked her on the knee. Xenovia's feet gave up on her, I quickly uppercut her, and then execute my finishing move.

"_**Salvation Strike!"**_

I used my **Durandal** to performed a powerful spinning attack and hit Xenovia with lots of columns of light at once. Of course I'm holding myself right now. The light won't kill her… maybe.

"Aaaaaah!"

The sound of Xenovia's scream echoed in that place. Xenovia then collapsed to the ground. I pity her… She didn't even have the chance to use her **Durandal**.

Since, I'm a good guy, I carried Xenovia and irina to a certain hotel, so they can rest. And of course, I healed them beforehand to avoid any trouble. Anyway, I need to train myself to hold back the proper way… Because of my attack earlier, my favorite place was destroyed… and that was BS.

* * *

**~Old School Building~ (Issei's POV)**

"Are you okay?"

Asia put her hand on my stomach and healed my wound with her Sacred Gear. Asia was wearing the spare uniform she had in the old school building. She was wearing it because I blew her clothes away earlier. The warm green colored light that was made from her hand surrounded me and healed my wound.

"I showed you an uncool side of me, Asia."

I said it to Asia while laughing. But Asia shook her head.

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by a holy-sword. I was really scared thinking Ise-san might have vanished."

Aaah. Did I make Asia worry again? I'm making this girl worry a lot.

"I'm sorry for blowing your clothes off."

I apologised sincerely. No matter how you think about it, it was my fault. But Asia just smiled at me.

"There was a plan that you were thinking about, right Ise-san? I am fine with anything Ise-san does for me."

…Sob. My eyes got warm. Asia, you believe in me that much! But you know Asia, I wasn't thinking about anything except blowing girls clothes away. Aaaah. Asia's smile is too bright…

"…You might have won if you did another boost with the Sacred Gear."

Koneko-chan said it while massaging my shoulders. It hurts. It hurts Koneko-chan. it was the first time Koneko-chan said something like that to me! I was a bit moved!

"…Not knowing it means you lack practice and real battle experience."

Aaau! You sure hit the spot! I'm sorry for being a lecher!

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I heard Buchou's voice. When I looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Buchou. What the? Is Kiba going somewhere?

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

**The next day!**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off.

I called Kaichou's "Pawn", Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. I somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto my shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Saji in front of the train station. I tried to run away, but I was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a loli shoujo like always. Well it couldn't be helped. She didn't seem to like the fact that I tried to run away after I saw her face. So she was not leaving in terms of observation. I think she's holding a grudge against me because I stripped her naked a few days ago. The reason why I called Saji. That is… I coughed once, and told both of them.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes. As for Izayoi, he's laughing loudly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**That's it….  
I know it's very short compared to the previous one. I'm not in the mood to do literally anything right now. I hope you guys can bear with me.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**DeathOverLord out!**


	18. Chapter 13: Destroy It!

**Hey guys! It's been awhile… I am very very sorry for not updating the story! I have a perfectly good reason. The internet connection in my house was down for awhile, and because of that I cannot update this chapter! I really am sorry! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing this story!**

**PS. [SLAYER] won't appear in this chapter (Or even Arc); they'll appear again in that important "Meeting".**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Izayoi. All the OCs belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Destroy it!**

**~Old School Building~ (Issei's POV)**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When I suggested the plan to destroy Excaliburs, Koneko thought about it and agreed. Izayoi also agreed to do it after he finished his laugh.

"_I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

As expected of Koneko-chan and Izayoi! Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately. And Koneko-chan caught him.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

For some odd reason, I pitied him.

"Beside, you have THE Izayoi Raizel on your side! Having his partnership is the same as ruling the world!"

Huh? What was he talking about? I know that Izayoi is very strong but not to that extent.

"What kind of shit are you talking about? That's a very big exaggeration! I know that Izayoi is very strong, but that just too much!"

"How stupid can you be Hyoudou!? You're a devil, yet don't know about the Great Leader of [SLAYER]!"

[SLAYER]? I think that I've heard that word… But Hey!

"Genshirou-san, I think that's enough."

Izayoi said that cold words to Saji. The latter immediately stop blabbering after hearing Izayoi's words.

After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan, izayoi and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at my question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

"_The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels"_

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

That's right. I nodded my head to Izayoi's statement. If that happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay. Then he would continue doing the devils' job with us with a smile. That's what I thought.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the fallen-angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

It was just like Koneko-chan said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening wasn't that high. And also…

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

Yeah. It was just like she said. We couldn't let this to be known by Buchou and Akeno-san. Buchou would definitely disapprove.

""_Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving angels."_ That's what she said."

Yup Izayoi. That's what she said. She is a high-class devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. When I went to rescue Asia, she was against it. I also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. Uoooo. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. Izayoi. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

You are right. But there aren't any other male devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

…Koneko-chan said it to me with eyes filled with strength. This girl… No matter what she says, she's always burning inside. She was also in high spirits in the match against Phoenix. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

"And I won't run away either."

Izayoi said it with his usual smile. Uooo! With the help of Izayoi who beat that Raiser, this will be much easier for us! Hm? Did I just hear Izayoi muttering something about training program..? meh!

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

* * *

**~A certain restaurant~**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When I asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

'_We sold our souls to the devils.'_

'_This is also to accomplish our mission.'_

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. I was worried about my money but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. It's not manly if I make a girl pay! Especially since she is my kouhai (junior)! After seeing these two eating I would be in deep shit if Izayoi didn't help me pay. Damnnnn you Kibaaaa! I'm going through all of this shit for you! I'm definitely going to make Kiba introduce me to one of his hot clients!

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say? You should be more grateful…"

Izayoi said it carelessly. Stupid! We couldn't negotiate at this rate!

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Fool…"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other.

GULP.

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, it's scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between angels, fallen-angels and devils! To think about it, the Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys. Especially you."

Xenovia then turned her head towards Izayoi.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"But… The Leader of [SLAYER] is a different case."

I could see a little smirk within Izayoi's face. Lately, this guy smirks a lot.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the devils. Instead we ask for help from a dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a dragon _and _a human."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei. But… Why did Xenovia mention 'human'? Is she going to ask Izayoi for a help? Why?

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"And I never thought that I would meet _The Strongest_ in Japan. Let alone foolishly challenged him…"

Xenovia seriously said that words. It seemed that her words were directed to Izayoi. You know what? People like to exaggerate about Izayoi's power. He's not that strong….

"Ce…certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a dragon or a [SLAYER] member… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. The Sekiryutei is your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. Besides, _He_ is going to help him."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a Maou, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I boosted to the max to Kiba, he can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

SIGH…

I could hear Izayoi's sigh.

"Well then, count me in."

After hearing Izayoi's words, The Excalibur wielders' mood changed drastically. Their face were showing the feeling of satisfaction. Seriously! What's so good about Izayoi!?

Then, I got my phone out and called Kiba.

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]

When I said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an "exiled-devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy.

"If you do that, I'll eat you."

Izayoi smiled to Xenovia. I could hear Xenovia muttering about how careless she is.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Balba Galilei… I've met that person once."

Izayoi said that as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Raizel-san. Can you be more specific?"

Kiba asked Izayoi with a serious voice.

"Well… that person was one of my preys. I think that my connection may find that guy location. I'll tell you the location later."

Kiba smiled after hearing that.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

!

Kiba stated something crucial to the girls.

Everyone became surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was he quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that he had something in his mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him. I understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without my permission.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryutei" Hyoudou Issei. And of course Izayoi Raizel."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

Fuuuu. It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that I might have gotten cut down by the Excaliburs if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for me.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

…Koneko-chan's appeal. Oh crap. Even if she wasn't saying it to me I felt my heartbeat go up. Aaah, I definitely can't betray our group. If a junior says that to me, I definitely can't rebel! Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Oh! Kiba was eager to do this as well now!

"I feel like a super sentai member now…."

Izayoi said jokingly. I must admit that it's kinda true! Me as Red, Izayoi as Blue, Kiba as Yellow, Koneko as White, and Saji as Black! Alright stop joking!

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

I was all pumped! Okay! We are going to go like this! I think we can do it if it's me, Kiba and Koneko-chan! No, we can do it! Wait for us Excalibur, Freed! But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told us his story. We listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I cant't understand the pain Kiba went through. But I think it's hard to live on, just for revenge. Buchou said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

We were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Kiba's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

What he was saying was weird…but he was also like me, he was full of passion! More like he was a good guy. Yeah, he wasn't a bad guy. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seemed like it was alright after all.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Izayoi's POV)**

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom. Every day the five of us; me, Ise, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Genshiro Saji searched for the Excalibur. I can easily pinpoint the exact location easily, but I felt that it will ruin something important. So I decided to help them without using any magic. Not only that, we founded out that our opponent was that psycho-white-haired-priest that works under a group of rouge Fallen-angels. For your information, not all fallen-angel act that way.

Nevertheless, I can handle this later…

Then, as I closed my eyes, I could hear the conversation between Issei and his perverted friends. I don't know why, but they suddenly talked about breast related stuff… I heard something odd from Ise though. He stated that Breasts are more important than life. Oh Ise… You'll regret what you said earlier…

FUUS!

For some odd reason, the image of Rias and Akeno breasts came into my mind! What the hell!

No! Izayoi you could handle this! That _person_ is much more deadly! Handle it! I won't change into a pervert!

In spite of that, something more embarrassing came into my mind. The scene when Rias was sleeping with me naked and the scene where Akeno did energy transfers. The sensation of their breasts came again! Then…

"Hey Izayoi… what's wrong? Your face was as red as a tomato earlier."

"N-Nothing! I just feel a little tired."

Those obscene images disappeared instantly after hearing that. Thank you Ise! I should make a note to myself. TRAIN!

"O-Okay…"

SMACK!

There was someone who smacked Matsuda on the head. It was the girl with glasses, Kiryuu.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

She made an unpleasant face.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!"

Issei tried to defend his friend.

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

!

Don't tell me that she could do that!

Kiryuu then looked down at Issei and Co's crotch.

"Hmm I see, I see."

I felt something dangerous so I hid my crotch

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the males' "thingy" in our classroom!? Kiryuu put her hand on Ise's shoulder and smirked.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it."

Ise's whole body became red as tomato. I can't believe that the Ise I know was sexually harassed by a girl. The world started to gone crazy.

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words. You don't have to tell her those kinds of things!

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear.

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

Ise pulled Asia towards him to guard her.

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba is going, right?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realised that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before."

Ise said that proudly. Hm… Ise is starting to change!

After school on the same day.

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then the Devils would surely got hurt, or even killed. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to obtain leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was unpleasant, but it seems like Issei and I can get along with him. He's perverted at the same level as Ise. You can say that he's the Sitri group's version of Hyoudou Issei. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. This was a killing intent. A weak one in my case.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

Ise shout loudly at Freed.

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. It's weak compared to the original one.

We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform.

"Boosted Gear!"

**[BOOST!] **

Ise's power increased. His duty this time was to support. He transferred my power boost to Kiba. Ise wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but Ise and I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy-priest.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined Ise's support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped.

Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed!

"It's time…"

I ran toward Ise with a speed faster than light.

"Wha!"

"Please help Kiba."

I said that with a smile. Then, I lift Ise and throw his body to Kiba.

THROW.

He got thrown with a lot of power

"Uooooooooo!"

Ise got closer to Kiba as he screamed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

**[Transfer!]**

It made a sound and the dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! **"Sword Birth"**!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

U-Unlimited Blade Works!

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely. He's good… well not that good. But still good!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed. Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path. No, it's not just one demonic-sword. There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement.

"My Excalibur is **"Excalibur Rapidly"**! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

**Excalibur Rapidly** also known as the **Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare**, is a sword that grants the user and blade enhanced speed. It will be a troublesome weapon for Kiba. Let's just hope that Kiba can handle it.

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. It's started moving with a fast speed. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji. No. It's absorbing it!

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously vexing. It's a good decision to shut this guy up. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. At this rate, Kiba will be trapped in that bastard trap!

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Balba Galilei, the man who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

Before I can charged at Balba, somebody took the spotlight first. That person was moving with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks. It was Xenovia.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Ise replied back to the brown-haired girl. Irina was also here as well.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

Right now, I could catch them real easy. But, Kiba's and the others' efforts will become useless. It won't be the kind of revenge that Kiba really wanted… and so I decided to let them go…

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like. The ones who stayed behind were me, Ise, Koneko, and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. Izayoi. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces.

* * *

**~Park~ (Issei's POV)**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the four of us, Saji, Izayoi, Koneko-chan and me, to the nearby park. Then we were forced to do seiza,

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

The only one who was standing, Izayoi talked with a serious face. It's very scary…

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are absolutely right. Buchou then looked at Izayoi.

"Izayoi."

"What?"

"Why did you do this?"

Izayoi suddenly laughed loudly. The others that were looking putted on a 'what's wrong' expression on their face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping my friend."

Izayoi told what came into his mind. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"But what you three did could have affected the world of devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very well. No, we didn't know how serious it was. I was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one I imagined are different. Seems like I was taking it too lightly.

"I know perfectly what I've been doing… more than you all do."

A big smirk appeared on Izayoi. The usual smirk when he does something crazy.

"List-"

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Before Izayoi can finish his words, Koneko-chan and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to.

SLAP! SLAP!

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting his butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painfull! Man, getting that when you are a high school student must be truly painfull!

"Hey Ise. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I replied to Buchou's words.

HUG.

Buchou pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko-chan's head. Buchou… I'm sorry. To make you worry about us… Aaaah, I can feel her kindness. I'm glad I'm her servant. To have a kind master like her.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

SLAP! SLAP!

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

…Huh? Bu…Buchou…didn't you forgive me…? Buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson coloured aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

That day, my ass died.

**~Hyoudou Residence~ (Izayoi's POV)**

By the time Senpai, Ise and I arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. We parted ways with Koneko-chan along our way home. She was apologizing to Buchou until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it.

That night, Rias-senpai and I slept together. But both Buchou and I woke up because of an enormous pressure that I've encounter in the past. Rias-senpai jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window.

"Tch!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. He waved his hands at us.

"…A fallen angel."

Buchou said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Shitty human! Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When we got out of the house, the priest talked to us with a weird speech.

"What do you want?"

I asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh.

Rias seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a…fallen-angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had 10 black wings, it was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

He gave such a provocative speech.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Kokabiel huh… I thought that I've killed him during my rebellion a few years ago… As expected from a leader of fallen angels…

Then I noticed Kokabiel carrying a person.

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at me. I reacted immediately and tried to catch it.

CATCH.

The one who dropped into my arms was…Shidou Irina! She was covered in blood, She was breathing heavily, Her whole body was covered in wounds. Did this happen after she went to chase Freed? Then what happened to Kiba and Xenovia!?

"Hey!"

Even though I called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond. This looked bad!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia escaped.

I put Irina on the ground, and heal her. There was a green light coming out of my body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur.

"I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

…

"If you do something like that, the War between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Buchou made a sound with her tongue. It was proof that Buchou was really pissed.

"…You battle-freak."

Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!"

Kokabiel blabbered something useless to me…

"Hey Mr. fallen angel! Remember me?"

"That nickname! There's only one person who call me with that disgusting nickname!"

Kokabiel then turned his head towards me. I simply grinned at him.

I noticed that Kokabiel's expression changed drastically. The prideful smile he had used earlier was gone. Now his face showed the fear he has towards me. His prideful aura also changed, now it felt vexing.

"Hey there…"

"Y-You!"

Kokabiel yelled at me with fear.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Nothing. I live here now… Let me ask you the same question. **Why are you here?**"

I asked seriously. My feeling of despise towards him let some of my 'Dark Aura' came out. The aura around here also changed drastically. Rias-senpai feet were also shaking. Sorry senpai, I'll make it up for you later.

The Fallen Angel twitched after hearing my words. Hmph! Weak.

"**Are you after Ise's Sacred Gear?**"

Each word that came out from my mouth only made Kokabiel more scared.

"Gyahahahahaha! My boss is scared! What in the world happened!?"

Freed the psycho seemed to have no information regarding my true identity. What do I expect from a psycho…

The white haired priest then took out a sword. It's an Excalibur. Not only that, I also noticed the Excaliburs on his hips.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"He's trying to run away! That Kokabiel!"

FLASH!

"Senpai! Wake the others up! We're going to school!"

"Yes!"

A battle against Kokabiel was about to start.

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba… The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Izayoi's power. I was shocked at first, seeing my childhood friend in that condition immediately after waking up. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Shitori Souna-senpai who is the kaichou had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the fallen-angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome fallen-angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty fallen-angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Buchou, Asia and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Buchou criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"Before Sirzech can join the battle, Kokabiel will be killed by someone."

Izayoi stated with a big smirk on his face. There isn't any hesitation in his voice. Somehow, I thought that Izayoi is a insane person.

"and that 'someone' is?"

I asked that as I send my glare to him.

"Me."

The whole room became quite for a moment. I couldn't tell what was happening right now. The face of Buchou's Peerage and Kaichou's Peerage changed drastically. It looked like they were preparing their mental, to face what they'll see in the near battle. As a newbie devil, I don't know the reason of this. But I have some suspicion against Izayoi.

"So… all of you will be on the offensive. You guys will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death… well for you guys at least… Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

""Yes!""

We replied to his energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

Ngggh! My ass started to hurt after he said that!

"So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji and I put our fist together and prayed for our missions. It was a decisive battle! If it became serious, then I would also…

**[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.] **

Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~**

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so my power increased. My "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a devil for a short-time.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"…They're crazy…"

The one who was standing beside me, Izayoi said that. Huh?

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a fallen-angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…you must be joking… That's too big! If compared with that fallen-angel woman, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that…

**[Are you scared partner?] **

Ddraig directly talked to me. Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!

**[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.] **

Can we win? Can I beat him?

**[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to that friend of yours.] **

…So he's that powerful. Looks like I have to make my decision as well… Well, using the armour will be my last resort. That only makes me strong for 10 seconds. The power of my Balance-Breaker that ignores the limit of my stamina and demonic powers would become invincible once I activate it. But after using that, I can't use my Sacred Gear for three whole days. Using it would be a sink or swim situation.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Izayoi explained.

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[BOOST!]**

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou and Izayoi put their hand on my shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to Rias and her peerages. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks!

"What about you?"

"I don't need one. That guy is seriously weak to me."

Izayoi said that boldly. One thing I noticed from Izayoi: He never afraid of anything! It's like there's nothing that can beat him!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Izayoi's question. Yes, my sacred gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. It's good enough!"

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san was. I still lacked training. My stats as a devil were still low. I wanted to get stronger… I was definitely going to survive this battle! Then I was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Buchou was talking about!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a strong-looking katana. It was Izayoi. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I'll handle this."

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Izayoi easily slashed Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the sword.

"The strike of the Kusanagi. It gives critical damage to creatures. Especially hell creatures like you!"

STAB!

Izayoi thrust his sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

**[He's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.] **

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

**[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.] **

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

**[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.] **

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

**[Transfer!] **

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the fallen-angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in… Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Izayoi, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, devils and fallen-angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…"_Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least". _That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

"_We were no good alone."_

"_We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But."_

"_It will be okay if we are together."_

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

"_You have to accept the holy-sword."_

"_It's not scary."_

"_Even if God is watching."_

"_Our hearts are always…"_

"_ONE."_

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

"Ise."

Then Izayoi spoke to me.

"What is it? In an emotional situation like this!"

"Kiba finally attain it."

"What?"

"Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…"

Izayoi made a laugh of enjoyment.

"Balance Breaker."

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

**(Kiba's POV)**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Raizel-san and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

"_Don't worry about us. At least you live."_

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou... Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Show it to us Kiba! All the training you've done!"

Raizel-san.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker **"Sword of the Betrayer"**. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

**(Izayoi's POV)**

"Balance-Breaker **"Sword of the Betrayer"**. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

!

Kiba had done it… one of the impossible laws in the universe. The fusion of Demonic and Holy power… Yet, this guy managed to do it. Interesting! Maybe after God's death, a few balance of the world were altered. It may be possible for Kiba to do that, if that happened.

The blonde haired knight ran towards Freed.

His trait as a knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp his movement with his eyes, but he got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked his strike. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by Kiba's sword.

"! That sword surpasses the Excalibur!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed Kiba back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive. It moved randomly and came towards Kiba with intense speed. The ability of **"Excalibur Mimic"**! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at Kiba with god speed. This is the ability of **"Excalibur Rapidly"**. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce Kiba from every direction, but he blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. I perfectly know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of **"Excalibur Transparency". **The ability to make the blade transparent. But Kiba can perfectly read his movement because of Freed's visible killing intent.

The transparent sword and Kiba's sword made sparks. He was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Well, she finally use that sword…

The space in front of Kiba got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, come forth! **Durandal**!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Like me, Xenovia was someone who was gifted to wield the Holy-swords.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. It had more power than Kiba's sword. Obviously.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. As expected of Durandal… Still, Xenovia cannot use the sword with it's maximum potential…

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and Kiba went right at him. He also couldn't respond to it. Checkmate. He tried to block Kiba's Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Kiba cut down Freed as soon as he shattered the Excalibur. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound he made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

He won…

He surpassed the Excalibur…fragments. Kiba gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, he felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason he was living and the only reason he was allowed to live disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

He pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground.

The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

That bastard Kokabiel mocked all the people who were watching. Including me.

"Of course. You're just a puny crow."

The words that came out from my mouth were filled with disgusts. I'll make him remember the incident between him and me!

"All of you. Please back off a little."

After hearing my command, Rias and co. step aside. While Xenovia and Kiba returned to Rias' side.

"…_**Ginryuu no Ouji!"**_

The draconic power inside of me burst. The aura within me changed it forms into that of a western dragon. The mass of draconic power started to fuse together making a dragon tattoo on my left bicep. The tattoo was representing my position as the **"Prince of Dragon"**. For a split second, my eyes changed into dragon-like. This is the original technique I created back then. **[Ginryuu no Ouji]**.

"… **It's been a long time, since I've activated this ability… felt really good.**"

!

The entire spectators were shocked after seeing my current… state. It's not a surprise to see that kind of reaction, I've seen that a lot…

"W-What was that Ddraig?"

Ise tried to ask Ddraig out of curiosity.

**[That kid… he is the one who gotten the title "Prince of Dragons". The title that he gained because of his ability to use every dragon power.]**

!

"That means…"

**[Yes… He is able to use "Boosting" and "Dividing"]**

"No way!"

Akeno and Kiba yelled in astonishment.

"…"

Kokabiel cannot say anything. He seemed to be scared…

"Silent aren't you? Where's the pride you showed earlier…?"

"Damn you!"

Kokabiel yelled in anger.

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

At a fast pace, a large spear of light appeared in Kokabiel's hand.

"Take this!"

Kokabiel shot the spear towards me. It was aiming for my right chest.

A big smirked appeared on my face.

BOOM!

"What happened!?"

As the smoke goes down, It revealed me blocked the large spear of light with only my index finger. Seriously…

"What's this? This spear tickles me."

Kokabiel face changed.

"Tch!"

Kokabiel created another spear and this time shot it towards Akeno-senpai.

FUUSH!

With a speed of light, I appeared in front of Akeno and block the spear.

"I'll help you! Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating to search for an escape. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

What?

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's…

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! And even having _The Strongest_ as an ally! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

Kokabiel stated that as he point his finger to Rias.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and hero will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister!"

You know this is my fight!

STEP!

It seemed like Xenovia moved.

"Kiba and I will attack at the same time!"

Xenovia stated her _plan._

"No can do! Even, if you guys fight together, you all will still be defeated!"

With their current power and ability they have right now. There isn't a chance to win against Kokabiel… It is not the time!

"Gahahahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Kokabiel spoke. Don't tell me he's going to reveals that!

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

Too late….

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-chan covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that.

"Alright that enough!"

My shouted made Kokabiel shut his mouth.

"I think it's time for me to kill you! Ise!"

"W-what!?"

Ise answered.

"If you help me in this fight, I'll introduce you to a big-breasted friend of mine!"

HEARTBEAT!

The spectators excluding Ise were making a confused expression.

"R-R"

"R-what?"

"Really! Can I do anything!?"

"Sure… …"

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before!

Ise-kun started smirking.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist anymore. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made me blinks. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! I'm going to beat you down!"

The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Ise-kun's lecherous thoughts and was trying to release its power.

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of breasts … What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Ise said it up front with his chest put forward.

"I'm the "Pawn" of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Ise's shout, it mysteriously gave me energy. It truly was absurd. Since I got involved with Ise, I started to get strength from weird places. I was not a hot blooded character. But that was also okay. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. Truly a remarkable dragon.

"Fufufu. Interesting."

The sudden voice came from the sky. It was not from anyone here. The first one to realise it was vice-president, Akeno-san, who was strong at reading different kinds of energy flow. She suddenly looked up. The next one to realise it was Buchou. Both of them looked up to the dark sky at the same time.

FLASH!

It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. If it came down at that velocity, it would shake the ground and make a crater. It would spread dust for sure.

But that didn't happen. There was a white thing in our sights. A white thing was glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armour. There were jewels across various locations on the armour. It also had armour on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. But I was familiar with the person covered in white armour. It had a different shape and colour, but it was similar… It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail".

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The first one to say that was the leader of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. The one opposite to the "Welsh Dragon", the "Vanishing Dragon".

"One of the Longinus, "Divine Dividing"… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. "Divine Dividing Scale-mail". Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing."

"…So you were attracted to the "Red". Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

"Can't argue with that…"

I replied.

The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand. I also had a black wing on my hand.

"My wing!"

Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and instead ask me something.

"Izayoi-senpai. May I took this one?"

"Sure."

The Vanishing Dragon, smirked.

"Since _The Strongest_ told me that, I cannot oppose him…"

**[DIVIDE!]**

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

The ability of the Hakuryuukou takes the power of their opponents and make it theirs. With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light. Then one of the echelons of the fallen-angel who was overwhelming us was being played around with.

**[DIVIDE!]**

"Damn you!"

He tried to attack The White Dragon with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

**[DIVIDE!]**

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even I could take him on with ease. Albion sighed.

"…Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

The White Dragon disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

His fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before…

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?"

He then laughed.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

The Vanishing Dragon's punch hit Kokabiel's face.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… The Dragon put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

He walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

The voice came from Ise. His gauntlet was glowing.

So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion. It's a pity we cannot do this right now. Since, the Silver-one is present]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, as for Ise.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!? Who are you and what are you doing!? Because of you I can't meet a big-breasted girl!"

Ise made an angry face.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

The white dragon then turned his head towards me.

"Thanks senpai… I'll repay you later…"

"Uh… Okay…"

He turned into a white light and flew up. Everyone became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted. The magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

Man… I turned off my **[Ginryuu no Ouji]**. What a waste of energy…

* * *

**(Kiba's POV)**

…It finished. Even if someone intruded, this town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword… I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now…

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun. You thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Izayoi, okay?"

I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a shy face.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

The Izayoi then approached me. There's a big smile on his face.

"Now. Stop being an emo!"

He said jokingly…

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Ise-kun laughed on the ground. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back.

* * *

**~Kuoh Academy~ (Izayoi's POV)**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia, Issei and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Izayoi."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform. So… we're in first name basis now?

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

I couldn't hide my unrest and pointed my finger at her.

PA!

Then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Izayoi-kun."

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?"

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. Hey, is that alright? But not thinking about small stuff seems like Buchou. But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. The Gremory group would become even stronger!

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

Why is she here and Shidou Irina?

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself…. Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home…..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologised about Balba.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

It's Kaichou, Sona Sitri.

The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel was repaired by people related to Sirzech.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

Buchou explained it to us

"Though it ended with the intervention of "Vanishing Dragon". They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

"By the way… you seems to be very familiar with the Hakuryuukou."

"Well, he's an acquaintance of mine."

"Is that so… Anyway, There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?"

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. I have another reason to be surprised! I am the leader of [SLAYER]! And the entire faction leaders know me!

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia is truly a good girl…

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

* * *

**That's it!**

**Before starting the next arc, I'm PLANNING to make some side stories. Mostly of other OCs harem. Anyway that's that!**

**Your weird author!  
DeathOverLord**


End file.
